


Самый темный час

by eastern_wind



Series: Самый темный час [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, Major Illness, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Red Lyrium, Relatives everywhere, Templar Abilities, Templar Inquisitor, Trevelyan (Dragon Age) has Sibling(s), Trevelyans are really big family, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, bloodlines, pansexual Inquisitor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 88,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind
Summary: Тайринн Агне Тревельян - храмовница, почти свою жизнь путешествующая по Вольной Марке с отрядом под руководством рыцаря-капитана Эвелин. Когда она предпринимает новую попытку преодолеть зависимость от лириума, ее команда отправляется охранять Конклав, и все, что происходит дальше, больше похоже на страшный сон.Это история о лжи и правде, болезнях и лекарствах, врагах, становящихся друзьями и друзьях, вонзающих нож в спину. Это история о прошлом, которое настигает людей, чтобы заставить их столкнуться с последствиями своих действий. И, может быть, кто знает, где-то между строк это история о любви.Приостановлен, далее будет публиковаться на английском в расширенной версии.





	1. Гость в родном доме

Только начавший заживать порез чесался нещадно. Неровная, покрытая темно-бордовой коркой рана, расчертившая левую руку Тайринн от запястья до впадинки на сгибе локтя параллельно венам, стягивала кожу при каждом движении и, подштанники Андрасте, как же она чесалась! 

Казалось, Создатель, если он конечно был достаточно свободен сегодня, чтобы снизойти до таких подлянок, решил, что обычного спектакля будет не достаточно. Теперь придется еще и делать вид, что рука в порядке, чтобы маменька не переживала больше положенного. Она никогда не могла относиться к постоянным спутникам мечника - синякам и ранам - так же спокойно, как прошедший отличную воинскую школу отец, а посему должна была оставаться в блаженном неведении как можно дольше. 

С трудом сдержав порыв хотя бы слегка потереть воспаленную кожу, дочь Стефана Банна Тревельяна одернула рукав помятого от долгого лежания в чересседельной сумке серо-синего камзола, поспешно пригладила неровно остриженные темно-каштановые волосы и, расправив плечи, вошла в обеденный зал.

\- Итан, дорогой, как я рада, что ты нашел время заглянуть домой! - худое и бледное, будто состоящее из острых углов лицо Адрианы Аламийи Тревельян озарила теплая улыбка, - Больше трех лет прошло! Ах, хвала Создателю, какое счастье! 

Высокая и тонкая как трость, она грациозно встала со своего места и, сделав несколько шагов в сторону открывшихся дверей, вдруг покачнулась, вынужденно опершись на высокую спинку стула ее супруга. Устало покачав головой, мужчина, чья ширина плеч могла посоперничать со средних размеров посуденным шкафом, удивительно ловко для своих габаритов выскользнул из-за стола и приобнял жену.

\- Адри, дорогая, мы все очень рады, но это совсем не повод перетруждать себя. Ты же знаешь, тебе вредно переживать.

\- Но, Стефан, это же такие радостные хлопоты!

Согласно кивая, он помог супруге вернуться на свое место. Постаравшись скрыть тяжелый вздох, Тайринн внимательно оглядела мать. Да, так и есть, с каждой встречей она казалась все тоньше, словно прозрачнее и сейчас это уже нельзя было списать на собственное взросление, болезнь матери медленно и неукротимо брала свое. Собрав волю в кулак, Тайринн грубовато улыбнулась и размашистым шагом пересекла зал, позволяя каблукам сапог гулко выстукивать гулкий ритм по устланному ковром полу. 

Опустившись на одно колено перед стулом матери, аккуратно, словно боясь сломать, она обняла Леди Тревельян, стараясь не прижиматься к ней слишком сильно. Это шестнадцать лет назад они с братьями были похожи как три капли воды, так что никто даже и не пытался различать, кто из них Максвелл, кто Тайринн и кто - Итан. А теперь природа брала свое и на пути из Герцинии ей пришлось остановиться в таверне, чтобы поплотнее перевязать грудь и обрезать отросшие за три года волосы. Конечно, было немного жаль косу, которую было так удобно укладывать как венок вокруг головы, но вызывать неуместные подозрения было ни к чему, особенно учитывая хрупкое состояние Адрианы.

\- Как ты, мама? - на секунду ей показалось, что голос дрогнул больше дозволенного, сказывалось отсутствие практики, но женщина, если и заметила, то явно списала на радость встречи. Тонкие пальцы скользнули по лицу Тайринн, ища новые шрамы, но она тут же мягко отстранилась.

\- Мама?

\- О чем ты, дорогой, со мной все в полном порядке! Я много времени провожу на воздухе, читаю. Твоя сестра часто присылает мне совершенно фантастические свитки!

Тайринн едва удержала нейтральное выражение лица. Да, три года, видимо, слишком долгий срок, надо приезжать чаще. Может, получится договориться с Капитаном о еще одном небольшом крюке на пути назад в Виком после Конклава? Адриана тем временем продолжала щебетать.

\- А вот о ком действительно стоит побеспокоиться, так о твоем неугомонном отце! Сорок девять лет, а все туда же! Недавно он показывал Брендону очередные новые приемы и потянул спину. Ты думаешь его это остановило? 

Усмехнувшись, Тайринн встала и оглянулась на отца. Тот украдкой подмигнул ей и протянул руку, которую она тут же крепко пожала, обхватив его запястье обеими руками в традиционном жесте. Шрам прострелила боль, но девушка не позволила ей отразиться на своем лице. Чтобы Стефан Тревельян прекратил тренировки из-за такой мелочи? Зная его,

\- Ни за что.

\- Вот именно, дорогой, вот именно. А потом Максвеллу пришлось самому ехать встречать дедушку Даниэля, - Адриана неодобрительно хмыкнула. - Ты и сам знаешь, как он не любит, когда нарушаются традиции.

Леди Тревельян укоризненно посмотрела на мужа, но в ее серых глазах плясали искорки смеха. Мужчина нашел в себе силы сделать пристыженное лицо и, кажется, даже собирался что-то ответить, но тут двери залы распахнулись снова, тяжело ударив по стенам и все трое обернулись на шум.

\- Братец, гуляка ты этакий, где тебя носило столько лет? - Услышав родной, так похожий на ее собственный голос, Тайринн широко улыбнулась и шагнула ему навстречу. Высокий в мать и широкоплечий в отца, загорелый и жилистый Максвелл Тревельян был почти зеркальным отражением ее самой за исключением разве что аккуратно подстриженной бородки и длинных волос, собранных в небрежный пучок у затылка. Те же глаза цвета меда, высокие скулы и острый подбородок, такой же тонкий шрам, пересекающий правую бровь, и хотя последний был у всех троих близнецов, он был отнюдь не наследственным. 

Тайринн сразу же вспомнила, как Итан свалился со старой яблони в саду когда им было около семи лет. Он никогда не был хорош в чем-то, что требовало даже самой начальной физической подготовки, но отставать от брата и сестры не собирался, поэтому когда они решили построить дом на дереве, несмотря на страх высоты, полез с ними. За что и поплатился пятью минутами позже, свалившись в колючие кусты и заработав глубокую царапину, рассекшую бровь. Несмотря на боль и, казалось, огромное количество крови, брат не плакал ни когда его вели к кухарке Эдне, прячась от более суровых слуг и от родителей в полутемных коридорах поместья, ни когда она обрабатывала ему рану вонючей и жутко щиплющей настойкой из эльфийского корня и хрустальной благодати. О том, что настойка отвратительная они с Максом узнали на собственной шкуре парой часов позже, сразу после того как, стащив с кухни нож для трав, по очереди рассекли друг другу брови, чтобы Итан не страдал в одиночку. Близнецы Тревельян всегда все делали вместе.

А теперь обладатель точной копии ее шрама смотрел на нее с радостной улыбкой, распахнув руки в приветственном объятии. Тряхнув головой, Тайринн задвинула воспоминания о детстве в дальний ящик и сгребла брата в охапку.

\- С возвращением, сестренка, - прошептал он ей на ухо так, чтобы не услышала мать, все еще сидевшая у стола.

\- Ты бы знал, как я скучала, - пробормотала ему в ответ Тайринн, сжав брата почти до хруста ребер, и уже громче добавила, - А ты совсем не изменился, Макс! А еще говорят, что брак меняет мужчин. Где же твоя супруга?

\- Ты не поверишь, она уехала от меня к маме… - На секунду лицо Макса превратилось в тоскливую маску, но глаза тут же выдали блеф с головой.

\- А я всегда говорила, что ты совершенно невыносим.

Они оба захохотали и отступили друг от друга. В ту же секунду Тайринн почувствовала, как что-то тянет ее за рукав. Ткань проехалась по порезу и руку пронзило резкой болью. Стараясь ни одним движением не выдать свой дискомфорт, девушка обернулась к единственному члену семьи, который мог приветствовать ее подобным образом.

\- Привет, Брен! Ох, - потерев глаза свободной рукой, она еще раз посмотрела на младшего брата, - ну ты и вымахал, парень! Да тебя не узнать!

Засмеявшись, она приобняла его, затем обошла вокруг, осматривая изменения, произошедшие с Брендоном за те три года, что они не виделись. Парень, в отличие от старших детей Лорда Тревельяна, пошел в бабку по отцовской линии - Сибилл: уже сейчас было видно, что таким высоким как Максвелл или она сама ему не вырасти. Зато фигурой и грацией парня Создатель не обделил, это было заметно даже в том, как Брен стоял. Его поза была мягкой, казалось, он перетекает из положения в положение, поворачиваясь за Тайринн, но давая осмотреть себя. Оставалось надеяться, что отец не слишком усердствует, обучая брата обращаться с двуручником, как принято в семье, видно же, что с таким телом парню прямая дорога в барды, а не воины. 

\- Да ладно, - зарделся Брендон, смущенно поправляя непослушную челку, падающую на глаза. - Я то просто подрос чуть-чуть, видела бы ты Эрин! 

Тайринн грустно улыбнулась и покачала головой,

\- Не успел я пересечься с ней, да? Вот же… Вроде все рассчитали, Командир меня отпустила даже на пару дней раньше, чтобы я всю семью успел увидеть до Конклава. Неужели ее раньше отправили в другой Круг?

\- Да ты что, Итан, какой Круг? Мы, конечно, не Ферелден и не Орлей, но даже у нас все неспокойно, - лицо Брена явно отражало все волнение за сестру. Если грация и гибкость достались ему от природы, то вот над мимикой еще стоило поработать.

\- Она остается дома до конца войны, как минимум, - тон Стефана не оставлял простора для препирательств. Видимо, он считал, что сын как храмовник будет требовать возвращения сестры обратно в Круг как можно скорее.

\- Оно и верно, - не стала спорить Тайринн. Главное, конечно, чтобы все марчанские Круги окончательно не распались, а для этого переговоры должны не только состояться, но и увенчаться успехом. Еще четыре года назад Рыцарь-капитан говорила, что в Орлее начались восстания в Кругах, из Ферелдена новости доходили реже и были не в пример мрачнее.

Молчание затянулось и Максвелл, хлопнув сестру по плечу, повел ее к столу, явно решив не дожидаться пока леди Тревельян снова начнет переживать. Тут же засуетились слуги, подготавливая вечернюю трапезу и Тайринн позволила себе расслабиться и раствориться в знакомых и таких родных звуках и голосах. Она была рада вернуться домой, даже если в последние шестнадцать лет это означало для нее быть другим человеком. Ради Итана и исполнения его мечты она была готова сделать что угодно, в том числе и стать им самим.

Ужин был сервирован на удивление быстро и семья уже была готова приступить к еде, когда из небольшой арки справа от главного входа в зал впорхнула Эрин. 

В роду Тревельянов нередко рождалось больше двух детей, но когда супруга Стефана в двадцать два года родила троих близнецов, гулял почти весь род. Конечно же, старший - Максвелл был назначен наследником, Итану был уготован путь храмовника, а Тайринн мать пророчила удачное замужество. Дети росли, казалось, все шло своим чередом, пока через девять лет Адриана не забеременела снова. Стефан, к тому времени уже унаследовавший титул матери, был в шоке, по крайней мере он так думал до тех пор, пока не родились Брендон и Эрин. Близнецы. Снова. Тот день не только вошел в историю как второй случай рождения близнецов в роду Тревельянов, это  был первый и единственный раз, когда ее отец, серьезный и рассудительный темноволосый мужчина, железной рукой управлявший поместьем и руководивший семейным делом, упал в обморок.

Брендон, над которым уже не висел груз ответственности перед Церковью, имел возможность до определенной степени выбирать свое будущее и уже к семи годам он заявил родителям, что станет воином как отец и Итан, но только не храмовником. Истории, которыми в избытке снабжала семью Тайринн через письма, явно не впечатляли ее младшего брата и в какой-то момент он твердо решил поступить на учебу в Академию шевалье. Чутье подсказывало Тайринн, что из парня вышел бы весьма неплохой бард, он умел и любил петь, благодаря урокам Максвелла сносно играл на лютне и, при должных тренировках, смог бы обучиться прочим аспектам искусства. Но она не собиралась подавать ему эту идею, ведь настоящие барды выбирают свой путь сами. В этом она уже убедилась.

Эрин же, милая беззаботная Эрин, темноволосый ангел с серыми как у матери глазами, с которой Адриана наконец-то разделила интересы к нарядам, танцам и светским манерам, была вынуждена покинуть дом в возрасте восьми лет, когда во всей красе проявился ее магический дар. 

Стремление залезть повыше, видимо, было в крови у детей Адрианы, потому что одним зимним утром младшие близнецы ускользнули от почти всевидящего ока Эдны и умудрились через чердачное окно вылезти на покатую крышу поместья. Наледь, уже успевшая покрыть алую черепицу, не удержала Брендона и тот покатился вниз, безуспешно пытаясь зацепиться за карниз, когда что-то невесомое и незнакомое крепко ухватило его и резко втолкнуло обратно в открытое окно. 

Максвелл, услышавший грохот из зимнего сада, где он, спрятавшись от родителей, целовался со своей будущей супругой Хельгой, немедленно рванулся искать источник шума. Он слишком хорошо помнил свои детские проделки и то, насколько часто они были опасны для здоровья, если не его и брата с сестрой, то как матушкиного уж точно. Двадцать минут спустя он, Брендон, Хельга и абсолютно ничего не помнящая Эрин уже были у отца в кабинете. Еще двумя часами позже, три письма были высланы курьерами в разные концы Вольной Марки: два предназначались Итану и Тайринн и сообщали, что у их младшей сестры открылся дар. Третье отправилось в Оствикский Круг, к которому шестнадцатилетняя Эрин была приписана до его падения в начале 9:41. Теперь же она оставалась дома до того или иного разрешения войны.

\- Да, Брен, ты был прав, - хохотнула Тайринн, поднимаясь со своего места и  направляясь к юной магичке. - Сестренка, ты ли это?

Тряхнув крупными темными кудрями, Эрин бросилась ей в объятья.

\- Если бы я не знала, что Итан сейчас в Маркхэме, ни за что бы не поверила, что ты - ты! - шепотом воскликнула она, - как же вы с ним похожи!

\- А как же Максвелл?, - усмехнулась снова Тайринн, беря младшую сестру под руку и направляясь к столу.

\- Ну длинные волосы тебе бы точно были к лицу, - подмигнула ей Эрин и добавила уже в полный голос, посмотрев на старшего брата, - а вот борода - фу-у-у-у!

\- Ну спасибо, дорогая!, - непритворно возмутился Максвелл, - и это моя семья…

\- Ну что ты, милый, - Адриана с улыбкой смотрела на препирающихся детей, - борода, это очень благородно, посмотри на своего отца.

Стефан Тревельян несколько приосанился, подмигнул Максвеллу и невозмутимо продолжил разбирать на мелкие части жареную перепелку. Ни дети, ни супруга решили не сообщать ему, что тонкая веточка петрушки уютно устроилась в его пышных наполовину седых усах. 

Счастливо улыбнувшись, Тайринн, снова расслабилась на своем месте, неторопливо потягивая слабый эль из бокала. Она была дома, пусть ненадолго, но даже эти редкие минуты наполняли ее радостью и помогали двигаться дальше, превозмогая боль и усталость после тяжелых тренировок. Лицо ее помрачнело, но лишь на секунду. Она встретится с отрядом только послезавтра, а пока можно забыть о бушующей на юге войне и просто побыть рядом с семьей. А еще надо написать письмо Итану, справиться, как у него дела в Маркхэме. 

Словно прочитав ее мысли, с поправкой на то, что, по мнению матери, в Маркхэме была сама Тайринн, Адриана хлопнула в ладоши и радостно воскликнула:

\- Дорогие мои, а почему бы нам не выпить чаю в малой гостиной? Заодно мы могли бы написать общее письмо для Тайринн. Ах, как бы я хотела, чтобы она тоже была сейчас с нами!

\- Конечно, мама, почему бы и нет.

\- Отличная идея, дорогая.

\- Пора бы нам рассказать сестренке последние новости, - Максвелл поиграл бровями в сторону Тайринн, пока отец помогал супруге встать. Улыбаясь и перебрасываясь шутками близнецы покинули обеденный зал.


	2. Чужая жизнь

Закрыв глаза, Тайринн со вздохом растянулась на застеленной кровати. Вечер прошел замечательно, дав такую необходимую после нескольких месяцев ожесточенных тренировок передышку, но даже встреча с семьей не могла успокоить взбудораженные нервы Тревельян. Всего один день и уже послезавтра утром она снова будет вынуждена облачиться в доспех и присоединиться к отряду, следующему на Конклав. Естественно, она понимала, что занимается правым делом и что храмовники - та самая сила, что способна сохранить хрупкий порядок, постоянно подтачиваемый то резкими заявлениями магов, то ответными выпадами Церкви. Но иногда, в тишине и одиночестве родной комнаты Тайринн позволяла себе только на миг представить, что было бы, если бы не она несла это тяжкое бремя. Если бы только это была не она… 

Приоткрывшаяся со скрипом дверь заставила ее открыть глаза и отбросить печальные мысли. Все это было бесполезно, а тоска отнюдь не способствовала укреплению веры, в которой так нуждались храмовники и которой у нее самой и так всегда было маловато. 

\- Тай, что происходит?, - Максвелл тихо проскользнул в комнату и плотно притворил за собой дверь, для надежности подперев ручку спинкой стоявшего недалеко стула, - ты хреново выглядишь, сестренка. 

Тайринн поморщилась. Макс всегда был самым наблюдательным из близнецов, по крайней мере в том, что касалось эмоций, и сейчас это было совсем некстати. Не хватало только совсем расклеиться на руках у брата! Прежде чем девушка успела собраться с мыслями и выдать какую-нибудь нейтральную версию о долгом путешествии и общей усталости, Максвелл подтащил к кровати низкий табурет, уселся на него как на трон и хлопнул сестру по руке:

\- Никаких отговорок! Соврешь, увижу и мало тебе не будет! 

Договорить он не успел, потому что Тайринн зашипела, не в силах больше скрывать ноющую боль в ране, и, баюкая больную руку, села на кровати, подобрав под себя левую ногу, а правую свесив на пол. 

\- Подштанники Андрасте, да что ж вам всем, медом намазано?! 

Не слушая протестов сестры, Макс аккуратно взял ее за ладонь и потянул на себя. Поняв, что сопротивляться бесполезно, Тайринн обреченно вздохнула и сама аккуратно закатала рукав, открывая брату доступ к только начавшему рубцеваться порезу. Его брови тут же сошлись на переносице, сделав до безумия похожим на отца. Длинные холодные пальцы нежно коснулись покрасневшей кожи, обвели очертания раны и вернулись к запястью. Секундой позже янтарные глаза Максвелла уже шарили по комнате в поисках ее аптечки. Тайринн всегда понимала его почти без слов, вот и сейчас, наблюдая за сосредоточенным лицом брата, она уже знала, о чем он спросит.

\- В конюшне оставила, в сумках. Ни к чему таскать туда-сюда, все равно послезавтра утром снова в дорогу, - сжав его ладонь, она медленно высвободила руку, - это всего лишь царапина, пройдет само. Просто чешется жутко. 

\- Тай, это совсем не похоже на “просто царапину”! Такое чувство, что кто-то пытался тебе вены вскрыть! 

Загорелое лицо Максвелла резко потеряло цвет, глаза напряженно впились в лицо Тайринн. 

\- Создатель, если все так плохо, ты могла бы написать мне! Мы бы что-то придумали, не знаю, что, но я бы вытащил тебя оттуда. Почему ты ничего не сказала, Тай?, - он запустил пальцы в свои густые волосы и сжал кулаки. И без того неопрятный пучок выпустил из своих объятий еще несколько прядей, тут же упавших Максу на лицо. - Я понимаю, ты обещала Итану, но не ценой же собственной жизни! 

Пораженная ярким всплеском его эмоций, Тайринн отшатнулась, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Подвинувшись к самому краю кровати, она наклонилась и обняла брата, вдыхая травянистый запах его любимого мыла, и тихо прошептала:

\- Не говори глупостей, балбес. Я бы никогда этого не сделала. Никогда бы не поступила так с вами. Верь мне, - потрепав Максвелла по голове, девушка откинулась обратно на твердый матрас и продолжила, - Да, Орден - не самая развеселая компания, но я справляюсь. Все идет своим чередом, просто тренировки выматывают подчистую и лириум… 

Поморщившись от нахлынувших воспоминаний, Тайринн свернулась в клубок на кровати и Максвелл тут же присел рядом, приготовившись слушать. Близнецы любили родителей, но по-настоящему доверяли только друг другу, а Тайринн - с самого детства она была их защитницей, всегда принимая удар на себя, признаваясь в проделках, которые совершал безрассудный Макс или осторожный, но очень рассеянный Итан. Иногда ему казалось, что не браться были старшими в их троице, а она. Стремясь во всем поддерживать братьев, Тайринн никогда не стремилась к вниманию, предпочитая быть надежным тылом и опорой, неважно, воровали ли они из кухни сладкие яблоки или сторожили у двери, пока Итан искал новую книгу в отцовском кабинете. 

Казалось, с тех пор как она и Итан поменялись местами, ничего не изменилось, но именно в такие моменты как сейчас Максвелл видел, как тяжело ей дается чужой путь. Делиться откровениями не было в привычках сестры, однако раз в несколько лет, когда судьба давала им шанс увидеться снова, он каждый раз садился рядом и слушал. Иногда она рассказывала смешные истории о том, как какой-то недалекий новобранец умудрился так всадить меч в тренировочное чучело, что вытаскивали впятером или о том, как молодые маги из круга под Викомом подожгли воду в озере. Иногда они просто молчали. А иногда, как сегодня, положив голову ему на колени, Тай тихим отрешенным голосом рассказывала ему, что происходило с ней самой.

\- Лириум это мерзкая штука, Макс.  Всего несколько крупиц и будто ты уже не совсем ты, а немного больше, чуть-чуть сильнее, капельку способнее. Меч просто поет в руках, щит не оттягивает плечо, чужие заклинания словно обтекают тело, не задевая тебя. Кажется, будто и до неба дотянуться сможешь, если попытаешься получше. Или примешь еще. А потом наваждение проходит и ты остаешься наедине с собой, - Тайринн пробрала крупная дрожь, - слабым и почти беспомощным. Знаешь, что самое страшное?

Она слегка развернулась и посмотрела на брата. Теперь вздрогнул уже Максвелл: вместо родных золотых глаз на него смотрели пустые черные болота зрачков. На лбу Тайринн выступила испарина, руки тряслись, только голос оставался твердым и совсем лишенным эмоций.

\- Они верят, Макс. Создатель задери, в храмовники попасть не так-то просто, уж я-то знаю. Сколько лет я пытаюсь найти в себе хоть отголосок, хоть каплю той истинной веры… Видимо, у меня хорошо получается притворяться, раз Орден все таки меня принял, - усмешка Тайринн была злой и жестокой, - Песнь вон до сих пор от зубов отлетает. Почти каждый храмовник - тот еще фанатик. Наша вера должна быть непоколебима, говорят капитаны, но она всего лишь слепа, чтобы не бояться того, что нам приходится творить. Я не говорю о Песни света на ночь, если Рыцарь-командор скажет прыгать в пропасть, большинство прыгнет, объявит Право уничтожения - почти никто и не вздрогнет. 

Зажмурившись, чтобы не видеть остановившегося взгляда сестры, Максвелл только прижал ее крепче к себе.

\- Вера приводит людей в Орден, - слова Тайринн сочились ненавистью, - а лириум это поводок, который не дает уйти. Наркотик, привязывающий  нас к Церкви незримой, но дьявольски крепкой цепью. 

Его глаза распахнулись, когда рука сестры нежно коснулась его щеки.

\- Я обещала Итану и я буду служить Ордену вместо него, - слезы катились по щекам девушки, но она не обращала на них внимания, - он заслуживает счастья. Его место в Маркхэме, он достойный брат и успешный клирик в свои двадцать шесть. Но, знал бы ты, как я иногда хочу, чтобы это прекратилось.

Последние слова были произнесены почти шепотом. Вид плачущей сестры разбивал Максвеллу сердце, но он знал, что пытаться переубедить ее бесполезно. Он выбрала этот путь и пойдет по нему до конца, куда бы он не привел ее, поэтому наследник рода Тревельян просто обнял Тайринн еще крепче и мысленно пообещал себе сделать все, чтобы хоть немного облегчить ее ношу. 

Спустя несколько минут девушка почти успокоилась и неловко отпрянула от брата. Она старалась не позволять себе выпускать наружу ту черную, тяжелую ненависть, что бурлила в ее душе, почти переливаясь через край. Лириумная лихорадка лишь делала ее более эмоциональной, но Тайринн не собиралась поддаваться искушению и специально оставила аптечку, в которой хранились коробочка с порошком, в чересседельных сумках в конюшне. Она вытерпела восемь недель, последние три из которых Рыцарь-капитан Эвелин муштровала отряд, не жалея времени, сил и солдат, готовя их к потенциальным стычкам. Еще шесть дней пришлось на путь до Оствика, и это был, пожалуй, самый долгий срок без лириума за последние тринадцать лет. В прошлый раз Тайринн сдалась на седьмой. 

Мерзость медленно покидала ее кровь и сдаваться теперь было бы глупо и неразумно. Желание выбросить коробок в ближайшую выгребную яму было нестерпимым, но Тревельян прекрасно понимала, что скорее всего на подходе к Храму ей придется прервать мучительное, но столь необходимое воздержание и тогда демонова дрянь снова запоет в ее крови, наполняя обманчивой силой и обещая то, что не собирается дарить. 

Максвелл смотрел на нее и не понимал, как он смог позволить себе согласиться с этим дурацким планом. Конечно, им было всего десять, но все же! Если бы Тайринн не отправилась в Виком вместо Итана, сейчас брат, скорее всего, служил при местной Церкви. И дураку было понятно, что храмовникам не нужен неуклюжий мальчишка, который куда лучше орудовал пером и чернильницей, чем хотя бы коротким одноручным мечом. Или, может быть, он остался бы в поместье? Но тогда ему пришлось бы навсегда проститься с мечтой стать исследователем, как его кумир Брат Дженитиви. 

А где бы тогда была сама Тай? Она никогда не была ярой последовательницей Андрасте, да и Песнь Света разучивала с огромным трудом ровно до тех пор, пока не стало понятно, что она понадобится для вступления в Орден. Церковная карьера вряд ли пришлась бы ей по нраву, с куда большим удовольствием она проводила все свободное время, осваивая традиционные техники Тревельянов под руководством отца. Сильная и быстрая, сестра мгновенно схватывала его наставления и управлялась с тренировочным двуручником с поразительной для ребенка точностью и грацией. Покачав головой, Максвелл грустно улыбнулся. 

Из Тайринн вряд ли бы вышла хорошая и, что было так важно для мамы, традиционно тихая, набожная и послушная будущая жена какого-нибудь молодого дворянчика. Нет, сестренка бы продолжила махать мечом, игнорировать пышные платья в угоду легким доспехам, подаренным ей отцом на восьмилетие и сводить этим с ума вечно переживающую Адриану. Именно поэтому Тайринн и предложила Итану поменяться, и, убедив занятую новорожденными мать, что она очень хочет посвятить жизнь служению Церкви, накануне одиннадцатилетия покинула поместье вместе с братом. 

Стефан, спокойно воспринявший рациональную аргументацию дочери поддержал ее решение, стараясь дать ей хотя бы такую возможность вырваться из-под неустанного контроля матери, слишком боявшейся, что Тайринн пойдет по стопам отца и бабки и однажды не сможет совладать с Голосом, пробудвшимся когда девочке еще было шесть лет. 

До Маркхэма их провожал дядя Фредерик, родной брат Стефана, а оттуда Тайринн отправилась в Виком вместе с возвращавшимся из в ту пору из отпуска в свое подразделение отрядом храмовников. Казалось, каждый занимался своим делом и был на своем месте, время от времени Максу даже почти удавалось убедить себя в этом.

\- Эй, прекрати! - едва скрывая улыбку Тайринн ткнула брата пальцем в лоб, - не рановато ли ты натянул такое траурное выражение? Я еще здесь и, вроде как, в полном порядке. 

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы ты осталась. 

\- Я тоже, но мы оба знаем, что это невозможно, - девушка покачала головой, отчего неровно обрезанные пряди упали ей на глаза, заслоняя обзор. Сдув их, она продолжила, - Конклав очень важен не только для Ферелдена и Орлея, Макс, война коснулась всех нас. Ты же слышал, что случилось в Киркволле? 

Максвелл кивнул. Сумасшедшие маги, спятившие храмовники, воинственные кунари - все это было далеко, но отголоски долетели и до Оствика. Только сейчас он впервые задумался, а была ли сама Тайринн в Киркволле во время восстания? Она никогда не говорила об этом, но, если подумать… Тревельяны почти не получали от нее писем на протяжении всего 9:37, а те, что приходили были короткими и содержали больше вопросов, чем информации о жизни самой Тайринн. Тем временем она продолжала, не обратив внимания на странное оцепенение брата. 

\- Мы не должны позволить подобному повториться, ни за что. Конклав это наш шанс, каким бы призрачным он ни был. 

\- Хватаемся за соломинку? 

\- Влияние Джустинии велико, Макс, если кто-то и сможет заставить стороны сесть за стол переговоров, то это она. Может я и не очень-то набожная, но если выбирать, во что верить, то я верю в нее. 

В этом Тайринн была абсолютно права, Верховная Жрица Джустиния V едва ли была святой, но место на золотом троне занимала по праву. Ее, хоть и с оговорками, ценила Церковь, боготворил простой народ и даже маги, не очень-то жалующие религиозные инстанции, прислушивались к ее призывам.

\- Как думаешь, тебе выпадет шанс ее увидеть?

Девушка озорно улыбнулась и ее глаза блеснули золотом из-под прикрытых век.

\- Кто знает! Капитан говорила, что в день открытия наш отряд будет стоять на страже, так что все возможно.

\- Эх, сестренка, занесло же тебя в самую гущу событий, даже не знаю, завидовать или сочувствова-а-а-ать, - на последнем слове Максвелл не смог сдержать зевок. Судя по положению луны за окном, ночь уже перевалила за середину и до рассвета оставалось каких-то три с половиной часа.

\- Нашел, чем голову себе забивать, - усмехнулась Тайринн, - шел бы ты спать, Макс. Нам уже не шесть, на одной кровати не уместимся.

Максвелл послушно поднялся с постели, мягко потянулся, разминая затекшие от сидения в неудобной позе конечности, и, стоя уже у самой двери, снова спросил:

\- Ты точно справишься, Тай? Если нужна хоть какая-то помощь, только скажи и мы что-нибудь придумаем.

\- Все будет в порядке, балбес! Иди уже, - спрыгнув с постели, храмовница приобняла его, в то же время убирая стул, подпиравший дверь, - быстро спать!

\- Уже ушел!

Притворив за братом дверь, Тайринн вернула стул на место. Поспать сегодня все равно вряд ли удалось бы, но несколько часов медитации вполне могли заменить сон и не дать кошмарам, подпитанным нехваткой лириума, терзать ее усталый разум. Запертая дверь послужит знаком “не беспокоить” для слуг, да и домашним не стоит давать повод ей мешать. Достаточно полночных откровений для одного дня. 

Наскоро умывшись и приведя себя в порядок в маленькой комнатушке за неприметной дверью у книжного шкафа, девушка подошла к небольшому коврику у камина и, как была в одной длинной льняной рубахе и исподнем, приняла неудобную, но ставшую такой привычной за шестнадцать лет, позу. Закрыв глаза, она медленно отключилась от тихих ночных шорохов и шелеста только-только начавших распускаться листьев за окном, слушая лишь биение своего сердца и слова, что звучали в ее голове глубоким голосом Преподобной Матери Ниты. Они не несли для Тайринн никакого сокровенного смысла, но она всегда ценила их красоту и именно с них начинала свои медитации:

_Благословенны те, кто встает_ _  
_ _Против зла и скверны и не отступает._ _  
_ _Благословенны хранители мира,_ _  
_ __Защитники справедливости.  
― Благословений 4:10


	3. Семейные традиции

Когда Тайринн открыла глаза три часа спустя, за окном уже занимался рассвет. Мутноватое стекло без особого рвения пропускало в комнату первые лучи восходящего солнца, окрашивая обшитые светлым деревом стены в цвет сусального золота. С трудом встав и распрямив затекшие ноги, храмовница умылась и окунула голову в ледяную воду в туалетной комнате - мысли прояснились. Одевшись, она неторопливо направилась к конюшне, решив по дороге заглянуть на кухню, где уже вовсю кипела жизнь.

Слуги радостно заулыбались, увидев ее и, несмотря на голод и рой неприятных мыслей, которые так и не смогло вытеснить из ее разума ночное бдение, девушка улыбнулась им в ответ. Надеясь перехватить кусок хлеба с водой перед утренней тренировкой, Тайринн двинулась в сторону пышущей жаром печи, однако на половине пути была перехвачена Эдной, на мгновение сжавшей ее в объятиях так, что аж кости затрещали.

\- Ну что, попалась, ребенок? - морщинистое лицо кухарки расцвело в счастливой улыбке, будто сделав ее на двадцать лет моложе, - совсем выросла, ну, посмотри! Вся в отца! А глазищи хитрые, опять хотела пирог стащить?

\- Ну я же совсем чуть-чуть! Мне тренироваться надо, а я голодная, как стая волков, - подыграла женщине ее воспитанница, продолжая почти незаметно с учетом ее немаленького роста красться в сторону печи, - вот придет отец на площадку, а мне ему и противопоставить нечего, кроме урчания желудка. Думаешь, он испугается?

\- Если он и испугается, так скорее кругов у тебя под глазами. Когда ты спала последний раз, ребенок? 

Тайринн скривилась, понимая, что врать бесполезно, а говорить правду - застрять на кухне на добрый час, слушая горестные стенания Эдны о том, что Тревельяны совершенно не заботятся о собственном здоровье. Совсем юный подмастерье забежал в комнату, подхватил поднос с горячим травяным настоем и снова скрылся в коридоре.

\- Мама уже проснулась? Ей снова стало хуже? - попыталась перевести разговор менее опасное и более волнующее ее русло Тайринн. Судя по укоризненному выражению лица кухарки, маневр не удался. Заправив седую прядь в безукоризненный пучок, Эдна погрозила ей пальцем.

\- Даже не думай, что ты ушла от ответа, милочка. Адриана почти всегда просыпается рано в последние годы, твой не в меру образованный братец шлет ей списки с совершенно заумных трактатов об истории Церкви, от которых ее за уши не оттянуть. Весь в мать пошел. Когда вы собираетесь ей все рассказать?

Тайринн передернуло. Шестнадцать лет называться именем брата, приезжая домой, неизменно притворяться, подписывать его именем письма… Да, это был ее выбор, но она решилась на это безрассудство только ради исполнения заветной мечты Итана и спокойствия матери. Та точно сошла бы с ума, зная, что ее маленькая “искорка” последние семь лет мечется с отрядом по всей Вольной Марке, пытаясь поддержать хрупкое равновесие. А если бы она знала про Киркволл… Нет, про это смутное время и сама Тайринн предпочитала не вспоминать, мысли об улицах, залитых кровью невинных простых людей и непричастных к восстанию магов, не самым благоприятным образом сказывались на ее настроении.

\- Желательно, никогда, - хмуро ответила она, - это ради ее же блага. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Эдна поставила перед Тайринн кружку с водой и тарелку с кашей.

\- Не слишком ли много ты на себя взвалила, ребенок? На вот, поешь по-человечески хоть перед тем, как опять мечом начнешь махать.

\- Что есть - все мое, тут уже ничего не попишешь, - поддавшись внезапному порыву, храмовница заглянула в серые, удивительно понимающие глаза кормилицы, - но если бы у меня был шанс начать все с начала, я бы все равно поехала в Виком.

Потрепав Тайринн по неровно обрезанным темным волосам, женщина тепло ей улыбнулась и медленно, шаркая подошвами тапок по каменному полу, пошла к выходу из кухни.

\- Я знаю, милая, кому как не мне знать. Ты всегда будешь защищать свою семью, даже ценой своей жизни. 

Кухарка уже давно ушла, а Тайринн все продолжала сидеть перед тарелкой с кашей, рисуя на ней ложкой завитки и узоры, но взгляд ее был устремлен вглубь себя. 

\- Надеюсь, у тебя в роду не было провидцев, Эдна…

С трудом стряхнув с себя оцепенение, она, не чувствуя вкуса, проглотила завтрак и быстрым шагом пересекла южное крыло поместья, выйдя к заднему двору через черный ход. Черная как смоль кобыла породы марчанский следопыт по кличке Хока начала нетерпеливо перебирать копытами, завидев хозяйку, и Тайринн достала из кармана крупное красное яблоко, которое вчера прихватила с ужина. Выдав четвероногой спутнице любимое лакомство, девушка убедилась, что лошадь была вычищена после ее приезда, и зашла в сарай, где были сложены ее сумки, броня и оружие. 

Хорошо зная отца, Тайринн понимала, что первые полтора часа он явно будет гонять ее по тренировочной площадке, изучая, насколько выросло ее искусство боя и каким еще приемам научили его дочь в Ордене. Поэтому, заранее разложив темный доспех на деревянном полу, чтобы потом не путаться в завязках и ремнях, храмовница потратила следующие полчаса на разминку, растяжку и несколько кругов неспешным бегом вокруг заднего двора. Когда из глубины поместья начали раздаваться голоса, она сразу же начала надевать доспех, зная, что времени на подготовку у нее ровно до момента, пока нога отца не ступит на утоптанную землю площадки, потом атаки посыплются на нее одна за другой. Ремень правого наруча она затягивала уже на ходу, стараясь не удариться коленом о щит, болтавшийся пока что на сгибе левой руки. Больно, конечно не будет, но глухой звон и вибрация, которая точно начнет гулять по сочленениям тонких лат, ненадолго сместит фокус ее внимания с уже идущего к низкой ограде отца.

Стефан Тревельян в свои сорок девять был в прекрасной физической форме. Коренастый и широкоплечий, позвякивая кольчугой, он спокойно шел по усыпанной мелкой каменной крошкой дорожке, неся на плече двуручный меч как будто тот ничего не весил. Подойдя к самому краю площадки, воин оглядел доспех дочери: выкованные из темного блестящего металла кираса, набедренники, наплечи и наручи надежно защищали верхнюю часть тела, длинный поддоспешник из алого поярка закрывал ноги, опускаясь чуть ниже колена, но не стеснял движений. Вместо стандартных тяжелых латных сапог Тайринн упрямо носила под поножи высокие сапоги из толстой шкуры бронто, которые позволяли ей двигаться значительно тише полностью закованных в броню товарищей и не промокали во время пеших переходов через пересеченную местность.

\- Вижу, у тебя обновка, - кивнул отец, кивая на темно-бордовый пояс из глянцевого хлопка вместе с парой кожаных ремешков удерживающий под рукой флягу с вытяжкой из эльфийского корня. 

Тайринн получила его вместе с рангом Рыцаря-Лейтенанта после Ансбургской кампании в тридцать девятом, однако сообщать об этом семье не торопилась, предпочитая поддерживать образ храмовницы, почти не покидающей пределы Викомского Круга. Ей чертовски везло с тем, что, как правило, информация о повышениях и назначениях не выходила за пределы Ордена, а значит не могла и добраться до родительского дома. Да и мало ли Тревельянов служит на благо Церкви? Пока была возможность затеряться в толпе, ее большой маленькой лжи ничего не угрожало. 

Кивнув отцу, Тайринн вытащила простой одноручный меч из ножен и подняла щит, вставая в защитную стойку. Любезности были отброшены в тот момент, когда мужчина, ухмыльнувшись в густые усы, перемахнул через ограду.

\- Ну, покажи-ка, чему нынче учат молодое поколение, - легко перехватив двуручник, Стефан Тревельян пошел в атаку. Пляска началась. 

Выставив левую ногу чуть вперед, Тайринн перенесла на нее основной вес и привычно закрылась щитом, чуть наклонив его к земле. Под весом щита наруч начал давить на заживающую рану на левой руке, но храмовница уже не обращала внимания на неприятные ощущения, сконцентрировавшись на приближающемся противнике. Когда он, широко замахнувшись, направил тяжелый двуручник в ее сторону, Тайринн мягко шагнула вправо, уходя из под удара. Позволив отцу по инерции сделать два шага в ее сторону, она резко выбросила руку со щитом вперед, нанося удар по его открытому корпусу. В последний момент почувствовав неладное, мужчина постарался отступить вбок, но холодный металл щита уже врезался в его кольчугу, толкая назад. Не теряя скорости, Тайринн перехватила меч, до этого свободно лежавший в ладони, и нанесла удар справа, целясь в район ребер. Вот только на этот раз ее оружие не достигло цели: после пропущенного удара Стефан крутанулся вокруг своей оси и принял меч дочери на плоскость двуручника, для надежности уперев его острием в утоптанную землю. 

На мгновение оба воина застыли, скрестив клинки, оценивая друг друга, затем меч отца легко скользнул назад, готовясь описать дугу. Девушка тут же отскочила, и, встав на одно колено, закрылась щитом от мощного удара, обрушившегося на нее сверху. Позволив двуручнику скользнуть по поверхности щита, Тайринн резко оттолкнулась от земли и ушла вправо, одновременно стараясь достать своим мечом почти не защищенные ноги противника. Острие задело голенище сапога, прочертив тонкую полосу на грубой коже и Стефан поспешно увеличил дистанцию между собой и дочерью. 

Тревельяны продолжали тренировочный бой в течение следующего часа и, несмотря на то, что Тайринн большую часть времени оборонялась, каждая ее контратака достигала цели, чего нельзя было сказать об атаках ее отца. Отступив к ограде площадки, он прервал затянувшееся молчание:

\- Что ж, муштруют вас в Ордене знатно. Даже слишком хорошо для простого рыцаря. 

Скривив губы в улыбке, Тайринн легким движением убрала меч обратно в ножны и сняла щит, украдкой ослабляя ремешки левого наруча, чтобы не так сильно натирал. Разговор принимал оборот, которого она так надеялась избежать. Освободив руки от оружия, она стянула тонкие кожаные перчатки и, заткнув их за пояс, наконец-то убрала прилипшие ко лбу волосы. Как бы ни было удобно заплетать их в косу последние несколько лет, теперь пряди были слишком короткими, едва закрывая ухо с правой стороны. Левый висок снова пришлось выбривать, чтобы не так заметна была седина, обосновавшаяся там еще со времен киркволльских событий. Недовольно ворча, храмовница достала из небольшого мешочка, висевшего на поясе рядом с флягой, тонкий кожаный шнур и обвязала его вокруг головы на манер обруча, не давая волосам снова закрыть обзор. 

\- В каком ранге ты сейчас? - отец, судя по всему отступать не собирался. Как и всегда, наткнувшись на тайну или недоговорку, он превратился в охотника за правдой. Тайринн усмехнулась: хоть Стефан никогда и не думал о церковной карьере, Искатели Истины должно быть приняли бы его как своего. 

\- Лейтенант, пап, - улыбаясь, она смотрела как отец меняется в лице. 

\- Ты не шутишь? - он прислонил свой меч к ограждению и сам уселся рядом, - нет, не шутишь ведь. Но как так вышло? Мы думали, ты все это время была в Викоме. Хотя… Помню, Фред писал, что в Ансбурге пересекался с родней, но на тебя никто и подумать не мог.

\- Оно и к лучшему, разве нет? Всем спокойнее. Не подумай, что я от тебя скрывала, Макс тоже не знает. Дядя обещал обойтись без имен, хоть наши городушки ему и не по нраву. 

Подняв глаза на дочь, Стефан похлопал по каменному ограждению рядом с собой. 

\- Не жалеешь? - вопрос уже начинал нервировать, тем более что однозначного ответа у Тайринн не было. 

С одной стороны, она понимала, что занимается благим в глазах общества и Церкви делом. С другой - после нескольких неудачных Истязаний, дюжины засвидетельствованных и собственноручно организованных Усмирений, десятилетия лириумной зависимости и демонова Права Уничтожения, до сих пор снившегося ей в кошмарах, не жалеть было не возможно. Вот только не себя, а всех тех, кто попался под горячую руку жестокой и зачастую несправедливой системы. Однако, отцу в этом признаваться было бесполезно, для него Церковь была не спрутом, запустившим свои цепкие щупальца во все сферы жизни человека на всем Тедасе, а единственно верным ответом на все основопологающие вопросы мироздания. 

Насмешка судьбы: единственный человек, который понимал ее и принимал ее точку зрения, уже который год безвылазно сидел в архивах маркхэмских Церкви и Университета. Ах, как жаль, что нельзя было заехать к нему хоть на день, пришлось выбирать: либо Итан, либо остальные Тревельяны.

Присев на холодный камень невысокой ограды, Тайринн покачала головой.

\- Бессмысленно. Особенно сейчас, когда до Конклава осталось всего девять дней. Наша вера должна быть крепка, - слова почти скрипели на зубах. - Давай не будем о грустном.

Какое-то время оба молчали, рассматривая бегущие по небу пушистые облака, затем храмовница встряхнулась, спрыгнула с насиженного места и, подхватив щит с земли, пошла к сараю.

\- Продолжим тренировку?

\- Кто теперь еще кого тренирует, - с усмешкой ответил мужчина. - Ладно, скидывай свое железо и давай уже разомнемся как следует!

Оставив металлические детали брони под навесом, Тайринн, прикрепила щит с мечом к седлу Хоки. На душе было неспокойно. Стоя в одном поддоспешнике, девушка критически оглядела себя. Нет, будет только мешать. Стянув и его, храмовница осталась в походных брюках, заправленных в кожаные сапоги, и тонкой хлопковой рубахе.

\- Мать сейчас в саду, читает, - сказал Стефан, подходя к сараю, - Максвелл будет с ней, пока мы не закончим. Она тебя не увидит, так что побереги одежду.

Облегченно выдохнув, Тайринн отошла за широкую спину Хоки и сняла рубаху. Надежно закрепив бинты, поддеерживавшие грудь, и убедившись, что завязки на сапогах не лопнут в самый неподходящий момент, девушка повернулась и приняла из рук отца тренировочный двуручный меч, лишь немногим уступающий по габаритам и весу его собственному. Получив одобрительную улыбку отца, проигнорировавшего шрам, светлой нитью выглядывающий из-под бинтов, Тайринн забросила оружие на правое плечо и вернулась в круг вместе с ним. 

Детский восторг, смешанный с тревогой нахлынул неожиданно, хотя она прекрасно знала, что будет дальше. Отец и дочь встали друг напротив друга: левая нога чуть впереди, правая рука твердо держит рукоять тяжелого меча так, что широкое лезвие готово в любой момент скользнуть вбок, начиная смертельный танец. В следующее мгновение Голос, до этого загнанный на задворки сознания, взвыл, начиная свою бесконечную песню, мир потерял четкость, превратившись в набор размытых силуэтов, оставив лишь один предмет, не потерявший четкости, в окружившей Тайринн какофонии красок - меч отца. Точные, ритмичные движения Стефана заставляли двуручник взмывать ввысь и опускаться словно огромный нож снова и снова. 

Чувствуя, необъяснимо, но абсолютно точно, куда опустится оружие после каждого оборота, она уходила из-под удара, ни на секунду не прекращая собственной пляски. Воздух казался раскаленным и с трудом попадал в легкие, в ушах свистел ветер, но мышцы, отвыкшие от таких нагрузок, все еще помнили, что нужно делать. Меч в руках храмовницы послушно блокировал те удары, которые она считала достаточно слабыми, заставляя клинок противника вонзаться в землю, не нанося никакого вреда. Позволяя инерции увлекать ее, Тайринн совершала резкий разворот, позволявший ей передать своему оружию достаточно силы, и контратаковала, тесня отца к ограждению.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, а может всего несколько минут, но странное движение на периферии зрения заставило девушку вынырнуть из яростного забытья. Ее меч только начинал восхождение по дуге и ей пришлось приложить вдвое больше усилий для того, чтобы без ее внимания он не врезался в каменную кладку ограды, а лишь с противным скрежетом зацепил ее по касательной, высекая искру. Это все уже не волновало Тайринн - она смотрела на юного храмовника-новобранца, стоящего у конюшни. Хока доверчиво тыкалась мягкими губами ему в плечо, ожидая угощения, но темноволосый парнишка стоял как вкопанный и завороженно смотрел на наставницу. 

\- Айдан? - Тайринн догадывалась, что мог делать в поместье ее ученик, но как же она надеялась, что мальчишка просто сбежал, чтобы посмотреть, как живут Тревельяны, а не принес новые приказы.

\- Сер… Сер Тайринн, - голос новобранца дрожал. Он явно не ожидал увидеть всегда собранную и сосредоточенную храмовницу легко орудующей большим двуручным мечом, отдавшись на волю боевой ярости. - Сер Тайринн, приказ от капитана Эвелин. Корабль на Киркволл отплывает через семь часов! - Стряхнув с себя оцепенение, парень наконец-то заметил, что нависающая над ним лошадь, видимо отчаявшись получить заветное лакомство, начала жевать ворот его рубахи, и начал отвоевывать одежду. Борьба шла с попеременным успехом.

Девушка повернулась к отцу, который уже поднял оба меча и передал их подбежавшему слуге для заточки. 

\- Видит Создатель, нам остается только радоваться тому, что ты вообще заглянула. Когда будешь выдвигаться? - по выражению его лица невозможно было понять, о чем он думает. 

\- Через полтора часа, только приведу себя в божеский вид. - Согласно кивнув, Стефан посмотрел на засмущавшегося мальчишку.

\- Сообщу, чтобы начали подавать поздний завтрак. Надеюсь, твой ученик присоединится к столу? 

\- Конечно. Спасибо, папа.

\- Мы будем ждать вас через полчаса. - Оставив за собой последнее слово, мужчина целеустремленно зашагал к дому, а Тайринн повернулась к Айдану.

\- Где твоя лошадь?

\- У… у ворот, Сер. Я могу п-подождать там же или отправиться наз-з-зад сейчас же! Я не х-х-хочу обременять Вас…

\- Не говори глупостей! - девушка быстро надела висевшую на перегородке рубаху и достала из чересседельной сумки запасной комплект одежды. - Будь добр, подготовь доспех, чтобы потом время не тратить, а я пока приведу себя в порядок. За тобой зайдут, как только все будет готово.

\- Я все сделаю, Сер! - парень кивнул так резко, что показалось,еще немного и он свернет себе шею. Тайринн только покачала головой, и откуда в нем столько рвения? Большие, серые как грозовые тучи глаза аж светились стремлением угодить. Оставив Айдана паковать вещи, она поспешила в свою комнату, где ее уже ждала большая бадья с горячей водой. Времени было в обрез.


	4. Прощания

Как только безумная пляска Тревельянов была прервана незваным гостем, жизнь в поместье закипела словно в улье. Пока Тайринн мылась и старалась хоть как-то привести прическу в порядок, в обеденной зале подали поздний завтрак. Понимая, что идея обречена на провал, тяжело вздохнув, девушка снова перетянула волосы кожаным шнурком и, подхватив сумку с грязными вещами, поспешила к семье. У массивных дверей из темного дерева, ведущих в комнату, где уже собрались Тревельяны, ее ждал Айден. Хлопнув мальчишку по плечу, она поманила его за собой и перед тем, как они вошли в зал, прошептала:

\- По имени меня не называй, следи за ситуацией и обрати внимание на яблочный пирог. Безумно вкусный! - не дожидаясь ответной реакции, храмовница почти втолкнула его внутрь.

\- Дорогой, мне так жаль, что тебя отзывают раньше! - Адриана всплеснула руками, но не стала вставать со своего места. Видимо, новость о скором отъезде сына выбила ее из колеи, - я попросила Эдну собрать вам еды в дорогу. До Киркволла целых три дня морем, такая даль!

\- Четыре, Леди Тревельян, - робко поправил ее Айден, - море неспокойно весной и рыцарь-капитан решила, что мы должны отправиться раньше, чтобы успеть в Джейдер к концу недели.

\- Разумное решение, - задумчиво ответил отец. - Вы заступите на пост сразу по прибытии?

\- Да, за день до начала Конклава, - прочистив горло, подтвердила Тайринн. - Ее Святейшество пожелала, чтобы службу у внутренних залов несли смешанные отряды. 

\- А что насчет твоего компаньона, Итан? Где же твои манеры, представь нас! - мать неодобрительно покачала головой и девушка пристыженно потупилась.

\- Прошу меня извинить. Это мой ученик, Айдан Вермиль. Айдан, это моя семья. Лорд Стефан Банн Тревельян, - сидящий во главе стола отец кивнул, отложив приборы, - Леди Адриана Аламийя Тревельян, - радушно улыбнувшись, женщина отпила травяной настой из почти прозрачной фарфоровой чашечки.

\- Максвелл, - представился  сидящий по правую руку от отца брат и подмигнул застывшему как наг перед кроколиском пареньку. Нервно сглотнув, тот слабо улыбнулся. С детства отданный на воспитание в Церковь, он давно привык к вычурным манерам клириков, но Тревельяны, какими бы набожными и традиционными их не называли, не вели себя как напыщенные дворяне. Они  _ улыбались _ ему и он, честно говоря, не знал как себя вести.

\- Брендон! - радостно отозвался сидевший напротив Тайринн брат. - Так ты тоже храмовник или еще только новобранец?

\- Сер…, - Айдан запнулся, - Сер Тревельян взял меня в ученики год назад. Если я успешно пройду испытания, то через два года меня допустят до посвящения и я тоже стану храмовником.

Краем глаза наблюдая за учеником, Тайринн улыбнулась. Парню было всего тринадцать и он горел неугасаемым энтузиазмом. В его возрасте она первый раз приняла лириум, дав обеты и присягнув Ордену. Улыбка угасла.

\- Как интересно! - Брен как обычно уже имел сто вопросов и явно не мог определиться, что спросить дальше, - а…

\- Айдан, а чем Вы планируете заниматься в дальнейшем? Нести службу при монастыре или в Круге? - вежливо поинтересовалась младшая сестра храмовныцы, - Меня зовут Эрин, я приписана к оствикскому Кругу. 

\- Я надеюсь служить так же как Сер, там где мы нужнее всего, - Тайринн тут же наступила на ногу ученику, давая понять, что со словами следует быть осторожнее.

\- Мы не выбираем, куда нас направят, сестренка. Для этого есть командование.

\- Весьма разумно, - вмешался в разговор отец, помогая дочери сгладить напряженный момент. Максвелл подозрительно уставился на храмовницу - та увиливала от ответа. Неужели все таки не в викомском Круге прошли ее последние годы? Что-то явно не сходилось. Да и с каких это пор храмовников из Кругов отправляли к демону на рога, хоть и охранять такие мероприятия, как Конклав. Для этого обычно использовали тех, кто приписан в монастырям, а под Викомом как раз был один,  Ее Последнее Слово. 

Лицо Макса посерело: военный контингент Последнего Слова постоянно был на слуху последние лет пять - мобильные отряды высылали в Киркволл после взрыва местной церкви для подавления восстания и приведения в исполнение Права Уничтожения. Вот же демон, так Тайринн все таки была там! Нахмурившись, старший Тревельян пытался вспомнить, где еще отметились храмовники Последнего Слова. В голову тут же пришел Хасмальский прорыв. Нет, слишком рано, сестра вроде бы еще не дала обет в двадцать восьмом, да и время было мирное, совсем зеленых рекрутов вряд ли отправили бы в ту дыру. Ансбург в тридцать девятом? Возможно.

Брен дернулся как ужаленый, а затем и сам Максвелл почувствовал, как ему наступили на ногу. Осмотрев сидящих за столом, он заметил, что сестра слишком вольготно расселась на стуле, вытянув ноги, и смотрела на него в упор. Поймав его взгляд, Тайринн покачала головой. Правильно, догадался сам, не дай узнать другим. Надеясь, что сможет увести разговор в более безопасное русло, он спросил,

\- До Джейдера путь неблизкий. Ты когда-нибудь уже плавал на корабле, Айден? - Серые глаза мальчишки заблестели и он восторженно воскликнул,

\- Пока нет, но Сер рассказывал…, - новобранец запнулся, - рассказывал мне о них! И про волны, и про морскую болезнь! Даже про кунарийские дредноуты!

\- Милый, ты бывал в море? - на лице Адрианы проявилась крайняя степень удивления.

\- Мама, ну вы же с Тайринн не единственные в семье, то умеет и любит читать, - усмехнулся Максвелл, сама храмовница внутренне кривилась. Может быть, просить Капитана о дополнительном отпуске было не такой уж и хорошей идеей. Тайринн любила мать, но с каждым годом поддерживать легенду становилось все труднее. Не притворяться братом, а именно слушать истории о себе. Истории, которые не имели ни малейшего отношения к реальности.

\- Да, дорогой, конечно же, ты прав, - закивала Леди Тревельян. - Что же мы все о делах, давайте приступим к чаю! - Прислуга уже сменила грязные тарелки на хрупкий сервиз и Эдна торжественно внесла в зал большой открытый яблочный пирог.

Остаток трапезы прошел за приятной, но бессодержательной беседой о ранней весне и пирогах. Наевшись, Тайринн посмотрела на улицу, где солнце уже подбиралось к зениту, а, значит, настало время собираться. Поблагодарив Создателя за еще одну встречу, Тревельяны встали из-за стола. Тайринн и Айдан сразу же отправились к конюшне, но на пороге кухни их перехватила старая кухарка и вручила два больших мешка с едой, по заговорщицки подмигнув.

\- Хоть в пути поедите как следует, с друзьями поделитесь! - подумав, она сняла с полки бурдюк и наполнила его остывшим травяным настоем. Вихрастый новобранец тут же с благодарностью принял у нее тяжесть.

\- Проводишь до порога? - спросила девушка с надеждой.

\- Когда это я тебя не провожала, ребенок? Душа ведь болит за тебя, - легко подтолкнув воспитанницу, Эдна продолжила, - идите, собирайтесь, а я пока Мастеру помогу довести госпожу до ворот, - и вернулась в обеденный зал.

Подойдя к конюшне, Тайринн быстро надела броню, крепко затянув все ремешки, прикрепила щит и мешок с продуктами к седлу Хоки и проверила подпруги. Айдана к этому времени и след простыл: ученик явно побежал готовить своего коня к путешествию. Доспех по рангу ему пока положен не был, поэтому большую часть времени он щеголял в обычных полотняных брюках, кожаных сапогах и куртке, на вороте которой была прикреплена небольшая эмблема Ордена - меч в огне.

Взяв лошадь за уздечку, девушка пошла к воротам поместья, где уже собралась вся чета Тревельянов. Мать украдкой утирала слезы, тяжело опираясь на руку отца, придерживавшего ее за талию. Она выглядела такой хрупкой и болезненной под не по-зимнему ярким солнцем, что Тайринн стало не по себе. Годы, не щадившие мать, были весьма благодушны к отцу - он почти не изменился с ее детства, разве что теперь она смотрела на него не снизу вверх, а на равных, но его пронзительный понимающий взгляд и спрятанная в гуще усов улыбка были такими же как шестнадцать лет назад, когда он провожал ее в Виком. Братья и сестра стояли чуть в стороне, но как только Хока остановилась у ворот, Эрин тут же бросилась к Тайринн и обняла ее изо всех сил.

\- Позаботься, чтобы все прошло хорошо, ладно? - в серых глазах сестры блестели слезы, - и будь осторожна! - В следующее мгновение Брендон обхватил их обеих и прошептал,

\- Ты уж постарайся вернуться целой, ладно, сестренка?

\- Обещаю, - хрипло сказала храмовница и младшие тут же расступились, уступая место Максвеллу. Он лишь протянул ей руку, но крепкое рукопожатие было красноречивее слов.

\- Зануда! - засмеялась Тайринн и притянула его к себе, - присматривай за родителями, хорошо? Я напишу, когда все закончится. - Брат кивнул и девушка, взъерошив его волосы, вернулась к лошади.

Поклонившись родителям, она вскочила в седло и последний раз проверила, все ли на месте. Рядом перебирал копытами пегий конек Айдана, словно торопясь поскорее пуститься в путь.

\- Пусть бережет тебя Создатель на твоем пути, - произнесла традиционное напутствие Адриана, уже не скрывая слез. На крыльце Эдна вскинула руку в прощальном жесте. Коротко кивнув, храмовница тронула бока Хоки и та резво сорвалась в галоп. Ни она, ни ее спутник не обернулись до тех пор, пока поместье не скрылось за поворотом, потерявшись в еще только начинавших зеленеть, но уже густых зарослях. Лишь тогда, нагнав наставницу, Айдан позволил себе задать вопрос, без сомнения волновавший его с самого прибытия,

\- Сер, почему все это время вы притворялись мужчиной? - Вздохнув, Тайринн притормозила лошадь, вынуждая ту перейти на рысь, а затем и на шаг. Если уж вести этот разговор, то то точно не крича на всю округу.

\- Наверное, ты заметил, что моя мать нездорова, - новобранец наклонил голову в знак согласия, но перебивать не стал. - болезнь неизлечимая, но носитель может прожить долгую жизнь, если будет избегать приступов, которые вызывают стрессы и нервные переживания. В интересах ее спокойствия, мы сказали ей, что мой старший брат, не Максвелл, Итан, служит храмовником, а я - Сестрой в Церкви Маркхэма.

\- Но, Сер, зачем такие сложности?

\- Она никогда бы не отпустила меня в Орден, дружок, а моему брату там делать было бы точно нечего. Когда у кого-то, кого ты считаешь семьей, появится мечта, ты сделаешь что угодно, чтобы она исполнилась, - чуть свесившись со спины Хоки, Тайринн потрепала ученика по растрепанной шевелюре.

\- Значит, Ваш брат мечтал служить Церкви?

\- Да, как Дженитиви. Слышал когда-нибудь о таком?

\- Конечно! Его труды очень интересные, только написаны сложно. Так Мастер Итан - ученый?

\- Ну какой же он мастер, - усмехнулась девушка, - он Брат. И он любит то, что делает, а это главное. Поэтому я здесь. - Конечно, все было несколько сложнее, но объяснять Айдену систему наследования в дворянских семьях и то, как расписана жизнь каждого ребенка Тревельянов на годы вперед, смысла не было.

\- Сер, Вы… Вы поразительная. Когда я вырасту, стану как Вы! - польщенная, Тайринн покачала головой.

\- Не надо становиться как я, Айден. - Прежде чем он успел возразить, наставница добавила, - будь лучше. 

Посчитав разговор законченным, она пришпорила лошадь и Хока снова стрелой помчалась вверх по дороге. Какое-то время они ехали в молчании, каждый был погружен в свои мысли, но на подъезде к городу Тревельян почувствовала, как силы покидают ее. Зрение заполонила зеленая мгла, на лбу выступила испарина, а поводья выскользнули из онемевших пальцев и Хока, почуявшая, что наездница больше не контролирует ее, замедлилась, перейдя на шаг. Тайринн трясло мелкой дрожью и она знала, что дальше будет хуже, но пока даже представить не могла, насколько. С трудом разжав зубы, она приказала Айдену двигаться вперед и ждать ее на месте сбора.

\- Сер, а как же Вы? Капитан будет спрашивать, почему я вернулся один.

\- Скажи, что по нужде остановилась. Ну, езжай же! - Храмовница с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не прикрикнуть на мальчишку. Тот, видимо, понял, что спорить бесполезно и, пришпорив коня, поскакал к городу. Дождавшись, пока он скроется из вида, Тайринн со стоном съехала по боку лошади и пошатываясь направилась к редкому пролеску, растущему вдоль дороги. Хока послушна пошла за ней, тенью преследуя хозяйку. Дойдя до ближайшего дерева, Тревельян обессиленно опустилась на землю и угольно-черная морда тут же ткнулась ей в плечо. 

Обняв склонившуюся к ней лошадь, Тайринн постаралась сосредоточиться: впереди было долгое морское путешествие и два дневных перехода до Храма Священного Праха по незнакомой местности. Терять бдительность было нельзя. Как же велик был соблазн подманить лошадь поближе, вытащить из сумки небольшой деревянный коробок и позволить голубому порошку опьянить себя! Но что-то, откуда ни возьмись появившееся почти месяц назад предчувствие заставляло отказываться от легкого пути. Лириум был лишь подспорьем, помогающим развеивать враждебную магию, но это не значило, что без него Тайринн потеряет свои способности, просто развеивать магию станет сложнее. 

\- Больше веры, меньше наркотиков, - когда-то давно сказал ей старый капитан с горящими безумным огнем глазами и через несколько дней - исчез. Поначалу фраза казалась ей глупой. Через пару лет после посвящения девушка схватилась за нее, как за соломинку, надеясь не сдаться на волю дурманящего чувства всесильности. Теперь же, почти пятнадцать лет спустя она понимала: правда где-то посередине. Ни фанатичная вера, ни лириум не были залогом успеха и, что гораздо важнее, выживания. Только сила воли могла вытащить храмовника из изящно расставленной для него ловушки. Сила воли и умение отвернуться, отвлечься, не застыть, когда забытье начинало казаться легким выбором, а холодное безразличие заставляло забывать о ходе времени. 

Однажды Тревельян уже почти смогла отказаться от лириума, вот только сейчас не было рядом с ней хитреца Дана, рыжего лучника, с улыбкой праведника. И уже никогда и не будет... Задиристый капрал, присоединившийся к отряду в 9:37 незадолго до событий в Киркволле -  _ в душе я бард, моя дорогая! Хочешь, спою? _ \- уже не спасет ее от лириумной ломки, увлекая в свободную комнату очередной таверны, попавшейся на пути к новому назначению. Полторы недели назад было ровно два года как он навсегда покинул постель и жизнь Тайринн, но навсегда остался в ее сердце. Она помнила этот день, словно он был вчера.  

Позапрошлой зимой храмовников из Ее Первого Слова отправили в Тантерваль, но рутинная миссия обернулась кошмаром, когда под Ансбургом ее отряду не повезло попасть в заваруху.  Какая ирония: сумевший выжить между молотом требований Церкви и наковальней образа жизни барда, Дан погиб, пытаясь разнять банальную пьяную драку. Тайринн казалось, что она потеряла часть себя, а отчет, который ей пришлось подписать после опознания, гласил, что боевые потери в Ансбурге были минимальными. Ненастоящее имя и несколько десятков песен, смысл которых мог понять только тот, кто прошел похожий путь - вот и все, что осталось от Рыжего Лиса.

Тогда храмовница сорвалась, открыв запылившуюся коробочку и позволив синему дурману проникнуть в кровь. На то, чтобы найти в себе силы начать с нуля, потребовалось больше полутора лет.

Потерев левую руку, где под наручем немилосердно ныл шрам, Тайринн поняла, что приступ начал сходить на нет - пальцы снова слушались свою хозяйку. Повезло, что в этот раз он застал ее не с ножом в руке, как три дня назад, когда она и порезалась, избавляясь от косы. Результатом незадавшейся стрижки была длинная рана на левой руке и неровно обрезанные волосы, норовящие закрыть обзор в самый неподходящий момент. Девушку все еще трясло крупной дрожью, но дышать становилось легче и звуки окружающего мира снова стали пробиваться сквозь заложенные уши. Где-то слева нервно каркал ворон, видимо, потревоженный всадницей с лошадью, редкие деревца скрипели на все еще холодном зимнем ветру. Мир пах влажной землей, хвоей и немного навозом - видимо, до ферм, плавно переходящих в нижний город, оставалось совсем недалеко.

Прикрыв глаза, Тайринн сосредоточилась, считая дни. Судя по свидетельствам, которые раскопал Итан в архивах Маркхэмского университета, после десятой недели приступы должны были стать реже, но значительно прибавить в силе. Видит Создатель, храмовница не хотела даже представлять, чем это может обернуться. Когда перед глазами перестали плавать мутные зеленые пятна, девушка решила, что можно попробовать снова сесть на лошадь уже без угрозы проститься с завтраком. 


	5. Недремлющие в море

С трудом встав и запрыгнув на лошадь, Тайринн продолжила свой путь. Мысль сократить дорогу назрела давно и она решительно направила Хоку по объездной дороге - понедельник в Оствике был рыночным днем и поездка через центр города могла затянуться надолго. Через полчаса легкой рыси вдоль внешней городской стены храмовница почувствовала себя достаточно уверенно и тряхнула поводьями. Послушавшись команды наездницы, животное пустилось в галоп, не останавливаясь до самых Западных ворот, откуда до доков было рукой подать.

Сонные стражи, стоявшие на воротах, легко пропустили девушку внутрь, издалека завидев эмблему Ордена, красным высеченную на ее нагруднике. Вежливо кивнув, Тайринн въехала в город, стараясь вспомнить самый короткий маршрут. В детстве отец часто брал их с братьями с собой, водя по улицам и рассказывая историю одного из наиболее стабильных полисов Вольной Марки, но с тех пор прошло много лет и память, вместо направлений и ориентиров, услужливо подсовывала сентиментальные воспоминания. Обогнув по широкой дуге Площадь ремесленников, девушка увидела коллегу по цеху, судя по усталому виду только что получившего отгул. Подъехав ближе, она коротко отсалютовала ему и только собралась представиться, как мужчина спросил:

\- Не на Конклав ли путь держите, Сер? - Удивленно подняв бровь, Тайринн кивнула.

\- Тревельян из Ее Первого Слова. Да, именно. Дорогу к докам не подскажете? - Кивнув и приняв у храмовницы поводья Хоки, Рыцарь-Капрал, если судить по нашивкам, представился и объяснил, откуда такая осведомленность,

\- Капрал Матье, Сер. Ваши заезжали с утра, запасы пополняли, спешили. Капитан предупредила, что лейтенант позже будет, ученика, мол, отправили. Не за Вами ли?

\- Да, за мной, - подтвердила девушка, - ученик заезжал?

\- Как же, был, был, - спрятал усмешку в усы ее спутник, - спешил, будто за ним феникс гнался, не дай Создатель. Отряд-то Ваш уже к докам давно направился, вот мы и его туда же послали. 

Задумавшись, он замолк и несколько минут они лавировали в людском потоке не говоря ни слова. Затем, пригладив короткие каштановые волосы, мужчина осторожно поинтересовался, 

\- А Вам-то не надо это...запасы пополнить? - Занятный мужик, он почему-то называл лириум только “запасами”. Неужто опять нехватка?  Гномы, конечно, могли задержать поставки, и такое бывало. Переживает, что для своих не хватит? Сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица, лейтенант покачала головой,

\- Мне не нужно.

\- Как, совсем? - глаза у него,казалось, грозили вылезти из орбит. Про себя помянув демонову неосторожность, Тайринн исправилась,

\- Сейчас не нужно. До Орлея дотяну, а там, если что, у местных...одолжу.  

На самом деле в сумке лежал кристалл, нетронутый еще с середины зимы. Кристаллы Церковь старалась распространять одного размера, чтобы не было проблем с отчетностью, одной штуки размером с мизинец хватало на пять применений. У всех храмовников потребность, если почти неизлечимую зависимость можно было так назвать, проявлялась по разному. Кто-то принимал порошок раз в пять дней, кому-то хватало на десять. Тайринн всегда спокойно переносила без новой дозы около недели, но последние почти девять вообще не прикасалась к коробке с инструментами. 

Когда в Герцинии ей выдали новый кристалл, с трудом сдержав желание выбросить его в ближайшую канаву, Тревельян пошла в трущобы, где в подобии лазарета по обыкновению доживали свои дни забытые Церковью сходящие с ума храмовники. Чувствуя, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом от отвратительного зрелища, Тайринн оставила светящийся синим камешек одной из Сестер. Этим людям лириум явно был нужнее, чем ей, ведь ее боль еще могла прекратиться, хватило бы только силы воли, а для них ничего уже нельзя было сделать.

Последний кристалл, лежавший в аптечке был постоянным соблазном и, по хорошему, от него тоже следовало избавиться. Умом Тайринн понимала, что скорее всего он может ей пригодиться перед Конклавом, учитывая сколько магов будет там присутствовать, но чувство самосохранения кричало: “Борись! Не позволяй им снова управлять собой!”. Кроме того, что-то подсказывало, что в Марку она вернется нескоро. Поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, лейтенант спросила, 

\- Перебои в поставках? - Капрал Матье ощутимо напрягся, но ответил,

\- Последняя партия была меньше, чем ожидалось. Подтверждений нет, но слухи ходят, что что-то портит… запасы. - мужчина нервно оглянулся, - Мы пытаемся увеличивать сроки выдачи, но многие не выдерживают. - Тайринн понимающе кивнула. Ее собственные первые эксперименты со сроками приема были настолько пугающими, что решиться на полный отказ от лириума она смогла только вместе с Даном

Впереди показались доки, где корабли, упрямо пытаясь проткнуть небо высокими мачтами, качались на серых волнах Недремлющего моря. Девушка спешилась и, поддавшись порыву, достала из сумки аптечку. Не доставая коробок, чтобы не привлекать внимания окружающих, она приоткрыла его прямо в кожаном чехле с фляжками и поманила капрала ближе. Тот опасливо подошел и она вложила ему в  ладонь тонкий голубой кристалл, сразу же отдернув руку, будто обжегшись. Мужчина сжал пальцы, чувствуя знакомые очертания, и удивленно посмотрел на Тайринн.

\- Я надеюсь на Ваше благоразумие, как при использовании, так и если кто-то спросит, откуда он у Вас. - Коротко кивнув  Матье на прощание, она повернулась к докам. 

\- Лейтенант… спасибо.

\- Мы существуем для того, чтобы заботиться о людях, - тихо сказала храмовница, невидящим взглядом смотря вдаль, - но кто же позаботится о нас самих? 

Под ногами заскрипело дерево настила и Тайринн, мягко уводя за собой явно недовольную таким количеством воды вокруг кобылу, пошла к кораблям. Выбор был невелик: на якоре в оствикских доках стояло семь кораблей, но лишь на двух сновали туда-сюда вечно спешащие матросы и лишь около одного из них мальчишка лет тринадцати пытался заставить лошадь подняться на борт по переброшенной над серой водой доске. 

Айдену предстояло еще многому научиться, усмехнулась девушка, и не торопясь направилась к видавшему виды фрегату со странным названием “Вала”. Покопавшись в памяти, она пришла к выводу, что слово эльфийское или тевинтерское, вот только откуда корабль с таким названием в Марке? Зная, что пути Создателя зачастую не только неисповедимы, но и совершенно необъяснимы без применения галлюциногенов, она пожала плечами и подошла к ученику, который, заслышав ее шаги, прекратил неравный бой с упрямством своего коня и теперь радостно смотрел на наставницу. 

\- Так ты тут до старости простоишь, - улыбнулась Тайринн, доставая из сумок две длинных узких полосы дешевого полотна, которые обычно использовала вместо портянок, и протянула одну Вермилю, - глаза лошади завяжи и веди за собой. 

\- Ничто не сравнится с голосом твоим прелестным, нотации читающим, Лейтенант, - раздалось с палубы и девушка закатила глаза. 

\- Лестью ты ничего не добьешься, Дарий, - наконец ступив на борт следом за пегим коньком Айдена, Тайринн проследила, чтобы Хока не отступилась на скользкой доске и сняла повязку с ее глаз. Приземистый мужчина лет пятидесяти, в котором из-за его роста, коренастости и медно-коричневой густой бороды многие подозревали гномье наследие, принял у нее поводья. 

\- Спасибо, Сайлас. - Только теперь Тревельян обратила свое внимание на статного, бесспорно привлекательного антиванца, с надеждой провожавшего взглядом ее чересседельные сумки. Хлопнув его по плечу, она спросила,

\- Неужто так соскучился? - храмовница совершенно точно знала, что это невозможно. Только не Дарий. Карие глаза сощурились, усиливая и без того яркое сходство владельца с хищной птицей. 

\- Я считал минуты до твоего прибытия, моя ясноокая Тайринн, - тяжело вздохнув, та решила, что нормального ответа, видимо, не добьется, и оглянулась в поисках хоть кого-то, кто мог бы объяснить странное поведение алхимика, увлекавшегося на полставки обоюдоострым оружием и альтернативной медициной. Весьма оригинальной, надо сказать.

На ящике у одной из мачт сидела, болтая в воздухе ногами и посмеиваясь, Лита - высокая, ростом почти с Тайринн, бритоголовая мечница, что была родом из небольшой деревеньки под Киркволлом. Широкие, крупные черты лица смягчали вечно лучащиеся радостью светлые глаза. Тут поддержки ждать было бесполезно, Лита и Дарий находились в тех отношениях, где единственным способом общения были подколы с его и тычки и подзатыльники с ее стороны. 

Сайлас, занимавшийся лошадьми, попросту не тратил время на такие глупости, как разговоры, предпочитая проводить время в обществе животных или Янты, ныне осторожно окунавшей в яд новые наконечники стрел. 

Та, почувствовав взгляд Лейтенанта, оторвалась от своего занятия и посмотрела на нее кроваво-алыми глазами, моргнув по очереди сначала левым, затем правым. Видимо, не найдя ничего достойного своего внимания, она поправила съехавшую на грудь до прозрачности белую косу и вернулась к предыдущему занятию. 

Эвелин же видно нигде не было, наверно, она договаривалась с капитаном “Валы” о стоимости их путешествия, взяв на себя эту обязанность в отсутствие заместительницы. Поняв, что помощи ждать неоткуда, тяжело вздохнув, Тайринн снова повернулась к антиванцу, когда голос Янты, такой же бесцветный как и ее кожа, раздался из-за спины, 

\-  _ В их сердцах рос Нестерпимый голод. _ \- Приподняв бровь, Тревельян обдумала слова Певчей, пытаясь выискать в цитате из Песни Испытаний подсказку, которую, очевидно, ей давала лучница. Голод, значит? 

\- Ах ты жук, - она засмеялась, - уже положил глаз на сумки? 

\- Только не говори мне, что ты не привезла тех чудесных пирогов, душа моя! - темнокожий мужчина картинно прижал руку к груди, - Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце… 

\- Сер, сумки разгружать или пока просто расседлать Хоку? - Айден показался из ведущего на нижнюю палубу люка, удивленно рассматривая смеющуюся Литу и Дария, опасливо пятящесяго в стороны задумчиво пробовавшей стрелу на остроту Янты - А чего это вы тут? Опять ругаетесь? - Тайринн тем временем медленно, но неумолимо продолжала наступать, поигрывая коротким кинжалом, который она обычно носила в скрытых в правом сапоге ножнах. 

\- Мы не ругаемся, дружок, - нервно хихикнул антиванец, - просто наши гастрономические пристрастия совпадают, а Лейтенант делиться не хочет! 

\- Чем делиться? - из капитанской каюты неспешным шагом вышла светловолосая женщина лет сорока с полуторным мечом за спиной, сопровождаемая… гномом? В море? Быстро вернув тонкий клинок обратно в ножны, Тайринн пожала руку Эвелин, а затем и предполагаемому капитану “Валы”, оставляя выяснение отношений на другой раз. 

\- Пирогами, Сер. Когда ж я из дома без них приезжала? 

\- Не припомню такого, - сморщившись, командир отряда посмотрела на Янту, - ну ты же их сама ядом покрыла, куда в рот тянешь? - Альбиноска совсем чуть-чуть не донесла стрелу до рта. - Как дети малые, глаз да глаз за вами нужен… 

\- Да что ей станется, - пожал плечами Дарий, - у нее ж иммунитет. 

\- Иммунитет у нее к твоим припаркам, - отрезала Тайринн, забирая у лучницы горшочек с ядом и принюхиваясь, - знакомый запах. 

\- Так из тех же травок сделано, - возмутился тот.

\- Вот я щас не понял, - впервые подал голос Сайлас, - это ты врагов лечить этими стрелами собрался или нас уже который год ядом мажешь? 

\- Эмбриум, - предположила Тайринн, - но мерзкий какой-то. Ты его что, вываривал? 

\- А то, - хлопнув ее по плечу, антиванец аккуратно вытащил горшочек из рук коллеги и прикрыл глиняной крышкой. - Три часа на огне держал, теперь им хоть роту выкосить можно, пусть только в кровь попадет. Но нюхать не советую, пары галлюциногенные. Кажется… 

\- Ненормальный, - Тайринн передернуло, - нет чтоб как все, веретенкой, так ты опять эксперименты ставишь. Вот спрошу у Итана, есть ли в этом хоть капля смысла, и не дай Андрасте он скажет, что ты ошибся… И с чего ты взял, что у Янты к этой дряни тоже иммунитет? 

\-  _ Благословенны праведные, свет во тьме. / В их крови начертана воля Создателя _ , - лучница была на редкость словоохотлива сегодня. Эвелин застонала. 

\- Милая, Создатель тебя бережет, в этом мы уже убедились, но когда же ты поймешь: ты не бессмертная! Если Дарий просит тебя что-то попробовать, всего святого ради, хотя бы предупреди кого-нибудь! 

Обиженно сверкнув глазами, лучница кивнула. Ей не очень нравилось, что ее веру в замысел Создателя подвергали сомнению: пока она нужна ему, он не даст ей погибнуть. Что удивительно, регулярно с ней происходили вещи весьма странные и для любого другого человека смертельные, но Янта даже не обращала на них внимания. Ей не вредили яды, об ее броню ломались топоры из неваррита, Певчая, демоны ее защекочи, умудрилась однажды зайти, не обжегшись, в горящий дом в эльфинаже и вынести оттуда трехлетнего эльфенка, которого чуть не прижало упавшей балкой. Даже Тайринн, весьма скептически относившаяся к подобным историям, увидев это все своими глазами, не могла не признать, что-то действительно хранило девушку. 

\- Гспда храмовники, - определенно нетрезвый голос одного из матросов прервал назревавший скандал, в котором Дарию точно досталось бы по первое число, - мы эт, отчаливать готовы. 

\- Вот и чудно, - темнокожий северянин пританцовывая направился к носу корабля, виртуозно увернувшись от подзатыльника Литы. - Пока в открытое море выйдем, стемнеет, а потом, - он мечтательно прикрыл глаза, мурлыкая себе под нос, - пирожочки, пирожочки, пирожки-и-и! 

\- Да тебе за такое и корок жалко, - в сердцах возмутилась капитан. - Тай, с этого момента он на твоем попечении. Натворит что-то, спрос с тебя будет, но и разбираться с ним потом тоже будешь сама. - Тайринн хищно улыбнулась.

\- Ну что, дружочек, попал? 

\-  _ И мудрейшие из планасен вопрошали звезды, И не было им ответа _ . - Загадочно улыбнувшись, Янта спрыгнула с насиженного места и пошла к спуску на нижнюю палубу. Она не очень любила море, предпочитая пережидать морские путешествия подальше от воды - от качки у нее сильно болела голова.

С грохотом поднялся со дна тяжелый якорь и взметнувшиеся ввысь паруса толкнули корабль к открытому морю. Вдалеке на востоке бушевал шторм, донося до Оствика сильный ветер, тут же подхвативший корабль, увлекая его прочь. Стоя у кормы, Тайринн смотрела на отдаляющийся город, прощаясь с ним. Почему-то она была уверена, что еще нескоро вернется в родные края.

Следующая ночь прошла без происшествий. Сон не шел к ней, поэтому большую часть времени Тревельян провела на палубе, смотря на темные образы вдали, которые она поначалу приняла за берег Марки. Однако, когда она спросила у испещеренного морщинами и шрамами помощника капитана, стоявшего у руля, почему корабль идет так близко к берегу, он очень странно на нее посмотрел и сказал,

\- На много десятков километров вокруг нас одни соленые воды Недремлющего моря. Может тебе самой стоит поспать, а не торчать тут как памятник самой себе? А то вон, видится уже всякое.

Пожав плечами, Тайринн все же спустилась вниз и попробовала уснуть, притулившись между Литой и Сайласом на твердом полу, подложив под голову свернутый в рулон поддоспешник. Удивительно, но всего лишь полчаса спустя она уже крепко, но неспокойно спала и снился ей Дан. Он смотрел на нее своими непроницаемо-черными глазами и улыбался. Потом, протянув холодную руку, провел ей по щеке храмовницы и прошептал:

\- Ты все таки смогла убежать… - и растаял. Она проснулась в холодном поту, с трудом вспомнив, где находится, села и поняла, что большинство ее товарищей все еще спали.

\- Проснулась? - голос Эвелин был хриплым, а зеленые глаза все еще затуманены дремой. Она сидела, опершись спиной на переборку и терла пальцами виски. - Не люблю море. Сыро, холодно, тошнит.

\- Еще скажите, что рыбой пахнет, - изогнула губы в неживой улыбке лейтенант. - Где-то вроде бочка с пресной водой должна быть? Хоть умыться бы.

\- Наверху. Как насчет спарринга? - ну конечно, что еще могло быть на уме у капитана…

\- Почему бы и нет. Все равно пока больше делать нечего.

В итоге почти весь день капитан муштровала отряд, заставляя Дария то отбиваться от мечниц, то пытаться достать Сайласа, прячущегося в тенях и болезненно, но не опасно для жизни колющего злющего антиванца своими клинками. Янта в общем безобразии участия не принимала, заявив, 

\-  _ Создатель, врагам моим несть числа / Тьмы их, против меня восставших / Но вера силы мои укрепит _ . Зная, что спорить с лучницей невозможно, ее оставили внизу, где качка так не мучила девушку-альбиноса. 

К вечеру начал подниматься ветер, кидая корабль из стороны в сторону. Пытаясь обогнать шторм, всю ночь “Вала” стремительно летела по волнам, пронзая опускающийся туман.. Весь следующий день и ночь прошли в напряжении: понимая, что шанс задержаться на починку в Киркволле, попав в бурю, очень велик, капитан судна увел его ближе к берегам Марки, предпочитая потратить лишние десять часов сейчас, чем сутки в Городе Цепей.

По прибытии в Киркволл храмовники даже не стали сходить на берег. Воспоминания об этом городе у большинства из них были не самые приятные, только Лита, улыбаясь рассматривала тяжелые цепи на шеях Близнецов. Ее не смущал мрачный вид черных скал и разросшегося на них города, в конце концов, каждый из них по-своему любил свою родину. 

Через семь часов, пополнив запасы воды, “Вала”, которая, как выяснилось, название и происхождение имела тевинтерские и на торговом языке звалась “Насквозь”, покинула Вольную Марку и на всех парусах направилась в Джейдер.


	6. Последние слова

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Текст песни - немного отредактированный перевод Run by Daughter.

Предпоследняя ночь морского пути наступила незаметно, укрыв темные воды Недремлющего моря мрачной пеленой тумана. Чувствуя, как острые когти тоски смыкаются на ее горле, Тайринн стояла у носа корабля, вглядываясь в непроницаемую тьму.

Несмотря на то, что им пока удавалось обойти шторм, фрегат немилосердно качало. Шум волн доносился словно издалека в густом холодном воздухе, лишь усиливая ощущение нереальности происходящего. Вцепившись в тросы, Тревельян изо всех сил пыталась найти хоть что-то, что могло отвлечь ее от воспоминаний, тяжким грузом давящих на сознание, уносящих на два года назад, в тот самый день, когда она осталась одна. Тяжело дыша, она все же поборола новый приступ тошноты и, потирая ноющий шрам на левой руке, снова посмотрела вперед. Завтра днем они снова ступят на твердую землю и она первый раз увидит своими глазами частичку Орлея и отправится в Ферелден...

\- Сер, капитан требует очистить палубу. Говорят, туман нехороший, видится в нем всякое, - звонкий голос Айдена разбил нависшую над храмовницей тишину, заставляя обернуться.

В приглушенном свете масляных ламп совсем юный, нескладный и темноволосый, он ни капли не был похож на Дана, мысли о котором не выходили у нее из головы с самого Оствика. Тяжело вздохнув, Тайринн пошла к люку, ведущему на нижнюю палубу, надеясь, что тепло и вольные песни матросов смогут хоть немного привести ее в чувство. Ученик, напряженно оглядев наставницу, молча последовал за ней. Что-то было не так и он не мог этого не заметить.

Девушка казалась более куда более отстраненной, чем обычно. Пытаясь вспомнить, с чего это началось, он вернулся к утру в поместье Тревельянов.

То, как лейтенант двигалась на тренировочной площадке, совершенно не соответствовало ее стилю боя, хотя тактика, конечно же, была узнаваемой - глубокая защита, прерываемая только на успешные контратаки. Именно этому она и пыталась научить новобранца: держать оборону, вынуждая противника тратить силы на прорыв, и делать редкие, но точные выпады, когда он вкладывал в блок хотя бы на гран меньше силы, выдыхаясь. И все же, за тот год, что парень провел под крылом Тайринн, он не разу не видел ее такой яростной, стремительной... жестокой? Вспомнив холодный, пронзающий до костей взгляд, которым она встретила его, когда он прервал бой своим появлением, Айден нервно обнял себя за плечи, пытаясь стряхнуть ощущение неправильности.

Спустившись на нижнюю палубу, Тайринн подошла к небольшой толпе, что собралась вокруг молодого матроса, совсем еще мальчика с лютней в руках. Видимо, он как раз закончил свое выступление и Капитан Эвелин, заметив приближение своей помощницы, замахала бледной рукой, в кои-то веки освобожденной из плена латной перчатки,

\- Эй, Тай, иди сюда! У нас тут конкурс талантов!

\- И чем же я могу помочь, - скривилась Тревельян, - сплясать? Могу еще Трансфигурации зачитать с выражением.

\- Кто-то не в духе, - ехидно прокомментировал Дарий, привалившийся боком к одной из переборок, за что тут же получил подзатыльник от нахмурившейся Литы.

\- Зато в теле, - едко ответила девушка, сверкнув янтарными глазами, и снова повернулась к светловолосой мечнице.

\- Ребята, - обвела рукой разношерстную компанию глава отряда, - делились своим творчеством и мы вспомнили Лиса с его балладами. А ты знала его лучше всех.

Помолчали.

\- Не исполнишь что-нибудь? - И, хотя на лице Эвелин не дрогнул ни один мускул, глаза ее были печальны.

Тайринн почувствовала, как в легкие перестал поступать в воздух, а воспоминания, с таким трудом загнанные на задворки сознания вернулись с удвоенной силой. Деревянные переборки стали стенами Ансбургской таверны, оживленно мельтешащие в ожидании продолжения матросы - пьяной толпой, мокрые следы от разлитого эля на полу - лужей крови. Зажмурившись, Тревельян сжала кулаки и резко выдохнула, кивнув. Эвелин знала, что они с Даном были близки, но вряд ли понимала насколько и как ее просьба ранила Тайринн. Что ж, почему бы и нет? Вот только…

\- Слушай и запоминай, - тихо сказала она Айдану, стоявшему у нее за спиной. - Когда меня не станет, спой ее своим ученикам. Имена забываются, но стихи живут долго. - Глаза парня удивленно расширились, следя за наставницей, медленно подошедшей к импровизированной сцене на негнущихся ногах и принявшей лютню из рук матроса.

\- Я не бард, господа, поэтому за аккомпанемент прошу простить, - тут она немного слукавила: старших Тревельянов в обязательном порядке обучали азам игры на одном из музыкальных инструментов, популярных в Марке, так что звуки из лютни она извлекала вполне сносные. - Лис написал эту музыку незадолго до смерти. Я закончила текст и… я хочу, чтобы мир помнил его последние слова. - Тронув струны, она начала наигрывать простую мелодию, позволяя мыслям унести ее в прошлое.

_Пока я надеваю доспех,_  
_Он натягивает тетиву._

Они не афишировали того, что были вместе, ведь и вместе-то по сути не были. Друзья, вдвоем решившиеся пройти по опасному, почти смертельному пути, они делили друг с другом секреты, страхи и, иногда, постель, в роли которой чаще всего выступали темные углы таверн в забытых Создателем местах, наспех поставленные палатки или затянутые паутиной кельи Ее Первого Слова. Служба была для них всем и они были готовы сорваться в новый путь в любой момент.

_Но если я попытаюсь подобраться ближе,_  
_Он тут же исчезнет._  
_Я не знаю, куда он идет,_  
_И откуда,_

Вечно в дороге, они выдерживали многие тяготы, но никогда не переступали черту, что сделала бы их отношения более определенными. Лис был почти на восемь лет старше Тайринн и явно многое успел повидать до того, как пришел к храмовникам, но она быстро научилась не задавать вопросов. Его жизнь до Ордена была для нее такой же тайной, как и для всего остального отряда и, если честно, это не волновало ее. Дан был одним из немногих, кто не пытался влезть ей в душу и она отвечала ему тем же.

Быстро найдя общий язык за острыми шутками и интересом музыке и к нецерковной литературе, в какой-то момент они начали доверять друг другу настолько, что Тревельян рассказала лучнику о том, как она ненавидит то чувство безысходности и слабости, с которым оставлял ее каждый прием лириума. Со временем, поговрили они и о письмах и рассказах брата о том, что голубой порошок действительно ломал их, подчиняя волю. В конце тридцать восьмого они впервые не разожгли огонь под небольшими колбами, превращающими безвредный на вид неоново-яркий песок в яд.

_Но он почти не спит по ночам,_  
_Ему снятся ужасные сны._

Ломка настигла Дана раньше. Спустя две с половиной недели после того, как они перестали принимать лириум, он просто взял Тайринн, застывшим взглядом смотревшую на лезвие острого кинжала, беззаботно оставленного Литой около точильного камня в саду Ее Первого Слова, за руку и увел в старое крыло. Прижавшись друг к другу, они провели ночь на старой рассохшейся скамье, пытаясь спастись от кошмаров, наводнивших его, а затем и ее ночи. Это превратилось в привычку: искать спасения, пытаться отвлечься и забыть о том, что шансы выжить в этой попытке освободиться ничтожно малы, в боях и спаррингах днем и чужом теле ночью.

_Мы лежим в темноте_  
_И нам нечего сказать._  
_Только сердца колотятся_  
_Как военные барабаны._

Марш-броски через земли Вольной Марки перемежались с неспешными вечерами в Ее Первом Слове, не позволяя сдаться на волю учащавшихся моментов холодного безразличия ко всему, включая собственно выживание. Все реже они разговаривали, боясь нарушить хрупкое равновесие, все чаще посмеивались собратья по оружию, видя свежие следы укусов и царапины на шеях Рыжего Лиса и Тайринн. Когда опаляющее удовольствие утихало, они часами лежали рядом, ожидая нового утра, когда им придется делать вид, что все идет как и должно.

_Я не знаю, что мы делаем,_  
_Что мы натворили._  
_Но пожар преследует нас_

К концу первого месяца Тревельян едва не напоролась на огненное заклятие мага-отступника, лишь в последний момент с огромным усилием отведя его от себя, не отправив обратно в Тень, а только распустив тонкие связи достаточно, чтобы пламя лишь обдало ее жаром, обтекая щит. В следующий момент из глаза атаковавшего ее малефикара уже торчала стрела, отправленная в полет Даном. Когда бой закончился, поняв, что не в силах больше терпеть боль, пронзавшую ее тело то ледяной дрожью, то ощущением надвигающейся пустоты, Тайринн едва не сорвалась и только сильные руки Дана, в последний момент вытащившие коробочку с инструментами из ее рук, остановили ее. Но все же этот случай засел в ее памяти и, даже когда она засыпала, положив голову на плечо напарника, в ярких рыжих прядях его волос ей виделся огонь.

Руки лейтенанта на мгновение замерли над лютней, когда она закрыла глаза, вспоминая свой собственный яростный шепот, нарушаемый лишь шумом дождя, стучавшего по пологу палатки. Не пряча боли в голосе, она продолжила:

_Мы должны бежать,_  
_Я думаю, мы должны бежать._

_Пока я шнурую сапоги,_  
_Он затягивает ремни_  
_И мы выглядываем наружу,_  
_Проверяя, свободен ли путь_  
_В обе стороны. Нас не должны увидеть._

Идея бросить все, спрятаться, скрыться и переждать начавшуюся лихорадку пришла к ним внезапно и была так навязчива, что, даже несмотря на данные обеты и обещания, они начали искать пути отступления. Даже находиться рядом с лириумом было сложно. Песня не давала покоя, становясь невыносимой каждый раз, когда кто-то доставал свой набор или приходилось просто садиться на лошадь, которая везла сумки с лекарствами.

_Это самоубийство_  
_И веревки уже намылены._

Тайринн понимала, что их секрет может быть раскрыт. Полторы с небольшим недели спустя она проклинала себя за слабохарактерность, стоя в темном переулке на окраине Викома и сжимая в руке тонкий кристалл. Рядом с ней тяжело дышал Дан, цепляясь за каменную стену как за спасательный круг. Они пришли сюда, чтобы оставить лириум на пороге старой лечебницы, но прикоснувшись к нему, оторваться было почти невозможно. Казалось, стисни камешек чуть сильнее и он легко проникнет сквозь кожу, просочится в кровь, нашептывая свои пугающие колыбельные одурманенному разуму.

Храмовники не помнили, как вернулись в монастырь, но утром, когда колокол возвестил о начале нового дня, совершенно разбитая Тайринн столкнула с себя сонного Лиса и медленно приподнялась, оглядываясь. Переплетясь руками и ногами, они лежали в той самой комнате, где все началось, а рядом, на старой лавке лежало недописанное письмо брату.

_Я ничего не скажу матери,_  
_Лучше ей не знать._  
_А он не скажет своим ребятам,_  
_От них остались одни кости._

Всего три коротких фразы неровными строками расползались по пергаменту:

\- Эксперимент не удался. Песня не утихает. Скажи семье, что меня выслали куда-нибудь в Андерфелс. Люблю.

Сознание отказывалось открывать, что вынудило ее написать эти строки, но, судя по всему, Тревельян была готова к тому, что это будут ее последние слова. Встав, она поняла, что лихорадка спала и только головная боль напоминала о том, что еще совсем недавно ее тело было готово прекратить дышать. У ее ног лежал еще один клочок бумаги, где на неровно начерченном нотном стане темнели точки, образуя мелодию. Ту самую, что она сейчас играла.

_Мы будем беречь друг друга_  
_Так хорошо, как сможем,_  
_Пока не доберемся до черты_

С того момента дела, казалось, пошли на лад: силы постепенно возвращались к Дану и он проводил почти все время на стрельбищах, Тайринн попросила капитана Эвелин отпустить ее на пару дней в Круг Викома, чтобы потренироваться в развеивании магии. Возвращаясь вечером в монастырь, они расходились по своим кельям, счастливые, что впереди была ночь относительно спокойного сна.

А потом их отправили в Тантерваль.

_И не выполним план_  
_Побега._

Путь легко ложился под конские копыта, пока темноволосая храмовница на ходу препиралась с сопящим Дарием о пользе эмбриума в лечении простуды, которую он подцепил на второй день пути вдоль быстроводной Минантер. Блаженно улыбающаяся бритоголовая Лита, покачиваясь в седле, плела венок из пустоцветов, нарванных на привале. Лис, отпустив поводья, позволил лошади просто следовать за конем капитана, и задумчиво смотрел в небо, запрокинув голову, пока седеющий Сайлас и красноглазая альбиноска Янта пели Благословения. Временную передышку, непонятно какой щедростью дарованную им Создателем, Лис воспринимал философски.

Когда отряд прибыл к предместьям Ансбурга, командным решением было принято не заезжать в город, а остановиться в небольшой таверне, только начавшей наполняться в преддверии вечера. Пока большая часть храмовников поднялась на второй этаж, чтобы разместиться в трех мизерных комнатах, Лис, сбросив кожаный доспех, занял столик внизу и заказал большой ужин и пять баклаг воды. Никто и подумать не мог, что разъяренный, пьяный в дровину фермер ворвется в трапезную с вилами наперевес, снеся дверь с петель, и попытается прикончить хозяина забегаловки за то, что он, якобы спал с его дочерью.

Когда на шум и крики Тайринн и Лита сбежали вниз с оружием наготове, Лис уже лежал на полу и алая темная кровь сочилась из раны на его груди.

_Останься со мной, моя любовь,_  
_Еще на один день._

Хриплый голос Рыжего Лиса был едва слышен. Кровь, стекавшая изо рта, оставляла тонкую дорожку на щеке и исчезала в огненно-рыжих, почти алых волосах мужчины.

_Я не могу быть один,_  
_Только не сейчас._

_Останься со мной, моя любовь,_  
_Пока смерть не разлучит нас._

Упав на колени, храмовница взяла его за запястье, позволяя стремительно слабеющему мужчине сжимать ее ладонь. Он умирал на руках у Тайринн, которая ничем не могла ему помочь. Даже самый сильный целитель не смог бы закрыть рану, почти разворотившую его грудную клетку.

_Я не хочу быть один,_  
_Пока мое тело умирает._

Мир раскололся на до и после. Она не смогла сдержать обещание, не уберегла его, не остановила. Последние слова сорвались с онемевших губ Дана и его темные, почти черные глаза остекленели.

_Давай убежим…_

Закончив играть, Тайринн опустила лютню и подняла взгляд на товарищей. Эвелин стояла напротив помощницы, закусив губу почти до крови и не пряча покрасневших глаз. Дарий и Лита впервые за несколько месяцев сидели плечом к плечу, не ссорясь, и по очереди отпивали из фляги с настоем королевского эльфийского корня. Невооруженным глазом было заметно, что у антиванца тряслись руки. Янта с потусторонней улыбкой смотрела на Айдена, словно проверяя, понял ли он, что хотела сказать наставница, а у мальчишки из глаз текли слезы. Матросы молчали, удивленные неожиданно безнадежной и мрачной балладой, только тот молодой паренек, что, видимо, был хозяином лютни, смотрел на Тревельян так, словно она открыла ему новый мир.

\- Разрешите ли Вы записать этот текст, - робко спросил он, словно не надеясь на согласие. Устало отдав ему инструмент, девушка грустно улыбнулась,

\- Передам тебе вместе с нотами перед тем, как бросим якорь, идет? Не до песен нам скоро будет, так пусть хоть кто-то помнит Рыжего Лиса. - Благодарно кивнув, матрос занял ее место и, ударив по струнам, начал напевать что-то про десять бочек с вином в заливе Риальто, а остальные радостно подхватили знакомый напев.

\- Сер, я не забуду, - Айден был необычайно серьезен. Это было не просто обещание. Сам того не зная, будущий храмовник только что дал свой первый обет. Приобняв его за плечи, Тайринн пошла к углу, где лежали ее сумки.

\- Я знаю, дружок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> События игры начнутся в следующей главе.


	7. И тьма подступает всё ближе

Сначала была боль. Тело ломило, кровь шумела в ушах, перед опущенными веками плавал зеленый туман. 

С огромным трудом открыв глаза, Тайринн увидела, что над ней склонилась загорелая коротковолосая женщина средних лет. Высокие скулы, квадратная челюсть, серые глаза и отстраненно-презрительная манера держать себя выдавали в ней дворянку, скорее всего неваррских или же западно-марчанских кровей. Ладный доспех, выкованный из весьма недешевого эверита только подтверждал эти  подозрения. 

Увидев символ на нагруднике, храмовница почти сразу поняла, кто был перед ней - истории о Искательнице Пентагаст доходили и до Вольной Марки. Оставался один вопрос, что делала Тайринн на коленях в каком-то подвале с закованными в кандалы руками перед правой рукой Джустинии? Выражение лица нависшей над ней воительницы вызывало опасения, поэтому девушке оставалось только одно - попытаться сохранить хорошую мину при плохой игре и разузнать наконец, что происходит.

\- Добрый, хм-м-м, день, Искательница Пентагаст? - приветствие вышло больше похожим на вопрос. Презрительная маска на мгновение дрогнула, позволяя проявиться изумлению, затем в долю секунды вернулась на место.

\- Мы знакомы? - кажется, женщина стала еще подозрительнее. Вот демон, надо как-то выкручиваться!

\- Лично - нет, но в моем отряде были о Вас наслышаны. Я бы отдала Вам честь, но руки, - Тайринн кивнула на кандалы, - связаны. 

Из-за спины Искательницы, закрывавшей почти весь обзор, раздался сдавленный смешок.

\- Ох уж эта популярность, да, Кассандра? - голос говорившей был мелодичным и глубоким. Знакомые интонации, пытается создать образ безобидной? Бард? Казалось бы, абсурднее ситуации не придумать, но храмовница была готова поспорить, что, раз уж Правая рука Верховной Жрицы была перед ней, почему бы Левой не быть неподалеку. Как же ее звали? Анна? Лилит? Мысли метались в голове как наги в волчьем логове, ухватить хотя бы одну дельную не удавалось.

\- Прошу прощения, могу ли я узнать, за что меня здесь дер… - договорить Тайринн не успела, потому как острая боль пронзила ее левую ладонь и огнем растеклась до локтя. На секунду ей показалось, что она ослепла, но проморгавшись, девушка поняла, что яркий ядовито-зеленый свет исходил от ее собственной руки. Зашипев, Тревельян попыталась сжать кулак, но пальцы не гнулись, а боль, пульсируя, все нарастала. 

Вдруг откуда то сверху раздался хлопок и здание, в подвале которого они находились, вздрогнуло, швырнув ее набок. Лишь чудом девушка не ударилась головой о холодный каменный пол, вовремя подставив локоть, тем самым смягчив столкновение. Искательница ловко схватила Тайринн за край нагрудника, вернув в сидячее положение, а из-за ее плеча показалась еще одна женщина, одетая в странный доспех состоящий из вертикальных тканевых и кольчужных полос. Лицо ее было почти полностью скрыто глубоким капюшоном. Присев на корточки напротив храмовницы, она пугающе спокойно произнесла,

\- У нас есть все основания подозревать, что ты взорвала Конклав при помощи этой штуки. - Вспомнила! Ее зовут Лелиана! Стоп…

\- Что? Конклав взорван? Как это произошло? - обрывая поток вопросов, Пентагаст, глухо зарычав, встала и обошла пленницу, остановившись у нее за спиной.

\- Все, кто был в Храме, погибли. Кроме тебя.

\- И мы хотим знать, почему, - добавила вторая женщина, снимая капюшон. Тайринн отшатнулась, увидев рыжие волосы такого же, как были у Дана, цвета. Сказанное медленно в ее сознание, поверить в то, что сотни людей, включая Верховную Жрицу и… нет! Ее отряд ведь тоже был там, не могли же они… Зажмурив глаза, храмовница попыталась проснуться. Это же просто сон, правда? Надежда разбилась о жестокую реальность, когда Искательница, схватив ее за волосы, буквально ткнула Тревельян носом в светящуюся зеленым руку.

\- Объясни это!

\- Я понятия не имею, что это и как появилось, - воскликнула та, вырываясь. Кажется, она оставила в кулаке Искательницы клок волос, но это волновало ее меньше всего. - Думаете, я стала бы скрывать, если бы знала? Там...там были и мои люди тоже! - Прежде чем воительница успела ударить Тайринн по щеке, Лелиана перехватила ее руку.

\- Кассандра, хватит. Она все-таки нужна нам живой. - Взяв себя в руки, храмовница спросила,

\- Что теперь? 

\- Расскажи нам, что ты помнишь, - попросила ее рыжая.

\- Мы… О, Создатель, - сжав ладонь, чтобы  не дать боли сбить ее с мысли, Тайринн продолжила, - наш отряд был вызван для охраны Конклава. Морем мы прибыли в Джейдер, оттуда отправились к Храму. По дороге столкнулись с отступниками, которые напали на нас, увидев знаки на доспехах. Пятерых пришлось убить, шестой ушел, мы искали след, но он будто испарился. След заклинания обрывался у пентакля, начерченного на камне. Скорее всего, он использовал какой-то ритуал крови.

\- Так доспех твой? - уточнила Лелиана, - Я уж подумала, что ты сняла его с какого-нибудь убитого храмовника. 

\- Проверьте списки, у вас же они должны быть? - огрызнулась та, - Меня зовут Лейтенант Тайринн, я приписана к Монастырю Ее Первого Слова, Виком.

\- Это все сейчас неважно! - грохнула кулаком о стену Искательница, - Что произошло на Конклаве?

\- Мы прибыли туда на вторые сутки пути, в понедельник. Разбили лагерь, оставили лошадей, заступили в караул, - подняв глаза на рыжую девушку, Тревельян всплеснула закованными в кандалы руками, - я не знаю, может у вас так принято, но место просто фонило лириумом! Песня почти не утихала, особенно на нижних этажах. Я доложила Капитану, - неужели ее и правда больше нет? Их всех… - и, когда нас сменили, отряд вернулся в лагерь, а я и мой ученик Айден пошли проверить источник песни.

\- Но храмовники не жаловались на подобное, - с сомнением возразила Пентагаст, - это помешало бы им выполнять свой долг.

\- У меня повышена чувствительность, - устало сообщила Тайринн. - Я слышу лириум даже в небольших количествах, а там его было  _ очень много _ . Я уверена. 

\- Вы нашли что-то? - перебила ее Лелиана.

\- Нет. Мы патрулировали коридор, когда Айден услышал шум. Крики. Мы побежали на помощь. - Рука снова взорвалась болью, затем ощутимо вздрогнула земля, в очередной раз пытаясь повалить храмовницу. С трудом сдержав стон, она продолжила, - Двери. Мы пытались их открыть, но было заперто. Я отдала Айдену щит и выбила замок плечом, а потом… Нет, не помню… Разве только... 

\- Что? - встрепенулась Искательница.

\- Магия. Там было много темной, кровавой магии. Я использовала отрицание и что-то лопнуло. Я упала. - Замолкнув на мгновение, Тревельян собралась с мыслями. Что-то ускользало от нее, что-то важное.

\- Лелиана, иди в передовой лагерь. Проследи, чтобы Канцлер не натворил бед, а мы подойдем позже. - Кивнув, Левая рука Верховной Жрицы пошла к выходу из подземелья, но Тайринн окликнула ее.

\- Женщина! Там была женщина в белом. Она спасла меня.

\- Какая женщина? - подозрительно спросила Пентагаст. 

\- Я не знаю...я не видела лица. Но было так больно и повсюду горел огонь. Все горело! А потом она протянула мне руку и все прекратилось. Наступила тьма. - Кивнув, Лелиана вышла наружу, Искательница рассматривала пленницу какое-то время, потом, видимо, решившись на что-то, присела напротив и начала расстегивать кандалы.

\- Что...что действительно произошло? - севшим голосом спросила у нее храмовница.

\- Проще один раз показать, - ответила та и, связав запястья Тайринн обычной веревкой, помогла ей встать. Молча они вышли за тяжелую, окованную железом дверь и, пройдя по короткому коридору, поднялись по ступенькам. 

\- Мы в Церкви? - удивленно спросила девушка. 

Хмуро кивнув, ее спутница направилась к выходу из каменного здания. Как только двери отворились, дневной свет ослепил Тревельян, заставляя прикрыть болезненно чувствительные к свету глаза. Искательница продолжала шагать, волоча пленницу за собой за локоть, когда откуда-то сбоку раздался вскрик.

\- Лейтенант, это и правда ты? - резко обернувшись на голос, храмовница не смогла сдержать вздох облегчения: по тропинке, ведущей куда-то вглубь поселения к ней хромал покрытый ранами и ожогами, но все же живой Дарий, тяжело опираясь на хрупкую альбиноску. На Янте не было ни единой царапины.

\- Создатель, вы живы! - вырвавшись из ослабевшего от удивления захвата Кассандры, Тайринн бросилась к ним, но, не успев сделать и пары шагов, рухнула как подкошенная, свернувшись клубком и сжимая между ног пульсирующую невыносимой болью руку. Небо потемнело и даже с закрытыми глазами девушка увидела ядовито-зеленые всполохи, последовавшие за грохотом, раздавшимся откуда-то из гор. Чьи-то холодные руки коснулись ее и обжигающая боль стала слабеть, утихая.

\-  _ Я не одна. Даже / Когда я оступаюсь на тропе / С закрытыми глазами, я все еще вижу здесь Свет. _

\- Спасибо, Янта, - когда храмовница наложила отрицание на руку девушки, она наконец смогла открыть глаза и приподняться. Несмотря на собственные раны, темнокожий антиванец опустился перед ней на одно колено, помогая встать с промерзшей земли.

\- Мне жаль, лейтенант, но капитан и остальные… их больше нет. Взрыв уничтожил все на сотни метров вокруг храма, а в небе появилось ЭТО. - Он с ненавистью поднял глаза ввысь, - и теперь повсюду появляются дыры, ведущие в Тень, а оттуда лезут демоны. Если бы не Янта, и я бы там сгорел, - сказал он, благодарно коснувшись плеча красноглазой девушки, разглядывавшей веревки на запястьях Тайринн.

\-  _ Истинно, Создатель призвал тебя так же, / Как Он призвал меня, / Чтобы быть Светом для твоего Народа, _ \- слова Янты были обращены к ней, хотя смотрела она на Искательницу. Та, вздохнув, достала с пояса короткий кинжал и разрезала путы. 

\- Первый раз слышу, чтобы о чьей-то невиновности заявляли таким образом.

\- Янта - Певчая, - потирая запястья, объяснила Тревельян. - Спасибо.

\- Это не значит, что я безоговорочно верю, что ты этого не делала, - огрызнулась Кассандра, сверкнув глазами.

\- Тебя в чем-то обвиняют, лейтенант? - удивленно спросил Дарий, аккуратно опускаясь на торчащий из-под снега пень и распрямляя забинтованную правую ногу.

\- Во взрыве Конклава вот этой штукой, ни больше, ни меньше, - грустно усмехнувшись, ответила та и помахала наконец переставшей болеть левой рукой. 

\- Глупости! - тут же взвился антиванец, не вставая, однако, с пня. - Искательница Пентагаст, лейтенант бы никогда этого не сделала! Мы давали присягу, обеты! Наше дело защищать людей, а не лишать их единственного шанса на мир!

\- Вы храмовники, - угрюмо ответила Кассандра. - Не будет ничего удивительного в том, что приплыв в Ферелден вы поддержите одну из воюющих сторон. Свою.

\- Чего ради? - удивленно спросила ее Тайринн, - Мы не сектанты и не фанатики. Война нужна нам не больше, чем Вам, Искательница. - Та лишь покачала головой, показывая, что ответа у нее нет.

\- В любом случае, сейчас самое главное - закрыть эту дыру в небе. И ты можешь попытаться в этом помочь. - Все посмотрели на горы, где, мерцая мертвенным светом, вращалась жуткая воронка, то и дело выплевывая из своих недр осколки чего-то темного. - Мы назвали ее Брешь и она как-то связана с меткой на твоей руке. В любом случае, пока Брешь растет, увеличивается и это, - она кивнула на искрящийся шрам Тайринн.

\- Значит, мы должны успеть туда, пока оно меня не убило, - твердо сказала храмовница, затем, повернувшись к своим товарищам, добавила, - Оставайтесь здесь и помогите, чем сможете. Должно быть, многих ранило, Дарий, займись. Янта, возможно, Церкви пригодится твое присутствие. Поднятие морали сейчас важно, как никогда.

\- Уже раздаешь приказы? - с усмешкой, Искательница снова взяла ее за локоть и повела прочь от согласно кивнувших храмовников. 

\- Наш капитан погибла. Теперь я отвечаю за них, - тихо ответила девушка. - Создатель, чем мы могли заслужить такое? 

_ \- Пускай опасность велика, а гора высока, не теряйте веру / Ибо Создатель внемлет и улыбается _ , - донеслось им вслед.

\- Все еще считаете меня виновной в этом? - взяв эмоции под контроль, нейтрально поинтересовалась Тайринн. Они шли по поселению под горящими ненавистью и непониманием взглядами солдат, местных жителей и беженцев.

\- Время покажет, - отозвалась Искательница. - Мы все многое потеряли, людям нужно кого-то винить.

\- И они выбрали на эту роль меня.

\- Ты единственная, кто мог это сделать. По крайней мере, пока что. - Они вышли за ворота и по тропинке, ведущей вверх, направились в горы. - Я обещаю, что будет суд. Все остальное, увы, зависит не от меня, - тяжело вздохнув, сказала Кассандра.

\- Это уже куда больше, чем я могла надеяться.

Молча они перешли замерзшую реку и Тайринн изо всех сил старалась не обращать внимания на то, как смотрели на нее солдаты.

\- Открыть ворота! Мы уходим в долину, - скомандовала воительница и, как только тяжелые створки со скрипом распахнулись, они продолжили путь.

\- Мой доспех может вызвать неприятности, - задумчиво произнесла храмовница. - Война затронула эти земли куда сильнее, чем Марку и то, что член Ордена обвиняется в подобном преступлении… Насколько все плохо, Леди Пентагаст?

\- Мы сумели скрыть этот факт от широкой общественности. Большинство первый раз увидело тебя только сейчас и, как ты могла заметить, они больше смотрели на твою руку, а не на символы на нагруднике, - криво усмехнулась та. - И давай уж без титулов как-нибудь, - договорить она не успела, потому что новая вспышка расколола небо, выплевывая из Бреши зеленые сгустки словно кометы. Земля чуть не ушла из под ног, но женщины устояли, схватившись друг за друга. - Как твоя рука?

\- Отрицание не смогло развеять метку, но оно заблокировало большую часть выплескивающейся магии и сопутствующую боль, - ответила Тайринн. - Мне повезло, что Янта оказалась рядом. С другой стороны, я не удивлена, что она смогла выжить.

\- Почему? - удивилась Кассандра, с гримасой отвращения отбрасывая ботинком с дороги светящийся зеленью осколок камня.

\- Она Певчая. За все время, что мы знакомы, а это без малого семь лет, она не произнесла ни одной фразы, которую нельзя найти в Песни Света. 

\- Похвальная самоотверженность. И как ей это помогло?

\- Чтоб я знала, - улыбнулась Тревельян, тряхнув головой, и заправила за ухо лезущие в глаза волосы. Помогло слабо. Если удастся выжить в этой заварушке, надо будет сбрить второй висок и обрезать волосы. Судя по всему, впереди ждали многие битвы и Тайринн чувствовала, что будет на острие клинка, несущего справедливость, как и должно храмовнику. - Но поверь мне, я видела немало событий, которые убили бы любого, только не нашу Янту. Где вы их нашли?

\- Они пришли сами. Ну как, девочка притащила того антиванца к одному из укреплений буквально на себе. Оттуда солдаты довели их до Убежища. А ведь и правда, на ней же ни следа не было!

\- А я о чем. Вот только остальным это не помогло. Айдену было всего тринадцать, его Испытание должно было состояться осенью...

\- Мне жаль, что ты потеряла отряд, - сочувственно произнесла Искательница.

\- И все же я лишилась многим меньшего, чем вы. 

Подходя к очередным воротам, Тайринн не удержалась и спросила,

\- Как все таки я спаслась?

\- Никто не знает. Взрыв разрушил Храм, а когда солдаты спустились в руины, Брешь раскрылась и из нее выпала ты. Они сказали, что у тебя за спиной был светящийся силуэт женщины, но кто она - никто не знает, - ответила Кассандра, затем дала очередную команду, - Открыть ворота! Дальше в долине все в весьма плачевном состоянии, о руинах и говорить нечего. Сама увидишь.

Как только они ступили на мост, Брешь задрожала и выросла в размере, выплюнув огромный пульсирующий сгусток, с грохотом вонзившийся в скалы неподалеку. От столкновения задрожали опоры и мост обрушился, унося Тайринн, Кассандру и не успевших выбежать на твердую землю солдат вниз.


	8. Путь наверх

Придя в себя через несколько секунд, Тайринн увидела, как в местах, где осколки метеора врезались в лед, поверхность начала темнеть и пузыриться. Словно лопаясь, пространство исказилось, и храмовница почувствовала знакомую тяжесть в груди. Демоны прорывались из Тени в реальный мир сквозь эти бездонно-черные озера гниющего снега. 

\- Держись сзади, - выкрикнула Искательница и с рыком бросилась на только что сформировавшегося демона отчаяния. Пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что можно было использовать как оружие, храмовница с облегчением выдохнула, нащупав в куче разбитых коробок и камней рукоять меча. Выдернув его из под завалов, Тайринн увидела, что острие клинка отломлено, но все же даже такой меч был лучше, чем ничего. Подхватив относительно целую крышку одной из коробок, девушка развернулась, намереваясь помочь Кассандре и почти нос к носу столкнулась с еще одним демоном, ползущим в ее сторону. 

Почувствовав ее смятение, тварь выпустила когти и попыталась впиться ими в незащищенное лицо Тайринн, но та вовремя закрылась импровизированным щитом и нанесла ответный удар, с усилием вонзив неровный кончик меча прямо в разинутую пасть демона. Вздрогнув, он с воем осел на землю бесформенной лужей, из которой торчал чей-то полуобглоданный сапог. Не позволяя себе застыть на месте, храмовница бросилась на помощь Кассандре, но та уже разделалась с напавшей на нее тварью и с опаской смотрела на спутницу.

\- Опусти оружие, - угрожающе сказала она. Понимая, что спором отношение к себе не улучшить, марчанка медленно опустила меч и кусок дерева, заменивший ей щит на землю. Естественно, делать этого не хотелось, ведь хоть какое-то оружие могло защитить ее от нескольких нападавших, а Искательница была всего одна и вряд ли смогла бы разорваться. Видимо, осознав абсурдность своих требований в тех условиях, в которые их поставила Брешь, Кассандра прочистила горло,

\- Извини. Глупо оставлять тебя безоружной, особенно сейчас. В конце концов, ты пошла добровольно.

\- Я бы тоже перестраховалась, - подхватив с покрытой толстой коркой льда поверхности озера меч и крышку, Тайринн кивнула. Не тратя больше времени на разговоры, они пошли дальше. 

Идя чуть впереди, Искательница то и дело бросала взгляд на пленницу. Та шла осторожно, постоянно оценивая опасность, и каждое ее движение было четко выверено. Ветер трепал ее темные волосы, норовя закрыть обзор, но она привычным движением убирала их назад. Странно, но левый висок, казалось, был выбрит не просто так - большая часть совсем коротких, только начавших отрастать волос, в ярком солнечном свете отсвечивала белым. Седина? Но храмовница выглядела максимум лет на двадцать пять, даром, что больше напоминала мужчину. Высокая, почти одного роста с самой Кассандрой, а может даже чуть выше, девушка чем-то напоминала ей саму себя. Темная кожа резко выделялась на фоне заснеженного пейзажа, а янтарные глаза, целеустремленно направленные вперед, напоминали звериные своим необычно ярким цветом.

Завидев впереди очередную группу демонов, неваррийка протянула спутнице флягу с целебным настоем,

\- Вот, возьми. Пока что мы сами по себе. - Благодарно приняв элексир, та уточнила,

\- Остальные бойцы дальше?

\- Да, расчищают нам путь в Храм. То, что от него осталось. - Мечницы подняли глаза на медленно вращавшуюся в небе воронку, основанием уходившую куда-то за горы. -  Еще часть в основном лагере. Смотри, этот бьет издалека! 

Сгусток зеленой субстанции уже летел в них с уступа. На автомате Тайринн ударила в ответ развеянием, расплетая магию, удерживавшую ядовитую мерзость в едином куске. 

\- Я разберусь, тот - твой! - с трудом сдержав рвотный порыв, храмовница бросилась на демона страха, тут же закрывшегося барьером. - Ага, щас! - вместо того, чтобы подставить деревяшку под следующий выстрел, она кувырком ушла вбок и полоснула полупрозрачную плоть наискось. Барьер частично заблокировал урон, но следующий удар сапогом все же отправил демона обратно в небытие.

\- А ты знаешь свое дело, - хлопнула ее по плечу Кассандра, уже разобравшаяся со своим противником.

\- Других в поле не отправляют, - глухо ответила девушка, вытирая с лица брызги зеленой слизи. - Слышишь? Звуки боя!

\- Значит, нам туда, - флегматично отозвалась Искательница и побежала вверх по ступенькам, - разрыв близко.

Перепрыгнув через остатки разрушенной стены, Тайринн соскочила на небольшую площадку, над которой, дергаясь и искрясь, висела трехметровая вертикальная щель. Из нее, как гной из необработанной раны, вытекали демоны страха, а внизу мельтешили несколько солдат, гном с арбалетом и… эльфийский маг? Вот же послала нелегкая.

\- Надо им помочь! - Кассандра с разбега врубилась в гущу боя, гортанным криком привлекая к себе внимание демонов, а храмовница все еще стояла, застыв, чувствуя, как метка на левой руке начинает плеваться искрами. Ощущение притяжения появилось внезапно, будто соединяя ее с разрывом, и стало толчком, вырвавшим ее из ступора. Рыкнув, она перекатилась под ноги худощавому эльфу, закрывая его от удара демонических когтей деревянной крышкой. Со скрежетом острые как бритвы когти располовинили импровизированный щит, но меч Тайринн тут же пропорол темное тело их хозяина. Не тратя ни секунды, новым перекатом девушка подобралась к страху, атаковавшему совсем молодого разведчика и, подскочив на месте отсекла тому голову.

Пульсация в ладони усилилась и тут маг, до этого державший барьер над гномом, схватил Тайринн за запястье и направил метку к разрыву. Магия, до этого лишь пытавшаяся объединить два источника, словно сорвалась с цепи и в глазах у храмовницы потемнело. Сила текла сквозь нее как вода сквозь дырявое ведро, не кончаясь и не задерживаясь, вот только, где источник, было не понятно. 

\- Надо закрыть разрыв, пока новые не появились, - воскликнул маг, и храмовница сделала то, что было заложено у нее в инстинктах годами тренировок: она применила отрицание. Звонкий треск раздался, казалось, на мили вокруг и миниатюрная копия Бреши схлопнулась, пытаясь утянуть Тайринн за собой, но она со стоном отдернула онемевшую руку и отступила от эльфа на несколько шагов.

\- Так метка все же  _ может _ закрывать разрывы, - задумчиво сказал он, присаживаясь на камень. Тревельян поперхнулась и уставилась на него немигающим взглядом.

\- То есть, когда мы совали туда мою руку…

\- Ее могло оторвать, распылить, что угодно, - кивнул эльф. - Но вместо этого, метка просто захлопнула разрыв. Никогда не видел такой магии…

\- Это было отрицание, - угрюмо ответила Тайринн. - Я храмовница, а не, - она поболтала руками в воздухе, чуть не задев Кассандру мечом, - ма-а-аг. 

\- Крайне занятно. Значит, теоретически, Брешь тоже можно закрыть так? - тут же уцепилась за суть Искательница.

\- Вероятность есть, - кивнул эльф.

\- Прелестно! Может, тогда начнем? - ехидно осведомился гном, чьи черты показались девушке странно знакомыми. - Кстати, позвольте представиться, Варрик Тетрас, плут, писатель, заноза в заднице. - Тут он подмигнул скривившейся Кассандре и отвесил шутовской поклон.

\- Тетрас? Весьма удивлена видеть земляка-марчанина, - храмовница нашла в себе силы приветливо улыбнуться - Рыцарь-лейтенант Тайринн.

\- Ого! Кого не встретишь за тридевять земель от дома в разгар конца света! И откуда же Сер? - с усмешкой спросил он.

\- Оствик. Но служу при Ее Первом Слове что в Викоме.

\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, - тут же взвился гном, всмотревшись в ее лицо, - уж не Тре-

\- Это неважно, - нахмурившись, отрезала Тайринн и повернулась к эльфу. - Могу я узнать Ваше имя?

\- Солас, - просто ответил тот. - Я рад, что ты все еще жива.

\- Он хочет сказать, что рад, что его труды не были напрасны, - вмешался Варрик. - Неприятно бы вышло, если б ты все таки померла после того, как он полдня с трудом удерживал тебя в этом мире, блокируя метку.

\- Кхм, крайне благодарна, - с сомнением кивнула эльфу Тайринн. Мысль о том, что какой-то маг несколько часов имел доступ к ее  _ храмовничьему _ телу, напрягал. Тот, даже если заметил скепсис в ее голосе, вида не подал.

\- Варрик, я, конечно благодарна, что ты помог нам здесь… - не менее скептически сказала Кассандра, - но не пора ли тебе вернуться в Киркволл?

\- И оставить тебя одну тут со всем разбираться? Ну уж нет, Искательница, - усмехнулся тот, - ты не видела, что творится в руинах Храма. Ваши солдаты не справляются. Я вам нужен. - И нежно погладив арбалет, он направился к лестнице, ведущей вниз, обратно к реке. Попрощавшись с разведчиками, Тайринн пошла за ним.

\- Ты отступник, Солас, или из долийцев? 

\- Ни то, ни другое, - покачав головой, тот грустно усмехнулся. - Мой путь лежит на других дорогах.

\- Как скажешь, - храмовница пожала плечами и кивнула Кассандре, пропуская ее вперед.

\- Необычная реакция для храмовника.

\- Необычные времена требуют новых решений, - не оборачиваясь ответила та, однако притормозила, пропуская вперед и эльфа, чтобы видеть его руки. Способность чувствовать магию, конечно, вряд ли могла ее подвести, но отсутствие лириума в крови делало Голос лишь громче, мешая сосредотачиваться на действительно важных вещах.

Стоило им спуститься на лед, как впереди показались новые демоны, видимо, уползшие далеко от разрыва и потому не замеченные раньше. Варрик тут же выпустил град болтов в нацелившегося на них демона страха, заставляя его стечь на землю кучкой грязи.

\- Ну что, Искательница, все еще не рада, что я с вами? - не одарив его ответом, Кассандра бросилась на врага, заставляя демонов рассыпаться в разные стороны. Тайринн, обернувшись к Соласу, предупредила его,

\- Я прикрою, если что, сосредоточься на атаке. Нам надо спешить.

В следующее мгновение она уже отсекла когтистую лапу отчаяния, попытавшуюся дотянуться до ее не защищенной щитом руки. Пригнувшись, храмовница рывком сократила расстояние между собой и противником, вонзив сломанный меч в туловище демона, затем, перекатившись, вернулась к Соласу и начала наступать на страх, который пытался достать мага со спины. Бой продлился недолго и уже через несколько минут группа была готова продолжить путь, но тут Тайринн обратила их внимание на остов горящего дома.

\- Я знаю, мы спешим, но там может быть кто-то, кому нужна помощь. - Сунувшись внутрь, храмовница быстро оглядела задымленное помещение. Дом оказался пуст, но Варрик жестом фокусника извлек из обитого железом ящика мешочек с монетами и непочатую бутыль эля. Промочив горло, они уже было отправились в путь, когда Кассандра тронула марчанку за плечо и взглядом указала на стоящий неподалеку маленький домик с окошком-ромбиком.

\- Мы сейчас, - пробормотала Искательница и под ехидным взглядом гнома они отошли справить нужду.

\- Радуйся, что не в полном латном доспехе, - усмехнулась храмовница, - а то ждал бы здесь до заледенения. - Представив совсем не радужные перспективы, Варрик поперхнулся и пошел проверить путь.

\- Так ты невиновна? - спросил он Тайринн, когда они снова вернулись на тропу. Та только хмыкнула, 

\- А сам-то как думаешь?

\- Дак это ж разве важно? - гном захохотал, не сбавляя шага, - Выдумай хоть историю какую, все равно расспрашивать будут.

\- Я приехала на Конклав с отрядом по приказу Белого Шпиля. Они погибли. Я - тут. Хорошая история?

\- Мда, нет у тебя фантазии, сестричка.

\- Зато меч есть, - огрызнулась та.

\- Надеюсь, Лелиана прошла здесь благополучно, - забеспокоилась Кассандра, увидев несколько тел мертвых воинов, лежащих на дороге. Не тратя времени зря, Тайринн тут же отбросила сломанное оружие и вытащила из негнущихся пальцев одного из погибших солдат меч. Солас, заметивший, как она оглядывается, ища что-то, посохом указал храмовнице на торчащий из снега круглый щит. Та, благодарно кивнув, подняла его и сразу же почувствовала себя увереннее. Это, конечно не совсем то оружие, которое она потеряла в результате взрыва, но лучше, чем ничего.

\- Ей не занимать смекалки, Искательница, - попытался утешить женщину Варрик, а эльф добавил,

\- Мы уже почти в передовом лагере, скоро увидим все сами. 

Поднявшись на пригорок они наткнулись на еще один разрыв, потусторонним огнем освещавший землю под собой. Внизу копошились демоны, отрезая группе путь к воротам.

\- Мы должны закрыть его как можно скорее, - выкрикнул Солас, накрывая группу заклятием барьера, - используй метку! - Кассандра снова отвлекла на себя внимание демонов, пока Варрик осыпал их градом болтов, а Тайринн протянула руку с меткой к разрыву, позволяя тонкой нити связи сформироваться снова. Боль прошила ее до плеча, но, не обращая внимания на дискомфорт, девушка, уперевшись ногами в промерзшую землю, дернула тугой комок почти физически ощутимых нитей на себя. Новый, на этот раз более низкий хлопок сообщил ей, зажмурившейся от боли и яркого света, что разрыв закрылся. Судя по тому, что звуки боя стихли, а на гудящее плечо легла закованная в перчатку рука Искательницы, демонов распылило вместе с дырой в пространстве. Надо взять на заметку. 

\- Разрыв закрыт! Открыть ворота! - скомандовала женщина и тяжелые створки поползли в разные стороны, открывая группе дорогу к ставке командования.

\- Уж не знаю, откуда все-таки эта штука у тебя на руке, но толк от нее есть, - ткнув марчанку локтем в бедро, гном пошел вперед, где Лелиана спорила с весьма неприятным на вид усатым клириком.

\- Узница должна попасть на место взрыва! - почти шипела она.

\- Заковать ее в кандалы и отправить в Вал Руайо для казни, немедленно! - не унимался тот, - Вы уже достаточно натворили и без этой глупой затеи!

\-  _ Я _ натворила? - ну все, Тайринн была готова поклясться, часы мужчины были сочтены.

\- Вы, леди Кассандра, Верховная Жрица… Этот Конклав изначально был провальной задумкой!

\- Моя церковь меня бережет, - с сарказмом прервала перепалку храмовница. - Как предпочтете меня казнить, Брат? Дыба или отсечение головы? Как много крови невинных Вы готовы пролить, защищая свою идею? - она сама говорила почти шепотом, не моргая смотря на него холодными золотыми глазами, копируя завораживающе монотонные интонации Голоса, звучавшего в ее голове снова. Мужчина не был бойцом, но его очевидно острого языка следовало опасаться. - Это, - подойдя, она сунула руку клирику под нос, - может закрывать малые разрывы. Значит, сможет повлиять и на большой. 

\- Да как ты смеешь, - взбеленился тот, - я Верховный Канцлер! Мое слово - закон!

\- Да вы просто напыщенный писака, - возмутилась Кассандра, - какое право вы имеете приказывать нам?

\- Джустинии больше нет! Мы должны избрать новую Верховную Жрицу, а до тех пор тут командую я! Увести пленницу!

\- Каков наш дальнейший план? - спросила Тайринн, не обращая внимания на вопли столь неприятного ей субъекта. И дураку было понятно, что слушать его “приказы” никто из стоящих рядом солдат не собирался, все они напряженно смотрели на Искательницу. Ну да, армейские привычки не изживаются. Церковный служитель, будь он хоть трижды канцлер, едва ли имел больше веса в глазах солдат, чем член ордена Искателей.

\- Объявляйте отступление, немедленно! Оставаться тут нет смысла! - надрывался он.

\- Мы должны попасть в Храм как можно скорее, - упрямо ответила Кассандра. - У нас есть шанс закрыть Брешь и мы им воспользуемся.

\- Но это же безумие! У вас не хватит людей! - все не унимался Родерик.

\- Мы можем попробовать пройти через горы, - тихо предложила Лелиана. - Дольше, зато безопаснее. А войска пока отвлекут основную массу врагов на себя.

\- Нам надо спешить, покачала головой неваррийка. - Надо прорываться напрямик. Нет смысла отправлять людей на верную смерть и идти другим путем. - Задумчиво смерив взглядом Тайринн, она спросила, - Что бы сделала ты? - Не сомневаясь ни секунды, храмовница ответила,

\- Пойдем на прорыв. До вашего, - она покосилась на Родерика, - “суда” я все равно скорее всего не доживу. - Смерив храмовницу тяжелым взглядом, Кассандра отдала приказ войскам готовиться к наступлению и повела группу к подъему тропы.


	9. Прорыв

Кругом лежали тела. Одни - искореженные до неузнаваемости, другие, будто только уснули на минуту. Снег, залитый кровью, казался ржавым и местами словно  _ горел _ . Как снег вообще может гореть? Раненые солдаты, помогая друг другу, медленно шли к опорным пунктам, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. Тайринн замедлила шаг, пытаясь собраться с силами. Ноги стремительно слабели, тело начинала бить крупная дрожь, но причиной ее был совсем не холод. Голоса, один за другим, начинали звучать у нее в голове, из тихого шепота превращаясь в жуткую, мрачную песню. Вдруг земля задрожала и из Бреши вырвались новые кометы, осыпая все вокруг. Одна такая упала прямо под ноги разведчику, бежавшему в сторону главного лагеря, подбросив его в воздух на несколько метров. Уже бездыханное тело врезалось в пики острых камней, вывороченных взрывом, оросив грязный снег новой порцией остывающей крови. Храмовницу замутило.

\- Где-то поблизости должны быть залежи лириума, - хрипло сказала она, - возможно… возможно красного. Только эта дрянь звучит так.

\- Ты его слышишь? - ужаснулся Варрик.

\- Он поет. Все храмовники слышат лириум, тихий шепот на грани сознания, только этот звучит совсем иначе. И лучше бы тебе никогда не узнать этой песни, - ответила девушка. Наверное, кого-то другого это пугало бы, но она с детства привыкла к песням Голоса, а со временем даже научилась заглушать их медитацией и тяжелыми тренировками. Когда после вступления в Орден к Голосу добавились шепотки лириума, Тайринн отнеслась к этому почти философски, в конце концов, каждый сходит с ума по своему. А вот первое знакомство с красным лириумом ей абсолютно не пришлось по душе. - Хотя, если ты был в Киркволле в тридцать седьмом и видел, что там творилось… Ты такой же демонов неудачник, как и я.

\- Откуда здесь быть лириуму? - голос Кассандры звенел от напряжения, но договорить она не успела, замечая впереди уже знакомую дыру в пространстве, зависшую над усыпанной камнями дорогой. - Смотрите! Разрыв!

Отряд тут же бросился вперед, занимая уже знакомые позиции. Варрик, забравшись на полуразвалившуюся колонну, оттуда расстреливал демонов, которые так и лезли из светящегося разрыва. Кассандра, издавая жуткие вопли, привлекавшие противника, металась из стороны в сторону, круша их мечом. Тайринн прикрывала Соласа, иногда развеивая меткие выстрелы особо упорных демонов страха, хотя это  давалось ей очень нелегко. Сам эльф умудрялся одновременно поддерживать барьер и призывать острые иглы льда, что пронзали врагов из-под земли.

Неожиданно, на поле боя появился еще один воин, щитом снеся со своего пути демона отчаяния, тут же попавшего под меч храмовницы. Увидев, кто перед ней, и, что важнее, что  _ за _ ним, она крикнула, 

\- Командор Резерфорд, вниз! - рефлексы сработали отлично и светловолосый мужчина немедленно пригнулся, позволяя мечу девушки завершить полет по дуге, разделяя надвое приблизившегося демона ужаса. 

\- Тайринн, разрыв! - крик Кассандры заставил ее обернуться к пускавшему ядовитые блики туманному полотну, готовому выплюнуть новую порцию тварей, и, уронив щит к ногам, протянуть к нему левую руку. Соединение установилось почти мгновенно, увлекая девушку к себе, слепя ее своим светом. Собравшись с силами, она обратилась внутрь себя, туда, где незримо сиял маленький огонек ее силы, и резко дернула, не только развеивая магию, хлещущую через край, но и защищая руку от отката. Вновь накатившая слабость заставила ее упасть на колени, но крепкие руки Варрика, тут же оказавшегося рядом, помогли ей не поздороваться носом с холодной землей. 

\- Ты быстро учишься, - Солас наложил на нее какое-то заклятие, наконец, остановившее дрожь в руках и ногах. Дышать стало легче. Малое исцеление, отстраненно подумала Тайринн.

\- Леди Кассандра, Вам все же удалось найти способ закрыть разрыв! - Широкоплечий блондин, которого храмовница не раз видела в Киркволле во время тех ужасных событий, выглядел усталым, но целым.

\- Не мне, - искательница покачала головой и, кажется, улыбнулась, посмотрев на Тревельян, - все благодаря нашей узнице. Ты в порядке?

\- Отдача, конечно, не дай Создатель, у этих дыр, - ответила девушка, потирая запястье, - еще пара-тройка заклинаний и отправлять в Вал Руайо будет некого. - Каллен, прищурившись посмотрел на нее.

\- Надеюсь, то, что о тебе говорят - правда, и ты закроешь Брешь.

\- Та же дрянь, - усмехнулась она в ответ. - А Вы неплохо сохранились, Командор. - Он удивленно поднял бровь.

\- Значит, не послышалось. Этот ранг больше не принадлежит мне. Я ушел из Ордена. Полагаю, мы встречались?

\- Киркволл, тридцать седьмой, - кивнула марчанка, вставая с земли, и протянула ему руку. - Лейтенант Тайринн. Тогда еще Капрал. - Каллен напряженно посмотрел на левую руку марчанки, на которой все еще мигала, искрясь метка, но правую все-таки пожал.

\- Много солдат погибло, чтобы ты смогла сюда добраться, - сообщил он.

\- Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы остановить Брешь.

\- О большем мы и не просим, - вновь повернувшись к Кассандре, с интересом наблюдавшей за обменом любезностями, бывший храмовник продолжил, - путь до Храма свободен. Лелиана постарается присоединиться к вам на месте.

\- Отлично. Отыграйте нам немного времени здесь, командир, - хлопнув Тайринн по плечу, Кассандра направилась к провалу, ведущему вглубь храмовых руин.

\- Да хранит Вас Создатель, - донеслось им вслед и Каллен, помогая одному из своих раненных солдат идти, повел свое небольшое войско назад к воротам.

То, что творилось внизу, можно было описать только одним словом - ад. Обгоревшие до неузнаваемости тела застыли в различных позах посмертными памятниками самим себе, некоторые все еще догорали. Ни одна стена не уцелела, повсюду валялись обломки и осколки, вынуждая смотреть под ноги с особой внимательностью.

\- Здесь ты и вышла из Тени, - вдруг сказала Искательница, указывая пальцем куда-то вперед. - Солдаты сказали, что за тобой была фигура какой-то женщины. Она толкнула тебя вперед, а потом исчезла.

\- Я...помню ее. Она сказала, что мое время еще не пришло… Андрасте всемилостивая! - спустившись по разбитой лестнице, группа вышла на парапет, с которого открывался вид на развороченную площадку, над которой нависал огромный кристалл разрыва. Под ним среди трупов и разбитых колонн то тут, то там проглядывали залежи красного лириума. - Не показалось.

\- Слава Создателю, вы добрались! - звонкий голос Лелианы не смог заставить Тайринн оторвать завороженный взгляд от кристаллов.

\- Они поют, - меланхолично отозвалась храмовница, всплеснув здоровой рукой.

\- Подштанники Андрасте, да откуда их тут столько! - Варрик был в ужасе. Затем, посмотрев на девушку, он ударил ее локтем в бедро, - Эй, приди в себя! Вот черт, не хватало нам тут новой городской сумасшедшей. - Казалось, это вывело марчанку из транса.

\- Не беспокойся, хватать не полезу. Ну что, идем? 

\- Постой, целеустремленная, - схватила ее за рукав Кассандра, - Лелиана, будь добра, расставь лучников по периметру. Прикройте нас, - затем снова обратилась к Тайринн, - ты точно готова положить конец этому безумию?

\- Да, - твердо ответила та. - Только…, - она посмотрела на Варрика, - если я погибну, отправь письмо брату Итану в маркхэмский университет, он передаст остальной семье.

\- А если не погибнешь? - преувеличенно бодро спросил гном, пересчитывая оставшиеся арбалетные болты.

\- Тогда напишу сама.

Медленно, стараясь не упасть и случайно не притронуться к кроваво-алым кристаллам, он начали спуск. Варрик старался держаться поближе к храмовнице. Знание, что кто-то уже сталкивался с тем же, что и он, и понимал всю абсурдность происходящего, успокаивало. Вдруг низкий, завораживающий голос заполнил руины Храма.

\- Настал час нашей победы. Приведите жертву. 

\- Что это? - воскликнула Искательница, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Рискну предположить, тот, кто создал Брешь, - с сомнением ответил Солас.

\- Держите жертву крепче. 

Тайринн вздрогнула, как от удара.

\- Я уже слышала это. Этот голос. Он был за той дверью!

\- Кто-нибудь, помогите! - другой, уже женский, но все такой же бесплотный голос эхом разнесся по площадке и заметался в вышине.

\- Это же Верховная Жрица! - Кассандра схватила храмовницу за левое предплечье и та зашипела от резкой боли в шраме. Чем ближе они подходили, тем сильнее нагревался воздух вокруг, и через несколько минут мир вздрогнул и помутнел, уступая место неясному видению.

_ \- Кто-нибудь, помогите! - женщина в длнном белом одеянии застыла в воздухе, распятая магическими оковами. Вдруг сбоку раздаётся грохот и в поле зрения попадают две фигуры, мужчина и мальчик лет двенадцати. _

_ \- Что здесь творится? - голос оказывается низким, но женским и его владелица, перехватив меч, принимает боевую стойку, настороженно оценивая ситуацию. Ее юный спутник стоит чуть позади, прикрываясь щитом с символикой храмовников. _

_ \- Нам помещали! Убить их!  _

_ Прежде чем невидимый некто успел привести приговор в исполнение, та, что была распята, видимо, Верховная Жрица, выкрикивает, _

_ \- Бегите! Предупредите остальных! _

_ \- Я отрицаю, - тяжело, словно поднимая неподъемную ношу произносит мечница и указывает левой рукой на невидимого врага. Жрица тут же падает на пол и, пока мальчик со щитом бежит к ней, храмовница наклоняется и поднимает с пока что-то круглое и блестящее. Небольшой шар, испещеренный странными рисунками, вдруг краснеет и взрывается фонтаном кровавых брызг, разрушая наваждение. _

\- Это была ты! Там! И ее святейшество звала тебя! - Кассандра не дала упасть пошатнувшейся Тайринн, вытирающей кровь, струящуюся по подбородку.

\- Я не помню этого, - прохрипела она.

\- Это эхо Тени, отголосок прошлого, - сказал Солас, рассматривая пульсирующий кристалл разрыва. - Сейчас дыра закрыта, но не плотно. Я думаю, это самый первый разрыв и он непосредственно связан с Брешью. Закроем его - есть шанс и закрыть Брешь.

\- Но для этого его сначала придется расковырять? - с сомнением спросил Варрик.

\- Да, - ответил эльф, указывая навершием посоха на воронку Бреши, и с той стороны это тоже заметят.

\- Значит, будут демоны. Всем приготовиться! 

Как в тумане Тайринн наблюдала за солдатами, снующими по изрезанной осколками черти чего земле. Воины окружили место, над которым застыл кристалл, лучники заняли позиции на парапетах. 

\- Мы готовы, - мягко коснулась ее плеча Искательница. Не ожидая дальнейших команд, храмовница протянула левую руку вверх и тонкая нить тут же связала метку на ее руке с зеленой массой наверху. Храмовнице даже не пришлось стараться: получив самую малось энергии, разрыв раскрылся, являя миру свой ядовито-зеленый зев, из которого тяжелой поступью вывалился и с грохотом упал на землю огромный, в три человеческих роста, демон.

\- Гордыня, - прошептала она. Мгновением позже мир сошел с ума.

Огромная тварь, покрытая шипами и наростами, тут же наотмашь хлестанула по противникам разрядами молний, выведя из строя как минимум двоих солдат. Удары, которыми щедро осыпали ее воины, казалось, не наносили ей никакого урона и страшная мысль пришла в голову храмовницы. Гордыне нельзя причинить вреда, ведь у нее самая крепкая из всех демонов, о которых она знала, броня. Необходимо было срочно что-то придумать, иначе исход битвы был предрешен. Вытянув меч из ножен, девушка вспомнила бой у ворот головного лагеря - взаимодействие метки и разрыва могло нанести демону урон.

Откатившись в сторону, Тайринн снова подняла руку с меткой, пропуская через себя нескончаемый поток неподвластной, чуждой ей силы, и вложив так много уверенности, как могла, дернула нити на себя. Вдалеке ей послышался хруст, но разрыв не поддался, пропуская наружу еще два отчаяния. Одновременно с этим, справа завыл Гордыня. Видимо, ее план все таки сработал.

Заметив, что отчаяния подбираются к Варрику, храмовница метнулась на помощь, врезаясь щитом в одну из гадин и отрубая ей то, что, кажется, служило головой. Щит тут же покрылся тонкой коркой льда и, чертыхнувшись, девушка приложила им о землю, сбивая лишний вес. Из-за спины раздалось хлюпанье и гном крикнул ей, 

\- Займись большим парнем!

Вновь переведя внимание на Гордыню, Тайринн поняла, что он сумел восстановить часть брони, и снова воздела руку к разрыву.

\- Я отрицаю! - ее крик был больше похож на стон, когда молния, метко запущенная демоном, прошила ее тело болью, но она не позволила себе потерять концентрацию, дергая пучок нитей, уходящих в Тень, на себя. Жуткий вой возвестил о том, что тварь снова была уязвима, а разрыв застыл наверху, превращаясь в зеленое кривое зеркало.

С трудом переставляя ноги, воительница двинулась на Гордыню под невыносимо громкое, протяжное пение Голоса. Сил у нее оставалось совсем в обрез и боль едва позволяла переставлять ноги. Демонов лириум лишь сбивал с толку, вплетаясь в песню.

\-  _ Мы здесь / Мы ждали / Мы спали… _

\- Нет! - с ненавистью вонзив острие меча между наростами на лапе чудовища, Тайринн, закричала. Нельзя было сдаваться, думать о поражении, ведь она могла все. Могла уничтожить эту тварь и для этого ей даже не нужен был меч! Она все могла! Усмехнувшись, храмовница чуть не отпустила рукоять меча, но вдруг столкнулась глазами со своим отражением в лезвии. Со светлого металла на нее смотрела безумица, чьи золотые глаза сияли потусторонним огнем, но, самое страшное, это была она сама.

С хрустом выдернув оружие из лапы демона, девушка наконец смогла вдохнуть. Так продолжаться больше не могло, она понимала это совершенно отчетливо. Сейчас лишьдолгие годы тренировок не дали Тайринн сдаться на волю обитателя Тени, демоническая сущность которого пыталась пробраться в ее сознание. Перевернув меч лезвием вниз, она с хрустом вонзила его в демона и тот с протяжным визгом начал заваливаться набок.

\- Закрывай разрыв! - голос Варрика в который раз за день выбил девушку из охватившего ее оцепенения и, собрав волю в кулак, она закричала. 

\- Я отрицаю! - волна света, вырвавшаяся из ее ладони, ударила в разрыв с такой силой, что девушку оторвало от земли. Не в силах терпеть адскую боль, разрывавшую ее руку на части, храмовница почти перестала бороться, когда пасть разрыва вздрогнула и луч света ударил прямо в Брешь, переливающуюся зеленью в мутном небе. Затем мир на мгновение стал белым и погас.


	10. Утро добрым не бывает

Ее разбудили голоса. Звонкий детский смех доносился откуда-то сбоку как сквозь вату, перемежаясь со звоном металла, ударяющегося о металл, и рыночной ругани. Как-то не очень похоже на посмертие, отстраненно подумала Тайринн, удивляясь отсутствию боли, которая, казалось, стала ее постоянной спутницей в последние недели. Медленно, опасаясь что дискомфорт вернется, она шевельнула пальцами левой руки и почувствовала, что ладонь перевязана чем-то плотным. Где-то неподалеку скрипнула дверь. 

Слегка приоткрыв глаза, девушка из под опущенных ресниц наблюдала, как в комнату, в которой она находилась, зашла худющая эльфийская девочка лет семи с коробкой в руках. Вдруг в стену что-то врезалось с диким грохотом и, повинуясь инстинктам, храмовница тут же скатилась с кровати, принимая боевую стойку. Точнее, она только попыталась ее принять, но ноги подкосились и с тихим стоном Тайринн опустилась на пол. Ощущение было такое, словно она пролежала неподвижно несколько дней и теперь тело с трудом вспоминало, как двигаться.

\- Прошу прощения, Миледи! Я не знала, что Вы проснулись! - Подняв глаза, девушка увидела, что эльфийка бухнулась перед ней на колени и умоляюще сложила руки, - Вы не поранились?

\- Все в порядке, - голос был хриплым от долгого молчания, но видя какой-то первобытный ужас в глазах хрупкого создания - да она же ещё совсем ребёнок! - марчанка постаралась говорить как можно более уверенно, - я только что пришла в себя. Не расскажешь, что с Брешью? - Кажется, вопрос был поставлен неверно: прижав ладони к груди эльфийка залепетала,

\- Говорят, Вы всех спасли, Миледи! Было тихо, а потом ка-а-ак грохнуло, все задрожало и так страшно было, так страшно… - на ее глазах выступили слезы, и девочка закачалась из стороны в сторону, - сама Андрасте явила нам свою милость Вашим появлением! - Тяжело вздохнув, Тайринн постаралась аккуратно потянуться, проверяя, что мышцы наконец расслабились и готовы слушаться свою хозяйку, затем подобрала ноги под себя и села напротив стенающей девочки. 

\- Тс-с-с, тихо, тихо, - низким голосом заговорила она, - Брешь ведь закрыта? Значит все хорошо, значит, все наладится.

\- Но она не пропала! - икнула ее собеседница, пытаясь убрать с лица темно-медные, почти как у Лелианы, волосы. Тревельян поостереглась прикасаться к ней, видя, что ребенок, несмотря на какое-то фанатичное восхваление, относится к ней с очень большой опаской. - Брешь все еще в небе, только из нее больше не падают демоны, вот уже третий день как не падают! - Тайринн удивлённо подняла правую бровь, если разрыв в Храме был закрыт три дня назад, это значит… да, здорова ты спать, мать, укорила она сама себя и, поднявшись, спросила эльфийку, 

\- Как тебя зовут, ребёнок? - интонации напомнили ей то, как всегда обращалась к ней Эдна. Что ж, не самый плохой пример для подражания в общении с детьми. Та ошарашено вскинулась, заалев как маков цвет,

\- Прошу прощения, Миледи… Я Мира. 

\- А я - Тайринн, хорошо? Зови меня по имени, - вздохнув, глядя на испуганное лицо она попыталась успокоить девочку, - я не обижусь. Там, откуда я, принято называть по имени. - Любопытство наконец взяло верх над испугом, и та спросила, 

\- А откуда Вы? 

\- Ты когда-нибудь слышала про Виком? - Мира кивнула, вновь заправив растрепанные волосы за длинное ухо и села на полу поудобнее, скрестив длинные ноги. - Рядом есть монастырь, он называется Ее Первое Слово, я служу при нем. - Марчанка медленно пересела на кровать, потирая ноющую поясницу. 

\- Так Вы сестра? Но у Вас ведь доспех был, его кузнец сейчас латает. Говорят, демон во-о-о-от такую, - она развела руки чуть ли не на полметра, - дыру пробил. - Тайринн усмехнулась, 

\- Надеюсь, она все же была поменьше. Я храмовница, ребенок, мы тоже служим Церкви. 

\- Так у Вас и меч есть? - детскому восторгу, казалось, не было предела. Пропал страх и теперь, эльфийка почти подпрыгивала на полу, желая узнать больше подробностей. 

\- И меч, и щит есть. Были, - поправила сама себя Тревельян. - После взрыва пропали, придётся кузнеца просить новые выковать. Как думаешь, - она подмигнула Мире, - сможет? 

\- Харрит очень сильный, - радостно воскликнула девочка, - он все может! И замок, и доспехи, и сковородку! - храмовница от всей души расхохоталась над такой расстановкой приоритетов. 

\- Ну, без сковородки и замка я пока обойдусь, а вот все остальное не помешало бы. Покажешь дорогу? - Что-то подсказывало Тайринн, что, раз уж местные дети зовут ее Миледи и, вроде как, считают спасительницей,  _ что за вздор вообще?,  _ то казнь как минимум откладывается, а, значит, можно было заняться делами насущными. Эльфенок закивала и подскочила с пола, готовая бежать показывать кузницу хоть сейчас, но Тревельян уже задала следующий вопрос, 

\- Ты не видела в Убежище девушку с белыми длинными волосами? С вот такой, - Тайринн постучала ребром ладони по своей талии, - косой? С ней мог быть мужчина, темнокожий и очень болтливый. 

\- Госпожа Янта и мастер Дарий остановились у Адана, - девочка махнула себе за спину рукой, - он лекарь. - Тревельян при этом имени как снова молнией ударило. Нет, ее Айден погиб, Певчая не могла вытащить его из рушившегося Храма, закрыв собой. Смирись, сказала она себе, их уже не вернуть.

\- Они помогают ему лечить раненых и присматривали за Вами. А сегодня ночью мастер Дарий съел сырую хрустальную благодать и до утра пел Испытания. Адан так ругался, - Мира покачала головой. - Я живу рядом, все слышала. Канцлер Родерик запрещает говорить такие слова. Ой! - Мира встрепенулась и заметалась по комнате, - Как же я так, леди Кассандра сказала сообщить ей сразу, как Вы проснетесь! Немедленно! А я… 

\- Тихо, не носись, зашибешься, - правая рука Тайринн осторожно легла на плечо девочки. - Где сейчас Кассандра? 

\- В Церкви, - расстроенно ответила та, - они с Канцлером уже три часа спорят, крик стоит - жуть! Теперь мне влетит… 

\- Глупости, - возмутилась храмовница, - ничего тебе не влетит. Иди спокойно и скажи, что я в порядке, вот приду в себя и сразу направлюсь в Церковь. Хорошо? 

Честно говоря, встречаться с Родериком снова не хотелось, первый и последний их разговор был, мягко говоря, не из приятных, но выбирать не приходилось. Кассандру надо было вытаскивать из цепких лапок высокомерного церковника, желательно до того, как она свернет ему шею. Даже то короткое знакомство с Искательницей, которым могла похвастать Тайринн, наглядно показало - характер у женщины был взрывной и в раздражении она могла быть ну очень эмоциональной. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Мира кивнула и выбежала за дверь, давая храмовнице шанс наконец-то осмотреться.

Хижина, в которой она пришла в себя была небольшой: одна комната с кроватью, парой книжных шкафов, зажженным камином и небольшим письменным столом у окна. Ледяной камень холодил ноги даже сквозь толстый ковер, лежавший на полу, и заставил Тайринн с ногами залезть на обитый красной тканью стул, когда она подняла со столешницы несколько заметок. Почерк в них различался, первые две, очевидно, были написаны Дарием и содержали краткие отчеты о ее самочувствии сразу после закрытия разрыва и на следующий день, а вот третью явно писала рука незнакомца, скорее всего того самого Адана. 

Отложив бумаги, девушка снова спустила босые ноги на пол и отправилась на поиски своей обуви и того, что осталось от брони, по дороге обнаружив лютню и клетку с красноглазым вороном. Птица смотрела на нее умными, серьезными глазами, словно ожидая, пока ей вручат письмо и отправят в полет. О нет, письмо… Тайринн быстро вернулась к столу, нашла относительно чистый пергамент и предусмотрительно оставленную кем-то чернильницу с пером. Варрик или Лелиана? Эти двое должны были догадаться, кто она, и скорее всего позаботились о письменных принадлежностях, понимая, что храмовница будет искать способ связаться с семьей. Буквы неровными строчками легли на бумагу:

“ _Итан, пишу тебе кратко, так как времени мало, а ситуация все еще далека от разрешения. Я выжила во взрыве на Конклаве. Леди Пентагаст считает, что, скорее всего, благодаря помощи ее святейшества Джустинии. Остальной отряд, кроме Дария и Янты, погиб, как и сотни других невинных людей._

_ В результате какого-то ритуала, проведенного неизвестным магом, в округе стали появляться разрывы, ведущие в Тень, из них рвутся демоны. Хотя я ничего не помню, свидетельства говорят о том, что я прервала ритуал, и теперь каким-то образом связана с этими дырами через метку на руке. _

_ До недавнего времени я была главной подозреваемой, теперь - не знаю. Возможно, будет суд, а до тех пор я останусь здесь, чтобы служить нашему делу, как и подобает храмовнику. _

_ Пока что большинству здесь известно лишь мое имя, но о семье я стараюсь не упоминать. Что сообщить родственникам, реши сам, но, умоляю, постарайся не беспокоить мать.  _

_ Эксперимент продолжается. _

_Скучаю, Тайринн_ ”

Свернув бумагу в свиток, она достала тут же занервничавшую птицу из клетки и, посмотрев ей в глаза, произнесла, 

\- Маркхэм. Церковь. Итан. - коротко каркнув, ворон протянул ей переднюю лапу, на которой виднелся ремешок для писем. Надежно закрепив на нем свиток, Тайринн подошла к окну и выпустила посыльного. Тот, сделав круг над Убежищем, устремился на северо-восток. 

Встряхнувшись, словно зверь, вышедший из воды, девушка подошла к коробке, оставленной маленькой эльфийкой у самой двери, и обнаружила там чистую рубашку, бинты, нижнее белье и тонкие брюки. Быстро одевшись, она натянула обнаруженные под кроватью сапоги и осмотрела свое временное жилище еще раз. Доспехов нигде не было видно, видимо придется все же нанести визит вежливости кузнецу и как можно скорее. Поплотнее запахнув ворот, храмовница покинула дом, уже не собираясь в него возвращаться. Если в поселке расквартировано войско, значит, должны быть и палатки, там будет привычнее и уютнее.

Открыв дверь, ведущую наружу, Тайринн в шоке сделала несколько шагов назад. Узкая улочка была битком забита жителями поселения, служителями церкви и солдатами. Либо будут чествовать, либо поведут на костер, третьего не дано. Аккуратно и опасливо она вышла на улицу и двое широкоплечих, выше нее ростом, солдат тут же сделали шаг вперед, ударив кулаками себе в грудь,

\- Это она, Вестница Андрасте!

\- Говорят, когда она вышла из Тени, ее хранила сама Андрасте! - Эт-т-то что еще за новости? Либо местные сошли с ума, либо парадигма сильно изменилась за то время, что она спала. Как-то слишком много “либо”. Расправив плечи и сделав максимально доброжелательное лицо, Тайринн быстрым шагом двинулась туда, где виднелся шпиль Церкви.

\- Она смогла сделать так, чтобы Брешь больше не росла, - шептались клирики. Ну хоть кто-то еще выражался понятным ей языком.

\- Удачи Вам с закрытием разрывов, - пробасил закованный в латы с головы до пят воин из-под опущенного забрала. И не холодно бедному? Благодарно кивнув, она пошла дальше, чутко прислушиваясь к приглушенным голосам.

\- Говорят, ее уже четырежды пытались убить…

\- Это ересь, как ты не понимаешь...

\- Сам Создатель послал нам ее…

\- Да ты глянь, какая ж это баба, вылитый мужик! - последняя фраза, краем уха услышанная Тайринн, проходившей мимо палаток интенданта, заставила ее прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы гнусный смешок хотя бы попытались принять за кашель. Может еще не поздно снова притвориться братцем?

\- Почти все Владычицы погибли на Конклаве. Кто же теперь поведет нас? - Тоже здравый вопрос, вот только ответа ни у кого не было. Одно радовало, Канцлер Родерик, гнусавый голос которого доносился из-за высоких дверей Церкви, этот пост занять точно не сможет.

\- Немедленно отправить в Вал Руайо под суд новой жрицы! - Ух, как надрывается. 

\- Я не верю в ее виновность. - А это уже Кассандра. Приятно слышать, Искательница.

\- У нее ничего не вышло. Брешь на месте! Она этого и добивалась! Вы подпустили ее близко и теперь мы все погибнем!

\- Канцлер, возьмите себя в руки. Вы несете чушь.

\- Это решать не вам! Ваш долг - слушать слово Церкви!

\- Мой долг, Канцлер, - ух, голос неваррийки просто сочился ядом, - служить принципам Церкви. Так же, как и Ваш, между прочим. Так что же Вы так стремитесь рубить головы? - не выдержав, Тайринн толкнула тяжелую дубовую дверь и вошла в небольшую комнатушку, где над столом склонились Кассандра и Лелиана, в вокруг метался как раненый зверь недовольный Канцлер.

\- В кандалы ее, - приказал он двум храмовникам, охранявшим вход. Янта посмотрела на него с таким же безразличием, с которым обычно пробовала новые яды. Дарий скривился и сложил руки на груди, 

\- Лейтенант, ты как? 

\- Лучше чем после Киркволла, - кисло ответила девушка, напрочь игнорируя мерзкого мужика в церковном облачении. Это война, дружок. - Зачем благодать сжевал?

\- Она повышает общий тонус организма и заживляет ожоги, - огрызнулся медик.

\- А приходы она не вызывает? - сарказм из голоса Тайринн можно было черпать ложками.

\- Это вторично, а мне нужно было вернуться в строй. - Устало покачав головой, храмовница подошла к столу.

\- Можете быть свободны, - отпустила храмовников Кассандра, затем повернулась к Родерику. - Брешь нельзя игнорировать, но она не единственная наша забота.

\- Тот, кто устроил взрыв на Конклаве, мог и погибнуть там, но его союзники вполне могли выжить и даже быть здесь, - из темного угла донесся недовольный голос Лелианы. - Это сделал кто-то, от кого ее святейшество не ожидала удара в спину… - Родерик чуть ли не взвизгнул, 

\- Вы верите в невиновность  _ вот этого _ , - он с отвращением ткнул пальцем в грудь вовремя уклонившейся Тревельян, - но подозреваете  _ меня _ ? Да как вы…

\- Вас и многих других, - отрезала Кассандра. - Что до Тайринн… ее послал нам сам Создатель в самый темный час. - Лелиана опустила голову в беззвучной молитве, Родерик разевал рот как рыба, выброшенная на берег.

_ Пускай впереди меня только тьма, но Создатель направит меня.  _ Наверное, именно эти строки вспомнила бы Янта, будь она еще в комнате.

\- Что бы ни было нужно, я на вашей стороне, - Тайринн уже приняла решение и отступать от него не собиралась.

\- Это не вам решать! - наконец выдавил из себя охрипший Канцлер, но Искательница уже аккуратно положила на массивный стол принятый из рук Лелианы толстый древний том. 

\- Вы знаете, что это, Родерик,  какую власть дает нам этот эдикт. С этого момента я объявляю о воссоздании Инквизиции. - Храмовница не содержала удивленного возгласа, ведь этой книге были сотни лет, как и той организации, о которой говорила Кассандра. Предшественники того Ордена, которому она сама давала обеты тринадцать лет назад, однажды уже остановили тьму. Воистину, наступили смутные времена.

\- Вы еще пожалеете об этом! - размахивая руками, церковник выскочил из комнаты, а Искательница тяжело оперлась на стол руками, чувствуя, будто вес всего мира лег на ее плечи. 

\- У нас нет ни ресурсов, ни людей, ни влияния. Церковь не поддержит это решение, - задумчиво сказала Тайринн. - Я уже слышала разговоры о ереси.

\- Но и выбора у нас нет, - покачала головой Лелиана. - Нужно действовать. 

Храмовница оглядела своих собеседниц и благоговейно коснулась рукой старой рукописи.

\- С чего начнем?


	11. Смена масок

\- С самого важного - составим план, - твёрдо ответила Лелиана и постучала в неприметную дверцу, около которой она стояла. Скрипнуло рассохшееся дерево и, пригнувшись, в комнату вошел Каллен, пропустив перед собой красивую темнокожую девушку, строением лица до боли напомнившую храмовнице Дария. Бывший храмовник улыбнулся, завидев Тайринн и пожал протянутую ей руку, 

\- Рада видеть Вас целым, - заметила она, затем повернулась к антиванке, 

\- Лейтенант Тайринн, моя госпожа, - представившись, девушка отвесила ей лёгкий поклон, достаточно вежливый, но недостаточно точный, чтобы показать свою осведомленность в вопросах высокого этикета. Не стоит давать людям поводов интересоваться ее происхождением. Мама должна оставаться в неведении как можно дольше, а это перестанет быть возможным, как только начнутся вопросы. 

\- Жозефина Монтилье, Миледи, - поклонилась в ответ новоприбывшая. - Итак, нам необходимо сделать следующее… 

Следующие несколько часов прошли в том, что ее ученый братец называл “творческим угаром”. Лист за листом бумаги наполнялись ровными буквами, выведенными точной рукой дипломата новорожденной Инквизиции, какие-то почти сразу сжигались над пламенем свечи, какие-то подвергались письменному вандализму со стороны измазавшихся в чернилах Лелианы, Каллена и Тайринн, некоторые Кассандра присыпала песком, а когда чернила высыхали, складывала стопкой. 

\- Они просто не будут нас слушать, - угрюмо сказала храмовница, когда Каллен в очередной раз предложил обратиться в Орден за помощью.

\- Нам нужны маги! - настаивала Лелиана, - Если влить в метку достаточно силы, она сможет закрыть Брешь. Так утверждает Солас.

\- Храмовники смогут подавить магию разрыва, позволив ей повторить то, что она делала уже не раз с малыми разрывами, - упрямился Командир новоиспеченной Инквизиции.

\- Вы оба правы! - Тайринн с хрустом распрямила спину, затекшую от долгого стояния. - И маги, и храмовники могли бы помочь решить проблему, но у нас их просто нет! 

\- Так давайте начнем с того, что обратимся к ним, и дальше будем действовать по обстоятельствам, - справедливо рассудила Жозефина. Спор слегка приутих, но тут в образовавшейся тишине раскатом грома раздалось громкое урчание. Каллен смущенно потупился, а кончики его ушей покраснели. Посол хихикнула, прикрывшись планшетом, а практичная Кассандра тут же хлопнула ладонью по столу. 

\- Хватит, пора сделать перерыв. Нам всем надо поесть. - Остальные закивали и гуськом двинулись к двери, когда Тайринн вытащила из кипы исписанных листов три и протянула два из них Лелиане, а один - все еще румяному как пирожок воину.

\- Раз уж письма мы все равно написали, чего ждать, давайте отправим по дороге. Да и объявление повесить не помешает. - Тут ее собственный живот предательски булькнул, явно требуя пищи.

\- Пошли уже, - подтолкнула храмовницу в спину Кассандра, - на месте разберемся.

Наскоро перекусив в оживленной таверне, все разошлись по своим делам, а Тайринн вспомнила, что ее доспех все еще был в починке. Насвистывая что-то отдаленно напоминающее “Мабари Андрасте”, она отправилась через поселение на поиски кузнеца, но по дороге увидела Варрика, разбившего палатку у костра с другой стороны небольшой площади. 

\- Как ты, землячка? - без искры смеха спросил он, - Держишься? 

\- Жива, и то хорошо, - ответила та, присаживаясь напротив огня. - Не против?

\- Да с чего бы! Всегда рад поболтать с интересным человеком, - в голосе гнома ей послышалась подколка, но смысл был явно глубже уровня ее понимания. - Вчера ты самая злостная преступница чуть ли не во всем Тедасе, сегодня уже подвизаешься в армии нового религиозного движения. Каково, а?

\- Все лучше, чем сгнить там наверху, - храмовница со злостью посмотрела на горы, над которыми медленно вращалась воронка Бреши, - среди этого красного дерьма.

\- А ты не сильно-то жалуешь лириум.

\- Та еще мерзость. - Гном смерил ее оценивающим взглядом, 

\- Я говорил не только про красный.

\- А я про него. - Тайринн нахмурилась и постаралась перевести разговор в иное русло, - Почему ты остался?

\- Потому что совесть и чувство долга есть не только у тебя, подруга. Сотни людей погибли, я чуть не стал одним из них. Теперь кто-то должен разобраться, что случилось и убрать из неба дыру. - Варрик подмигнул ей, - Что-то подсказывает мне, у тебя хорошо получится, но кто-то же должен прикрывать тебе спину.

\- Я всего лишь помогаю Кассандре и остальным, - отмахнулась марчанка.

\- Убеждай себя в этом дальше, леди, - усмехнулся рыжий гном и помешал варево в котелке. - Хочешь?

\- Нет, спасибо, мне к кузнецу надо, - тут же постаралась откланяться девушка. Из котелка несло чем-то настолько ужасным, что отвары Дария начинали казаться изысканными благовониями. На заметку: никогда не пробовать варрикову стряпню.

\- Ну как хочешь, - пожал плечами тот и Тайринн поспешно ретировалась, сбежав вниз по дороге, спеша на звон металла.

Выйдя за огромные ворота, она на мгновение остановилась, осматриваясь. Перед ней раскинулась большая долина, более чем наполовину занятая промерзшим на фут минимум озером. Ну хоть нехватка воды здесь точно никому не грозит. На берегах то тут, то там были разбиты палатки, между которыми сновали разношерстно одетые воины, девушка даже приметила несколько храмовников. Решив оставить знакомства на потом, она поспешила к наконец-то видимой кузнице, надеясь поскорее получить назад доспех и согреться.  

\- День добрый, - окликнула она усатого мужчину, чья лысина загадочно поблескивала на ярком солнце, - не подскажете, как я могу найти мастера Харрита?

\- Ты уже его нашел, друг мой, - пробасил тот, оборачиваясь, и тут же смущенно поправился, - прошу прощения, Ваша милость, не признал.

\- Оставим милости госпоже Послу, - она улыбнулась, протягивая руку, которую кузнец тут же крепко пожал, - Тайринн.

\- Ну что ж, лейтенант, за доспехом? Или еще чего понадобится? Вы не стесняйтесь, я, может, и не подгорный мастер, но дело свое знаю. 

\- За доспехом, - тяжело вздохнула храмовница, - хоть что-то уцелело? Честно говоря, не помню, чтоб его сильно покорежило. - Кузнец усмехнулся в густые усы и пошел к коробкам, стоявшим у дальней стены, маня девушку за собой.

\- Нагрудник-то почитай почти полностью смяло, больно неудачно Вы упали, - он начал доставать из ящика знакомые, но как-то слишком блестящие наручи и поножи, - говорят, метра на три Вас подбросило, ладно хоть голову не расшибли. Но я все подлатал, подмастерья мои начистили как следует, теперь все как новое! - Из короба аккуратно был извлечен сверкающий темной охрой нагрудник, - леди Искательница вот только не сказала, что с символикой делать, поэтому я уж своевольничать не стал, оставил пустым. 

Видеть свой доспех без привычного меча в пламени было странно, но в душе Тайринн понимала, что это даже к лучшему. Меньше соблазнов для отступников попытаться нанизать ее на ледяной шип просто за рисунок на доспехе. Приняв снаряжение из рук мастера, она тут же начала экипироваться, с едва скрытым вздохом счастья натянув на себя надежно залатанный поддоспешник. Потеплело и жизнь тут же заиграла новыми красками. Затягивая ремни на поножах, храмовница спросила,

\- Мастер, а оружием у Вас разжиться можно? Мое-то все…

\- Тю-тю? - с усмешкой поинтересовался тот, - Уперли что-ли? Хороший храмовничий щит, конечно, и увести не стыдно.

\- Да не, - встряхнувшись, Тайринн достала из груды темного металла набедренники, с сомнением их осмотрела и отложила в сторону. Вроде как, битвы в ближайшее время не намечалось, так зачем таскать на себе лишнюю тяжесть? Выкопав наручи, она продолжила,  - взрывом...того.

\- А, - понятливо кивнул кузнец, - сочувствую. Хорошие должно быть вещи были. - Отойдя к стойке с оружием он начал с сомнением рассматривать имеющийся ассортимент, то и дело оглядываясь на девушку.

\- И лошадь тоже была хорошая, - понуро кивнула храмовница.

\- Не черная ли случайно? - спросил Харрит и, сняв с креплений одноручный меч и ножны, вернулся к Тайринн, - небольшая такая, огрызаться умеет.

\- Ее нашли? - восторгу марчанки не было предела, - Она жива? 

\- Куда ж она денется, родимая, - улыбнулся кузнец, - у нас тут, в Убежище-то, все лошадки наперечет, особенно после того, как дырка в небе появилась, - он погрозил Бреши пальцем, - а та из лесу вышла и давай носиться по лагерю, никто ее и поймать-то не смог. Так и бродит где-то в округе, никому не дается. Искать пойдете?

\- Если совет отпустит, - девушка кивнула, - схожу, поищу. Если по охоте надо что-то или ресурсы какие, соберу заодно. Что сидеть, у моря погоды ждать?

\- И то верно, - мужчина протянул ей меч с перевязью и щит, по форме напоминавший ее собственный, но вместо символа храмовников на нем был изображен глаз, охваченный языками пламени. - Если железо по дороге найдете, оставьте маркеры, металла теперь много понадобится, -  он кивнул на щит, - Инквизиции экипировка ох как понадобится.

\- Спасибо, - Тайринн поблагодарила кузнеца за броню и оружие, - я займусь. - Распрощавшись с кузнецом, она решила спросить у интенданта и аптекаря, не требуется ли чего, и отметиться у Кассандры, чтобы потом не потеряли. Времена были нервные, лучше всегда знать, кто где находится.

Час спустя она вместе с Янтой уже шагала в сторону леса, нагруженная проблемами Инквизиции по самое не могу. Адану нужны были какие-то важные медицинские записи, оставленные предыдущим лекарем где-то в лесу; интендант просила найти место для лесопилки; Сестры в Церкви жаловались на нехватку продовольствия для все прибывающих беженцев. Прихватив с собой лучницу, Тайринн отправилась на поиски своей лошади, решив совместить приятное с полезным. 

В горах было морозно и ушам быстро стало холодно, что несколько смутило храмовницу, только сейчас она обратила внимание, что волосы больше не падали на лицо, и провела руками по голове. Видимо, какая-то добрая душа решила упростить ей задачу и теперь вместо неровных прядей храмовница щеголяла короткой стрижкой, оба виска были гладко выбриты, видимо, для симметрии. Ну что ж,одной проблемой меньше, хотя уши все таки мерзли. Отмотав часть темно-алой материи пояса, Тайринн отцепила ее от поддоспешника и на манер платка укрыла голову. Не по последней орлесианской моде, зато не уши не отмерзнут.

Тут Янта резко сбросила с плеча лук и прицелилась, глядя куда-то в кусты. Раздался шорох, затем громкий хруст и из под ельника вылезла черная как смоль лошадиная морда, возмущенно прядая ушами.

\- Хока! - радости Тайринн не было предела. Так и не закончив завязывать самодельный платок, она бросилась к лошади, обнимая ее за шею, ответом ей было возмущенное ржание. - Прости меня, милая, мне так жаль, что ты осталась там. Но как же ты выжила? Опять отвязалась и ушла в лес? - Еще никогда марчанка не была так рада своеволию своей кобылы. 

С трудом уговорив ее вылезти из кустов, девушка проверила сумки, которые, к ее удивлению, были целы и хранили ту часть ее вещей, которой Тревельян была безумно рада - элексиры, чернила и  _ письма _ . Облегченно выдохнув, она взяла лошадь за поводья и они продолжили путь уже втроем.

Когда с закатом они, нагруженные записями для Адана, подстреленными Янтой нагами, набранным по дороге эльфийским корнем, а также бараном, которого тащила на себе Хока, подошли к воротам Убежища, их встречала целая делегация. 

\- С ума сойти, - всплеснула руками Кассандра, - вы же шли за бумагами! - Каллен тут же распорядился разгрузить недовольную кобылу, которая всем видом своим показывала, что идея использовать ее в качестве тягловой лошади еще аукнется хозяйке. Передав большую связку трав и записи мечтательно любовавшейся закатом Янте, которая тут же пошла к аптекарю, Тайринн ответила,

\- Так по дороге же было, - и победно потрясла болтающимися в руке тушками. - Сестры жаловались, что еды не хватает, ну вот мы и… подсобили. - Стоявшие неподалеку жители Убежища начали возбужденно шушукаться, показывая пальцем то на черногривую лошадь, то на саму храмовницу. 

\- Крайне похвальное стремление, - кивнула Лелиана, - а теперь нам надо спешить. Вернулся ворон из Редклиффа и новости у меня, боюсь, не самые хорошие. 

Отдав нагов на попечение подошедших работниц таверны, а лошадь в надежные руки разгружавшего ее солдата, который, кажется тут же стал новым любимцем Хоки, главы Инквизиции направились в сторону Церкви в напряженном молчании. Как только дверь, ведущая в комнату, где утром Искательница объявила о воссоздании Инквизиции, захлопнулась, Тайринн спросила,

\- Маги отказали нам? - разведчица нахмурилась, кивнув.

\- Это было предсказуемо, да. Ворон вернулся за сорок минут до вас. Но проблема не в этом, через час после того, как мы разошлись утром, из церковной воронятни пропал один ворон.

\- Родерик, - уверенно  хмыкнула Кассандра.

\- Значит, - Тайринн подсчитала про себя, - не позднее чем к завтрашней полуночи в Вал Руайо узнают об Инквизиции. Вот заноза в заднице! - Опершись руками на стол, который теперь был застелен картой Тедаса, Каллен предложил, 

\- Мы все еще не получили ответа от Ордена. Возможно…

\- Они ни за что не согласятся, - перебила его Тайринн. - Давайте будем честны друг с другом, Орден погряз во внутренних дрязгах, последние несколько лет мы фактически были предоставлены сами себе, лишь бы гнались как сумасшедшие за любым попавшимся на глаза магом!

\- Это не так! - воин ударил кулаком по столу, - Магия должна находиться под контролем! 

\- Как в Киркволле, да? - ядовито спросила храмовница, чувствуя, как ярость поднимается в груди. Столько лет она давила в себе желание высказать тому самовлюбленному мальчишке все, что она думала о его пособничестве той ненормальной Мередит.... Стоп. Мысли бурлили, требуя ударить, оскорбить, хоть как-то причинить боль стоявшему перед ней мужчине. Но ведь они были едва знакомы, почему же она так хотела заставить его страдать? Осознание окатило ее холодным ведром воды, вгоняя в ужас. Вот оно, началось… 

\- Прошу меня простить, - хрипло произнесла Тревельян, делая шаг назад и упираясь спиной в стену для хоть какой-то опоры. Боль начала медленно расползаться по телу, скручивая внутренности, сдавливая виски, не давая вдохнуть.  _ Спустя десять недель приступы станут реже, но куда опаснее _ . Спасибо, что предупредил, братишка…

Лицо бывшего храмовника превратилось в каменную маску. Жозефина прикрыла рот рукой, не понимая, что происходит, но чувствуя напряжение, висящее в воздухе.

\- Не время, - тихо произнесла Лелиана, - о чем бы не шла речь, сейчас это не имеет никакого значения. Нам нужно как можно скорее набрать политический вес, чтобы заставить, если не Церковь, то хотя бы простой народ поверить нам. 

\- Что нужно делать? - стараясь не скривиться от боли, спросила Тайринн.

\- Во Внутренних землях сейчас находится одна из влиятельных Сестер Церкви, орлесианка Мать Жизель. Она написала нам письмо с просьбой встретиться с Вестницей Андрасте. - О нет, это точно пахнет ересью. - Она может подсказать, как лучше справиться со сложившейся ситуацией.

\- Значит, необходимо с ней встретиться. - Храмовница тяжело вздохнула, - Давайте только хотя бы здесь обойдемся без громких титулов, хорошо? Когда выдвигаться?

\- Одна ты не поедешь, - тут же взвилась Кассандра, - у Перекрестка идут бои, будь то хоть капитаном, да хоть самим Лордом-Искателем, снесут и не заметят.

\- Пусть сначала догонят, - мрачно огрызнулась Тревельян.

\- Ага, эти догонят, отделают, а потом еще раз догонят, - угрожающе посмотрел на нее Каллен, кажется все же не принявший ее слова слишком близко к сердцу. - Кассандра идет с тобой. Гном и отступник тоже. Малым отрядом в лесах будет проще передвигаться, вот только добираться вам придется пешком: свободных лошадей у Инквизиции - одна твоя. 

Устало кивнув, Тайринн опять спросила,

\- Так когда выходим? Дотуда пешком наверное почти неделю добираться. Мы же не вороны, чтобы напрямик через горы и озеро махнуть.

\- На рассвете, - ответила Лелиана, - вещи вам соберут. 

Советники собрали свои бумаги и начали расходиться. На выходе из комнаты Тайринн притормозила, ожидая, пока Командир войск Инквизиции пойдет к двери. Наступив на горло гордости, она еще раз извинилась,

\- Мне не стоило…

\- Такие события оставляют след на всех нас, - только махнул рукой он. - Потому я и ушел в итоге из Ордена, не мог больше этим заниматься. - Они пошли по широкому коридору Церкви к воротам. Как же он теперь достает лириум, задумалась девушка. Или завязал?

\- Понимаю, - сказала она в итоге. - Из моего отряда, - голос предательски дрогнул, - двое ушли после этого. Так и ходили неукомплектованные, пока мне ученика не назначили.

\- Сожалею о твоей утрате. 

\- Мертвых не вернешь, а нам нужно думать, как помочь живым, - Тайринн понимала, что иного выхода просто нет. - Командир, - обратилась она к Каллену, - можно ли перекантоваться у Вас в лагере? Меня отселили в дом, но это только трата пространства, пусть уж лучше лазарет там разобьют. А мне привычнее спать в поле. - Мужчина смерил ее взглядом и покачал головой,

\- Ну и влетит же мне от Жозефины… Но ты права, идем, подыщем тебе место и я распоряжусь о переносе лазарета. Все равно твои вещи пока хранятся у интенданта. 

Дойдя до палаточного лагеря, храмовница стрелой метнулась в гудящую и пышущую жаром около кузницы баню и, наскоро приведя себя в порядок, как подкошенная рухнула на отведенное ей Калленом место, коим оказалась палатка Варрика. Гном к новой соседке отнесся с пониманием, только уточнив ехидно, знает ли Кассандра о короткой рокировке, которую затеяли воины.

\- Вся ответственность на мне, - глухо пробормотала в вещмешок, служивший ей подушкой, девушка и свернулась клубком. Варрик явно уже знал от ее маленьком секрете, но, вроде как, пока не растрепал о ее происхождении. Вряд ли он сдаст ее Кассандре, если заметит приступ, рассудила она. Что-то заставляло ее доверять гному. Тело продолжала бить дрожь, пронзая левую руку ноющей болью, но это уже мало ее волновало. Мрачные сны, полные горящих, смотрящих на нее немигающими пустыми глазами трупов, утянули Тревельян к себе.


	12. Перекресток

Тайринн проснулась от странного запаха, доносившегося с улицы. Пахло так, словно кто-то на неделю засунул протухший сыр в ящик с рыбой и теперь медленно вываривал получившуюся гадость. Едва сдерживая рвотные позывы, храмовница выскочила из палатки и тут же столкнулась с Кассандрой, судя по всему, шедшей к вчерашнему дому ее будить. Упс, неловко вышло. 

\- Что… что ты делала в палатке Варрика? - розовея на глазах и запинаясь спросила она.

\- Спала, - лаконично ответила девушка, зажимая нос. Создатель, как гном выносит это запах? И все окружающие тоже… - В том доме, в который вы меня определили, лучше сделать лазарет или что еще полезное. А я привыкла спать на улице, так спокойнее. - И позволяет жить с иллюзией свободы, добавила она про себя.

\- Но ты же… Статус… Что скажет Жозефина!

\- Меня это тоже волнует, - откуда-то из-за спины донесся голос Каллена, - но лейтенант права, раненых много и держать их на холоде - не выход. 

Кивнув и стараясь не кривиться от тошнотворного запаха, Тайринн пошла в сторону все еще теплой, она надеялась, бани, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Ближайшая пара недель обещала быть достаточно суматошной и далекой от благ цивилизации. Все же интересно, почему советники никак не реагировали на то амбре, что доносилось из гномьего котелка?

Утро продолжилось поспешными сборами и новой перепалкой Варрика и Кассандры, из которой лично Тайринн для себя вынесла следующее: что-то с этими двоими было не так. Она была уверена, будь они магами, между ними бы просто искрило. Не в силах слушать больше недовольные комментарии Искательницы касательно всего, что хоть как-то было связано с гномом (про его кулинарные способности почему-то не было сказано ни слова), храмовница надела доспех и, закрепив на своих местах меч со щитом, пошла к воротам.

\- Солнце уже встало, господа. Вы как хотите, а я отправляюсь. - Солас, молча кивнув, закинул свой вещмешок на плечо и занял место чуть слева у нее за плечом. Варрик, с довольной ухмылкой погладив неизменный арбалет, пристроился рядом с эльфом.

\- Не пора ли нам отчалить, милсдарыня Искательница? - начал он, но Тайринн тут же его перебила, 

\- До Перекрестка почти пять дней пешего хода. Не нарывайся, - и, взяв под узду нагруженную двумя палатками и провиантом Хоку, начала подниматься по узкой дороге, уводящей в горы.

\- Не забудьте, вам нужно добраться до ферм! - Вдогонку уходящей группе крикнул Каллен, - Поговорите с объездчиком Деннетом, попробуйте договориться с ним о лошадях для Инквизици. 

Не оборачиваясь, Тайринн отсалютовала левой рукой и группа завернула за поворот, скрывший их от глаз советников.

Несмотря на опасения храмовницы, первый день в пути прошел почти без происшествий. Когда четверка перешла перевал и начала спускаться с гор, ветер принес с низины, манившей зеленеющим покровом, запах весны. Темнело и, когда они дошагали до небольшого перелеска, общим голосованием было решено разбить лагерь около тонкого, но чистого ручья. 

В четыре руки мечницы сняли с Хоки палатки и начали их ставить, пока Солас и Варрик собирали хворост для костра. Тайринн с сомнением посматривала на гнома, явно готовившегося кулинарить, не зная, как бы помягче спросить у него, точно ли он знает, что делает, когда тот кинул ей кресало и кивнул в сторону будущего костра.

\- Разведешь огонь? - Девушка тяжело сглотнула. Это была не лучшая затея по ряду причин, правда, распространяться о них не очень хотелось.

\- Может, не стоит? - осторожно спросила она. Гном захохотал, - 

\- И на чем же я буду готовить, а? 

\- Я имею в виду, пусть кто-то другой разожжет… - Потупив глаза, тихо сказала марчанка. Кассандра заинтересованно выглянула из палатки, где снимала с себя броню,

\- Ты что, боишься огня? - Тайринн тяжело вздохнула, 

\- Ладно! Но потом не говорите, что я не предупреждала! 

Сжав в руке металлическую подковку, она наклонилась над сложенными домиком ветками и ударила ей по камню. Сноп искр, вылетевший во все стороны, не только расколол кремень и поджег тут же занявшиеся пламенем ветки, но и подпалил уголок палатки, из которой торчала голова Кассандры.

\- Чтоб тебя! - Варрик тут же бросился тушить плотную ткань, а Тайринн покаянно опустило голову.

\- И вот так всегда...

\- А ты знаешь, как  _ зажечь,  _ Искорка, - не оборачиваясь, заухал гном. Солас растянул тонкие губы в улыбке и пошевелил пальцами, отчего тлеющий угол Кассандриного укрытия тут же потух, схватившись тонкой коркой льда.

\- Не-е-ет, только не снова! - закрыв лицо руками застонала храмовница, - Ну почему всегда одно и то же!

\- Прости, милая, - ухмылка на лице обернувшегося арбалетчика была одновременно торжествующей и сочувственной, - видимо, это судьба. Или огонек - твое второе имя?

Чертыхнувшись, Тайринн отряхнула руки от каменных крошек. Вот как понять, что это было: удачная шутка или гном все-таки сложил все факты, намекая, что узнал Тайринн  _ Агне _ Тревельян? 

Поворчав для приличия, девушка успокоилась. Пусть лучше так, чем  _ Вестница Андра-а-асте _ , кто ж додумался-то? Голову бы открутила. Встав, она отошла подальше от лагеря, чтобы справить нужду и не чувствовать того кошмарного запаха гномьей кулинарии, который, казалось, будет теперь преследовать ее повсюду. 

Впрочем, как оказалось, переживала она зря и, вернувшись, Тайринн с аппетитом набросилась на обжигающе горячую гречку с вяленой бараниной. Только после того, как ее миска опустела, девушка поняла, что еда не  _ пахла _ ничем кроме еды. Удивленным взглядом уставившись на котелок, она сообразила - вонь ей только мерещилась. Лириум, все еще остававшийся в ее крови, верно выкидывал эти дурацкие фортели. Весьма ошарашенная этим открытием, она не споря согласилась на самую неудобную третью стражу и, помыв миску в ручье, отправилась в палатку, спать.

Дни пролетали мимо и группа медленно, но верно приближалась к Внутренним землям. Редколесье предгорий сменила густая чаща, разделенная лишь широким Имперским трактом, и Тайринн с восторгом вдыхала свежий влажный воздух, радуясь, что смогла дотянуть до весны. Одиннадцатая неделя без лириума подходила к концу.

Сверившись с картой, лейтенант свернула с тропы и двинулась через чащу, ведя под узду недовольную, но не сопротивляющуюся Хоку. 

Если абстрагироваться от хорошей погоды, дела обстояли не очень-то ладно. Несколько раз на пути отряда попадались то какие-то сумасшедшие маги, пытающиеся пришпилить друг друга к деревьям как церковный исследователь бабочек, то храмовники, видимо, решившие, что каждый теперь сам за себя, и подравшиеся из-за украденного у живущей на холме эльфийки кольца. С теми и с другими пришлось разобраться самыми радикальными методами и теперь, когда передовой лагерь Инквизиции находился где-то в паре сотен метров от них, Тайринн напряженно прислушивалась, надеясь уловить карканье почтовых воронов и голоса солдат, а не звуки боя. Но услышала она и то, и другое, а когда, спустя несколько шагов, деревья расступились, перед ней оказалась невысокая рыжая гномка в доспехе разведчика Инквизиции.

\- Дошли, - устало выдохнула храмовница, и вывела лошадь на поляну, позволяя остальным спутникам протиснуться сквозь колючие ветки.

\- Какое счастье, - голос Варрика был полон сарказма. Этот день дался ему нелегко - в последней стычке с магами ему задели руку и теперь повязка, наложенная марчанкой, немилосердно жгла ему кожу. Он даже пытался было возмутиться, но демонова притирка, которой она обработала рану, заживляла куда быстрее обычной вытяжки из эльфийского корня.

\- Передовая разведчица Хардинг, - быстро представилась гномка и отсалютовала группе новоприбывших. - Мы рады Вашему прибытию, госпожа…

\- Тайринн, - перебила ее храмовница и протянула руку. Хардинг тут же с чувством ее пожала. - Что тут творится? Я слышу звуки боя. - Разведчица поманила девушку за собой к огороженому плетеным заборчиком обрыву, откуда открывался захватывающий вид на Перекресток. Вернее то, что было когда-то им. Часть домов полыхала, подожженная заклятиями магов, обожженные и изрубленные тела, казалось были повсюду, земля пропиталась кровью.

\- Мы пытаемся отбить деревню, - прошептала гномка, чтобы не привлечь ненужного внимания, - но наших сил не хватает. Мы даже не смогли пробиться дальше по тракту в сторону ферм, чтобы проверить, жив ли объездчик Деннет. - Подав назад сигнал приготовиться, Тайринн привстала на одно колено, выглядывая за ограду, пытаясь рассмотреть, есть ли живые внизу.

\- Что насчет Матери Жизель? - Хардинг скривилась,

\- Наши люди успели увести почти всех гражданских в пещеры, вон туда, - она указала пальцем на северо-запад. С ними отряд капрала Вилса.

\- Хорошо. Кассандра, что думаешь? - вернувшись на прогалину, спросила мечницу девушка.

\- Все хуже, чем мы предполагали. Медлить нельзя, потери и так слишком большие, - нахмурилась женщина.

\- Значит, пойдем на прорыв. - Проверив, крепко ли закреплены детали доспеха, Тайринн высвободила щит, надевая его на руку. Боль прострелила предплечье и запястье, но храмовница уже не обращала на нее внимания. Оглядев группу, она дала команду, - Выступаем.

День превратился в череду стычек и затиший между ними. С того самого момента как четверка спустилась по дороге через узкое ущелье и вышла к Перекрестку, воинственно настроенные отряды начали вылезать на них со всех сторон как тараканы из горящего подполья. Тайринн не пыталась взывать к разуму храмовников, понимая, что большинство из них уже сделало свой выбор и будет биться за идею до конца, а кто-то просто начал сходить с ума без нового лириума. Это читалось в их пустых, горящих яростью глазах. Не пыталась она и говорить с магами. Те нападали как в последний раз и для многих он и становился последним. Отводя и разрушая плетения чужих заклинаний, мечница чувствовала, что надолго ее не хватит. Надо было освободить деревню как можно скорее.

В очередной раз закрывшись щитом от удара наседавшего на нее воина, Тайринн резко развернулась, приседая и вонзая клинок, прошедший по дуге, в незащищенный броней участок его бока. С криком мужчина начал заваливаться в сторону, но девушка толкнула его спиной вперед на лучника, уже натягивавшего тетиву. В тот же момент под ним вспыхнула синим светом земля и тонкие, но смертельно острые сосульки пронзили мягкую плоть, посылая во все стороны брызги алой крови. 

\- Этот - последний, - раздался из-за спины голос Соласа, и она наконец смогла выдохнуть с облегчением. 

Удостоверившись, что все целы, Тайринн повела свой маленький отряд в направлении пещер, где укрылись жители деревни. Честно говоря, марчанке казалось странным, что последнее слово всегда оставляли за ней. В конце концов, Кассандра была значительно опытнее и явно выше рангом, но даже она, хоть иногда и с сомнением, подчинялась командам храмовницы. Это удивляло, ведь ни солдаты Убежища, ни местные разведчики, да что там, даже Варрик и Солас едва ее знали, но шли за ней в самое пекло боя.

У входа в темный зев пещеры стояли измотанные воины Инквизиции, ощетинившись, казалось, всем оружием, что было в деревне.

\- Перекресток освобожден, - сказала Тайринн и эхо тут же убежало вглубь тоннеля, возвращая удивленный шепот, перешедший в радостные крики. - Потребуется время на восстановление разрушений, - уже тише произнесла она, обращаясь, очевидно, к капралу Вейлу.

\- Мы начнем тушить огонь и выводить людей, - кивнул он. - С Вами хотела поговорить Мать Жизель, Ваша Милость. - Уже не пытаясь исправить воина, девушка просто кивнула и пошла в темноту, стараясь не сталкиваться с людьми, опасливо выходящими на свет.

\- Так Вестница Андрасте все же явилась к нам, - низкий голос Преподобной Матери звучал тихо. - Признаться, я ожидала, что Вы будете выглядеть несколько иначе.

\- В белом платье и с копьем в руке? - спросила Тревельян, присаживаясь рядом с тяжелым одеялом, пропитанным кровью, на котором в забытьи лежал раненый мужчина.

\- Кто знает… - служительница Церкви стерла пот с лица воина. Тайринн, не задумываясь, достала с пояса флягу с настойкой эльфийского корня и протянула женщине. - Вы пришли, чтобы навести здесь порядок?

\- И найти способ закрыть Брешь.

\- Вести из Вал Руайо прибыли два дня назад. Инквизиция объявлена ересью, - темнокожая Преподобная Мать аккуратно влила немного настойки в рот мужчине. Слушаясь немой просьбы в глазах храмовницы, Солас присел рядом и начал плести малое исцеление, а та тем временем тяжело вздохнула,

\- Это было лишь вопросом времени. Мы даже знаем, кто постарался, чтобы Церковь узнала обо всем как можно скорее.

\- Родерик, - недовольно выплюнула Кассандра, принимая из рук женщины флягу и закупоривая ее, прежде чем передать Сестре, бинтующей ногу мальчика лет семи пососедству.

\- Мой Вам совет, - Мать Жизель встала, поправив тяжелый головной убор, - отправляйтесь в Вал Руайо. Поговорите с Сестрами. Конечно, большинство не станет вас слушать, слишком уж они заняты подковерными дрязгами, но Вам и не нужно убедить их всех.

\- Предлагаете посеять зерно сомнения? - со скепсисом спросила Тайринн, поднимаясь.

\- Это разъединит их и даст Вам простор для действий. Вам и Инквизиции. - Следуя за Преподобной Матерью, группа, включая закончившего колдовать Соласа, двинулась обратно к Деревне. - Я отправлюсь в Убежище и передам Сестре Лелиане список имен. Постарайтесь сделать себе доброе имя в этих землях и людская молва сделает свое дело. Кто-то да начнет сомневаться. А потом обратитесь к ним. И направит вас Создатель. - Поклонившись, храмовница направилась к выжидательно смотревшему на нее капралу.

\- Чем можем помочь? - коротко поинтересовалась она. Когда тот перечислил список необходимого, Варрик присвистнул. 

\- Эдак мы тут недели на полторы застряли. - Пожав плечами, Тайринн сказала,

\- Возвращаться за лошадью смысла уже нет. Предлагаю взять с собой ворона и двинуться к фермам, мало ли что понадобится передать в Убежище. Оттуда прочешем регион по кругу, я чувствую где-то недалеко разрыв, возможно, не один. - Она обратилась к Капралу, - За день до ферм доберемся? 

\- Так...в обычное время-то здесь пешим шагом часов семь было, но сейчас…- он обвел рукой развалины, - вон оно что. Ежели поторопитесь, к ночи успеете.

\- Тогда не будем тратить время зря. Ворон у вас есть? - Воин кивнул и повел группу за собой. 


	13. Волки и кони

Когда багровое солнце почти скрылось за горами, отряд уже перешел вброд реку у сломанного моста и почти добрался до ферм, но из-за кустов вдруг донеслось злобное вибрирующее рычание. Остановившись, Тайринн медленно подняла щит и уже почти вытянула из ножен меч в тот момент, когда с жутким воем на дорогу выскочили три волка с горящими зеленым огнем глазами. Звери вели себя неестественно, не боясь превосходящих их в количестве вооруженных людей и нелюдей.

\- Что ещё за пакость? - возмутился Варрик, отстреливая первую тварь, потянувшую к нему раззявленную пасть. 

\- На них влияет разрыв? - предположила храмовница, отсекая голову второму волку, попытавшемуся вцепиться в ногу державшего барьер эльфа. 

\- Не думаю, скорее демон, - взмахнув посохом ответил тот. - Надо найти их логово, пока демон не захватил остальную стаю. Они могут выкосить всех жителей ферм, даже если мы наведем порядок и избавимся от воюющих храмовников и магов. 

\- Верное дело, - согласилась Тайринн. - Доберемся до объездчика, договоримся о лошадях и пройдемся по окрестностям. - Вернув меч на место, она не стала убирать щит. Необходимо было как можно скорее разобраться с угрозой. С отставанием в три часа за ними должны были выйти разведчики из группы Хардинг, чтобы разбить лагерь в ходе дня от Перекрестка, и к их появлению территория уже должна быть зачищена.

Столкнувшись по дороге с еще двумя группами охваченных яростью зверей, они все же добрались до дома объездчика, изрядно при этом изляпавшись в грязи, в избытке покрывающей необработанные поля. Мужчина встретил их радушно, тут же признав в Тайринн марчанку, и она с трудом смогла перевести разговор с обсуждения родственников Деннета, переехавших в Вольную Марку во время Пятого Мора, к куда более волнующему ее вопросу. 

\- Я наслышана о Ваших коневодческих талантах, Мастер, - обтекаемо начала она, то темнокожий мужчина тут же зашёл лающим смехом, 

\- Да чего ходить вокруг да около, Инквизиция. Лошади мои нужны? 

\- Нужны, - просто кивнула храмовница, - не за просто так, естественно. Денег у нас сейчас больших не водится, но вот услуги оказать мы вполне в состоянии. 

\- Услуги… - покачал головой Деннет, - а ты хитра, Инквизиция. Сама же видишь, по таким дорогам сотню отличных ферелденских скакунов не проведешь, либо храмовникам приглянутся, либо магам. А то и бандиты лапы свои загребущие потянут, и тю-тю лошадки-то. 

\- Территорию мы зачистим, - кивнула Тайринн, внутренне кривясь. Как могли ее собратья по Ордену отказаться от данных обедов и начать бездумно и кроваво убивать всех, на кого падал глаз, было вне ее понимания. - Если места укажете, поставим смотровые вышки и лагерь где-нибудь неподалеку разобьем, разведчики должны часа через два после нас прибыть. 

\- Вот это уже другое дело, - довольно закивал объездчик, - как безопасно станет, сможем и о лошадях поговорить. 

Кассандра фыркнула, явно недовольная задержкой, но промолчала. Варрик с интересом осматривал большой дом, в котором они находились, а Солас, прикрыв глаза, подпирал собой дверной косяк. Вид у него был отсутствующий, но Тайринн уже знала, что скорее всего эльф, используя свое магическое чутье, прочесывал окрестности на предмет возмущений. 

\- Кстати, - гном был сама невинность, - волки вас не беспокоят? - Лицо Деннета тут же перекосилось в недовольной гримасе, 

\- Не беспокоят, как же! Даже те рабочие, что из-за войны не ушли с полей, выходить из дому боятся. Работы-то много, а делать ее некому теперь! А все звери эти… Да вы у супруги моей спросите, с фермерами она больше общается. - он махнул рукой куда-то за дверь. 

Распрощавшись с ним и узнав подробности волчьей напасти у необыкновенно бледной для постоянно работающей в поле жены коневода, отряд отошел к разлившемуся ручью, убегающему вдаль от ферм в овраг Форнанна. Быстро наметив место для лагеря и посетив уютно выглядевшие кустики неподалёку, они двинулись по объездной дороге туда, где можно было установить первую вышку. Там же они наткнулись на крупный, блестящий как рыбья чешуя разрыв, то и дело выплевывавший из себя медленно расползавшихся по пригорку под раскидистым деревом демонов отчаяния. 

\- Осторожно, тут что-то не так! - воскликнул Солас, накрывая товарищей барьером, принявшим на себя первые ледяные стрелы. 

Судорожно оглядываясь он попытался найти источник опасности, словно выворачивающий его чутье наизнанку, но тут Тайринн резко опустилась на одно колено, выпуская из руки меч, и ударила ладонью прямо перед собой в податливую землю, направляя развеяние вниз, туда где секундой позже начала пузыриться и идти зелеными буграми поверхность поляны. Ее сил все же не хватило, чтобы погасить идущую из под земли магию, и отталкивая эльфа назад, она крикнула, 

\- Смотрите под ноги! Оно внизу! - но было уже поздно. 

В ужасе она наблюдала, как гнилостно булькающее магическое болото пропало и сформировалось снова под ногами Варрика и, прежде чем тот успел отскочить в сторону, огромная когтистая лапа вырвалась на поверхность, ударив гнома поперек груди. С гортанным воплем Кассандра метнулась к раненому арбалетчику, снеся только появившуюся рогатую голову твари мечом. 

\- Тайринн, разрыв! - голос эльфа был хриплым, капли пота катились по его лицу, пока он пытался призвать на помощь духа исцеления. 

\- Тяни! - рыкнула та и, направив метку на разрыв, открылась бушующей силе, хлынувшей в неё. Голос, уже не поддающийся контролю, взвизгнув, заполнил ее голову своей песней, маня и требуя отдаться на волю золота. Мир словно замедлился и Тайринн теперь могла с кристальной четкостью разглядеть, как Искательница, вращая мечом как будто он ничего не весил, рубила наседающих на нее демонов. Как кровь толчками вырывалась из разодранной груди Варрика. Оттолкнув вглубь памяти воспоминания об Ансбурге, храмовница перевела взгляд на сосредоточившегося на ней мага и ей показалось, что он испуганно вздрогнул, отводя глаза. 

\- Тяни же! - звуки, вырвавшиеся из ее горла были больше похожи на стон. Чужеродная магия пронзала ее, требуя выхода, но храмовница усилием воли позволяла силе лишь втекать в нее, не давая вернуться обратно в разрыв. Тайринн начало казаться, что ещё мгновение, и она потеряет сознание, заблудившись в потоках энергии, терзающих ее тело, но тут Солас наконец-то положил свою руку на тыльную сторону ее левой ладони и она открылась. Маг подхватил бушующую волну силы, выплеснувшуюся из девушки и направил ее в заклинания: барьер, развоплощение демонов, призыв духа исцеления. Тот почти неясной тенью метнулся сквозь разрыв и, повинуясь воле эльфа, накрыл гнома своим сиянием, едва ли не стирая жуткие раны с его тела. 

Тревельян едва стояла, не в силах вырваться из потока, пронзавшего ее тело как игла Брата-исследователя редкую бабочку. Разрыв слепил ее ядовито-зелеными всполохами, но внутри пульсирующего сгустка ей виделся кокон, скрывавший тонкие нити силы, соединившие ее и Тень. Почти с детским восторгом Тайринн смотрела на отблески чужого мира, проступавшие на гладкой поверхности кокона, не чувствуя, как жизнь по крупицам покидает ее тело. 

\- Закрывай! Закрывай его немедленно! - крик Кассандры донесся словно издалека, но ей было уже все равно. Из глубины разрыва, из самой Тени ее уже звали совсем другие голоса, обещая освобождение от боли, от тоски, от страха. Закрыв глаза, марчанка отстраненно подумала, неужели смерть наступает именно так? Но в этот миг кто-то обхватил ее за талию и потянул прочь от светящегося зеркала, вместо нее сжимая ладонь левой руки и шепча, 

\- Не смей, слышишь! Не смей уходить! - Последним усилием Тайринн рванула руку с меткой прочь от разрыва и, услышав громкий хлопок, упала в обморок. 

Проснулась храмовница уже утром и, с ужасом вспомнив события прошлого вечера, заметалась в спальном мешке, пытаясь выбраться наружу. 

\- Ты чего, Искорка, - раздался сбоку голос гнома, - палатку уронишь, Кассандра ругаться будет. 

\- Что произошло? - голос звучал почти нормально, разве что слегка сипло. Аккуратно сев, она обернулась туда, где по ее прикидкам должен был быть Варрик. . Тот выглядел абсолютно целым и даже ни капли не побледневшим от потери крови. - Ты… Солас успел? 

\- А что, не видно? - как-то смущенно отозвался арбалетчик. - Как новенький, за что, кстати, земной тебе поклон, храмовница. - Ехидная улыбка все-таки шла ему гораздо больше мертвенной зеленоватости. - Никогда не думал, что ваша братия способна на такие выкрутасы.

\- Какие еще выкрутасы?

\- А чтоб я разбирался! Спроси у Смеюна, вон он как раз из лесочка выходит. - Высунув голову из палатки, Варрик окликнул одного из разведчиков и тот на всех парах бросился к эльфу, прогулочным шагом спускавшемуся с невысокой заросшей ельником горки.

\- И спрошу, - угрюмо отозвалась Тайринн, медленно поднимаясь и осматривая себя.

Какая-то добрая душа сняла с нее доспех, оставив в одних тонких брюках и рубашке. Бинтов под ней не было, значит, раздевали как минимум по пояс, но ни ран, ни шрамов она не обнаружила. С сомнением отпустив ворот рубахи, она прислушалась к себе, стараясь почувствовать отголоски магии и ужаснулась. Неудивительно… с такими-то повреждениями вообще не понятно, как она пережила ночь. Решив выяснить все подробности, что называется, из первых уст,  храмовница вслед за гномом вылезла из палатки. Солдаты при виде девушки вытянулись по струнке, побросав свои дела, в результате чего тот, что занимался, судя по положению солнца, завтраком, уронил в объемистый котелок вдвое больше трав, чем планировал. По лагерю растекся сладковатый запах эмбриума.

\- Убирай с огня немедленно! - гаркнула храмовница, прекрасно помня, что делали с этой травой высокие температуры. Не хватало только всех перетравить. Деловито подойдя к весело трещащему ветками костерку, она отобрала у окончательно опешившего мужчины поварешку и начала вычерпывать из емкости круглые сухоцветы. - Кто ж вас научил лекарственные травы со съедобными вместе хранить, а? - Тот, замявшись, ответил,

\- Простите, Ваша Милость, перепутал… - Тайринн с сомнением осмотрела выловленные цветы, 

\- С чем, позволь узнать?

\- Уж точно не с календулой, - а вот и Варрик пожаловал. Сунув ему в руки поварешку, девушка попросила, 

\- Присмотри за ним, а? Потравимся же все.

\- Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что ты изменила мнение касательно моих кулинарных талантов, Искорка! - вытряхнув промокший эмбриум в миску, он заглянул в котелок, - Хотя это уже вряд ли можно исправить… Ну, солдат, беги за водой, так и быть, расскажу тебе пару секретов. - Оставив нервно сглотнувшего брюнета на попечение гнома, храмовница повернулась к Соласу, с интересом наблюдавшему за сценой.

\- Спасибо, - сказала она, - ты меня спас. Снова. 

\- Едва ли, - покачал лысой головой эльф. - Пройдемся? - Вместе они отправились в сторону невозделанных полей, тихо беседуя.

\- Я никогда раньше не встречал храмовников, способных пропускать через себя магию, - помолчав заметил Солас. Девушка не торопила его, давая озвучить ту версию событий, которую он считал наиболее вероятной. Свои же домыслы и идеи она пока решила оставить при себе.

\- А ты общался со многими? - поинтересовалась она.

\- Едва ли, - согласно кивнул маг. - Скорее всего это привело бы к не самым… приятным для меня последствиям. И все же, как тебе это удалось? Ты накопила столько силы, что это едва не выжгло тебя изнутри. Чтобы ты понимала, ее хватило на призыв очень сильного духа, он не просто исцелил Варрика…

\- А прибавил ему еще пару лишних лет жизни, если он не будет соваться под демонические когти? - с усмешкой поинтересовалась Тайринн. - Не приписывай мне больше, чем я могу, это всего лишь метка. Мои знания позволяют манипулировать магией в известных рамках. Подавлять, развеивать, перенаправлять. Отрицать.

\- Но как ты узнала, что я смогу использовать эту силу? - Остановившись, Солас посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. - Этому не учат в Кругах.

\- Этому не научат и в Кланах, так? - Тайринн была серьезна. - У всех есть свои секреты и пока твои не угрожают Инквизиции и мирному народу, я не собираюсь допытываться. Ты сам сказал, у тебя свой путь. А у меня - свой. Сойдемся на том, что я была уверена, ты сможешь забрать у меня эту силу. 

Уверена, как же. Храмовница и сама не могла объяснить словами, но магия эльфа была другой. Он использовал те же заклинания, что и обычные маги, с которыми ей приходилось сталкиваться по долгу службы, но отклик Тени был иным, таким, словно она ластилась к нему, стремилась исполнить каждое его желание. Солас выглядел не старше тридцати даже по эльфийским меркам, но от него веяло древностью. 

\- И ты смог.

\- Кто бы ни сотворил эту Брешь, - эльф поднял глаза на воронку вдалеке, - в твоем лице он нажил себе сильного противника. - Они продолжили свой путь к фермам, - Признаться честно, я надеюсь, что мне никогда не придется снова увидеть тот твой взгляд. 

Заметил, значит? Что ж, придется немного открыть карты,

\- Тогда не вставай у меня на пути. - Дружески хлопнув настороженно посмотревшего на нее мага по плечу, Тайринн пошла навстречу недовольной Кассандре, спешившей к ним со стороны домов.

Выслушав гневную тираду Искательницы, тут же бросившейся ощупывать Тревельян на предмет повреждений и не слушавшей ее робкое “да откуда им взяться”, храмовница вернулась обратно в лагерь, где тут же получила от Варрика нагоняй за опоздание, миску каши и до краев наполненную флягу с настоем. 

Часом позже, взяв с собой несколько разведчиков, группа спустилась в овраг Форнанна, откуда по прикидкам Соласа могли лезть попавшие под влияние демона волки. Злобные черные звери действительно обнаружились в сложной системе узких ущелий, заставив членов Инквизиции изрядно потрудиться, прежде чем те смогли добраться до неглубокой пещеры, в которой валялись несколько трупов магов в странных одеждах и сундук с их нехитрыми пожитками. Демон, однако, так и не появился и Тайринн отправила солдат назад в лагерь, а группа двинулась дальше на север, в надежде найти хорошее место для еще одной вышки и тайники, которые можно было бы передать Капралу Витлу.

Двумя часами спустя Варрик объявил, что они заблудились. Ещё через час Тайринн задумчиво вытирала от крови свой клинок, обдумывая, откуда в центре Ферелдена могли взяться такие обнаглевшие малефикары, что в открытую попытались применить магию крови средь бела дня. Идей не было, и, наконец-то сориентировавшись по карте, отряд двинулся в сторону форта Коннор, надеясь переждать там начавшуюся грозу. Лучше бы они промокли до нитки. 

Завидев знакомые символы на доспехах, храмовница напряглась. В тени полуразрушенного форта, да ещё и посреди грозы разглядеть лица не удавалось, но двигались они странно. Тихо, стараясь не привлечь к себе внимания, группа двинулась вдоль стены, укрытая раскидистыми еловыми ветками, но вдруг Тайринн замерла, не к месту помянув Создателя. 

\- Красный лириум поблизости, - прошипела она, пытаясь вытряхнуть из головы его монотонную песню. - Много. Придется нанести господам визит вежливости. 

Пока Варрик и Солас отстреливали вражеских лучников издалека, мечницы упоенно сражались с обычными живыми людьми. Никто не кидался огнем, не вылезал из-под земли, не пытался задурманить разум, по крайней мере пока они не пробились к самому зданию. Цитадель была почти не тронута, только трещины на камне и выбитые окна напоминали о том, что Мор прошелся и здесь. Чем глубже Тайринн вела отряд, тем громче становилась песня, в какой-то момент фактически ведя ее к себе. Открыв последнюю дверь, за которой мрачно темнел подвал, она остановилась в ужасе. 

\- Только не это, - гном явно был согласен с храмовницей. Из дальней стены торчало огромное месторождение красного лириума, вокруг которого неестественно двигаясь копошились люди, кто в доспехе, кто почти без одежды вовсе. - Приплыли. Что делать будем? - спросил он в пустоту. 

\- Убираться, - с отвращением ответила Тревельян и шагнула в темный проем. Этот бой был совсем не похож на те, что заполнили ее жизнь в последние дни. Эти люди уже… не были людьми, а лишь тенями себя прежних. С горящими красным глазами они, не заботясь о получаемых ранах, старались защитить подступы к пульсирующему алым кристаллу, который уже не просто пел, а ввинчивался в мозг Тайринн, 

\-  _ Мы ждали, мы спали… Мы проснемся… _

\- Это место надо сжечь, - с презрением сказала Кассандра, когда они наконец разделились с последним нападавшим. - Хотя я понятия не имею, как можно сжечь камень. 

\- У нас нет на это времени, - устало покачала головой храмовница. - Оставим метку для смотровой башни и вернемся обратно к сломанному мосту, мы почти завершили круг. 

\- Если успеем до темноты, сможем переговорить с Деннетом и отправить птицу в Убежище, - после такой близкой встречи с демоновым лириумом, он явно хотел поскорее вернуться в относительную безопасность лагеря. 

Согласно кивнув, Тайринн вышла из давящей полутьмы подвала на свежий, пропитанный только прошедшим ливнем воздух и поспешила покинуть негостеприимный форт, позволяя Соласу метким заклинанием обрушить вход.


	14. О чем молчит Кассандра Пентагаст

Солнце уже ушло за горы, когда они постучали в дверь объездчика, но тот, казалось, ждал их визита и, не обращая внимания на протесты, сразу же отправил всех в баню, обещая горячий ужин, как только они перестанут капать чужой кровью на его чистый ковер. Варрик отнесся к заявлению о чистоте ковра весьма скептически, но от возможности смыть с себя грязь и пот последнего дня не отказался, утащив Соласа за собой в парную, пока мечницы высвобождались из плена доспехов. 

\- Вот хитрая зараза, - усмехнулась Тайринн, - сейчас попользуют всю воду, а нам ничего не останется. Ты как хочешь, - обратилась она к Кассандре, изучающей узор, в который складывались трещины на оконном стекле, - а я пошла. 

\- Туда?! - обернувшаяся Искательница была темно-бордового цвета, непонятно только, то ли от жары в бане, то ли от идеи париться в одной комнате с мужчинами. 

\- Ну да, - философски пожала плечами храмовница, - а что такого? У Вас в Ордене по этому поводу были какие-то запреты? 

\- Нет, но… - тема явно была для неё неуютной. Словно пытаясь спрятаться от разговора, Кассандра затянула шнуровку тонкой длинной рубашки на шее. 

\- Ладно, подождем, - без особого энтузиазма Тайринн снова присела на лавку, складывая на коленях чистое полотенце. Она чувствовала, как женщина разглядывает ее, но смысла прятать тело не видела, хочет смотреть, пусть смотрит. 

Сама Кассандра пребывала в некотором смятении. Признаться, ей случалось бывать в ситуациях, когда приходилось делить крышу, палатку, а то и спальный мешок с другими людьми, но то всегда было… сугубо рабочее, а Инквизиция, пусть и в зачаточном состоянии, казалась ей чем-то почти родным. Своим. И люди/нелюди в ней тоже были свои. Ай, если честно, она просто была не готова оказаться лицом к лицу, так сказать, с весьма примечательной частью гнома - его волосатой грудью. Было в ней что-то… Окончательно смутившись, Искательница посмотрела на свою спутницу. 

Та, словно абсолютно не обращая внимания на публику в ее лице, сняла всю грязную одежду, включая бинты, до того закрывавшие грудь, и теперь сидела напротив в одном исподнем, расслабленно откинувшись на деревянную стену. Хоть она и пыталась не смотреть, глаза сами скользили вниз по тонкой шее, следуя за шрамом, что пересекал ее правую ключицу, небольшую грудь и заканчивался в районе солнечного сплетения. Неширокий и почти не заметный под бинтами, сейчас он привлекал к себе внимание, заставляя мечницу задаваться вопросом, что его оставило? Когти вырвавшегося во время Истязания демона? Заклинание малефикара? Меч обычного бандита? Ясно было одно, ему уже немало лет. Конечно, Кассандра уже не раз видела Тайринн в разной степени раздетости, но это был первый раз, когда девушка при этом была в сознании и не при смерти. Поймав взгляд храмовницы, женщина поперхнулась, когда та фривольно ей подмигнула и снова уставилась в потолок. И правда, кто знает, какие у них в Вольной Марке порядки?

\- Касс, успокойся, я тебя не съем, - с улыбкой сказала девушка, не отрывая взгляда от приглянувшейся ей балки. - У тебя на лице все такими крупными буквами написано, что мне даже так отсвечивает. 

\- Что написано? - с подозрением уточнила мечница.

\- Что ты подозреваешь как минимум меня, как максимум всю Марку в огульном поведении, - хохотнула Тревельян. - Тут вроде же нравы ещё свободнее, чем у нас? 

\- Ну… - она замялась, - на самом деле просто интересно…, - посмотрев на потянувшуюся как кошка храмовницу, она продолжила, - как у вас в Ордене дела с этим обстоят. Ты вон, - Кассандра странно повела плечами, - с парнями в бане спокойно моешься, с Варриком три дня подряд обсуждала всякое,  - женщина прочистила горло, - для книги.

\- Ты про то, как капитану лучше затащить ту светскую даму в постель? - Тайринн удивленно подняла бровь и почесала затылок, шрам на ее груди превратился в ровную полосу. Похоже, все таки след от клинка. - Девушки просто хотят повеселиться, чего в этом зазорного? Прекрасно их понимаю. А что насчет бани, так я же сколько лет в поле, - тут она грустно улыбнулась, - со временем перестаешь обращать внимание на такие условности, как что у кого в штанах.

\- А ты сама когда-нибудь? - к подергиванию плечами добавились какие-то странные знаки пальцами.

\- Спала с кем-то? - Ууу, леди Пентагаст, все серьезно… Представительные дамы в этой части Тедаса, видимо, вещи своими именами не называли. Искательница кивнула, прикусив губу,

\- Конечно, это не мое дело…

\- Да ладно тебе, - покачала головой марчанка, - какие тут секреты. Все равно о мертвых либо хорошо, либо ничего, так хоть вспомним хорошим словом.

\- Он умер?

\- Они, Касс. К сожалению, такие как мы либо приспосабливаются, либо дорастают до почетных кабинетных должностей, либо долго не живут. - Подтянув колени к груди, Тайринн продолжила, - Тебя кто больше интересует, девочки, мальчики?

\- Эээ?! - кажется сама возможность такого выбора если и приходила ей в голову, то давно и случайно. - Ты жила с женщиной? - Тревельян цокнула языком,

\- Ну давай это так назовем для простоты картины. - Глаза Кассандры загорелись каким-то нехорошим огнем,

\- И как? Похоже на то, что в Распутной Вдове пишут? - Вот это поворот…

\- В че-е-е-ем?! - храмовница подавилась. - Мне послышалось или ты сейчас...? Нет, не послышалось, - убедила она сама себя. Искательница зарделась как маков цвет, поняв, что сболтнула лишнего. - Ну ты, подруга, даешь… Вот уж точно черти в тихом омуте… - Тряхнув головой, девушка ухмыльнулась, - Используя знакомые Вам термины, леди Пентагаст, пять трепещущих платочков из пяти. - Та сидела напротив с хитро поблескивавшими глазами,

\- А мужчины?

\- А что мужчины… - улыбка сползла с лица храмовницы. - Ты сама-то не пробовала? - Искательница смущенно покачала головой, 

\- Пару раз все шло к тому, но не сложилось. Служба, сама понимаешь… 

Какое-то время женщины молчали, думая каждая о своем, но надолго Кассандры не хватило и она снова вернулась к постельной теме.

\- Ты когда нибудь читала “Мечи и Щиты”? Только не говори Варрику! 

\- Ооо, мне нравится твой вкус в литературе, - свесив ноги со скамьи, Тайринн наклонилась к Кассандре и погрозила ей пальцем, - Еще скажи, что у тебя есть копия!

\- В Убежище, - смущенно ответила та. - Ну и все же, как это? - Тревельян похлопала по скамейке рядом с собой,

\- Это будет долгая история…

\- Какая история и почему я не в курсе, - заинтересованно спросил Варрик, вышедший из парной в одном полотенце, повязанном вокруг талии. Кассандра застыла там, где стояла, остановившимся взглядом уперевшись в грудь гнома.

\- Тебе бы точно понравилась, - хмыкнула девушка, вставая, - в конце главный герой умирает. Солас, - спросила она у приоткрытой двери, - ты еще долго?

\- Вовсе не обязательно так кричать, - спокойно сказал вошедший в комнату эльф, замотанный в простыню на манер тевинтерской тоги, затыкая пальцем ухо. - Прошу. Я вам воды согрел.

\- Вот он, настоящий джентльмен, - шутливо поклонилась ему храмовница и потянула все еще стоявшую в ступоре Искательницу за собой, - Пойдем, страдалица, а то окосеешь.

\- Эй, а история? - возмутился гном, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь. - Слышишь, Искорка, так и напишу про тебя, что ты не имела ни стыда, ни совести! - Отвернувшись от безмолвного куска дерева, он смерил взглядом лысого мага. - Может попросить ее в таком виде попозировать для обложки? 

\- Либо сразу убьет, либо вообще разденется, - флегматично хмыкнул эльф, надевая брюки. 

\- Ну хорошая же идея, а, Смеюн! - Варрик хлопнул Соласа по бедру и потянулся за одеждой. - Кстати, чего это наша Искательница так странно на меня смотрела? Я ей вроде сегодня ничего такого еще не говорил? - Тяжело вздохнув, маг закрыл глаза. Даже спустя века, мир крутился вокруг низменных порывов тела и души.

В парной разговор как-то сам собой сошел на нет: Кассандра все ещё витала где-то в своих облаках, а Тайринн серьезно задумалась, с чего ее вообще потянуло на откровения. Последние шестнадцать лет, с тех самых пор как она покинула стены поместья Тревельян и отправилась в Виком, единственным человеком, которому она абсолютно доверяла, был Итан. Миролюбивый и спокойный, он редко отлучался из Церкви Маркхэма и поэтому большая часть их общения происходила в переписке, прерываемой редкими встречами, когда отряд храмовницы заходил в город или если ей давали вольную. Но даже он был в курсе только ее интрижки с Мари и того, что было между ней и Лисом. 

Это было вполне объяснимо: отношения Тайринн с Даном были в основном физическими и основывались на взаимном желании помочь справиться с лириумной лихорадкой. Итан же, пусть и издалека, следил за их состоянием и давал советы по тому, как избежать наиболее вероятных плачевных последствий. Ну и высылал ей травы, которые давали возможность не беспокоиться о незапланированном потомстве.

С Мари все было ещё проще. Как она и сказала Кассандре, не было ничего зазорного в том, что две девушки хотели хорошо провести время вместе, особенно если общий срок их совместной службы шёл на считанные недели. Они стояли в Круге плечом к плечу больше года, следя за правильностью прохождения Испытаний, но весной тридцать второго были вынуждены до прихода Серых Стражей сдерживать не пойми откуда взявшихся в городе порождений Мора. Тайринн повезло пережить эту осаду, а вот светловолосая и темноглазая уроженица Хасмала была задета гарлоком и Мор проник в ее кровь. 

Последние недели перед тем, как она ушла в Вейсхаупт вслед за Стражами, они провели вместе, а теперь Мари, должно быть, ходила своими, одним Стражам известными дорогами. Но Тревельян не соврала Кассандре, той девушки, с которой она делила когда-то постель, больше не было, она умерла в тот момент, когда стала Серым Стражем. 

Об остальных ничем не закончившихся постельных приключениях Тайринн предпочитала не распространяться, да и с кем ей было говорить об этом? Храмовники, предположительно, должны были вести праведную жизнь, вот только рамки этой праведности у каждого монастыря или отряда были свои. 

Теперь у нее не было ни отряда, ни возможности вернуться назад в Ее Первое Слово, пока метка холодным огнем обжигала руку при каждом приближении к разрыву. А Инквизиция станет такой, какой они ее и построят, так почему бы не доверить кому-то хотя бы часть своей истории? Тем более что Искательница импонировала девушке, разделяя ее взгляды как на способы разрешения навалившихся на них проблем, так и своей прямотой и искренностью. Поняв, что решение принято, Тайринн расслабилась и позволила телу отойти от напряжения последних дней. 

Когда четырьмя часами позже, сытые, чистые и удовлетворенные завершившимися удачной сделкой переговорами, они вернулись в лагерь, там их уже ждал вернувшийся из Убежища красноглазый ворон с короткой запиской на лапе:

“Солдаты Перекрестка займутся вышками, ресурсы с местных лесозаготовок. Где-то есть база храмовников, надо разобраться. На юго-востоке в Ссылке Лорнана засела секта, стоит проверить. Ждем назад через неделю. Каллен.”

\- А Командир-то время не терял, - довольно покивал Варрик, - вон какую задачку поставил, только успевай поспевать. 

\- Теперь у нас есть лошади, - Тайринн сосредоточенно смотрела на карту, ища на ней странную Ссылку. - Дело пойдет быстрее, а как будут готовы вышки, так и остальную сотню перегонят в Убежище. Деннет не дурак, рисковать не станет. 

\- Отправиться в Убежище - похвальное решение с его стороны, - заметил Солас, аккуратно отвинчивая навершие посоха для полировки. - Редко встретишь человека, так пекущегося о своем деле. 

\- Ты просто мало общался с людьми, - улыбнулась Тайринн, вставая и покидая освещенный теплым светом костра круг. - Чем больше сил и души они вкладывают в то, что делают, тем дальше готовы зайти, защищая это.

\- Они? - спросил эльф, не отрывая взгляда от темной сферы, которую держал в руках. - Ты не относишь себя к их числу? 

\- Я ничего не создаю, Солас. - По голосу девушки было невозможно понять, что она думает по этому поводу, - А разрушением, даже во имя благого дела, гордиться не собираюсь. - Обернувшись к Искательнице, девушка спросила, - Касс, ты идешь? Подъем через шесть часов, завтра нужно прочесать Хафтерову чащу и успеть вернуться к Перекрестку. - Женщины пожелали всем хорошей ночи и забрались в палатку.

\- Ты и правда не гордишься тем, что делаешь? - голос Искательницы приглушенно доносился из-под поддоспешника, который она стягивала через голову. 

\- Это моя работа, - пожала плечами Тревельян, - такая же как, например, работа кузнеца или пасечника. У меня есть обязанности и я их выполняю, вот только… - она улеглась на спальный мешок и, запрокинув руки за голову, начала рассматривать полог палатки. - Я ведь и правда только разрушаю. Чужие жизни и судьбы, убивая чьих-то возлюбленных или родителей. Оружие, что у меня в руках, тупится об чужие доспехи. Моя броня, сделанная мастерами, гнется под чужими ударами.  Я выполняю то, чего требует мой долг и мои обеты, но это не значит, что я всегда была согласна с тем, что мне приходилось делать.

\- Как Право Уничтожения? - тихо спросила Кассандра.

\- Например. - В голосе Тайринн не было эмоций. - Или Истязания. Ты ведь знаешь, что мы обязаны усмирять не только тех, кем завладел демон, но и тех, кто просто задержался в Тени дольше отведенного времени? Сколько раз я хотела перевернуть часы, чтобы дать этим юным ребятам, так тянущимся к знаниям, еще несколько минут. - Она грустно усмехнулась, - Я ни разу не решилась. Зачем Создатель дал нам магию, если те, кто ей владеют, вынуждены провести всю жизнь как птицы в клетке или в бегах…

\- Замысел Создателя не всегда доступен простому человеку, - храмовница закрыла глаза. Каждый имел свой взгляд на веру и спорить с Искательницей она не собиралась. - Ты сомневаешься в нем?

\- Я знаю, что в итоге мы все окажемся у трона Создателя, - ответила марчанка, - но вот пути, что туда ведут… 

\- Иногда мне кажется, что то, что я заварила, приведет лишь к еще большей катастрофе, - призналась Кассандра.

\- Ты сумела принять тяжелое решение в то время, когда Церковь лишь грызлась за власть. - Тайринн протянула руку и положила ее на плечо темноволосой женщины. - Но теперь ты уже не одна и вместе мы справимся.

\- Я готова нести ответственность за свои поступки, - помотала головой та. - Неважно, кем я останусь в истории, я поступила так, как считала должным. Учителя всегда говорили мне, Кассандра, остановись, подумай, прежде чем делать… - Она резко села и ударила кулаком по земле, - Но если решение уже готово, зачем ходить кругами?

\- Инквизиция это не просто решение. Есть меч. - Вспомнила наставления отца храмовница, - Послушный руке, его держащей, он будет разить врага. Неопытный воин всегда будет следить за мечом. 

\- А я и есть тот меч… - подавленно вздохнула Искательница, возвращаясь на место, - вот только больше нет Джустинии, чтобы меня направить.

\- Нет, Касс, меч это сама Инквизиция. Люди, такие как Витл, Хардинг, Варрик, Тренн, Харрит, Адан. Их вклад в общее дело различен, но все они привносят что-то, и даже будучи слабыми частями, они образуют сильное целое. И есть щит, - продолжила девушка, - тот, кто бывал в бою с щитоносцем, знает, что порой он опаснее любого оружия, не только защищая от ударов, откуда бы они не пришли, но и нанося огромный урон, стоит подойти ближе. Ты и есть щит. Командир Каллен, Жозефина, даже я. Мы готовы принять на себя удар, защищая центр. Но тот, кто будет следить за щитом, тем более пропустит решающий удар. - Перевернувшись на бок, Тайринн посмотрела на удивленную неваррийку, потиравшую шрам на подбородке, - Только тот, кто следит за глазами противника, сможет попробовать предугадать его следующее движение.

\- И кто же глаза Инквизиции? - заинтересованно спросила та.

\- А это нам только предстоит узнать, - улыбнулась Тревельян. - Но я бы поставила на Лелиану. Если годы в пути чему-то и научили меня, так это тому, что с решениями бардов, не важно, нынешних или бывших, лучше не спорить. Вредно для выживаемости, - она подмигнула Кассандре.

\- Вполне возможно, - Искательница не стала спорить, - ее святейшество всегда доверяла предложениям Лелианы. А ты была знакома с другими бардами?

\- Был один, - Тайринн снова закрыла глаза, вздохнув, - он служил в моем отряде. 

\- Бард-храмовник? Не слышала о таких, - хмыкнула ее собеседница.

\- Он никогда не рассказывал, почему пришел в Орден и как его приняли, да я и не спрашивала. Мы всегда находили более интересные способы провести вместе время.

\- Так ты и он…

\- Да. И, знаешь, это было совершенно не похоже на “Щиты и мечи”, но я бы многое отдала сейчас за то, чтобы он был с нами.

\- Так вы не любили друг друга? - в голосе Кассандры сквозило удивление.

\- Мы спасали друг друга от сумасшествия. Дан и я, мы… решились на опасный эксперимент, но не успели его закончить. Он погиб два года назад, а я бросила все. - Храмовница выдохнула, выпуская воздух сквозь зубы. - Мы не были друг для друга  _ теми самыми,  _ Касс, сложись судьба по другому, не были бы и единственными. Но я ни на что не променяю ту память, что мы создали вместе. Он был хорошим бардом, жаль, что только другие храмовники смогут полностью понять его песни. Когда-нибудь я спою тебе что-нибудь или попросим Лелиану, если она знает. Он умел подбирать слова.

\- Но вам ведь было хорошо вместе? 

\- Что именно тебя интересует? - лукаво улыбнулась  храмовница.

Искательница зарделась, но только развернулась поудобнее и приготовилась слушать.

\- Какой он был? 

Тайринн, зажмурила глаза и, отбросив сомнения, отдалась на волю ностальгического порыва,

\- Рыжий, даже ярче, чем Варрик. Как огонь. 


	15. Гонка со временем

Утро с сомнением встретило двух совершенно невыспавшихся мечниц, щедро окатив их ледяным весенним дождем. Эльф и гном уже были почти собраны и готовы выступать, хотя Варрик посматривал на доставшуюся ему лошадь с о-о-очень большим подозрением. 

Не тратя ни минуты, Тайринн и Кассандра наспех привели себя в порядок и экипировались, позволяя разведчикам пока собрать их палатку и навьючить ей мощного коня Искательницы. Тот отнесся к дополнительному весу довольно флегматично, особенно после того, как она предложила ему половинку яблока. Удостоверившись, что эта часть Внутренних земель была в достаточной мере одарена вниманием передового отряда Инквизиции, храмовница, не обращая внимания на мерзко лезущий под доспех дождь, повела группу на север.

Хафтерова чаща встретила их сразу двумя разрывами, явно повредившими рассудок местной популяции медведей, вынуждая потратить вдвое больше времени на зачистку территории. По дороге к заброшенному форту, служившему когда-то, по заверениям Варрика, домом любовнику местного дворянина, в старых руинах они наткнулись на очередную кучку странных малефикаров, то ли попытавшихся призвать демона, то ли сотворить еще какую мерзость. В который раз развеивая направленное на неё заклинание, Тревельян почувствовала, как ее тело скрутила дикая боль, стремительно распространившаяся откуда-то из-за грудины по всему телу, мешая дышать и думать. Понимая, что очередной приступ решил показать свои лириумные зубы, она со стоном опустилась на одно колено, закрываясь щитом. 

Увидев, что девушка вышла из боя, Кассандра издала воинственный клич, привлекая внимание оставшихся магов к себе, пока Солас и Варрик расстреливали их издалека. Продышавшись, Тайринн в последний момент увернулась от летевший в нее сосульки и вонзила меч в спину ближайшему к ней магу. Стараясь не совершать лишних движений, она помогла отряду добить оставшихся малефикаров и, сбросив со взрывавшегося болью предплечья щит, шатаясь направилась к лошади. Несмотря на ее протесты, эльф наложил на руку малое исцеление, что поначалу чуть не лишило ее сознания. В лихорадочном состоянии храмовница была вдвойне чувствительной к магии, а уж если заклинания применяли конкретно к ней… С шипением и помощью Кассандры забравшись на лошадь, она упрямо поскакала вперед, на все вопросы отвечая, что ее слишком сильно задело отрикошетившим проклятием.

Все понимали, что недели, данной им Калленом, было едва ли достаточно, чтобы охватить все Внутренние земли, но выбора не было, поэтому они продолжили путь. С трудом, с учётом состояния Тайринн, очистив скрытую от посторонних глаз густыми зарослями ставку отрекшихся храмовников, к вечеру они разбили лагерь у озера Лютиэн и, распределив караулы, тут же уснули. 

Когда Кассандра разбудила Тревельян утром, явно гораздо позже, чем они обговорили с вечера, ее протесты даже слушать никто не стал: решением Соласа как самого осведомленного в медицине было постановлено не давать марчанке караул, пока она не придет в себя после контузии. Недовольно бурча, она пошла к озеру, чтобы умыться, но тут ее внимание привлек звон оружия. 

\- Господа, кажется, мы тут не одни, - хрипло сообщила она, вернувшись в лагерь. 

\- Мы пойдём втроем, - тут же отозвалась Искательница, подхватывая с земли меч, но Тайринн только покачала головой. 

\- Это не звуки боя, скорее, кто-то тренируется. Я бы предложила проверить, нам ведь нужны бойцы. 

Быстро собрав вещи, отряд двинулся вверх по пригорку и, обойдя озеро, они нос к носу столкнулись с невысоким, но весьма бородатым субъектом, гонявшим по поляне десяток крестьян. Субъект, несмотря на изначальную подозрительность, представился Стражем Блэкволлом, ищущим рекрутов для Вейсхаупта, и, после весьма впечатляющего тренировочного боя с Кассандрой, изъявил желание присоединиться к Инквизиции. Довольно улыбаясь несмотря на слепящую боль, Тайринн посоветовала ему отправиться в Убежище через Перекресток, где он, возможно, сможет найти попутчиков. Раскланявшись с новообращенным коллегой, группа двинулась на запад. 

Тремя днями позже они и сами прибыли в Перекресток, где Тайринн, уже пришедшая в себя и баюкающая новый шрам на правом предплечье, оставленный ужасом в приснопамятной Ссылке Лорнана, пересела обратно на Хоку. Узнав, что часть потерявших жилье крестьян ушла по приглашению Деннета на фермы, а он сам с табуном уже выдвинулся в сторону Убежища, Кассандра предложила не останавливаться в поселении и постараться догнать объездчика. На недоуменный вопрос храмовницы “зачем так загонять лошадей”, Варрик вдруг ответил, соглашаясь с Искательницей, что возвращение Вестницы Андрасте во главе такого шествия будет явно способствовать повышению морали. Тревельян логику оценила и получасом позже они снова были в пути. 

Деннета и его подопечных они заметили на подступах к горам к вечеру следующего дня, когда уже порядком устали от сумасшедшей скачки. Гном счастливо вздохнул, явно втайне надеясь на скорый привал, а солдаты Инквизиции, сопровождавшие табун, тут же начали перешептываться. Судя по всему, среди них были те, которые подоспели к самому закрытию разрыва на фермах и видевшие, как Тайринн, переполненную чужеродной силой, использовал в качестве батареи эльфийский маг. Теперь доставалось им обоим. 

Даже спустя почти неделю после того случая все ещё находились непосвященные, которым тут же рассказывали обретавшую все больше фантастических деталей историю и новые взгляды впивались в них, восторженные - в храмовницу, подозрительные - в Соласа. Переночевав у того же ручья, где отряд останавливался по дороге во Внутренние земли, они снова снялись с места и ступили на узкую заснеженную дорогу, ведущую вглубь Морозных гор. 

Разведчики Лелианы знали свое дело, поэтому, когда длинная процессия во главе со старающейся не зевать Тайринн показалась из узкого ущелья в лучах заходящего солнца, встречать их высыпало чуть ли не все Убежище. Стараясь не обращать внимания на взгляды поселенцев, Тревельян спрыгнула со спины Хоки и, передав поводья подошедшему рекруту, отстегнула от седла объемный мешок, который без особой помпы вручила мрачному как туча аптекарю. 

\- Что здесь? - он подозрительно воззрился на девушку, но та лишь потерла короткостриженный затылок, слегка покраснев. - Надеюсь, не остатки  какого-нибудь гада? 

\- Травы, - засмеялась Тайринн, - эльфийский корень, веретенка, рассветный лотос. Кровавого было совсем мало, так что в основном листья. И вот ещё, - она покопалась в чересседельной сумке, - драконий камень. Тут немного, но я слышала, вы увлекаетесь алхимией взрывов. Говорят, эта штука весьма непредсказуема. - Конечно, Итан обычно предпочитал медицину, но в реактивах разбирался и регулярно консультировал Дария по переписке, а Тревельян была готова читать что угодно, лишь бы оно было написано каллиграфическим почерком брата. 

\- Надеюсь, Вы держали его далеко от огня? - в голосе Адана проклюнулось уважение. Небольшой сверток он принял с таким благоговением, будто она подарила ему что-то крайне ценное. 

\- Конечно, и никаких промасленных тканей, - кивнула Тайринн и хлопнула по плечу стоявшего рядом Дария, - Как здоровье? 

\- Лучше всех, лейтенант, - бодро отозвался тот, хищно поглядывая на мешок с травами, - мы пойдём, а? 

\- Да я вообще не знаю, чего Вы тут все собрались, - с улыбкой покачала головой она. - Госпожа Монтилье, по какому поводу такая встреча? - Жозефина осмотрела девушку с ног до головы, ища новые шрамы, и та расхохоталась, до того антиванка напомнила ее собственную мать. - Нам нужно срочно что-то обсудить, - успокоившись, наконец спросила Тайринн, - или мы расквартировываемся?

\- Думаю, нам стоит обсудить информацию, которую передала Мать Жизель, - раздался рядом тихий голос Лелианы, почти неразличимый за гомоном начавшей расходиться толпы, - кроме того, есть еще несколько вопросов, требующих твоего внимания.

\- Тогда не будем тратить время, - встряхнувшись, храмовница пристроилась за Кассандрой, словно кунарийский дредноут волны рассекавшей людское море. - Варрик, заберешь мою сумку? - крикнула она назад сквозь толпу.

\- Только потому, что ты вежливо попросила, Искорка, - раздался из-за спины ехидный голос гнома.

\- Искорка? - удивленно спросил Каллен.

\- Вы не хотите этого знать, - покраснев отрезала Тайринн и ускорила шаг.

Едва пятерка оказалась в тишине комнаты, отведенной под военный совет, девушка расслабила ремни на левом наруче и с наслаждением потрясла освобожденной рукой. Только занявшие свои места советники воззрились на нее с подозрением, а Кассандра просто подошла и забрала кусок доспеха, позволяя ей закатать рукав и осмотреть светящийся шрам, длинной полосой расчертивший предплечье. 

\- Так что нам известно о состоянии дел в Вал Руайо? - не поднимая глаз обратилась к Лелиане храмовница. Не получив ответа, она все же оторвалась от созерцания зеленоватых всполохов, - Что? - Советники все так же молчали, но уже как-то траурно. Наконец Жозефина прервала затянувшуюся тишину,

\- Метка стала расти?

\- Да с чего бы это? - Тайринн поднесла руку к глазам и потыкала пальцем в светящийся шрам, - Как Брешь стабилизировалась, она больше и не увеличилась на ни на дюйм. А это просто неудачное стечение обстоятельств.

\- Им еще не приходилось видеть тебя настолько без одежды, чтобы рассмотреть, - напомнила Искательница и Лелиана тут же оживилась, 

\- А кто видел? 

\- Боюсь, после редклиффских ферм этот список получится слишком длинным, - с наигранной печалью ответила женщина. - Кое-кто в очередной раз переусердствовал, на этот раз пытаясь вытащить Варрика с того света. Не подумай, что я тебе не благодарна, - смягчилась она, - но все же не стоит больше так пугать.

\- Давайте все же вернемся к делам насущным, - взмолилась марчанка. - Я более чем уверена, что выезжать в столицу надо как можно скорее, и хочу хотя бы ночь поспать спокойно.

\- У нас есть список  _ сомневающихся _ , - наконец перешел к делу Каллен, - но просто не будет. Церковь официально объявила Инквизицию еретическим течением и требует твоей немедленной казни.

\- Фантастика… У меня есть шансы добраться до Вал Руайо живой? - саркастично спросила Тайринн.

\- По суше - едва ли, - отозвалась Глава Тайной канцелярии, чем несколько осадила всех присутствующих. - Придётся пересечь почти весь Орлей, если ехать по Имперскому тракту. 

\- Значит, отправимся морем, - пожала плечами Тревельян, - от Джейдера дня три, до Джейдера, если сильно поторопиться, доскачем за полтора. 

\- Где гарантии, что вас не возьмут в плен или не прирежут на корабле? Вас же всего четверо! - Жозефина была настроена по боевому и, кажется, собиралась отправить с ними пару отрядов солдат. На всякий случай. 

\- А для этого, милая Жози, - как-то уж слишком хищно сверкнула янтарными глазами Тайринн, - нам придется сыграть в одну очень популярную в Орлее Игру. - Лелиана тут же навострила уши.

\- Что ты предлагаешь? 

\- Во-первых, мы поплывем не вместе. Варрик и Кассандра могут отправиться, - она сверилась с картой, - в Вал Шевен, оттуда доберутся до Вал Руайо. Соласу там делать нечего, храмовники, если они еще бродят в этих землях, схватят и усмирят его быстрее, чем мы успеем хоть что-то сказать. Что до меня… - храмовница сняла оставшуюся часть доспеха, стянула с себя поддоспешник, неуловимым движением повела плечами, словно став еще выше, чем обычно, и, взлохматив короткие волосы, заговорила отрывисто и низко, - я приплыву в Вал Руайо на день раньше и разведаю обстановку. Не в первый раз. 

\- И как же тебя зовут? - рыжая шпионка уже прикидывала, как использовать полученную информацию.

\- Итан, - ответила та, словно сбрасывая личину. - А теперь давайте обсудим остальные дела, которые требуют моего вмешательства. - На замешательство остальных советников она предпочла просто не обращать внимания.

Варрик растолкал Тайринн на рассвете, молча сунув кружку с чем-то травяным в руки, и снова покинул палатку. С улицы доносился галдеж как в оствикских доках, только вместо чаек перекричать друг друга пытались люди. Быстро выпив отвар и натянув теплый поддоспешник, девушка выскреблась из палатки, пытаясь понять, откуда исходил шум.

\- Уже минут двадцать бодаются, - кивнул в сторону Церкви недовольный гном, сцеживая зевоту в кулак. - Как пить дать, скоро дойдет до взаимных обвинений.

\- А чего в такую рань-то? - удивилась храмовница, глянув на только выползающее из-за гор солнце.

\- Так Канцлер наш разлюбезный вернулся, - с ядом отозвался ее собеседник, - и давай проповеди читать про то, как надо отринуть злобную магию, поджечь лжепророков и вообще подать Церкви на выборы новой Жрицы.

\- Фантастика, - вернув кружку гному, она направилась в сторону Церкви. Вот только драки им тут не хватало. Тем временем события начинали приобретать скверный оборот и стоявшие в центре толпы маг и храмовник уже не просто бросались взаимными обвинениями, а попытались перейти к делу. Вмешались они одновременно - Каллен оттащил в сторону доставшего меч воина, а Тайринн встала перед магом, давая ему последнюю возможность переплести атакующее заклинание в барьер. 

\- Что. Это. Такое? - процедила она сквозь зубы.

\- Вы уже не просто маги или храмовники! Вы - Инквизиция и у вас одна  _ общая _ цель! - Командир, судя по тону, тоже был вне себя. - И если вы не можете перешагнуть через свои предрассудки, то крепко подумайте, стоит ли вам тут оставаться. Разойтись!

\- Как занимательно! - из-за угла вразвалочку вышел Родерик и Тайринн глухо зарычала. Встретившись с ней взглядом, Канцлер словно немного сжался и подрастерял ту ауру самоуверенности, что, казалось, бурлила вокруг него. - Не можете договориться даже между собой? Какой дурак будет пытаться сажать василисков и нагов  в одну клетку? - А наглости ему было не занимать…

\- Ну Церковь же пытается из века в век, - рассерженно прошипела марчанка. - Командир, почему он здесь?

\- А кто может мне помешать? - кустистые брови Родерика взлетели вверх. - Этому месту нужно должное руководство. Я представитель Церкви и мое сло…

\- Если он еще раз скажет хоть что-то про закон…- угрожающе начала Тайринн.

\- Не обращай внимания, - отмахнулся от Канцлера как от мухи Каллен, - он лает, но не кусает. Хотя его словесный понос, надо сказать, порядком действует на нервы. - Церковник поперхнулся от возмущения, а светловолосый воин вопросительно посмотрел на Вестницу. - Когда?

\- С минуты на минуту, - кивнула та, оглянувшись на странно пританцовывавшего Варрика и Кассандру, застывшим взглядом прилипшую к его волосатой груди, почти не скрытой тем, что он считал броней. - Не позволяйте им бунтовать, Командир, - храмовница протянула ему руку, которую тот тут же пожал, - и не давайте господину Канцлеру близко подходить к воронам. - Коротко поклонившись, она пошла в сторону Искательницы, окончательно превратившейся в статую самой себе. Какая интересная реакция. Интересно, вот гномьи волосы...они ее пугают, завораживают или привлекают, подумала девушка.

\- Стены будут на месте когда ты вернешься, - донеслось ей вслед. Что ж, это обнадеживало.


	16. Моя ноша меня не убьет

До Джейдера их уменьшенному отряду действительно удалось добраться за полтора дня, что, правда, сильно сказалось на состоянии как лошадей, так и их наездников. Тех пяти коротких передышек, которые они смогли себе позволить, явно не хватило для полноценного отдыха, зато они позволили Варрику и Кассандре погрузиться на корабль, следующий в Вал Шевен, как только они прибыли в порт. Тайринн же, уже на подъезде к городу снявшая броню, теперь хранящуюся в чересседельных сумках гнома, успела взойти на борт перед самым отплытием. 

Признаться, Искательнице, уже достаточно хорошо изучившей лицо своей бывшей пленницы, поначалу и в голову не пришло, что тот самоуверенный дворянчик, с брезгливой миной оглядывавший грязные паруса их транспорта, и был Вестницей Андрасте. 

Расшитый серебряной нитью алый бархатный камзол делал загорелую кожу их  _ спутника  _ похожей на обгоревшую, отсвечивая в лучах заходящего солнца. Тонкая шпага, невесть как крепившаяся к лазурного цвета поясу, не доставала ему до колена, выглядя детской игрушкой на фоне его немаленького роста, а короткие, словно воском зализанные назад волосы придавали ему вид старомодного аристократа. 

Не обращая на Кассандру и Варрика ни малейшего внимания, он гордо прошествовал по палубе, чеканя шаг - потертые кожаные сапоги были единственным, от чего Тайринн не согласилась отказаться, затевая этот маскарад. Да, Искательница была вынуждена признать - начало Игры удалось на славу. Представившись как Итáн де Треви, отчего Варрик хрюкнул, давясь смехом, дворянчик проследовал за капитаном, предложившим ему присоединиться к туру по кораблю. За все три дня путешествия до Вал Шевена они видели своего  _ спутника  _ от силы пару раз, да и то в основном мельком, так как он почти не покидал общества капитана, обсуждая с ним последние сплетни императорского двора. 

\- Сколько же ненужной информации Лелиане и Жозефине пришлось вбить в ее голову! - сокрушалась Кассандра, пока они устраивались на ночлег в небольшой таверне прибрежного города. - К чему такие сложности?

\- Да к тому, Искательница, - пустился в объяснения гном, - что Тайринн должна была создать себе образ эксцентричного в своей консервативности аристократа, который хоть и в курсе последних новостей, но на все имеет свое, весьма оригинальное, кстати, мнение. - Он с сомнением посмотрел на единственную кровать, притулившуюся в углу комнаты и начал раскатывать на полу спальный мешок. - Не уверен, что Соловушка успела бы научить ее так разговаривать и вести себя за один-то вечер, значит, у нашей Вестницы, - с сарказмом произнес он, - опыт в подобных делах уже был. Вот скажи мне, - Варрик наконец-то улегся и, сложив руки за головой, уставился на Кассандру, все еще подпиравшую дверной косяк на входе в комнату, - зачем храмовнице уметь притворяться дворянином?

\- Понятия не имею, - угрюмо ответила та, наконец проходя вглубь помещения и складывая на пол сумки с броней.

\- Вот и я не знаю, - кивнул гном, - но начинаю догадываться. Уж больно она все-таки мне кой-кого напоминает. Но это пока не важно. - Усталая мечница не стала допытываться, тяжело осев на кровать. Морские путешествия давались ей нелегко и единственное, чего ей сейчас хотелось - спать, но Варрик говорил дельные вещи и в его объяснениях было зерно здравого смысла, поэтому приходилось прилагать максимум усилий к тому, чтобы глаза не закрылись сами собой.

\- Чем больше она говорила, тем больше люди обращали внимание на ее слова, а не лицо. А капитан, между прочим, довольно известная в определенных кругах личность, так что к тому моменту, когда он покинет первое приглянувшееся ему питейное заведение в Вал Руайо, все присутствовавшие там уже будут знать, что в столицу приплыл странный щеголь, а про нас с тобой, например, никто уже и не вспомнит.

\- Замечательно, - не скрывая зевок пробормотала мечница, - ты первый дежуришь.

\- Твое доверие бесценно, Искательница, - вздохнул гном, доставая из-за пазухи бумагу и перо. Если уже спать ему пока все равно не светило, можно было заняться полезными делами. “Привет, Соловушка, у меня для тебя есть одна занятная идея, пообмысли на досуге...”

Наконец-то сойдя на берег, Тайринн вздохнула с облегчением. Конечно, манеры, которые привила ей еще в детском возрасте Адриана Аламийя Тревельян, не забылись, но все же было странно почти четыре дня стараться не сделать лишнего движения, контролируя  каждое слово. Теперь же, оказавшись в порту золотой столицы Орлея, ее главной задачей было добраться до места встречи, не вызывая подозрений.

Как только она начала оглядываться в поисках улицы, ведущей вглубь города, откуда-то сбоку раздался знакомый голос,

\- Мастер Итан, я полагаю? - храмовница обернулась и к своему удивлению увидела разведчицу Хардинг, сменившую доспех Инквизиции на простые темные брюки и кожаную куртку.

\- Неожиданная встреча, - тихо ответила она, отрицательно качая головой. Если за ней все же следили, делали это явно издалека, а, значит, стоило внимательно следить, чтобы жесты соответствовали подготовленной легенде.

\- Сестра Лелиана приказала показать Вам, где можно остановиться, - понятливая гномка жестикулировала так, словно они никогда не встречались раньше. 

Не говоря больше ни слова, они неспешно пересекли портовый район и, петляя по узким улочкам, двинулись в сторону Золотых Ворот. Тайринн позволила себе разглядывать вычурную архитектуру, автоматически отмечая наиболее удобные места для обороны и нападения. 

Как только они зашли в небогатую, но весьма прилично обставленную таверну, Хардинг кивнула сидевшей за столом группе ребят, которые тут же загалдели, привлекая к себе внимание завсегдатаев и хозяина заведения, а она сама отвела Тревельян в неприметную комнату на втором этаже. Помещение было совсем небольшим и ярко освещалось крупным канделябром, стоявшим на прикроватном столике. Сама постель поражала своими размерами, занимая добрую половину комнаты.

\- Леди Пентагаст и Мастер Тетрас должны прибыть в город ближе к вечеру, Лейтенант Тайринн, - а разведчица не забыла ее просьбу. Мелочь, а приятно. - Я приведу их сюда, а Вы пока отдыхайте. Вон там, она указала на стену справа от двери, есть комната с удобствами, чтобы Вы могли привести себя в порядок.

\- Спасибо, Хардинг, - улыбнулась храмовница, наконец позволяя себе расслабиться. - Слух о прибытии Инквизиции уже разошелся?

\- Наши люди начали работать над этим, как только мы зашли в здание, - кивнула рыжеволосая девушка. - Сестры и Преподобные Матери, указанные в списке, будут приглашены на площадь Солнечного Рынка.

\- Отлично, - с утомленным вздохом Тайринн стянула с себя осточертевший камзол, отдав шпагу своей собеседнице, и рухнула на мягкую постель. - Никогда не думала, что Игра однажды поможет мне незамеченной пробраться в столицу Орлея.

\- По нашим данным, агенты Церкви все еще пытаются перехватить Вас в Джейдере и на Имперском тракте, - подпрыгнув, Хардинг присела на край постели и начала рассматривать Вестницу. - Вам удалось обмануть не только их, но и наших ребят. Если не секрет, куда Вы пропадали в Джейдере перед отправкой? Саймс доложил, что Вас потеряли около эльфинажа, а в порт Вы прибыли совсем с другой стороны.

\- Мой… коллега, - Тревельян потянулась и, извиваясь змеей, не вставая, попыталась сбросить с себя брюки, застрявшие под коленями из-за сапог, - не раз бывал в Империи. Он рассказал мне об одной сети, которая может помочь в разных ситуациях. - Смирившись с неизбежным, она все-таки села и расшнуровала обувь. - Но, если честно, я понятия не имела, согласятся ли они помочь. Считай, мне крупно повезло, но я у них засветилась.

\- Мы можем проверить… - начала разведчица, но Тайринн сразу ее перебила, 

\- Ничего преступного, успокойся. Более того, вы ничего не найдете. Как только кто-то узнает, что обо мне спрашивали, они закроются. - она посмотрела на Хардинг, задумчиво переплетавшую сложную косу. - Как ты думаешь, у нас есть хотя бы шанс мирное разрешение вопроса?

\- Вы предполагаете, на нас нападут?

\- Белый шпиль не так далеко, как мне хотелось бы в данном случае. - Тяжело вздохнув, она встала с постели и пошла в уборную. - Я давала обеты, Хардинг. Не буду врать, мне не по душе идти против Церкви, хоть я и не согласна с многими ее решениями. 

\- Мы можем попробовать оцепить площадь. - Лелиана действительно выбирала себе в помощники самых практичных, 

\- Не стоит пугать людей. Плюс, мы здесь не власть. Да и нигде, в принципе, - раздался голос храмовницы из-за стены, - придется импровизировать.

\- Мы будем рядом с Вами, лейтенант, - заверила ее гномка и тихо вышла из комнаты.

Солнце уже начало клонитьсч к горизонту, когда Кассандра и Варрик добрались до окраин Вал Руайо, где их встретили солдаты Инквизиции, тут же забравшие доспех Вестницы. Двое остались, чтобы доложить обстановку, остальные тут же спешно вернулись в город. Пока гном со рвением допрашивал сопровождающих их лучниц, уже знакомых ему по Внутренним землям, Искательница напряженно осматривала жителей города, сторонившихся них как Мора.

\- Весть о прибытии Инквизиции начала распространяться еще до полудня, - к ним навстречу из подворотни вышла Хардинг в сопровождении потиравшей глаза храмовницы. 

\- И, как видите, нам тут горячо и искренне не рады, - продолжила она, протягивая руку мечнице. 

\- Хороший маскарад вы тут устроили, - одобрил Варрик, - на въезде в город досматривают всех, кто хоть немного смахивает на ЭТО, - он передал Тайринн клок бумаги, на котором было изображено нечто человекообразное, видимо, призванное изображать ее саму. 

Волосы у гомункула были и впрямь короткие, но на этом их сходство заканчивалось. Крупный нос в пол лица, глаза щелочки и ощеренные в оскале острые зубы явно были фантазией художника и делали рисунок похожим на страшный ночной кошмар любого ребенка по обе стороны Недремлющего моря.

\- Я поражена в самое сердце, - неискренне воскликнула марчанка, сворачивая бумажку и убирая ее под нагрудник. - Нам стоит поторопиться, если мы не хотим удирать от разъяренной толпы в темноте, реши они от нас избавиться.

\- Оптимистично! - гном подмигнул Хардинг и посмотрел в ту сторону, куда они направлялись. С площади доносился галдеж, достойный порта Иствотча, из-за ворот в аллею выглядывали напряженные орлесианцы в сумасшедших масках, а ветер периодически доносил обрывки проповеди,

\- Они пришли, чтобы принести свою ложную веру на нашу землю! Не позволим ереси проникнуть в наши дома!

\- Думаю, стоит вмешаться, - Кассандра еще не успела договорить, когда Тайринн широким шагом направилась в сторону толпы.

\- Вот они! Предатели веры! - Преподобная Мать, стоявшая на небольшой деревянной платформе с несколькими Сестрами и парой оглядывающихся храмовников, обличительно ткнула пальцем в сторону появившихся членов Инквизиции. - Но мы не должны страшиться! Храмовники пришли, чтобы защитить Вал Руайо от еретиков!

\- Дело - дрянь, - прошипел Варрик, вставая слева от марчанки. Неваррийка изваянием застыла справа.

\- Вам так не терпится начать охоту на ведьм? - голос Тревельян гулко разнесся по мигом затихшей площади, - Мы пришли не для того, чтобы проповедовать или изобличать, - она подняла в воздух затянутую в кожаную перчатку руку, - наша цель - закрыть Брешь и найти виновного в смерти Ее Святейшества!

Взбудораженные шепотки побежали по людскому морю, но прежде чем Тайринн могла продолжить, толпа расступилась и на помост поднялся необыкновенно бледный Лорд-Искатель, а один из последовавших за ним солдат наотмашь ударил Преподобную Мать по лицу, отчего та, пошатнувшись, со стоном упала. В наступившей тишине было слышно, как где-то в доках скрипят, покачиваясь на волнах, большие суда. 

Тайринн присмотрелась к Лорду-Искателю. Хоть раньше ей и не приходилось сталкиваться с мужчиной, она чувствовала, что-то было не так. Невнятный шепот на грани сознания, то ли Голос, то ли очередной лириумный выкрутас, не давал ей покоя.

\- Она не стоит внимания, - резко одернул Искатель темнокожего храмовника, чьи черты казались Тайринн очень знакомыми, бросившегося было на помощь церковнице. - Ее притязания на власть так же абсурдны, как и ваши, - выплюнул он, глядя на Тревельян. - Храмовники больше не будут служить Церкви, я приведу  Орден к истинному величию!

\- Отбросив данные обеты? - голос Тайринн сочился ядом, - Предав людей, веривших в непоколебимость своих защитников? - Она обернулась к толпе, с ужасом наблюдавший за происходящим, - И после этого Инквизицию называют еретиками? Единственную сторону, направившую свои силы на защиту пострадавших и реальный поиск виновников произошедшего на Конклаве!

\- Не сметь! - Лорд-Искатель дернул плечом, - Вы всего лишь кучка идиотов, решивших ухватить кусок побольше. Я ожидал лучшего хотя бы от тебя, Пентагаст, - он посмотрел на Кассандру и ее лицо сразу же начало покрываться красными пятнами. - Мы покидаем Вал Руайо. Этот город больше не достоин нашей защиты! 

Один за другим храмовники отделились от толпы и вслед за своим предводителем двинулись к Золотым воротам.

\- Если Лорд-Искатель забыл свой путь, значит ли это, что весь Орден предал своего Создателя? - Тайринн вскочила на помост, помогая Преподобной Матери встать и, высоко подняв голову, произнесла, - Я присоединилась к Инквизиции по своей воле, следуя зову сердца и последнему желанию Ее Святейшества, но я не преступлю данных мной обетов. - Несколько храмовников обернулись. - Пока еще верны своим клятвам последние защитники справедливости, мы выстоим и сможем закрыть Брешь. Ваш выбор принадлежит только вам. 

Площадь взорвалась криками, но девушка уже смотрела на церковницу, на щеке которой расцветал фиолетовый синяк. Кассандра сняла с пояса флягу с настоем и протянула ей,

\- Вы в порядке, Преподобная Мать Эвара?

\- Что может быть в порядке, если последние защитники покинули Вал Руайо, - покачала головой та, - во что нам теперь верить?

\- В то же, что и всегда, - приняв флягу назад, Искательница закрутила крышку, - Создатель не покинул нас.

\- Вы действительно верите, что Андрасте направила Вас для того, чтобы нас спасти? - в голосе Эвары сквозило сомнение.

\- Я верю, что оказалась на этом месте потому, что могу помочь. - Храмовница оглядела площадь, которую  медленно начали покидать растерянные люди. - Мне не важно, кто стоял за мной. Есть только цель и я знаю, мы ее достигнем, - она подняла глаза, - но Церковь нас не поддержит. - Это был не вопрос.

\- Церковь не будет делать ставки, пытаясь угадать, у кого больше шансов, - покачала головой Преподобная Мать. - Но если Вы и правда сможете закрыть Брешь… Я буду молиться, чтобы это было Вам по силам.

\-  _ Моя ноша меня не убьет, как бы ни была тяжел _ а*. - Отвернувшись, Тайринн осмотрела пустеющий рынок и пошла в сторону торговки, призывно махавшей ей рукой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Река времен by Flёur


	17. Вопросы веры и доверия

Возраст женщины определить не удалось бы, даже если бы она не носила маску - ее лицо утопало в бесконечных слоях кружевного воротника. Признаться, ее предложение о продуктовых поставках в пользу Инквизиции показалось Тайринн весьма привлекательным, но она не собиралась принимать решение в одиночку. Слишком многое из того, что она уже сказала и сделала, могло навредить репутации организации, поэтому храмовница обратилась к все еще не отошедшей от потрясения Кассандре, но та только отмахнулась,

\- Она у тебя спросила.

Пожав плечами, девушка посоветовала торговке отправиться в Убежище и уже было собиралась предложить всем вернуться обратно в таверну, когда в мостовую перед ее ногами вонзилась стрела с запиской. Сперва отнесясь к посланию с подозрением, Тревельян улыбнулась, увидев подпись.

\- Господа, кто-то в Вал Руайо очень хочет нам насолить и чтобы узнать, кто именно, мне придется немного побегать. Вы как, вернетесь и напишете пока Лелиане или прогуляемся вместе? 

Варрик мгновенно заявил, что он еще не успел рассмотреть город, а Кассандра просто пожала плечами, снова занимая привычное место за правым плечом Тайринн.

\- Я подготовлю проект письма и представлю его как только вы вернетесь, - коротко поклонившись, Хардинг и ее ребята покинули группу, а их место тут же занял довольно напуганный, но весьма пафосно выглядящий посыльный. 

\- Мадам де Фер имеет честь пригласить Вестницу Андрасте на прием, который состоится завтра в поместье Гислен. - Удивленно осмотрев курьера, девушка приняла из его рук свиток, вежливо кивнув. 

\- Передайте мою благодарность Мадам. Могу ли я узнать, каков дресс-код? - Посыльный нервно вздрогнул и пробормотал, 

\- Мадам понимает, что нынешние времена...неспокойны. Она будет благодарна, если Вы и Ваши спутники не будут обнажать оружия, одежда на Ваш выбор.

\- Я заверяю, что мы не обнажим оружия  _ первыми _ . - Рядом довольно ухмыльнулся Варрик, потирая приклад Бьянки. - И стрелять тоже не будем, - дополнила она с вежливым кивком. - Можете быть свободны. 

Курьер исчез из поля зрения с такой скоростью, будто у него горели пятки, а Кассандра, наконец-то вынырнувшая из мрачного молчания, спросила,

\- И часто тебе приходилось принимать подобные приглашения?

\- Явно реже, чем тебе, - голос Тайринн был напряженным. - Кто вообще такая Мадам де Фер? - Гном засмеялся, ткнув ее локтем в бедро,

\- Королевская чародейка. Одна из самых опасных придворных дам Орлея, между прочим. Как ты собираешься выкручиваться теперь,  _ храмовница?  _

_ - _ Как всегда, - огрызнулась та, - вежливо улыбаться и целовать подставленные руки. Идем, у нас еще есть дела.

После двух часов бессистемного метания между доками, торговым кварталом и верхним рынком, Варрик начал громко вздыхать и причитать о том, что те взгляды, которыми его одаривали местные, доведут до несварения, изжоги и бессонницы. Тайринн, в это время достававшая из-за бочек с рыбой очередной красный элемент чьей-то одежды, только фыркнула и наконец сказала,

\- У нас есть адрес. Вроде мы мимо проходили.

\- На каком круге? - гном уже откровенно изнывал от любопытства, но тяжелые взгляды Кассандры на него явно действовали лучше, чем они же, но посторонних людей, поэтому он просто замолчал, недовольно перекатываясь с пятки на носок.

\- Нам помогают Друзья Рыжей Дженни, - смилостивилась марчанка, почесывая затылок, пытаясь вспомнить, куда им идти дальше.

\- И-и-и? - кажется, терпение Искательницы тоже было на исходе.

\- Ну, как бы объяснить… - Тайринн крутанулась на месте, выбирая направление, - это группа людей… и не людей. Простой народ, который могут оказать некоторые услуги. Взамен на другие услуги. Это трудно описать. Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе про Дана? - она посмотрела на Кассандру, игнорируя волну воспоминаний, тут же попытавшуюся накрыть ее с головой.

\- Бард-храмовник?

\- Да. Он рассказал мне про них. Еще до того, как он пришел в Церковь, иногда он участвовал в их мероприятиях. Это просто люди, которые стараются помочь другим простым людям.

\- И почему же они пытаются помочь нам сейчас? - подозрительно спросила неваррийка.

\- Думаю, кому-то из них пришлась по душе наша идея закрыть Брешь. А мы, кажется, пришли, - Тревельян остановилась перед небольшой калиткой, преграждающей вход в темный переулок, - смотрите, и ключ подходит! Будьте начеку. 

Переглянувшись, они шагнули в темноту.

Нельзя сказать, что засада застала их врасплох, но приятного в том, что снова пришлось достать оружие и отбиваться от чужих атак в темной подворотне, было мало. С низкими хэканьем Тайринн орудовала мечом, отбивая летящие в нее стрелы щитом и щурясь от летящих в глаза искр. Кассандра металась по дворику, видневшемуся впереди, гоняя кругами странного вида мужика, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшегося одетым в дворянские одежды магом. Отрицая летящие в Искательницу заклинания, храмовница прорубалась вперед, позволяя Варрику прикрывать тыл. А вот “скажи, что”, раздавшееся откуда-то сверху было неожиданностью уже для всех, как и стрела, секундой позже пробившая горло неудачливому заклинателю.

\- Так это ты Вестница штоле? - с крыши спрыгнула эльфийская лучница с огромными глазами и странно обкорнанными пшеничного цвета волосами. Впрочем, глаза тут же прищурились, когда она подошла к Тайринн и потыкала пальцем в ее незащищенный доспехом локоть. - А чо не светишься?

\- Так рано пока слишком, - притворно вздохнула девушка. - Вот как отправит Церковь на костер, посвечусь на славу.

\- Никто никого не будет жечь! - тут же возмутилась Кассандра, - Я им подожгу!

\- Думаю, это была шутка, - как-то не очень уверенно отозвался гном.

\- Ну вот блин, - эльфийка была похожа на сдувшуюся рыбу-шар, - а говорили, что светишься.

\- Весточка из Джейдера? - спросила марчанка и получив утвердительное “а то ж”, протянула лучнице руку, - Я Тайринн, а это Кассандра, - она кивнула на Искательницу, - и Варрик. - Гном чванливо поклонился. - Спасибо, что помогла. А что этот хмырь, - она глянула на труп мага, - хотел-то?

\- Да откуда я-то знаю? - лучница села прямо на мостовую, стянула с ноги сапог и начала что-то из него вытряхивать, - Болтал, что Вестницу убьет и хозяин его похвалит. А кто уж там кто, это не ко мне.

\- Понятно, - кивнула Тайринн.

\- Вообще-то не очень, - возмутилась Кассандра.

\- Я б послушал эту историю, - Варрик уселся напротив эльфийки, кажется, готовясь достать бумагу и перо.

\- Э, да правда не знаю я! - Девушка нахмурилась, сразу же ощетинившись стрелами прямо из сидячего положения. 

То, что один ее сапог валялся рядом на земле, ее ничуть не смущало. Храмовница, честно говоря, вообще не была уверена, что та о нем еще помнит. Она знала этот тип людей и понимала, наседать бесполезно, проще согласиться и принять ту помощь, которую им давали до того, как получишь стрелу в зад.

\- А те кто знали, уже давно забыли. Ребят, это не важно. Друзья Рыжей Дженни работают на результат. О методах… - она прочистила горло, - о методах вам лучше не задумываться.

\- От это верно! - слегка ослабив тетиву, лучница чуть спокойнее посмотрела на марчанку. - Ты странная. Темная такая и лицо у тебя… как у знатнюка. - Поднявшись, она нацепила сапог и подошла к Тайринн почти вплотную, почему-то принюхиваясь. Та смотрела на нее спокойно, стараясь не спугнуть. Как странно, слишком высокая для эльфа. Без валасслина, значит из городских, но свободная. - И магией пахнешь, а ведешь себя так, будто знаешь наших. Странно. До жопы не люблю все странное!

\- Мне рассказал о вас Лис, - на мгновение лицо девушки исказила болезненная гримаса.

\- А сам-то он где шляется? Три года как не слышали от него, засранца, - эльфийка вроде как расслабилась и  начала осматривать валявшиеся рядом трупы, впрочем, не поворачиваясь к группе спиной.

\- Его закололи вилами в Ансбурге два года назад. До этого он служил храмовником в викомском монастыре, - голос все-таки дрогнул и рука Кассандры тут же нашла плечо девушки, аккуратно сжимая в жесте молчаливой поддержки.

\- Вот задница! - отбросив от себя какие-то странные тряпки, эльфийка подскочила к Тревельян, громко разговаривая сама с собой. - Был бы тут Лис, он пошел бы, точно пошел бы! Всегда ввязывался во всякое дерьмо, оттого и сдох! Но и дырка сама себя не заделает. - Ткнув храмовницу пальцем в нагрудник, она сказала, - Пойду с вами, должен же кто-то присмотреть, чтобы вы не зазнались и не забыли о простых людях.

\- Это рационально? - Искательница смотрела на эльфийку с подозрением, - Мы даже не знаем как ее зовут!

\- Я тут так-то! - взбеленилась та, - и звать меня Сэра. И лучше меня никто не нашпигует стрелами жопы главнюков. Друзья Рыжей Дженни слов на ветер не бросают.

Какое-то время все молчали, переглядываясь, и вскоре храмовница поняла, что это решение придется принимать ей.

\- Инквизиция будет рада тебе, Сэра, - Тайринн снова протянула руку, которую лучница все же пожала. Мы отправимся обратно в Убежище завтра на закате, ты поплывешь с нами? 

\- Лодки? Ну не-е-ет, ну их к демонам! Я своим ходом уж как-то. Пока вы тут шоркаться будете, я до Вершиля уже доберусь. - Тряхнув волосами, больше похожими на криво срезанный сноп пшена, она повернулась к калитке, ведущей в город. - Свидимся!

\- Мы будем ждать тебя в Джейдере через пять дней, - крикнула храмовница ей вслед, но понять, слышала она или нет, было уже невозможно.

\- Напомни, зачем нам эта головная боль? - Искательница явно тонко чувствовала, что может принести в Инквизицию Сэра. Ну, кроме точной стрельбы.

\- Связи, - влез Варрик, видя, что Тайринн снова оперлась на стену и тяжело дышит, сжимая руку. Правда на то, что баюкала она не левую, а правую, он внимания не обратил. - Это не шпионская сеть Лелианы, но, если я все верно понял, они, хоть менее эффективны, более непредсказуемы и безопасны. 

\- В основном за счет того, что не знают ничего друг о друге, а сторонний человек ничего в их посланиях не поймет, - прошипела сквозь зубы Вестница. -  Возвращаемся в таверну, завтра будет еще один долгий день.

Письмо в Убежище, подготовленное Хардинг, даже не стали править. Сделав короткую приписку о Друзьях и грядущей встрече с Мадам де Фер, Тайринн подписала бумагу, отдала ее обратно разведчице и, едва дойдя до постели, тут же рухнула как подкошенная.

Очередной выкрутас лириума, взбунтовавшегося в ее крови, приходилось маскировать под боль в метке, хотя ту надежно блокировало отрицание. Всю ночь она проспала как убитая, не обратив внимания, что по соседству с ней на постели примостился гном, которого какая-то добрая душа снова поселила с Кассандрой. Искательница, видимо не была особо радушна, так что Варрик без задней мысли пришел к Тревельян, с которой привык делить одну палатку в Убежище. 

Проснувшись утром, девушка нечаянно чуть не приложила его коленом в нос, когда сползала с монструозной кровати, но, когда обнаружила, что гном еще спокойно спит в обнимку с арбалетом (ну хоть разряженным!), решила не будить и тихо прокралась в уборную. Приведя себя в порядок, она сверилась с картой - до поместья Гислен по ее прикидкам было не больше трех часов езды, плюс, следуя негласному кодексу дворянских манер, появляться заранее или точно в назначенное время, было бы моветоном. 

Понимая, что торопиться некуда, Тайринн спустилась вниз, попросила у хозяина таверны легкий завтрак и, стараясь не показывать, как ее штормило, уселась в углу, дающем обзор всех входов и выходов в помещение. Когда к ней присоединилась Кассандра, явно не выспавшаяся, но не агрессивная, храмовница рискнула спросить, 

\- Не мучала совесть выселять бедного гнома? - Искательница зарделась, 

\- Вообще-то я просто попросила его выйти пока я приведу себя в порядок, но он так и не вернулся.

\- А ты, стало быть, всю ночь его ждала? - то, что было сказано в шутку, кажется попало не в бровь, а в глаз. Пунцовая неваррийка спрятала глаза.

\- Ну мало ли куда он пошел… А ты откуда знаешь, что его не было? - ее зрачки расширились, видимо, снова рисуя совсем не те картины, которые Тайринн была готова себе представлять.

\- Да вот, - она расчесала пятерней короткие волосы, уже не обращая внимание на то, как искры от метки щекотали кожу, - просыпаюсь утром, а он свернулся, бедный, клубком, на краю кровати с арбалетом в обнимку. Даже будить его не стала. - Кассандра выдохнула.

\- Он все не так понял.

\- Зависит от того, что ты сказала. Хотя фантазия у него бурная, это да. - Девушка заинтересованно посмотрела на мечницу, - И давно?

\- Что? - спросила та, прихлебывая травяной настой. Тревельян хмыкнула,

\- Ты положила на него глаз.

\- ЧТО-О-О?! - видимо, Искательница не успела проглотить последний глоток, потому что настой хлынул носом, а она сама закашлялась. Тайринн вежливо протянула ей платок, 

\- Странно, значит я все таки ошиблась? Но ты та-а-ак на него заглядываешься. Видимо, все таки магия обнаженной груди Тетраса не выдумка.

\- Я?! Заглядываюсь? Не было такого! - наконец вытерев лицо, начала оправдываться Кассандра.

\- Чего не было? - объект их разговора неожиданно появился в поле зрения, как обычно сверкая рыжей шевелюрой, покрывающей отнюдь не только голову. 

\- Ничего! - почти крякнула она и тут же отвернулась, стараясь не смотреть на гнома вообще.

\- Милсдарыня Искательница, Вы раните меня в самое сердце! - Варрик пафосно опустился на одно колено перед их столом, не стесняясь взглядов других обитателей заведения. Пара разведчиков тут же начали что-то строчить на объемистом свитке. - Я вынужден был провести эту ночь в ногах у Вестницы, умоляя ее дать мне временное пристанище!

\- Перестань паясничать, балбес, - с улыбкой сказала Тайринн, глядя на окончательно сменившую цвет Кассандру.

\- Я не это имела в виду, - смущенно прошептала та и как подорванная подскочила со своего места. - Я пойду соберу вещи!

\- Рядовой Саймс, - негромко позвала Тревельян одного из ребят Хардинг.

\- Да, Ваша милость? - Тот мгновенно оказался рядом, прожигая ее взглядом. - Чем могу быть полезен?

\- Не могли бы Вы сказать, почему Леди Пентагаст и Мастер Тетрас были поселены в одну комнату? - вежливо спросила та. 

\- Так… это… - рядовой замялся, - комната Мастера Тетраса соседняя была, но они как в одну зашли, никто беспокоить не стал уже… - Варрик вслед за Кассандрой начал покрываться красными пятнами, весьма неуместно смотревшимися на фоне его рыжих волос. 

\- Что ж, полевые привычки становятся второй натурой, - вежливо улыбнувшись, Тайринн поблагодарила рядового и, когда тот вернулся на место, в упор посмотрела на Варрика.

\- Э-э-э… - содержательно ответил тот.

\- Это ваши дела, я в них не лезу. - Храмовница скрыла улыбку, прихлебывая из собственной чашки. - Но если разобьешь ей сердце, я тебя даже на Глубинных Тропах достану.

\- А у тебя богатая фантазия, Искорка.

\- У меня нюх на хорошие сплетни.


	18. Привлекательные предложения

Когда группа выдвинулась в сторону поместья Гислен, о прошедшей ночи никто не вспоминал. Стараясь не гнать лошадей слишком сильно, они двинулись по дороге, ведущей в сторону Вал Шевена и Тайринн наконец-то получила возможность рассмотреть Орлей не с борта корабля, а, так сказать, вблизи. Впрочем, ни Имперский тракт, ни природа здесь не отличались разительно от Ферелдена, разве что было более солнечно и меньше разрушений. Однако встреча, произошедшая перед их самым отъездом из Вал Руайо, едва ли давала храмовнице любоваться красотами житницы западной части материка, заставляя напряженно просчитывать варианты. Не выдержав, в итоге девушка придержала лошадь и, одолжив у гнома бумагу и письменные принадлежности, начала писать письмо советникам, покачиваясь в седле.

“Встретились с Фионой. Как попала в Вал Руайо - неясно. Предложила встречу в Редклиффе. О союзе речи нет, точно будут торговаться. Подозрительно, но проверить стоит”. Свернув бумагу в небольшой свиток, она спрятала его за пазухой, надеясь одолжить ворона у Мадам де Фер, если они смогут поладить.

Прибыв в поместье, они оставили лошадей на попечение конюха в цветастой ливрее и проследовали за герольдом к центральному входу. Перед тем, как он ударил в пол своим церемониальным посохом, оповещая присутствующих о прибытии новых гостей, Тревельян успела наклониться к его уху и прошептать, 

\- Меня представить как лейтенанта Тайринн. 

\- Но госпожа ожидает Вестницу Андрасте, - прошипел в ответ тот, угрожающе шевеля длинными усами.

\- Ай, демон с вами, - она махнула рукой и расправила плечи. Рядом приосанилась Кассандра и даже Варрик стал выглядеть как-то… импозантнее.

\- Ее Милость Вестница Андрасте со спутниками! 

\- Вот хам, а, - пробормотала Тайринн, поднимаясь по лестнице, - со спутниками, как же. 

Как только они прошли сквозь резные двери, все взгляды в зале обратились на нее. По помещению раздались шепотки, но Тревельян,уже оценив потенциальных союзников и противников, двинулась к паре пышно и со вкусом одетых дам, больше напоминавших антиванок. Заметив ее приближение, те заулыбались и, как только она подошла достаточно близко, протянули руки. С легкой улыбкой храмовница поцеловала воздух в нескольких сантиметрах над перчаткой старшей, запястья младшей же коснулась губами. Поблагодарив про себя мать и ее уроки геральдики, она обратилась к графине Нивес, благосклонно изучавшей ее доспех, интересуясь, как проходит служба ее троюродного кузена. Естественно, храмовница никогда его не встречала, но шум от того, что один из сыновей торгового принца Мориса посвятил себя служению Церкви в Марке, долго эхом гулял по самым отдаленным захолустьям, куда ее заносили путешествия с отрядом.

Графиня к подобной осведомленности отнеслась с удивлением, но разговор поддержала, а узнав, что Вестница Андрасте и сама дала обеты Ордену, тут же засыпала ее вопросами. Не вовлеченные в разговор гости тем не менее крутились поблизости, стараясь хоть краем уха подслушать светскую беседу, в кои-то веки вращавшуюся вокруг чего-то кроме погоды и прочих бессодержательных тем.

\- Мы многое слышали о Вас, дорогая, - качнула головой графиня, - такие занимательные истории. Неужели все это правда?

\- Если они касаются закрытия разрывов и помощи Инквизиции, то вполне, Миледи, - улыбка не сходила с лица храмовницы, хотя придушить неведомую Мадам де Фер, пригласившую их на этот бал-маскарад, хотелось немерено.

\- Ах, Инквизиция, - покачала головой спутница графини, - возродить орден с таким наследием… нужна либо недюжинная смелость…

\- Инквизиция старых времен стала основой искателей и храмовников, - раздался справа голос Кассандры, с поразительным стоицизмом выслушивавшей робкие комплименты какого-то мелкого орлесианского дворянина и иногда кивавшей ему. Или она и не слушала даже? 

\- Эта ваша Инквизиция - плевок на замысел Создателя! - почти скрытое за маской лицо новоприбывшего даже своей видимой частью выражала столько презрения, что хватило бы на половину Убежища в тот день, когда Тайринн очнулась после взрыва. - Да еще и эта лжевестница! Как вы посмели оскорбить порог этого дома! Такой позор можно смыть только кровью, - надрывался он. - Если у вас есть хоть капля чести, ответьте на обвинения достойно! 

Выхватив меч, мужчина попытался нанести удар, но Тревельян лишь шагнула в сторону,

\- Мадам де Фер не будет рада, если этот чудесный вечер омрачится кровопролитием. Опустите оружие и не позорьтесь.

\- Да как ты смеешь, грязная…, - остатки слов застряли у него в горле, когда его тело сковал лед.

\- Я приношу свои извинения за предоставленные неудобства, - с достоинством произнесла темнокожая женщина в весьма открытом наряде, спускаясь по широкой мраморной лестнице. 

\- Мадам...прошу...простить…- прохрипел орлесианец, нервно дергая всем, что еще могло двигаться.

\- Вы оскорбили мою гостью, маркиз, - поцокала языком волшебница. - Полагаю, просить прощения Вам стоит у нее.

\- Ни к чему, - покачала головой Тайринн, - я думаю, маркиз уже понял, что его поведение было недостойно столь высокого титула. Кроме того, я бы не обнажила меч в доме, куда меня и моих коллег пригласила такая очаровательная хозяйка. 

Новые шепотки пронеслись по зале тихой волной. Тревельян постаралась сделать все, чтобы дворянчик потерял как можно больше уважения в глазах двора, а в том, что на приеме присутствует множество приближенных к императрице людей, она не сомневалась. Сам того не зная, он сослужил большую службу Инквизиции, дав девушке показать, что новорожденный Орден чтил вековые традиции и его представители не просто знали, что такое этикет, но и были сведущи в Игре.

\- Вы должны быть благодарны, маркиз. - Магичка распустила заклинание и, больше не обращая внимания на униженного мужчину, пригласила Тайринн проследовать за ней. Как только тяжелые двери, ведущие в небольшую студию, закрылись за их спинами, женщина представилась,

\- Первая Чародейка императорского двора и лидер лояльных магов Вивьен к Вашим услугам, моя дорогая. Приятно увидеть в наших неспокойных краях землячку. - Скрыв тяжелый вздох, храмовница представилась,

\- Рыцарь-лейтенант Тайринн Тревельян. Знакомство с Вами - честь для меня, Вивьен, поэтому я считаю своим долгом раскрыть эту карту перед Вами сразу, в надежде, что Вы не используете ее против меня, пока этого можно избежать.

\- Крайне разумно с Вашей стороны, душа моя, - чародейка подошла к открытому окну и, оперевшись на подоконник, спросила, - Хотя я понимаю, почему Вы стараетесь избежать огласки, спасая репутацию своей семьи, надеюсь, Вы понимаете, что так или иначе это станет известно.

\- Ничто не остается тайным вечно, - согласно кивнула девушка. - Но Вы едва ли пригласили меня, чтобы обсудить мое происхождение, хотя мне бесспорно льстит, что уроженица моих родных земель добилась таких высот.

\- Вы ведь проходили службу в Викоме? Как Вам пришлась моя родина? Впрочем, душа моя, Вы правы, нам стоит отложить праздные беседы до более спокойных времен. - Мадам де Фер поправила идеально сидящий атур и обвела рукой пространство вокруг себя, - Наш мир стоит на пороге великих потрясений и я не смогу простить себе, если не приложу все силы для восстановления порядка. Я хочу предложить Инквизиции свои услуги, как чародейки, так и человека сведущего в тонкостях великосветских переговоров. - Чего-то подобного и ожидавшая храмовница вежливо кивнула, 

\- Для Инквизиции будет честью иметь Вас в своих рядах. Кроме того, я более чем уверена, что Посол Монтилье найдет Ваше присутствие бесценным для нашего общего дела.

\- Я рада, что мы с Вами нашли общий язык, моя дорогая, - Вивьен посмотрела вдаль, где за милями виноградников и возделанных земель сверкало заходящим солнцем Недремлющее море. - Когда Вы планируете отплыть?

\- Ближайшим кораблем до Джейдера. Вы присоединитесь к нам? 

\- Не могу пропустить такую возможность, - вежливо ответила женщина. Понимая, что разговор закончен, они двинулись в сторону дверей, ведущих обратно в зал, но перед тем, как покинуть комнату, Тайринн спросила,

\- Полагаю, маркиз заслужил то, чем грозит ему сегодняшняя выходка? Вы слишком хороши в Игре, для того, чтобы вмешивать в подобные комбинации посторонних, - Тревельян вежливо улыбнулась, показывая, что скорее одобряет произошедшее ранее.

\- Молодой человек уже не раз позорил свою семью, теперь ему останется лишь отречься. Но если он возьмется за ум и отправится на фронт, отличившись в боевых действиях, он вполне сможет восстановить доброе имя. До тех пор…

\- Ему не место в Большой Игре, - кивнула храмовница. - Я ценю Вашу откровенность, Вивьен. Не могли бы Вы одолжить мне ворона, чтобы я могла сообщить совету о нашем прибытии?

\- Конечно, душа моя. - Жестом чародейка подозвала слугу, который тут же вытянулся перед ней по струнке, - Луций, будь добр, проводи госпожу Вестницу в воронятню, а после займись подготовкой моих вещей. Я отбываю вместе с Инквизицией. - Серые глаза мальчишки расширились от удивления, но он тут же кивнул и обратился к Тайринн, 

\- Миледи, прошу Вас проследовать за мной.

Путь обратно в Джейдер показался ей значительно короче, чем первое плавание, во многом благодаря тому, что большую часть времени она провела с Вивьен, обсуждая, к кому Инквизиции стоит обратиться и кто на данный момент может подпортить ее и без того не самую устойчивую репутацию. 

Кассандра к чародейке относилась настороженно, но советы ее слушала внимательно, иногда делая заметки для себя, а Варрик  все три с половиной дня пути что-то увлеченно строчил, периодически задавая Мадам де Фер вопросы из совершенно разных областей, но неизменно получая развернутые ответы. Казалось, гном брал у женщины одно большое интервью, но Тайринн подозревала, что он нашел в ней подходящий типаж для нового персонажа и беззастенчиво пользовался временным затишьем перед бурей, как мог.

Сойдя на берег, отряд почти сразу наткнулся на Сэру, сидевшую на одном из причалов, болтая ногами над водой. Увидев Тайринн, она подскочила, готовая направиться в ее сторону, но как только в ее поле зрения попала Вивьен в своем атуре, делавшем ее на полголовы выше самой Тревельян, эльфийка остановилась как вкопанная.

\- Мадам де Фер, это Сера, она специализируется на связях с народом, - попыталась наиболее нейтрально представить ситуацию храмовница, - Сэра, это Вивьен, она наш специалист по высокопоставленным лицам.

\- Она - главнюк? - да, эльфийка кота за хвост не тянула.

\- Скорее, она знает много главнюков и умеет этим пользоваться. Как ты, но с поправкой на круг общения, - она обернулась, - Извините, Мадам.

\- Ничего страшного, душа моя, - чародейка рассматривала Сэру с интересом исследователя, - приятно понимать, что Вы стараетесь держать руку на пульсе. 

\- От нее тоже магией пахнет, - лучница все еще недоверчиво рассматривала темнокожую марчанку. - А где деревяшка тогда? - Видимо, в виду имелся посох, который Вивьен и впрямь с собой не носила. Его ей заменяла элегантная длинная трость, отделанная металлом и выглядевшая как произведение искусства. Тайринн подозревала, что чародейка умела пользоваться ей не только для создания сложных заклинаний, но проверять не хотелось.

\- Деревяшки, как Вы, дружочек, соизволили выразиться, нужны далеко не всем. - Кажется, эта новость Сэру совершенно не обрадовала, но от дальнейших комментариев эльфийка воздержалась.

Дальше они отправились вчетвером - солдаты Инквизиции успели к их приезду перегнать в город еще одну лошадь из табуна Деннета, а вот немаленький скарб Вивьен должен был прибыть в Убежище позже вместе с ней самой и одной из повозок Красавицы - той самой торговки, которая предложила храмовнице свои услуги в Вал Руайо. Когда отряд начал устраиваться на ночлег после Перевала Герлена, Сэра, категорически отказавшись спать в палатке, с поразительной для ее неэльфийской комплекции ловкостью взобралась на дерево и затихла там. Через какое-то время лагерь накрыла тишина, нарушаемая только всхрапываниями Варрика и перетаптываниями лошадей. Тайринн, взявшая на себя четвертую стражу,  сидела у костра и зашивала дыру на рукаве, оставленную одним из нападавших неделю назад, когда лучница скатилась с облюбованной ей ветки и уселась напротив, начав вырезать заготовки для новых стрел. Какое-то время девушки молчали, каждая занята своим делом, но потом эльфийка не выдержала и негоромко спросила,

\- Ты сама видела как Лис умер или он опять мог свалить, притворившись мертвым?

\- Он делал так раньше? - храмовница почти не удивилась. Она почти ничего не знала о прошлом мужчины до того, как он попал в их отряд, но это было вполне в  его стиле.

\- Хах, как он по-твоему смылся из Орлея лет восемь назад? Какое-то время еще появлялся где-то, а потом совсем пропал. Это конечно не редкость для Рыжей Дженни, так пропадать. Мало ли где засветился. Так что?

\- Видела, - мечница закрыла глаза, - он умер у меня на руках. Вряд ли такое можно инсценировать. Не веришь, спроси у Дария, когда придем в Убежище, он помогал мне собирать погребальный костер.

\- Вот засранец, а! Все таки сдох, - Сэра не выглядела сильно расстроенной, скорее разочарованной. - А ведь какие песни пел, душа болела. 

\- И сейчас болит, - тихо призналась Тайринн. До подъема они не произнесли больше ни слова.

Очередное прибытие в Убежище вышло гораздо менее триумфальным - безо всякой помпы они подъехали к воротам и, оставив лошадей на попечение солдатам, сгрузили сумки и отправились вглубь поселения. Эльфийка, завидев таверну, тут же метнулась туда, заявив,  

\- Если есть место, где можно выпить, пожрать и над башкой не каплет, хрен я в ваших палатках торчать буду. 

Пожав плечами, храмовница бросила сумки около палатки Варрика и вместе с Кассандрой двинулась в сторону Церкви. Впереди их ожидали отчеты, новые задачи и один очень неприятный разговор, который мог расколоть их и без того небольшой совет на непримиримые фракции. На душе было мерзко и отчего-то жутко болела голова, как будто она выпила не одну кружку крепкого, но некачественного пойла. Видимо, стоило ожидать нового приступа.

На подходе к зданию мечницы разделились: Кассандра быстро нырнула внутрь, надеясь зайти по дороге к Миневе и забрать последние отчеты по исследованиям той гадости, что оставалась после закрытия разрывов, Тайринн же остановилась у входа, с интересом разглядывая парня лет двадцати пяти, чем-то напомнившего ей ее саму, подпиравшего стену с выражением крайней безнадежности на лице. Он был одет в хороший воинский доспех с киркволльской символикой, но шлема как и сама мечница, не носил или оставил в лагере. 

\- Простите, - обратился он к ней, - Вы не знаете, как можно переговорить с одним из советников? Который час тут торчу, но все так заняты, что только отмахиваются.

\- Если у тебя есть информация для совета, можешь сообщить мне, я передам, - предложила храмовница.

\- Шеф сказал только советникам или лично Вестнице, - покачал головой парень, - вот только она, как я понял, в отъезде. 

Тревельян усмехнулась,

\- Была, а сейчас здесь. Рассказывай, - оттянув перчатку на левой руке, она показала солдату поблескивающее мертвенно-зеленым светом запястье.

\- Простите, Ваша милость, не признал! - потупился тот.

\- Ай, брось эти милости! - девушка скривилась как от зубной боли, - Тайринн, в крайнем случае, лейтенант Тайринн. Совсем уже с ума посходили со своими Вестницами. 

\- Э-э-э, как скажете, лейтенант. Я Кремизиус Акласси, представляю отряд Боевые Быки. Меня шеф послал, он предлагает встретиться на Штормовом Берегу и обсудить потенциальное сотрудничество.

\- Быки, Быки… - марчанка потрясла головой, - что-то знакомое. Вы в Марке случайно не орудовали года три назад?

\- Было дело, - скромно потупился воин. 

\- Значит, дельные ребята. Слышала, осиное гнездо вы тогда разворошили знатное, - Тайринн засмеялась, вспоминая слухи.

\- Это точно, - Акласси довольно ухмыльнулся, - шеф потом две недели с опухшей физиономией ходил. Он у нас и так… впечатляющий, а тогда пришлось полмесяца по горам шариться, чтобы народ не пугать.

\- Кунари, значит, - все таки вспомнила девушка.

\- Ага, здоровенный, - закивал парень, - но вы не думайте, начальник он хороший и дело свое знает! 

\- Да уж тут не поспоришь, - кто еще полезет зачищать заброшенные шахты и выведет весь отряд оттуда живым, попутно избавившись от гнезда каменных жуков? - Я поговорю с советом. Как долго вы собираетесь стоять на Штормовом берегу? 

\- Да еще недели три точно пробудем, а там, если ничего нового не подвернется, двинемся вглубь Ферелдена. 

Договорившись, что Тайринн даст ответ после разговора с остальными руководителями Инквизиции, они разошлись: девушка, потирая ноющие виски, в Церковь, а парень пошел к палаточному лагерю.


	19. Вспомнить все

Первое, что почувствовала утром Тайринн, закрывая лицо рукой от слепящего солнца, пробивавшегося через щели в стене - блаженное отсутствие головной боли, терзавшей ее весь предыдущий день. Затем, все еще медленно приходя в себя со сна, она повернулась на бок и тут же застыла, пораженная двумя моментами: она была не в палатке Варрика и она была не одна. Сквозь гомон и стук посуды, доносившийся откуда-то снизу, едва слышалось легкое похрапывание. Проследив его источник, девушка окончательно проснулась. Рядом с ней, прикрытая только тонким одеялом, совершенно не скрывающим ее абсолютно голое тело, уютно посапывала Сэра. С тихим стоном перекатившись обратно на спину, Тревельян обдумала ситуацию. 

Она проснулась на чердаке таверны в компании эльфийки, без одежды и вчерашняя ночь явно не была из разряда “выпили и отрубились”. Приятная усталость, растекавшаяся по телу, а также обнаруженные на собственном саднящем плече следы зубов и засосы на шее и бедренных косточках лучницы не просто намекали, а прямо заявляли, что ночью здесь царили пошлость и разврат. 

Не то чтобы Тайринн была против подобного поворота событий, в конце концов двухлетнее воздержание давало о себе знать, но теперь ее терзала не только зверская жажда, но и непреодолимое желание вспомнить, что же было вчера вечером и как оно привело ее сюда.

Девушка точно помнила, как поговорила с представителем Боевых Быков, потом пошла на военный совет. Остальное всплывало в памяти с трудом. Вроде бы они обсудили принятие в Инквизицию Вивьен, что вызвало восторг у Жозефины и закономерные опасения у Лелианы, начавшей перебирать варианты ее мотиваций. Что же было дальше?

Мысли путались, но одну ухватить за хвост вроде удалось. Каллен спорил с Лелианой, упирая на то, что связываться с магами себе дороже и это может выйти боком как Инквизиции, так и тем, кто рискнет сунуться в Редклифф. Сама Тайринн вроде как предлагала всем во-первых, чуть поубавить громкость, это она точно помнила. А во-вторых, хотя бы узнать, что они предлагают, тем более что на след храмовников выйти пока не получалось. Кажется, Командир неслабо возмутился, поняв, что храмовница чисто гипотетически не имеет ничего против союза с магами. Потом снова ругались.

\- Командир Каллен, не могли бы вы держать свою ненависть к магам при себе? - усиливавшаяся мигрень не делала девушку более терпеливой, а светловолосый мечник все больше раззадоривался.

\- При чем здесь ненависть, это здравый смысл! Кто остановит их, если они решат применить к тебе магию крови или вызовут демонов? Одна со всеми отступниками справишься? 

\- Во-первых, одна я в Редклифф не сунусь, а во-вторых, помимо желающих, я планирую взять с собой Дария и Янту. Три храмовника уже лучше, чем одна.

\- Вот именно, всего три! Нам нужно направить наши силы на поиск Лорда-Искателя и попытаться договориться с ним. Только храмовники смогут помочь нам закрыть Брешь. 

\- Они отказались от своих обетов и больше не служат Церкви. - В голосе Тайринн сквозило недовольство. - Доверять им опасно так же, как и магам. А разговоры Люциуса о величии вообще достаточно… подозрительны.

Спустя несколько часов ожесточенных споров, они, кажется, договорились попробовать посетить деревню, в которой засели отступники, чтобы хотя бы узнать, что они готовы предложить. Потом, вроде как, Тревельян предложила принять приглашение Быков и смотаться на Штормовой Берег. Репутация у отряда была хорошая и даже Каллен наконец-то перестал хвататься за голову, изъявив желание как минимум пообщаться с их предводителем на предмет обмена опытом. О том, что он - кунари, Лелиана и Тайринн, перемигнувшись, решили промолчать. Куда же она пошла потом?

Перекатившись на живот, храмовница подложила локоть под подбородок и начала рассматривать эльфийку, разметавшуюся по импровизированной постели. Неровно остриженные светлые волосы частично закрывали ее лицо, сокращая обзор до пухлых губ и круглого кончика носа, даже во сне подергивавшегося, будто Сэра принюхивалась к чему-то. Крайне занятно, по всему выходило, что эльфийка, не будучи магом, все же ощущала магию, просто как-то по-своему. Надо будет спросить у Вивьен.

Видимо разбойница почувствовала направленный на нее взгляд и свернулась клубком, окончательно пряча лицо, но давая возможность поближе рассмотреть следы бурной ночи, оставшиеся на ее левых плече и и бедре. Тайринн могла поклясться, что она помнила вкус ее кожи и стоны, которые эльфийка явно не считала нужным скрывать, лишь распаляя огонь желания мечницы, но, демоны ее побери, подробности никак не вспоминались. Разочарованно рыкнув, она села, пытаясь найти свою одежду, но вместо нее обнаружила непочатый бурдюк с водой и свой пояс с небольшим подсумком на нем. 

Решив утолить хотя бы жажду, раз уж память не возвращалась, она вскрыла емкость и осушила почти половину в пять глотков. Хотя похмелья не было, как и ощущения, что вчера было много выпито, на всякий случай она достала из подсумка пару листов мяты и сжевала их, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного запаха во рту. За этим занятием ее и застукала Сэра.

Медленно потянувшись, лучница вольготно растянулась на одеяле, которое они делили и заинтересованно осмотрела неодетое тело марчанки.

\- А ты очень даже ого-го для церковной девочки, - фраза вкупе с ехидной ухмылкой вытолкнула на поверхность памяти картину. 

Вот они сидят за столом в таверне, Сэра баюкает, кажется, уже третью кружку эля, сама Тайринн жует остывающую запеченную картошку. Такое чувство, что сидят они так уже давно, но голова храмовницы становится тяжелее с каждым часом, словно взрываясь небольшим фейерверком при каждом громком звуке, а эльфийка не умеет быть тихой. Коматозное состояние, охватившее марчанку, не дает ей почувствовать даже вкус собственной еды, делая все вокруг каким-то серым и однообразным. Почему она до сих пор здесь, Тревельян и сама не знает, но что-то в ее собеседнице не дает ей сбежать, укрыться в темноте и относительной тишине варриковой палатки, позволить лириуму наводнить ее сны новыми кошмарами. Слова лучницы похожи на крики чаек в викомских доках и Тайринн почти не понимает их смысла, пока та не щипает ее щеку, заставляя дернуться, посылая волну боли вниз по позвоночнику и не спрашивает, хохоча, 

\- Это правда, что церковные девочки вообще ни с кем не спят? Ни за что не поверю, что Лис не затащил тебя в койку при первом удобном случае. - Упоминание о Дане проходится ножом по натянутым нервам и, едва сдерживая рык, храмовница произносит,

\- Хочешь проверить? - воспоминание угасло, но девушка уже догадалась, что было дальше.

\- Я бы повторила, - тем временем ухмыльнулась Сэра и призывно поиграла бровями. Как просто будет окунуться в знакомую рутину, позволяя себе забыться в чужом теле в худшие из дней, но Тайринн навсегда усвоила одно простое правило, данное ей Рыжим Лисом. “Ты приходишь к ним за помощью, они же просто хотят развлечься. Позволь им принимать это решение и совесть не будет тебя мучить. И Создателя ради, Тай, никогда не давай чувствам взять над тобой верх”. Отложив в сторону бурдюк, храмовница повернулась к  эльфийке и сказала,

\- До тех пор, пока мы обе этого хотим, я в твоем распоряжении. 

Мозолистые пальцы лучницы тут же схватили ее за руки и потянули на себя. Только теперь Тревельян обратила внимание, что ее левая рука все еще была затянута в высокую перчатку, доходившую почти до локтя и полностью скрывавшую метку и длинный шрам, который слился с ней, пока она пыталась запечатать первый разрыв. Губы эльфийки, начавшие исследовать шею Тайринн, заставили ее забыть об этой мелочи и с резким вдохом она прижалась к Сэре, накрывая ее тело своим. Позволив светловолосой бестии оставить след на своем горле, храмовница запустипа пальцы в ее растрепанную шевелюру и впилась в ее рот поцелуем. 

Когда часом позже совершенно измотанные, но довольные они спустились по узкой лестнице с чердака, первым, что увидела Тайринн, был какой-то маньячный взгляд гнома, что-то строчившего за столиком в углу. К ее удивлению, таверна, несмотря на ранний час, уже служила пристанищем еще и группе разведчиков, хотя те тоже не были замечены за распитием чего-то крепче воды. Не особо заморачиваясь по этому поводу, Тревельян вышла из домика и пошла в сторону кузницы. В ее планах была баня, завтрак и новая попытка вспомнить, что же было между советом и встречей с Сэрой. Возможно, стоит спросить у Кассандры. Варрик все же несколько ее насторожил своим видом.

С наслаждением попарившись, она натянула на себя свежую одежду и, решив пропустить пока новый визит в питейно-едальное заведение, сразу двинулась к палатке Искательницы. Та, по своему обыкновению, проводила свободные часы тренируясь, но с приближением Тайринн вложила меч в ножны и внимательно ее осмотрела.

\- Тебе уже лучше? - голос Искательницы был скорее заинтересованным, чем напряженным. - Вчера ты явно была не в лучшей форме.

\- Уже все в порядке, - храмовница улыбнулась, рефлекторно потирая левое запястье, - магия метки периодически резонирует, когда отрицание слабеет. До нового приходится терпеть не очень-то приятные мигрени. - Она не сказала ни слова лжи, просто не стала уточнять, что как только влияние на метку ослабевало, она просто накладывала новое. Для всех осведомленных о способах ее борьбы с меткой, однако, легенда была другая: Янта или Дарий проводили необходимые ритуалы, как только у Тревельян выдавалась свободная минутка. На самом же деле, это был всего лишь повод поболтать с бывшими собратьями по оружию, временно принявшими более важные обязанности в Убежище. - Одна беда, Касс, совсем вылетело из головы, какие все-таки у нас планы на сегодня? - Искательница с усмешкой покачала головой, 

\- Да какие планы. Жозефина нас в ближайшие два-три дня никуда не отпустит, ведь приезжают какие-то важные шишки из Орлея. Будешь работать лицом, - она подмигнула Тайринн, застывшей в ужасе.

\- Понимаю, почему я предпочла забыть об этом. - Храмовница потерла лицо руками и собралась с мыслями. - И все же нам бы попасть на Штормовой Берег, да и разведать, что творится в Редклиффе не помешает.

\- Думаю, поедем как госпожа посол даст нам вольную. Лелиана уже послала Хардинг и компанию вперед, чтобы разбить передовой лагерь. Как только ворон вернется, можем отправляться.

\- А что насчет Редклиффа? - Кассандра нахмурилась.

\- Смотри сама. Мне эта затея кажется опасной, но о храмовниках вообще пока нет никаких вестей. Не ясно, куда они отправились и готовы ли будут слушать нас вообще.

\- Мда, засада… - марчанка уселась на относительно утоптанный снег и подогнула под себя ноги. - Куда ни сунься, сплошные сложности. Вот начинаю скучать по монастырю, куда послали, туда и мчишься, никаких вопросов, только действия. А потом  смотрю на то, чем стал Орден и понимаю, может быть стоило спрашивать? Не слепое ли послушание высшим чинам погубило нас?

\- Теперь одному Создателю ведомо, - хмуро ответила Искательница, устраиваясь напротив. - Я не могу отделаться от мысли, что это мы не досмотрели, слишком увлекшись собственным величием… Как Лорд-Искатель мог пойти на такой шаг и оставить людей без защиты?

\- Лорд-Искатель проявил себя как тот еще мудак, - Тайринн не стеснялась в выражениях, - в Марке хотя бы на местах руководство головой своей думало, а тут все как помешались. Хотя откуда мне теперь знать, что там творится. Письма больше не приходят… - Кассандра смотрела на нее с сочувствием. Многие потеряли близких, друзей, сослуживцев или просто знакомых на Конклаве, но за целеустремленностью и уверенностью Вестницы многие очень часто забывали, что она тоже вышла из Тени, многого лишившись.

\- Мы уже привыкли сражаться бок о бок, но я мало о тебе знаю. - Искательница не была бы собой, если бы однажды не попыталась докопаться до истины. - Откуда ты? - Почему бы не ответить. В конце концов, она права, они уже больше месяца работают вместе.

\- Ну про Вольную Марку ты уже знаешь. Приписана я к монастырю Ее Первого Слова в Викоме, - храмовница закрыла глаза, вспоминая знакомые и такие родные старые каменные стены, в которых она училась, проходила Бдение, давала обеты… - А родилась в Оствике. Там очень красиво в это время года.

\- Хочешь вернуться домой? - Неожиданный вопрос поставил Тревельян в тупик. Она представила, как приезжает в поместье, помахивая рукой с меткой и говорит матери что-то вроде “Привет, мам, мы обманывали тебя шестнадцать лет, это я служу в Ордене, а Итан ковыряется в книгах в Церкви. А еще меня считают Вестницей Андрасте и в небе огромная дыра, закрыть которую могу только я, если хватит сил”. Ее передернуло от ужаса и Кассандра засмеялась. - Все так плохо?

\- Нет, - Тайринн покачала головой. - Я люблю свою семью, и братьев, и сестру, но после стольких лет в пути, дом там, где я. Все просто. 

\- У тебя большая семья?

\- Да уж, не маленькая. В Марке так вообще куда ни плюнь, везде родня. А ты сама? - храмовница постаралась поскорее перевести разговор в другое русло, - Не хочешь домой?

\- Ты знаешь, наверное, что я много лет служила Верховной Жрице, сначала Беатрикс, а потом и Джустинии. С тех пор, как я последний раз была в Камберленде прошло много времени, да и возвращаться мне не к кому. Пока жив был Энтони, я всегда была рядом с ним, но потом… 

Они еще долго говорили о Пентагастах, Неварре и Искателях и Кассандра с удивлением поняла, что делиться своей историей с марчанкой было до смешного просто. Она умела слушать и не лезла в душу, позволяя Искательнице самой выбирать, чем поделиться, а что оставить при себе. В какой-то момент вдалеке у ворот показалась хрупкая фигура альбиноски, которая когда-то была в одном отряде с Тайринн. Казалось, с тех пор, как она появилась в Убежище прошла целая вечность, а раны ее спутника, теперь помогавшего Адану с лекарствами, давно затянулись. Завидев сослуживицу, Тревельян помахала ей рукой и начала вставать с земли.

\- Ты очаровательна, Касс, - подмигнула она неваррийке, - твои рассказы заставили меня настолько забыть о времени, что, кажется, я отморозила себе задницу. - Потирая вышеозначенное место рукой с меткой, она протянула вторую своей собеседнице.

\- Позволю себе не согласиться, - Кассандра только усмехнулась, - просто кто-то очень не хочет попасть под горячую руку Жозефины, вот и прячется здесь под благовидным предлогом.

\- Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце! - Картинно прижав руки к груди, Тайринн использовала Варриков прием, но мечница только развернула ее за плечи и подтолкнула к воротам. - Ах, Леди Пентагаст, Вы отбираете у меня последнюю надежду….

\- Надо было оставить тебя в кандалах, - пробормотала та, борясь с желанием пнуть неуемную храмовницу для придания той ускорения.


	20. Дипломатия военного времени

Зайдя вслед за Янтой в Церковь, Тайринн ужаснулась. Место было похоже на типичный орлесианский загородный дом, если судить по тому, что она видела в поместье Гислен. Вместе с гербами Церкви в альковах висели флаги Инквизиции, пыль, которая, казалось, веками лежала в темных углах мрачного здания, исчезла вовсе, повсюду царил порядок и яркий свет десятков канделябров. Но самое страшное, все вокруг  _ блестело _ . 

\- Дыхание Создателя, здесь чихнул кто-то из дворян? - раздался сзади голос Каллена и храмовница, не удержавшись, расхохоталась. - Почему Церковь похожа на Дом Утешения?

\- О, подштанники Андрасте, Командир, Вы то откуда знаете, как выглядит орлесианский бордель? - все еще борясь с приступами смеха спросила она. Светловолосый воин порозовел и вжал голову в свой пушистый воротник.

\- Наслышан.

\- М-м-м. Хотела бы я послушать эти рассказы. - Беседу прервала блистающая золотом и неудержимым энтузиазмом Жозефина.

\- Миледи Тайринн, прошу Вас пройти за мной, Вам срочно нужно переодеться! Командир, - она повернулась к все еще не пришедшему в себя от буйства красок воину, - Вы предупредили часовых о наших гостях? - Тот коротко кивнул и двинулся в сторону комнаты совещаний, тряся головой. 

\- Зачем переодеться? - напряженно уточнила храмовница, уже догадываясь к чему все идет.

\- Маркиз дю Рейон прибудет с минуты на минуту! - антиванка схватила девушку за руку и потянула в сторону комнаты, которую она делила с Миневой. - Мы должны выступить единым фронтом и показать, что Инквизиция достойна оставаться в Убежище!

\- Подождите, подождите, - Тайринн с подозрением покосилась на гору чего-то бархатного и отвратительно алого, лежавшего на сундуке в углу помещения. - Почему мы должны убедить в этом маркиза?

\- Он заявляет свои права на эти земли, - Посол вытянула из кучи черные брюки и вручила их Вестнице. - Попробуйте эти.

\- И что подтверждает его права? - тяжело вздохнув, храмовница начала раздеваться. Дело пахло драконьим дерьмом за версту.

\- Ну… все не так однозначно. Географически, земли ферелденские, но когда-то давно они принадлежали матери маркиза. Та была из Лотеринга, но вышла замуж за дю Рейона, а земли передала во владение Верховной Жрицы Джустинии. - Жозефина протянула полуголой мечнице тонкую шелковую рубашку.

\- Кхм, Миледи Посол, бинты верни, пожалуйста, - Тайринн пыталась вытащить из цепких пальцев антиванки тонкую длинную полосу ткани, которой бинтовала грудь.

\- Зачем, вот, - Посол достала откуда-то жуткую, похожую на часть странного доспеха конструкцию, - корсет наденете. Зачем скрывать фигуру?

\- Жозефина, ты в своем уме?! - взвыла марчанка, переходя на ты от ужаса. - Да я корсеты даже в детстве не надевала на приемы и сейчас точно начинать не собираюсь. Либо отдавай бинты, либо я пойду встречать маркиза в броне. - Мечтательно закрыв глаза, она промурлыкала, - хорошая, кстати, идея. Как думаешь, он боится обоюдоострых клинков? Могу у Дария одолжить, он все равно ими толком пользоваться не умеет…

\- Попробовать стоило, - антиванка не выглядела особо расстроенной и без боя отдала храмовнице назад ее моток, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как Вестница не сопротивляясь надевает фривольного покроя белую рубашку, расшитую золотой нитью.

\- Стоп! - до Тайринн дошло, что ее обвели вокруг пальца как ребенка. - Ну ты и хитра, подруга! Как ты до этого додумалась?

\- Вы несколько раз оговорились, цветочек мой, - раздался сзади голос Вивьен. - А наши милая Жозефина хорошо умеет слушать.

\- Мадам де Фер, я рада, что Вы прибыли, - храмовница подошла к вошедшей чародейке и поцеловала протянутую руку. 

\- Ах, какие манеры… - антиванка восторженно покачала головой. - Леди Тревельян весьма внимательно отнеслась к воспитанию своих детей. 

\- Э-э-э, Вивьен? - храмовница вопросительно подняла бровь. Едва ли первая чародейка Монтсиммара сочла бы ситуацию достаточно сложной, чтобы так просто сдать ее Жозефине.

\- Я не сказала ни слова, дорогая моя. Говорю Вам, у Леди Монтилье талант. Так воспользуйтесь им по назначению.

\- Хорошо, - понуро согласилась Тайринн, - что требуется от меня? 

\- Поговорите с маркизом, - тут же вернулась к  будущей встрече Посол. - Покажите ему, что Инквизиция не только достойная преемница дела ее святейшества, но и сила, с которой стоит считаться. Я более чем уверена, что, в отличие от Леди Пентагаст, Вам для этого оружие не потребуется.

\- Да Касс зашибла бы его эдиктом и вся недолга. - согласилась девушка. - Хорошо, маркиза я беру на себя. Еще кто-то достойный нашего внимания будет или сосредоточимся на нем?

\- Есть пара занятных субъектов, - кивнула головой Вивьен, задевая своим атуром свисавшую с низкого потолка люстру. - Мои знакомые, сперва я побеседую с ними сама. Если они покажутся мне полезными нашему делу, я вас представлю.

\- Благодарю, Мадам, - Тайринн действительно была благодарна чародейке. Она понимала, что ее присутствие значительно повышало авторитет организации в глазах орлесианского дворянства. Жозефина тем временем выпростала из ничуть не уменьшившейся кучи вещей два пиджака - кроваво-красный и нейтрально серый. Не давая Послу сказать ни слова, храмовница выхватила серый и тут же натянула на себя.

\- Обойдемся без  _ этого _ , - она без особого восторга ткнула пальцем в не приглянувшийся ей элемент одежды. - Или нам придется объяснять новоприбывшим господам, что у меня не ранняя стадия краснухи. - Скорбно вздохнув, Посол убрала пиджак обратно и осмотрела Вестницу с ног до головы, 

\- Сапоги опять не смените?

\- Прости, Жози, высокие каблуки давай оставим тем, кто умеет ими пользоваться. Тут я по всем фронтам проигрываю Мадам де Фер, вот она будет шикарно смотреться на любой шпильке, а я приучена к другим маневрам. 

\- Спишем на деревенский шик, - согласилась Вивьен. - Цветик мой, Вы все еще хотите оставить свое происхождение в секрете?

\- Так долго, как это возможно, - кивнула Тайринн. - Моя мать… ей лучше не знать, во что я ввязалась. А Итан, мой брат, - пояснила она, - так и не ответил, что он сообщил семье по поводу взрыва на Конклаве. 

\- Как жаль, - Жозефина вычеркнула пару строк из документа, прикрепленного к ее планшету. - Поддержка дворянства Вольной Марки могла бы быть нам крайне полезна. 

\- Если Лорд Тревельян потеряет жену, поверьте, ему будет не до помощи Инквизиции. Кстати, как ты догадалась? - антиванка робко улыбнулась, 

\- Когда Вашему брату Максвеллу исполнилось семнадцать, его портрет был очень известен в семьях с дочерьми на выданье. Тетушка очень сокрушалась, что он женился на госпоже Хельге, а я сразу вспомнила его, когда увидела Вас. Такое поразительное сходство!

\- Мы тройняшки, Макс, я и Итан. - Прикрыв глаза, Тайринн вспомнила, как в детстве они притворялись друг другом, чтобы заниматься любимыми делами. И до чего это их довело… - Надеюсь, они в порядке и смогут придумать какую-нибудь пристойную версию событий раньше, чем еще кто-нибудь заметит фамильное сходство. Как только я получу от одного из них письмо с планом действий, тут же напишу отцу с просьбой оказать помощь Инквизиции. Тревельяны верны Церкви, но мы всегда уважали начинания Верховной Жрицы, думаю, семья не откажет нам в помощи.

\- Это было бы замечательно, - хлопнув в ладоши, посол подхватила храмовницу под руку и повела к выходу из комнаты. - Дамы, настало время Игры.

Маркиз дю Рейон оказался мужчиной средних лет, предпочитавшим по орлесианской моде прятать лицо под маской. Тайринн же свои личины меняла не с помощью металла или дерева, изрисованного краской. Вот и сейчас, нацепив вежливую улыбку, она стояла в воротах Убежища, чувствуя спиной присутствие советников, Кассандры и Вивьен.

\- Маркиз, встреча с Вами - честь для меня, - она слегка наклонила голову. - Инквизиция крайне благодарна Вам за то, что Вы нашли время поддержать беженцев, нашедших приют в Убежище в эти темные времена. - Видимую часть лица дворянина слегка перекосило. Если у него от этой встречи и были какие-то ожидания, то он явно не мог предположить, что его прибытие объявят таким образом, но слова уже были сказаны и теперь ему придется выкручиваться, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом.

\- То, что произошло на Конклаве - большой удар для всех нас. - Его ответный кивок был на грани невежливости, но тут вперед шагнула Вивьен, обращая взгляды новоприбывших на себя.

\- Воистину так, дорогой маркиз! Оттого нам вдвойне приятно знать, что такой глубоко верующий человек как Вы не отвернулся от начинания ее святейшества Джустинии. - Тайринн ухмыльнулась про себя. Только попробуй теперь заявить права на земли, хмырь, и тебя тут же объявят предателем идей почившей Верховной Жрицы. Агенты Лелианы знают свое дело, да и приехавшие с маркизом представители орлесианской знати точно не откажутся перетереть кости проштрафившемуся коллеге. Тот, видимо, тоже понял, что попал в расставленные специально для него силки и покорно качнул головой.

\- Господа, прошу вас проследовать за нами! - Голос Жозефины звенел вежливостью и желанием угодить. Чародейка, тут же подала руку дю Рейону, не оставляя ему иного выбора как принять ее, а сама Тревельян широким шагом направилась в сторону Церкви, возглавляя их маленькую процессию. День только начинался.

За следующие два дня Жозефина сумела совершить невозможное, это признали все. Те дворяне, которые по воле случая прибыли на базу Инквизиции, согласились не только наладить торговые связи, но и предложили прислать своих воинов, чтобы укрепить влияние организации. Правда, справедливости ради стоило признать, что немалую роль в формировании данных идей в сознаниях знати сыграли Вивьен и Варрик. В то время как первая виртуозно обрабатывала старшее поколение, гном занимался теми, кто помоложе, рассказывая свои многочисленные истории,  выставлявшие его соратников в лучшем свете. Когда же писатель замолкал, малолетние отпрыски тут же неслись к родителям, прося остаться в Убежище подольше, чтобы еще послушать Мастера Тетраса, или же робко дергали Тайринн за рукав, надеясь увидеть метку.

Сама мечница, помимо работы лицом, в какой-то момент обнаружила себя в тренировочном кольце. Напротив нее стояла, поигрывая своей тростью, как всегда блистательная Вивьен, с улыбкой оглядывавшая собравшуюся вокруг толпу.

\- Как вы знаете, господа и дамы, наша милая Тайринн не только верная последовательница идей Ее Святейшества, но и рыцарь-лейтенант, не покинувшей Церковь в эти смутные времена. Некоторые из вас, - чародейка в упор посмотрела на постаравшегося затеряться в толпе маркиза, - сомневаются, в том, что она действительно достойна быть одной из тех, кто стоит у истоков Инквизиции. Душа моя, - она в упор посмотрела на храмовницу, - не развеять ли нам эти беспочвенные сомнения?

\- Почту за честь, Мадам, - девушка коротко отсалютовала мечом, поднимая щит. 

Чародейка церемониться не стала, тут же посылая в нее разряд молнии, от которого Тайринн уклонилась кувырком, не тратя силы на развеивание. Какое-то время они кружили по площадке, Вивьен осыпала храмовницу градом заклятий, от которых та либо уходила в сторону, либо расплетала особо зрелищные, застявляя всполохи магии рассыпаться безвредными искрами по холодному металлу щита. Почувствовав подступы усталости, Тревельян решила, что спектакль пора заканчивать и с рыком ударила по закрывшейся барьером магичке и применив отрицание, на мгновение закрывшее темнокожей волшебнице доступ в Тень, приставила меч к ее горлу. Трость, тут же ощерившаяся тонкими стальными иглами проскребла по щиту, оставляя на нем царапины, но до тела не дотянулась и Вивьен, двумя пальцами отведя от своей шеи лезвие меча, удовлетворенно кивнула. 

\- Мадам, Ваш стиль боя заставит попотеть даже умудренного опытом ветерана, - храмовница повернулась к толпе, убирая меч обратно в ножны. - Надеюсь, мы удовлетворили любопытство присутствующих. - Восторженные лица дворянских отпрысков были ей ответом. Кажется, если Орден все же удастся вернуть в лоно Церкви в том или ином виде, отбоя от новых рекрутов не будет. Дети всегда делятся своими впечатлениями со сверстниками.

Выпроводив длинную процессию за ворота Убежища, руководители Инквизиции наконец-то смогли вздохнуть с облегчением. Каллен тут же вернулся к тренировкам, гоняя солдат пуще обычного, Жозефина и Вивьен засели писать благодарственные письма, которые Тайринн еще предстояло на правах Вестницы Андрасте подписать. Кассандра весь вечер после торжественных проводов метелила тренировочное чучело у замерзшего озера с такой силой, что Варрик в какой-то момент по секрету признался храмовнице, что, когда Искательница в таком настроении, он не может чувствовать себя в  безопасности. 

Они плотно засели в таверне, выпив пару бутылок эля на четверых с приползшим с окраины поселения зеленоватым, но очень счастливым и пахнущим чуть ли не арией вандала Дарием и недовольной Сэрой. Та всем своим видом показывала, что против такого вежливого обхождения с “зазнавшимися жопошниками” и, кажется, несколько обиделась на то, что Тайринн попросила ее оставить профилактическую раздачу стрел в задницу для тех, кто был не так полезен Инквизиции. 

Спор с эльфийкой закончился еще одной ночью на чердаке таверны, и, судя по всему, утром Тревельян грозило позорное шествие к палатке, которую она делила с гномом, но это ее волновало мало. В конце концов, каждый справлялся со стрессом по своему и то, что девушки немного пошумели в третьем часу ночи, вряд ли могло сильно помешать уже и без того ничего не соображавшим посетителям питейного заведения. Флисса, по крайней мере, ничего не сказала ей, когда храмовница зевая съехала вниз по лестнице, только знающе ухмыльнувшись, протянула огромную флягу с травяным настоем.

\- Вас там Сестра Лелиана искала, - откуда-то из-за спины раздался нетрезвый голос солдата. - Сказала, если увижу, передать.

\- Считай, передал. - Прихлебывая горьковатый напиток, девушка двинулась в сторону палаток перед Церковью. Как правило, Тайный Канцлер Инквизиции обитала там. 

С тоской вспомнив разговор, который случился у них позавчера утром, Тайринн заглянула под полог. Она не считала сомнения в том пути, на который ее наставил Создатель, чем-то позорным, но у Лелианы была своя история и вера была для нее необходима как воздух. Теперь же, потеряв наставницу, бывший бард и нынешняя шпионка искала поддержки в любом, кто был способен увидеть, что она в ней нуждается. Разговор вышел мрачный, но, вроде как, марчанке удалось убедить разведчицу, что все, что они делали сейчас, было не просто необходимо, но давало им шанс воплотить мечту Джустинии в жизнь.

\- Найти и убить, - раздался голос рыжеволосой советницы из темной глубины палатки.

\- Кого убиваем? - как можно более беззаботно уточнила Тревельян.

\- Ах, так тебе все таки передали мою просьбу. - Шпионка посмотрела на мечницу и в глазах у нее была печаль. - Один из моих лучших агентов предал наше дело и продал информацию, которую должен был доставить в Убежище. 

\- Кому? - марчанка нахмурилась.

\- Пока не известно. Обрывки стали всплывать в разных частях Ферелдена и Марки.

\- И ты хочешь просто его прикончить? - несколько опешив спросила Тайринн. Лелиана резко отвернулась, 

\- А что ты предлагаешь?

\- Найти того, кто ему заплатил. Того, кому он передал информацию. Узнать, почему он это сделал в конце концов. И если в итоге выяснится, что он просто погнался за легкой наживой, смерть будет для него легким выходом.

\- Ты переобщалась с Кассандрой, - вдруг улыбнулась разведчица.

\- Это еще почему? - Храмовница действительно не могла понять, что в ее предложении могло сподвигнуть Лелиану на такие выводы.

\- Ты пытаешься докопаться до правды и не ищешь легких путей.

\- Нет, - Тайринн негромко засмеялась, - Касс тут ни при чем, это у меня в отца.


	21. Совершенный шторм

\- Кстати, - голос женщины снова стал серьезным, - у меня плохие новости по поводу Штормового берега. Точнее, никаких вестей.

\- Ты же направила туда Хардинг с ребятами, они еще не доложились? - Тайринн тут же насторожилась. 

\- Нет, не было даже птицы о том, что они хотя бы добрались. - Лелиана внимательно посмотрела на храмовницу. - Ты ведь собиралась встретиться там с Боевыми Быками?

\- Да, и теперь уж точно откладывать визит не собираюсь, - девушка встала с коробки, на которую примостилась, пока они обсуждали Батлера.

\- Территория там небольшая… Попробуйте прочесать берег на предмет Серых Стражей. Последнее время о них не было никаких вестей, словно целые отряды просто пропали без следа. Это...личная просьба. - Капюшон скрывал лицо разведчицы, но было видно, что ей неудобно просить об этом.

\- Не проблема, - откликнулась Тревельян. - Может, стоит взять с собой Блэкволла? Он же вроде из них, может, сможет помочь сориентироваться. 

\- Тебе решать, - Лелиана покачала головой, - но я говорила с ним. Он ничего не знает или слишком хорошо скрывает. Конечно, Стражи вообще не разговорчивы...

\- Я постараюсь все разузнать. - Выйдя из-под навеса, Тайринн пошла к костерку, у которого кашеварил Варрик.

\- Как ты относишься к морскому воздуху? - Вопрос гнома если не удивил, то позабавил точно.

\- Пока я сам твердо стою на земле, в крайнем случае на палубе, мне все равно. Почему такой интерес? - храмовница помахала рукой Кассандре, как раз зашедшей в ворота, приглашая ее присоединиться к разговору.

\- На Штормовой берег? - без промедления спросила та.

\- Да, надо проверить, куда ушли Стражи, да и Быков не хочется заставлять ждать. Они могут стать хорошим подспорьем в нашем деле. - Арбалетчик достал из палатки две миски, посмотрел на Искательницу и добавил еще одну, затем принялся раскладывать ароматную кашу.

\- Так бы сразу и сказала, Искорка. Когда выходим? - Тревельян с наслаждением потянула носом, вдыхая запах еды. 

\- Вот перекусим и выдвинемся. Думаю, помощь Мадам де Фер и Сэры нам не помешает. - Гном закашлялся и Кассандра тут же постучала его по спине. Кашель сменил тональность, но не прекратился, тогда мечница протянула ему флягу с водой. Наконец вернув себе дар речи, Варрик сипло отметил, 

\- Надеюсь, вы попридержите свои игрища. Я, конечно, не против того, чтобы запастись новым материалом, но на ваши стоны сбегутся все люди и нелюди в округе!

\- Э-э-э?! - Кассандра явно не понимала о чем речь, а гном гнусно заржал.

\- Хотя кто знает, может они наоборот испугаются и нам не придется отбиваться от сумасшедших магов и храмовников.

\- Я что-то пропустила? - Искательница, судя по порозовевшим щекам, явно догадывалась, куда клонит Варрик, но еще не осознавала всей полноты картины.

\- Наша дорогая Вестница уже несколько ночей к ряду весьма недурно проводит время на чердаке таверны, о чем может узнать любой ее посетитель примерно после трех ночи.

\- После трех ночи порядочные люди спят, - огрызнулась Тайринн, облизывая ложку от остатков каши.

\- Ну вы-то не спите!

\- Напомни мне хоть один случай, когда я говорила тебе, что считаю себя приличным человеком! - Закончив с ложкой, она собрала грязную посуду и пошла в сторону бочки с талой водой.

\- Аргумент, - задумчиво почесал макушку гном. - И правда, не говорила.

\- Так они с Сэрой… это?! - Тихо спросила Кассандра.

\- И это, и того, и вообще, - флегматично отозвался он. - Если бы я все еще писал “Мечи и щиты”, материала бы на несколько глав хватило. И это я еще не задавал вопросов.

\- С ума сойти…- пунцовая Искательница встала с насиженного места и, механически поблагодарив Варрика за еду, рванула к бочке. Нависнув, насколько ей позволял рост, над плещущейся в ледяной воде храмовницей, она прошептала, - расскажешь? 

\- О, Создатель… 

На закате четвертого дня пути отряд прибыл на Штормовой берег, который больше напоминал дремучую и дождливую глушь, где их встретили промокшие разведчики. Правда, в уменьшенном составе. 

История, которую рассказала Хардинг, никому не пришлась по душе, поэтому было решено быстро спуститься к берегу, обсудить возможный союз с Быками и срочно отправиться на поиски пропавших солдат. Оставалась только одна проблема: местный рельеф совершенно лишал возможности передвигаться на лошадях, так что, скрепя сердце, их оставили в лагере.

Спуск заставил Тайринн десять раз помянуть демонов, заставивших их сунуться в этот забытый Создателем край. Ноги скользили по обломкам камней, так и норовившим отправить невнимательного путника в затяжной полет, дождь, не прекращавшийся уже который час, давно забрался под броню. Единственным сухим местом в этой дыре по ее сугубо субъективному мнению оставались ее старые сапоги, видавшие еще восстание в Киркволле, но продолжавшие служить верой и правдой даже спустя четыре года. Кроме того, объектом всеобщей молчаливой зависти была Вивьен, которая не только не оступалась на том, что кто-то видимо спьяну обозвал дорогой, она, кажется, и земли-то не касалась, потому что следов за собой не оставляла вообще.

Звон оружия и вой рога, донесшиеся со стороны воды, вынудили группу ускорить шаг и через пять минут Кассандра с мечом наперевес вынеслась на галечный берег, пытаясь определить, кто свой, а кому можно и зарядить от души. Спрыгнувшая с преграждавшего дорогу бревна Тайринн увидела в куче-мале из одетых в странные тряпки магов здоровенные рога, а когда магов отбросило в сторону прошедшим наискось ударом здоровенного двуручника, заметила и их хозяина.

\- Помогайте кунари! Атакуем черные рясы! - последнюю фразу она крикнула уже врубаясь в гущу боя и накрывая огромного воина и себя сферой отрицания. Вражеские стрелы огня и копья льда рассыпались безвредными искрами, а в следующий момент кунари уже снес голову особо ретивому малефикару, попытавшемуся спешно начертить на камне кровавую пентаграмму.

\- Вот же гады, - вырвалось у храмовницы. Она понимала, что сил на то, чтобы накрыть большое пространство отрицанием, у нее нет и без лириума не будет. Кроме того, это помешало бы Вивьен, что уже делало затею дурацкой.

\- По-о-осторонись, - протрубил кунари и, крутанувшись вокруг своей оси, как косой срезал еще несколько голов и конечностей у не успевших пригнуться как Тайринн магов. Кровь хлестанула во все стороны, на секунду лишая ее возможности видеть, но внутреннее чутье уже взвилось, сообщая об опасности за спиной. Перекатом уйдя из-под ног рогатого воина, она быстро протерла глаза тыльной стороной правой руки, принимая на щит стрелу вражеского лучника и увидела  _ это _ .

Над плоским как разделочная доска камнем, лежавшем вдалеке у самой воды, начал бурлить воздух, темнея и наливаясь алым. Скручивая пространство в тугую воронку, хмарь росла на глазах, пульсируя словно огромное сердце. Только мгновение спустя храмовница поняла, это и было сердце, будущее око бури.

\- Все назад, скорее! - ее полный паники вопль утонул в нарастающем шуме, пришедшем из ниоткуда и грозившемся разорвать барабанные перепонки. Сквозь пелену, заслонившую ее зрение, она с трудом различала три фигуры, застывшие у самодельного алтаря. Чертовы жертвоприношения… Тайринн знала, что будет дальше. Раньше она всегда считала себя счастливицей, ведь за долгие годы службы Создатель уберег ее от встреч с сумасшедшими, способными решиться на такое. Неизвестные, но абсолютно точно ненормальные маги призывали Кровавый Шторм.

Голос, до этого едва слышный, начал набирать силу и девушка почувствовала, как золотой туман, преследовавший ее с самого детства, начал подступать все ближе, уговаривая сдаться, подчиниться, раствориться в его мощи.

Тьма с бешеной скоростью поглощавшая все вокруг вдруг остановилась, словно наткнувшись на невидимую границу, когда храмовница, опустившись на одно колено, попыталась создать вокруг камня сферу отрицания, но не прошло и десяти секунд, как с громким, похожим на хруст костей треском магическая воронка продолжила свое вращение. Малефикары не просто совершили ритуал, убив одного из своих на алтаре, они начали тянуть кровь и силу из недобитых собратьев, лежавших на побережье. 

Ураган начал захватывать в себя воду и обломки кораблей, набирая силу, становясь все выше и выше, когда Тайринн услышала рядом с собой тихое “не позволю” Кассандры, а затем один из державших заклинание магов с жутким воплем схватился за лицо и упал. Искательница пошатнулась, но тут же была подхвачена одним из Быков с одной стороны и трясущейся как осиновый лист Сэрой с другой. С мерзким хлюпаньем кровавое марево замедлило свой рост и Тревельян уже приготовилась попробовать еще раз, когда сзади раздался низкий голос кунари, 

\- Эй, гном, спорим отсюда в глаз этому гаду точно не попадешь? - Казалось, именно эта попытка взять Варрика на слабо вывела всех из ступора.

\- Тайринн, цветик мой, я дам вам лириумное зелье. Конечно, не совсем то..

\- Нет! - прохрипела храмовница, выплюнув непонятно откуда взявшуюся во рту кровь. - Будет только хуже.

Мысли роились в ее голове, предлагая сотни вариантов развития событий. Придя в себя от шока, она вспомнила, что была не одна и в ее распоряжении были еще как минимум одиннадцать человек. Наконец придя к решению, кашляя и отплевываясь, Тревельян начала раздавать приказы.

\- Я подниму сферу еще раз. Как только ветер спадет, лучники пытаются достать того, что стоит ближе. Маги держат барьер над группой, если ничего не выйдет, попробуем уйти в сторону. - Она знала, что как только край шторма заденет кого-то из них, он превратятся в батарею для заклинания, против воли отдавая свою кровь и подпитывая безумную воронку. - Воины готовятся уводить раненых. Кассандра…

\- Я смогу, - надтреснутый голос Искательницы был полон решимости.

\- Тогда начали!

С усилием подняв новую сферу над малефикарами, Тайринн зачарованно смотрела, как пронзают горло одного из отступников сразу три стрелы, а в глазницу врезается, дробя череп, арбалетный болт. Второй маг, пытаясь привязать новый источник силы к уже с трудом поддающемуся контролю заклинанию, вцепился себе в горло и, царапая кожу, рухнул на колени. Кунари тут же подхватил Искательницу на руки как пушинку, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на вес ее доспеха и все еще болтающийся на левой руке щит. Силы, с таким трудом накопленные на последнее отрицание, закончились и оставшаяся без хозяев воронка кровавого шторма начала беспорядочно метаться по залитому алым пляжу.

Храмовница знала, что рискует, но понимала, что от вышедшего из под контроля заклинания нужно избавиться как можно скорее. Отбросив в сторону мешающий щит, она содрала с левой руки перчатку и в безнадежном порыве направила искрящуюся метку вверх, заставляя запертую в ней силу прорваться наружу. И без того истончившаяся Завеса дрогнула, а в следующий момент небольшой, тускло-золотой разрыв раскрыл свои объятия в нескольких метрах от алтаря и начал затягивать кровавое месиво внутрь. Как только небо очистилось, Тайринн потянула уходящий в Тень клубок нитей на себя, чувствуя, как руку, больше не защищенную отрицанием, обжигает связь с разрывом. Со стоном вырвавшись из крепких тисков чужеродной магии, она почти упала лицом вперед, но лишенная двух пальцев левая рука кунари вовремя схватила ее за доспех, удерживая на весу.

\- Вот уж точно, пока не увидишь, не поверишь, - пробасил воин и аккуратно поставил уже приходящую в себя Кассандру на землю, а храмовнице помог сесть.

\- У тебя меткие ребята, - усмехнулась та, пытаясь проморгаться от цветных пятен, пляшущих перед глазами и стирая с лица полузасохшую кровь. - Тайринн. Рыцарь-лейтенант, если этот ранг еще хоть что-то значит в наше время.

\- Пересчитать и перевязать раненых, врага, если кто остался, добить, - коротко скомандовал кунари и уселся напротив. - Можешь звать меня Железный Бык. Поговорим?

\- Отчего нет. 

Тревельян уже оглядела своих и убедилась, что кроме Кассандры никто не пострадал, а теперь рассматривала высокого мужчину перед собой. Рога и правда притягивали к себе внимание, поднимая закономерный вопрос, как эта гора мышц вообще спит? Серая кожа выглядела одновременно странно и абсолютно уместно, выделяя кунари среди своих ребят, но Тайринн не волновала его раса, размеры и прочие отличия. Он умел драться, руководить отрядом и абсолютно точно не был простым воином, уж больно знакомо следил за ее лицом его единственный глаз. Так же смотрела Лелиана, когда принимала решения, так же когда-то смотрел Дан, выбирая цель.

\- Нравится? - Кунари поиграл мускулами и подмигнул, несколько это было возможно сделать одним глазом. Надеется смутить? Вывести из себя? Просто интересуется?

\- Вполне, а что, есть предложения? - Бык даже не засмеялся, а откровенно заржал.

\- Вот так, сразу к делу! Давай-ка сначала бизнес, потом  развлечения. - Храмовница согласно качнула головой. - Что, пригодимся мы Инквизиции? В деле ты нас видела, мы своих денег стоим.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - кивнула Тайринн. - Ответь мне только на один вопрос. - Бык наклонился к ней правой стороной головы, видимо, частичная потеря зрения повлияла и на его слух или же он просто играл на публику. - Что кунарийский шпион делает среди наемников так далеко от Пар Воллена?

\- Смотри-ка, глазастая, - снова зашелся басовитым смехом тот. - Скрывать не стану, Бен-Хазрат заинтересованы в том, чтобы дыру в небе заделали, а Инквизиция пока единственная хоть как-то крутится. 

\- Бен-Хазрат значит? - Слово марчанке не говорило абсолютно ничего. - Выходит, ты собираешься информировать их о том, что и как мы делаем.

\- Ну не без выгоды для тебя, - Бык почесал правый рог. Серьезно? Они еще и чешутся? Становилось все занятнее. -  Во-первых, есть я. Тебе же нужен кто-то, кто не даст демонам подобраться близко? А мне что маги, что демоны, что храмовники, любому череп проломлю. А во-вторых мне из Пар Воллена тоже весточки приходят, за мной не заржавеет, с рыженькой вашей поделюсь.

\- Лелиана будет в восторге, - скептически отозвалась Тайринн. - Про Каллена я вообще молчу. Вот цирк будет… - Воин с интересом наблюдал за ходом ее мысли. - Эх, к демонам. 

Она протянула Быку руку и заметила, как он с опаской покосился на искрящую метку на левой. Уж если Тревельян и вынесла что-то для себя за время проведенное в Киркволле, так это твердую уверенность: кунари боятся магии похлеще любого человека. 

\- Не фанат магии? Так я тоже особо не люблю это дело, но разрывы кто-то должен закрывать. А это штука простая, не лает, не кусает, сама в Тень не лезет, не переживай. Прикрой мне спину, а с магией я разберусь. 

Огромная ладонь тут же накрыла ее собственную в крепком рукопожатии. 

Оставшийся день увеличившийся отряд потратил на прочесывание прибрежного леса в поисках следов Серых Стражей и увенчавшиеся очередным кровопролитием переговоры с Клинками Гессариана. 

На исходе третьего дня на Штормовом берегу отряд стал больше напоминать стаю бродячих собак - мокрые, недовольные и помятые после многочисленных падений на скользких тропинках они вышли на Плавниковый берег и застыли в шоке. На фоне бушующего вдалеке в Неспящем море урагана, хвала Создателю, самого что ни на есть обычного, здоровенная драконица электрическими разрядами жгла великана, пытавшегося приложить ее камнем по морде.

\- Вот это срань, - восторженно пискнула Сэра, прячась за спиной у Кассандры, но не отрывая взгляда от битвы.

\- Босс, давай посмотрим, чем кончится, а? - восторженно-умоляющие интонации в голосе Быка заставили добрую половину команды сцедить усмешки в кулак, но Тайринн словно не слышала его. 

Застыв неподвижно, она не мигая смотрела пронзительно золотыми глазами на огромную крылатую тварь, беснующуюся впереди, и не могла заставить себя не слышать голос отца, в первый раз вручающего ей двуручный меч: “Когда время придет, ты услышишь зов крови, Голос, сильнее которого нет. Найди того, кто будет звучать громче, кто сможет вырвать тебя из золотого плена. Прими себя и отдайся на волю стихии. Мир вокруг - совершенный шторм, а ты - око этой бури”.

\- Время еще не пришло, - тихо прошептала она, а затем, словно выйдя из транса, добавила, - досматриваем спектакль и возвращаемся в Убежище. У нас много дел.


	22. Откровения и непрописные истины

Путь до Морозных гор отряд преодолел в рекордные сроки, вернувшись в Убежище уже к закату четвертого дня. Чем выше в горы они поднимались, чем белоснежнее становился окружающий пейзаж, тем больше Тайринн хотелось выть от боли. Отрицание снова заблокировало метку, но бой с малефикарами слишком сильно вымотал ее обессиленное тело и теперь она едва могла удержать поводья, чувствуя, как вздулись вены на руках. Если верить письмам Итана, начиналась последняя стадия освобождения от лириумной зависимости. Демонова дрянь уже не требовала добавки, она пыталась вырваться наружу, покинуть негостеприимное тело. Хока, почувствовавшая, что ее наездница отвлеклась, пристроилась за лошадью Кассандры, идя чуть ли не след в след.

Наконец добравшись до ворот, храмовница привычно отдала Дарию новый мешок с травами, а от лошади Варрика отстегнули несколько свертков со змеевиком. Едва переставляя ноги, Тревельян дошла до Церкви и, заглянув в один из пустых альковов, помолилась Создателю.

Когда советники и Кассандра зашли в комнатушку, которая была отведена под проведение Военного совета, Тайринн уже была там. Она стояла спиной к двери, склонившись над картой и невидящим взглядом смотрела на ей одной известную точку на карте. Когда они встали на свои обычные места, Искательница прочистила горло и Тайринн, дернувшись, убрала руку в тонкой кожаной перчатке с точки где-то в Марке. 

\- Вестница? - не уверенным голосом позвала Жозефина, - Вы в порядке? - Каллен присмотрелся к тому месту, которого только что касалась храмовница. Причем тут Ансбург? 

\- Лелиана, ты знаешь баллады Рыжего Лиса? - вдруг спросила Тайринн. 

\- Хм-м-м, - голос шпионки был задумчив. - Это тот, что пел про сохранение человечности? 

\- Человека, - поправила ее Тревельян. 

\- Причем здесь баллады? - недовольно спросил Каллен. - У нас есть более насущные дела, чем обсуждение поэзии! 

\- Признаться, смысл его текстов часто ускользает от меня, - перебив его, спокойно отметила Лелиана, присев на край стола. 

\- Если кто-то и может до конца понять, о чем пел Лис, так это мы с Вами, Командир, - Тайринн посмотрела на него тяжелым, пронзительным взглядом. - И это имеет прямое отношение к тому, что я хочу с вами обсудить. - Прикрыв глаза, девушка тусклым голосом попросила, - Лелиана, не могли бы Вы напомнить мне текст? 

Рыжеволосая вгляделась в лицо Вестницы. Темные круги под глазами, искусанные до крови губы, неуместная на загорелой коже бедность. Кассандра молча указала взглядом на сжатые кулаки, которые все равно не могли скрыть крупной дрожи. Тайринн была явно нездорова и считала, что баллада малоизвестного марчанского барда сможет прояснить ситуацию? Расправив плечи, Лелиана позволила первым строкам разбить затянувшуюся напряженную тишину. 

_ Когда мир тяжелым грузом лежит на сердце,  _

_ Я теряюсь, и только звезды ведут меня.  _

Обхватив себя руками, храмовница как-то обреченно выдохнула и ее дрожащий голос присоединился к Лелианиному.

_ Запри меня как зверя в клетке -  _

_ Короне из камней и золота. _

Кассандра нахмурилась. Неужели все дело в ответственности, которую новорожденная Инквизиция взвалила на девушку? Никто не сомневался, ей было сложно, но кому сейчас было легко? После взрыва в Храме Священного Праха многие так и не смогли прийти в себя, а Тайринн держалась и, несмотря на то, что титул Вестницы Андрасте требовал от нее больше других, она умудрялась оставаться лидером как в переговорах с Церковью и знатью, так и на поле боя. О том, что творилось в таверне, где отряд остановился вчера ночью, Искательница, покраснев, постаралась не думать, тем более, что следующие строки показали, что проблема была в чем-то ином.

_ Впейся в меня как каннибал, _

_ Преследуюя неоновый трон. _

Каллен резко повернулся к храмовнице, вглядываясь в застывшие черты ее усталого лица. Эта песня не могла быть.... Только он мог понять… Словно почувствовав его смятение, она открыла глаза и ее губы скривились в ухмылке.

_ Вдохни и выдохни, _

_ Впусти в себя человека. _

Под напряженными взглядами советников Тревельян стянула перчатку с правой руки и закатала рукав, показывая предплечье, которое словно плющ оплетали светящиеся мертвенно голубым светом вены. 

\- Создатель! - Кассандра ахнула, она никогда не видела такой реакции на лириум у человека. Сразу вспомнился их разговор в лагере под редклиффскими фермами. Тайринн тогда сказала, что она и Дан решились на эксперимент. Рука Каллена сжала край карты, заставляя расставленные на ней фигурки упасть как домино. Он знал, что это значит, но и подумать не мог, что кто-то решится пойти на такой рискованный шаг и зайдет так далеко.

_ Растения проснулись _

_ И уже прорастают под кожей. _

Значительно дальше, чем было безопасно… Продолжая петь, Лелиана наблюдала за тем, что происходило в комнате из-за опущенных ресниц. Командир явно понял, что творилось с Вестницей, как, судя по реакции, и Кассандра. Значит, храмовничьи штучки. Осталось понять, насколько это серьезно и чем может грозить делу Инквизиции.

_ Так вдохни и выдохни, _

_ Позволь себе быть человеком. _

_ Воздух мягок как шелк, _

Опустив рукав на место, Тайринн устало оперлась на стол. Информация Итана была верна: приступы стали реже, но каждый становился новым испытанием. Дышать было тяжело, но она продолжала выталкивать слова из горла, воскрешая в памяти воспоминания тех дней, когда они с Даном вдвоем спасались от сумасшествия в маленькой складской комнате Викомской таверны. Теперь она проходила этот путь еще раз, до конца, только уже без него. Возможно, ей сможет помочь неугомонная белобрысая эльфийка, ни минуты не сидящая на месте и такая громкая, что становилось даже немного стыдно. Но не настолько, чтобы прекратить. Вот только надо было переждать, пока не сойдет свечение, иначе вместо бурной ночи, неважно, в главном зале или на чердаке небольшого питейного заведения, Тайринн ожидали часы почти бесполезной медитации. 

_ Тени скалятся со всех сторон. _

_ Если я потеряю контроль,  _

_ То это чудовище сожрет меня изнутри. _

Жозефина непонимающе смотрела на странную сцену, разворачивавшуюся перед ней. Вестница выглядела устало и измученно, Кассандра - напуганно, Лелиана - сосредоточенно. Но больше всего ее удивил Каллен, застывший напротив Тревельян с таким выражением лица, будто кто-то только что сказал ему, что наги летают. Что-то странное происходило в маленькой комнате на задворках Убежища и она собиралась во всем разобраться. 

_ Так вдохни и выдохни, _

_ Позволь мне стать человеком. _

Последние слова прозвучали почти шепотом - Лелиана молчала, а голос Тайринн, обычно низкий, но уверенный, был скорее похож на собственное эхо. Через силу улыбнувшись, она оглядела советников.

\- Полагаю, я должна объясниться.

\- Сколько? - спросил марчанку бывший храмовник, перед тем как Посол успела разразиться чередой собственных вопросов. 

\- Сразу к делу, да? - Отойдя от стола, Тревельян устало осела на пол, прислонившись к стене. - Надеюсь, вы не будете против, если этот разговор я поддержу отсюда. Что до Вашего, Командир, вопроса - без двух дней семнадцать недель. Четыре месяца.

\- Поверить не могу. Ты ведь продолжала служить, как никто не заметил? - логически он понимал, что она не врет, на это указывали все признаки. Да и поведение Лейтенанта становилось понятным, не из скуки или неуважения она периодически будто отключалась от разговоров, до крови кусая губы. Видимо, все дело было лириуме. Но поверить, что храмовники не заметят, что кто-то из них перестал принимать его? Она же должна была потерять способности! Последнюю фразу он произнес вслух.

\- С чего бы мне их терять? - Подтянув колени к груди, Тайринн обняла их правой рукой, оставив левую свободно висеть вдоль тела. Во время тренировок и боев щит постоянно впивался в поврежденную меткой кожу, добавляя лишнюю крупицу в котел терзавшей ее тело боли, поэтому при возможности девушка старалась держать руку на отлете, не касаясь ей тела. - Как показала практика, не постоянное употребление лириума и даже, Вы будете смеяться...хотя нет, не будете. Кхм, даже не вера дает нам способности к развеянию магии. Ритуалы лишь пробуждают их и усиливают эффект. 

\- Это невозможно! - Каллен грохнул кулаком по столу, окончательно сметая маркеры со своих мест на карте. Жозефина испуганно отшатнулась и мягко отступила за спину Искательницы, которая сощурившись наблюдала за ходом беседы.

\- Ну почему же, вполне возможно и, более того, доказано научно, - храмовница посмотрела на него снизу вверх, - я сама видела списки со свитков с результатами исследований. 

\- И ты веришь тому, что кто-то списал с церковных документов? Насколько эти сведения точны и как они вообще могли попасть к тебе? - спросила Лелиана и Тайринн почувствовала себя как на допросе. На мгновение ей показалось, что ее руки снова связаны, стены сомкнулись вокруг нее и потолок навис сверху давящей глыбой. 

\- Я верю своему брату, - коротко ответила Вестница. Лелиана замерла, перебирая в уме информацию, и, повернувшись к Каллену, удовлетворенно кивнула.

\- Информация точная. - Тот только поднял бровь, всем видом своим выражая скептическое отношение к утверждению разведчицы. Пожав плечами, та начала перечислять:

\- Итан Алек Тревельян, родился в 9:15 Дракона, с десяти лет живет и работает в Церкви Маркхэма. Увлечен историей и теорией алхимии, делает успехи на медицинском поприще. Помимо церковных архивов имеет доступ к библиотекам Маркхэмского Университета. Пользуется уважением Церкви и готовит научный труд о природе ядов и противодействию им.  - Лелиана перевела взгляд на Тайринн, - оказался на этом месте в основном благодаря тому, что его сестра…

\- Это не имеет значения, - агрессивно перебила ее марчанка. 

\- Тревельян… что-то знакомое… - пробормотал себе под нос Каллен, пытаясь вспомнить, где он эту фамилию уже слышал.

\- Имеет, и очень большое, - покачав головой возразила рыжая, - Ваш брат начал проявлять интерес к медицине вскоре после того, как вы сообщили ему о трудностях с лириумом.

\- Создатель, это-то вы откуда пронюхали? - всплеснула рукой Тайринн, хотя это и было не совсем верно. Первые книги по анатомии и травничеству брат освоил еще когда им было семь и Тайринн впервые столкнулась с Голосом. Но в чем Лелиана была права, так это в том, что именно после их первой спустя долгие годы учебы встрече в тридцать пятом Тайринн показала брату, что делает лириум с человеческим телом. - Да при том разговоре никого не было рядом и вообще, это было шесть лет назад! 

\- У меня свои источники, - загадочно улыбнулась ее собеседница и обратилась ко всем присутствующим,

\- Позвольте мне резюмировать. Итак, мы знаем, что Вестница на протяжении долгого времени, а именно, как я понимаю, четырех месяцев не принимает лириум. И, несмотря на официальную позицию Церкви, это не лишило ее способностей, лишь сделав их менее выраженными. - Все четверо посмотрели на храмовницу и она кивнула. - Результатом подобного воздержания, - Жозефина нервно хихикнула, прикрывшись бессменным планшетом с записями, -  стал определенный набор побочных эффектов, таких как усталость, галлюцинации, возможно, лихорадка, - Тайринн снова кивнула. Кроме того, явно было оказано негативное влияние на кровеносную систему..., 

\- Это временно, пройдет через пару часов.

-... и повышенное либидо.

\- Эй! - возмутилась Тревельян, - это-то тут причем? И вообще, это скорее профилактика и лечение, чем побочный эффект, чтоб ты знала! 

Кассандра заметно порозовела, Жозефина попыталась замаскировать смех под приступ кашля. Получилось, откровенно говоря, не очень, а вот Каллен поперхнулся вполне натурально.

\- Ты лечишь лириумную лихорадку ЭТИМ?

\- Это, Командир Резерфорд, называется секс. Очень неплохое народное средство, между прочим. Отдых нужен не только телу, но и голове. Уж кто, как не Вы должны понимать, как иногда приятно просто  _ не думать _ . Кто-то получает удовольствие напиваясь в хлам, как Сэра, кто-то тренируясь, - кивок в сторону Кассандры, - а кто-то калибрует требушеты. Или это тоже одна из Ваших ЭТИХ метафор? - Покрасневший как спелое яблоко мужчина замялся, стараясь не смотреть на уставившихся на него в ожидании ответа дам.

\- Кхм, думаю, нам стоит обсудить, что мы планируем делать с этим, - вернула разговор в прежнее русло Лелиана.

\- Вы - ничего, я полагаю, - все еще посмеиваясь ответила храмовница. - Я же собираюсь вздремнуть пару часов в нашей с Варриком палатке. Скрип пера очень успокаивает своей монотонностью, знаете ли. И, как только это, - она указала на руку, - сойдет на нет, сделать одной нашей общей знакомой предложение, от которого она не откажется. - Только пришедший в нормальный вид Каллен снова покрылся красными пятнами. - Командир, право, смущать Вас может стать моим новым официальным хобби сразу после…

\- ЭТОГО? - Жозефина.

\- Собирания гербариев? - Кассандра.

\- Поджигания палаток? - Лелиана.

\- Создатель всемилостивый, есть хоть что-то, чего ты не знаешь? - захохотала Тайринн, стараясь не трясти раскалывающейся головой слишком сильно  и глядя на разведчицу. - Очень рада, что вы все так в меня верите, но я всего лишь хотела сказать “после путешествий по прелестным в своем разнообразии землям Ферелдена”. Хотя вариант Жозефины мне тоже по нраву, - девушка погрозила антиванке пальцем, - Надеюсь, это останется между нами.

\- Это замечательно, - Искательница протянула руку, помогая Вестнице встать, - а что насчет более долгосрочных планов? 

\- Сильные приступы сейчас бывают не чаще раза в неделю, в основном каждые две, - приняв помощь ответила та, - за пару часов я уже чувствую, как эта мерзость начинает сопротивляться, и стараюсь на рожон не лезть. А все остальное терпимо. Не скажу, что приятно, но здоровью и рассудку не угрожает. Худшее уже почти позади.

\- Значит, на данный момент самая главная опасность для окружающих - психологические травмы, - ухмыляясь заявила Лелиана, - учтем. Вы бы все таки перебрались из таверны в дом.

\- Не тот случай, - пробурчала Тайринн, разминая затекшие ноги, - потом объясню. - На самом деле все было просто: Сэра не имела никакого отношения к тому, что творилось с храмовницей, просто две девушки веселились и получали удовольствие. Поэтому она всегда оставляла ей выбор - прогнать или разрешить остаться. Эльфийка не была Даном и их обмен не был равноценен, так что взять на себя “путь позора” поутру было меньшим из того, что она могла сделать для лучницы. Вот только объяснять это кому-либо Тайринн не собиралась.

\- Предположим… - разведчица либо была очень проницательной, либо все таки умела читать мысли. По ее лицу было понятно, что эту ниточку она еще не отпустила. - Тем не менее, заставлять тебя справляться с этим в одиночку было бы нечестно с нашей стороны.

\- А с моей было нечестно не сказать вам об этом раньше. Давайте договоримся, если я пойму, что теряю контроль, - Тревельян передернуло от одной мысли об этом,  - я скажу Кассандре. Как Искатель, она обладает навыками, которыми меня можно будет...обезвредить. В остальном… я бы предпочла, чтобы мы сделали вид, что этого разговора не было. Это возможно?

\- Не думаю, что тебе станет лучше, если люди начнут смотреть на тебя с опаской. 

\- Как будто хотя бы некоторая их часть не делает это с тех пор, как я вступила в Орден, - кисло отозвалась девушка. - Хотя, должна признать, имеют право. А уж после вестнической эпопеи и вот этого, - она помахала рукой с маркой, - один демон. Но за заботу спасибо.

\- В таком случае, я предлагаю закончить на сегодня, - Лелиана дождалась утвердительных кивков от остальных советников и начала возвращать на места съехавшие маркеры разведок и задач.

\- Так мы и не начинали.

\- И не будем, - закрыла тему Кассандра, - пойдем, провожу тебя до Варрика, все равно по пути.

\- Вообще-то…- как-то робко начал Каллен, - если ты не против, у меня есть еще один вопрос. Личный. - Лицо Тайринн расплылось в хищной ухмылке, но усилием воли она оставила все комментарии при себе и просто кивнула. 

\- Вам вроде тоже по пути, Командир? - покачав головой, Кассандра пожелала всем собравшимся хорошего дня и широким шагом покинула комнату. 

Жозефина начала помогать Лелиане собирать фигурки и возвращать их на место, а храмовники, бывший и нынешняя, если ее еще можно было так назвать, тоже не торопясь пошли к выходу из здания. Какое-то время Каллен молчал, и Тайринн начало казаться, что его “вопрос” был не более чем предлогом смыться, оставив девушек восстанавливать порядок, но когда они миновали палатку Тренн, он наконец спросил,

\- Могу ли я узнать, сколько по прогнозам Церкви должно занять полное очищение организма от лириума?

\- Не все эксперименты были успешными, Каллен. - Все еще воспринимая его как вышестоящего по рангу, она чувствовала себя неуютно, называя его по имени, но этот разговор был слишком личным. - Выживаемость - шестьдесят пять процентов, из них только половина сохранили рассудок. Шесть удачных случаев из двадцати. Слишком много неучтенных факторов, кроме того, выборка была ничтожно мала. 

\- Сколько? - в который раз за день спросил мужчина, нервно потирая шрам, пересекающий губы.

\- От четырех до пяти месяцев. 

\- Как ты решилась на это?

\- Я просто хотела выжить.

_ Так вдохни и выдохни, _

_ Помоги мне стать человеком. _

Каллен с грустью посмотрел вслед скрывшейся в палатке храмовнице. Несмотря на все то, что бросала в ее сторону жизнь, она до сих пор борется. С обстоятельствами, с врагами, даже с самой собой.

_ Если бы я только мог остановиться.  _


	23. Честность

Кассандра заглянула в палатку тремя часами позже и обнаружила Тайринн застывшей в медитативной позе. Не желая отвлекать девушку, она уже было начала пятиться, но та, не открывая глаз, сказала,

\- Заходи, Касс, все равно от медитации толку ноль, а на улицу выйти не могу - слишком светло. - Искательница присела напротив на спальный мешок Варрика.

\- Это всегда случается так? 

\- Нет, можно сказать, что это прощальные аккорды. Если честно, я ожидала худшего.

\- Именно это и был твой с Даном эксперимент? - мечница внимательно вглядывалась в лицо собеседницы.

\- Да. Если знать, то начинает казаться, что все было на виду, да?

\- Признаться, я не понимаю, как не заметила раньше. - Кассандра недовольно скривилась. - Мы все были так заняты Брешью и поиском союзников, что никто даже внимания не обратил, через что тебе приходится пройти.

\- Касс, не говори ерунды. Это моя проблема и я решаю ее. Скоро все закончится. - Наконец открыв глаза, Тайринн потянулась и закатала рукав, рассматривая светящиеся в полумраке палатки неярким светом вены. - Простая математика. Либо выживу, либо нет. Я отношусь к этому философски, отнесись и ты. - Она посмотрела прямо в глаза Искательнице. - Врать не буду, окажись рядом большие запасы лириума, крышу мне может снести напрочь, поэтому… Демон, я знаю, что прошу у тебя больше, чем имею право, но, пожалуйста, - она дотронулась до руки Кассандры, - пожалуйста, если я сойду с ума, не дай мне причинить вам вред. - Они обе понимали, о чем шла речь, но произнести слова заставить себя не могли.

\- Я сделаю это. 

Только сейчас храмовница поняла, в каком напряжении жила до этого момента. Ей показалось, что из нее выдернули стержень и она со стоном осела, но руки Искательницы уже обвились вокруг нее и Тайринн первый раз за долгие годы позволила себе расплакаться. Какое-то время они молчали, затем Кассандра заговорила. Она рассказывала о жизни в некрополисе, о том, как погиб Энтони, как она оказалась и училась в Ордене, как пережила Бдение и почувствовала, что мир обрел новый смысл. Не скрывая, она рассказала и о том, как узнала о своем таланте воспламенять лириум. Минута за минутой, история за историей они вместе переживали счастливые и ужасные моменты из ее жизни. 

В какой-то момент, Тайринн и сама не помнила когда, она начала говорить о своей семье, о болезни матери и как они с Итаном решили, что могут обмануть судьбу. Тревельян говорила о младшей сестре, попавшей в Круг и о братьях, разбросанных по разным городам. Она призналась Кассандре, что до дрожи в коленях боялась демонов вплоть до шестнадцати лет, пока ей не пришлось присутствовать при Истязании. После того, как маг сорвался и попытался провести тварь из Тени в реальный мир, страх ушел, сменившись жгучим отвращением, заставлявшим сдерживать рвотные порывы каждый раз, когда она подходила близко к разрывам. Сжав кулаки, она рассказала о Мари, о Дане, о своем отряде.

Часами позже, мечницы даже представить не могли, сколько времени прошло, в палатку осторожно заглянул Варрик. Увидев обнявшихся женщин, он нервно кашлянул и попытался сдать назад, но Тайринн уже заметила его и аккуратно убрала руки, давая Кассандре возможность отсесть. 

\- Извини, - Тревельян смущенно потерла затылок, - мы палатку заняли…

\- Да ничего, - махнул рукой гном, - женские разговоры, чего непонятного. Я тут всяких, - он погрозил кулаком кому-то неизвестному, - поотгонял, чтобы уши не грели.

\- Ты все слышал? - ужаснулась Искательница.

\- Я ужин готовил, а это требует внимания и полной сосредоточенности. Чего пришел то, собственно, - он призывно помахал руками, - есть пойдемте, Соловушка сказала, нам завтра рано выдвигаться. Если ты проснешься, конечно, - Варрик подмигнул Тайринн и вышел наружу.

\- Сосредоточенности, как же, - тихо возмутилась Кассандра, - сам, наверно, все слышал.

\- Ну ты же ничего не говорила о том, что тебя гипнотизирует его грудь, - подмигнув краснеющей мечнице, девушка протянула ей руку, - пойдем. Я все еще лелею надежду на то,что испорчу нашим пьянчугам еще одну ночь. - Рассмеявшись, она подошла к самому выходу и вдруг тихо сказала, - Спасибо тебе, Касс. В последние годы я даже с Максом не могла поговорить так откровенно. Я этого не забуду.

Утро встретило Тайринн издевательски запустив лучом яркого солнца ей прямо в глаз. Пытаясь отмахнуться от надоедливого светила, она вывернулась из оплетавших ее рук и ног эльфийки и окончательно проснулась. Сэра, разбуженная возней партнерши, с громким зевком села рядом.

\- Доброе утро, сони, - раздался откуда-то снизу отвратительно жизнерадостный голос гнома. - Мы едем в Редклифф или как?

\- Три минуты, - откликнулась храмовница, нащупывая свою одежду. Эльфийка плюхнулась обратно на одеяло и спросила, глядя в потолок,

\- Мне обязательно надо ехать в эту срань? Там же одни маги, бр-р-р. 

\- Оставайся, - не стала спорить девушка, - хочешь, здесь, хочешь, можешь на Перекрестке нас подождать. - Сэра начала задумчиво жевать и без того пухлую нижнюю губу, затем одним плавным движением перешла из лежачего положения в стоячее, стукнувшись при этом головой об низкую балку. - Грация и скрытность…

\- Эй, ночью ты совсем по-другому говорила, - Тайринн получила тычок в бок и щелбан, видимо для комплекта.

\- Я ночью была занята тобой, а те звуки, что ты издавала, тоже вряд ли можно считать за членораздельную речь, - наконец напялив брюки, Тревельян начала бинтовать грудь.

\- Фу, про члены-то зачем? - праведно возмутилась эльфийка, - Этот чердак, - она пафосно обвела пространство вокруг себя, - объявляется бесчленной зоной!

\- Три минуты! - Ого, так Кассандра тоже решила присутствовать при позорном спуске Вестницы Андрасте с вершин блаженства? Ну что же, не стоит заставлять публику ждать. Перебросив рубашку через плечо, храмовница двинулась в сторону лестницы, когда в голову ей чуть не прилетел сапог. Точно, сапоги! Запихнув обувь под мышку, Тайринн сделала второй заход к лестнице.

\- Не помри там без меня, - тихо раздалось ей вслед, затем послышались звуки окапывания и умиротворенное сопение. Ей бы уметь так быстро засыпать, посетовала девушка, съехала вниз по лестнице и застыла памятником самой себе. 

Таверна была забита до отказа. За столом у задней двери уместились пятеро Быков и, собственно, их командир, оценивающе осматривавшей мягко говоря не по форме одетую Вестницу. Неподалеку у камина расположились Варрик с Кассандрой и Калленом, все разной степени покраснения: от естественной рыжины гнома и румяной неваррийки, судя по ухмылке которой, в дороге Тайринн ожидал допрос, до помидорно красного Командира, старавшегося глаза на бывшую коллегу по цеху не поднимать. Жозефина и Лелиана и, почему-то, Дарий стояли у барной стойки, загадочно улыбаясь, отчего Тревельян пробрал мороз по коже и она тут же натянула рубашку, скрывая следы от зубов и засосы, спускавшиеся вниз по шее и исчезавшие под бинтами в районе правой груди. 

В поле зрения не было только Соласа, предпочитавшего более тихие места, Вивьен, которая в подобном представлении вряд ли бы стала участвовать, и Блэкволла, скорее всего зависавшего в кузнице. Странный он мужик все-таки, хотя кто их, Стражей, знает… Сцена казалась совершенно сюрреалистичной.

\- Господа, не знаю, что за спектакль сегодня тут дают, но, надеюсь, все билеты проданы, - храмовница уселась на пол и начала натягивать сапоги. - По какому поводу аншлаг?

\- Торжественные проводы милсдарыни Вестницы в славный Редклифф, - отставляя кружку, ответил Дарий. - Ты вот к магам на переговоры собираешься, а народ провожать тебя вышел. Мало ли что…

\- Я сплю и мне все это снится? - безнадежно спросила Тайринн. Храмовник, не пряча зубастой улыбки, отрицательно потряс головой. - А если серьезно?

\- А если серьезно, Искорка, - Варрик покопался в стопке исписанных листов, - сегодня ты просто…

\- Зажгла, - довольно закончил за него кунари и расхохотался.

\- Этой шутке уже много лет, Бык, - огрызнулась девушка, вставая. Флисса, добрая душа тут же вручила ей тарелку с рагу и кружку воды, а Каллен подвинулся, освобождая место на лавке. - Дорогие мои, - продолжила храмовница, прожевав кусок мяса, - я вас всех очень ценю, но неужели моя личная жизнь является для вас источником такого нескончаемого интереса? 

\- У тебя она есть, лейтенант, - просто ответил Дарий. - В небе дырка, Орден как в молоке растворился, маги сумасшедшие ритуалы кровавые творят средь бела дня, а ты вот с лучницей концерты устраиваешь. Хоть одна хорошая новость.

\- Фантастика…

\- Знаешь, если я когда-нибудь напишу про это все книгу, - Варрик помахал пером на манер шпаги, отчего капля чернил приземлилась точно в тарелку Тайринн, - я назову ее “Очень странное дерьмо”. Или “Храмовница и дыры”. Еще не решил.

\- Да ты уже гору бумаги исписал, - усмехнулась Кассандра, выцепливая из кипы бумаг наобум один листок, - “она коснулась своими губами острого уха, а потом ее руки нашли…”, - она возмущенно посмотрела на притихшего гнома, - какие рога нашли ее руки?

\- Мне кажется, мир не готов это знать, - марчанка отставила в сторону пустую тарелку и оглядела собравшихся. - Все это сильно смахивает на приятный сон или галлюцинацию. Знаете что...когда мы закроем эту демонову Брешь, Жози, помяни мое слово, мы будем гулять. С морем выпивки, запеченными баранами и прочей мишурой. - По комнате разнесся одобрительный гомон. - Но это все будет потом, а через двадцать минут я жду у ворот тех, кто едет со мной в Редклифф.

Привычно петляя по узким горным тропинкам, отряд добрался до спуска на Имперский тракт, а по тому - до Перекрестка. Знакомая дорога с окончательно наступившей в этой холодной южной стране весной стала занимать меньше времени, но первую ночь отряд встретил у того же ручья, что и в прошлое путешествие во Внутренние земли. Палатки разбили быстро и через двадцать минут Тайринн, едва сдерживая смех, рассматривала странную конструкцию, которую представлял собой Бык: он ногами вперед заполз в варрикову палатку, оставив снаружи голову и теперь его рога на манер вешалки торчали в разные стороны, преграждая путь любому, кто бы собрался подойти к догоравшему костру. Деловитый гном тут же попытался развесить на одном из рогов на просушку свежепостиранный платок, за что был послан на первую стражу офигевшим от такой наглости кунари. Подойдя к недовольной голове, Тревельян нависла над ней, глядя воину прямо в глаз.

\- У тебя есть хоть какие-то идеи по поводу тех гадов, что натворили дел на побережье? - Бык прищурился,

\- Маги? Тевинтерцы, кто ж еще. По одежке-то не похожи, но говор их.

\- Вот зар-р-раза, - обойдя рога, Тайринн села сбоку, прислонившись к пологу палатки, и подтянула колени к груди. Земля, по-весеннему прохладная, холодила пятую точку даже через толстый поддоспешник. - Этим-то чего понадобилось? - с удивлением она смотрела как подергивается острое ухо воина, а тот, раскатисто зевнув, хмыкнул, 

\- Им всегда что-то нужно. Как и вам. Люди…

\- Думаешь, кунари лучше? - с интересом спросила храмовница. - Неужели кун избавляет от низменных порывов? Жадность, зависть, гордость, гнев…страсть. У вас этого нет?

\- Ну как…- Бык хмыкнул и ухо снова пошевелилось. Занятно. - Бывает всякое, но за этим следят тамассран. Кун - философия всеобъемлющая. Многим она пришлась бы по вкусу, но ты не переживай, проповедовать меня не отправляли.

\- И что, люди добровольно обращаются в кун? - поверить в это было сложно, особенно зная историю кунарийских завоеваний, но, с другой стороны, прошлая Инквизиция тоже несла Песнь Света по Тедасу не только мирно.

\- Кто-то да, кого-то… перевоспитывают. Кассандра вон, Каллен, может даже и ты - прижились бы. Вы же любите правила и порядок. Хотя нет, тебя бы точно на перевоспитание отправили, с твоей-то рукой. Варрика тоже. И эльфийку эту смешную, травника твоего, в них слишком много  _ свободы _ . А вот магам бы точно пришлось несладко, хотя Мадам, - он покосился на одноместную палатку из дорогой ткани, - очень напоминает мне одну тама. Уж очень она властная. И шляпы ее эти.

\- На рога похожи? И не поспоришь, - храмовница кивнула. - А что за перевоспитание?

Объяснения Быка ей по душе не пришлись и, в который раз зевнув, Тайринн отправилась спать, надеясь, что ночью ей не будет сниться  Железный Бык, предлагающий попробовать на выбор: яд или принять кун.

Третью ночь встретили уже в Перекрестке, решив не соваться в сторону Редклиффа по темноте. Тайринн спокойно сидела, прислонившись к палатке и рассматривала укутанное в тучи небо, когда откуда-то из кустов вынесся растрепанный, но жутко довольный антиванец с небольшой глиняной чашей в руке. За ним из-за веток царственно шагнула Янта, длинная до прозрачности белая коса которой была обернута вокруг шеи несколько раз, видимо, чтобы не собирать колючки.

\- Лейтенант, ты глянь, что у них есть! - Дарий оглянулся в поисках начальницы и, едва заметив ее рядом с кунари, прыжками сокращая расстояние, поспешил к ней. - Корень бессмертия, Лейтенант! Да его только в орлейских пустынях найти можно, а тут вон, прямо у поворота дамочка продавала! - Он потряс миской снова и в ней что-то застучало. Устало прикрыв алые глаза, Янта положила руку алхимику на плечо, не давая высыпать содержимое на землю в восторженном порыве.

\- И зачем тебе оно надо? - без особого интереса спросила Тайринн. 

Пытаться понять антиванца было бесполезно, он все свободное время возился с травами, создавая такие смеси, что могли либо и мертвого на ноги поднять, либо убить пару отрядов, которые просто вдохнут его новый проект. - Надеюсь, ты помнишь, никаких экспериментов на людях. - Альбиноска возмущенно уткнула руки в бока, всем своим видом показывая, что ее это решение не устраивало. - А ты судьбу-то не гневи, - погрозила ей марчанка. Ответом ей было выразительное молчание, почему-то в присутствии Быка она никогда не издавала ни звука и храмовница подозревала, что все идет к какой-то очень странной шутке над кунари со стороны ее бывших сослуживцев.

\- Так…- Дарий на секунду завис, рассматривая кунарийские рога, на манер двузубых вил торчавшие в его сторону, - я ж книжки тоже читал, да и брат твой писал как-то, - он почему-то кивнул на Быка, -  шлемы господа заморские не носят, а вот физиономии всякой дрянью мажут. Ну, что человеку яд, им вроде полезно… - Кажется до него самого начала доходить абсурдность этой идеи, но тут оживился сам Железный Бык.

\- Так ты что, парень, витаар сделать решил? Из бессмертника? - воин стал напоминать огромного скарабея, когда перевернулся на живот и начал медленно выбираться из палатки. Наконец выпрямившись в полный рост, он навис над Дарием, но даже со своего места Тайринн могла видеть, что выглядел он вполне дружелюбно настроенным. 

\- Как штука эта называется, я понятия не имею, - честно ответил антиванец, - но наверно ее. А что, есть рецепт? 

\- А ты на глазок мешать собрался? - кунари заржал, хлопая себя руками по бокам, - Вот это страсть к исследованиям. Босс, - он посмотрел на девушку, все еще подпиравшую собой палатку, - мы тут покашеварим слегка?

\- Да хоть и не слегка, - та кивнула, вставая, - главное, не потравите никого и котелок отчистите потом, а то этот… товарищ, - она ткнула пальцем в резко засмущавшегося Дария, - один раз варил дрянь свою, а посуду потом просто ополоснул. Три дня после этого от куста к кусту перебегали.

\- Э, нет, я свое дело знаю, -  Железный Бык достал из кармана своих бездонных шаровар небольшую баночку и, откупорив крышку, сунул алхимику под нос, - А такую мазь сварганить сможешь? - Принюхавшись, антиванец закивал и по лихорадочному блеску его карих глаз Тайринн поняла, что ближайшие четыре часа точно можно спать спокойно - Янта обожает следить за процессом и спать до завершения псевдокулинарного шоу не пойдет.

Оставив мужчин и молчаливо усевшуюся поблизости лучницу развлекаться, она умылась у водопада, вокруг которого и построили поселок, и пошла спать. Когда она заглянула в палатку, лежавшая там Кассандра задумчиво сверлила взглядом потолок. Стянув с себя броню и оставшись только в тонких брюках, храмовница рухнула на спальный мешок лицом вниз и больно ударилась коленом об что-то твердое, выступавшее из-под земли под ним.

\- Чтоб тебя демоны драли, - хмуро сообщила она спальному мешку и начала возиться, ища более удобное положение. Через какое-то время,когда она наконец устроилась и начала задремывать, голос Кассандры вывел ее из полусна,

\- Тай, ты не спишь?

\- Хм-м-м? - как можно бодрее промычала девушка.

\- Тебе никогда не казалось, что все это ненастоящее? Что все вокруг тебе просто снится? - странные мысли бродили в голове у полуночничавшей мечницы…

\- Солас как-то ска-а-а-а-азал, - Тайринн громко зевнула, - что сны приходят к нам из Тени. А Тень хранит в себе память прошлого и демонов, - чуть ли не с головой уйдя в спальник, она пробубнила оттуда - одержимость тебе не грозит. Значит, или тебе снится то, что уже когда-то случилось…

\-  Или все это взаправду. Извини. Просто все еще не могу поверить, что ее с нами нет. - Видимо, речь шла о Верховной Жрице, хотя голова была свинцовой и мысли в ней плавали медленно и беспорядочно, так что уверенности не было.

\- Она всегда с нами, пока мы ее помним, Касс. Спи, завтра нас ждет тяжелый день.


	24. Кто в доме хозяин

\- Хороший день, чтобы сунуться в пасть к отступникам! - раздался с улицы преувеличенно бодрый голос Варрика, - Кто рано встает, тот не моет за всеми посуду!

\- Вот же шило в заднице! - рядом заворочалась Кассандра. Ее взъерошенный вид доводил Тревельян до смешанной со смехом икоты каждый раз, когда они ночевали вместе в походе. Коса, обычно тугим венком оплетавшая голову, расплелась и закрывала половину лица Искательницы, а короткие волосы стояли почти дыбом, создавая ощущение, что кто-то приложил неваррийку молнией пока она спала. Карие глаза, прищуренные спросонья, смотрели на полог палатки неодобрительно, будто пытаясь прожечь его.

\- Кто громко орет, тот до Редклиффа летит, - Железный Бык, судя по всему, тоже не очень горел желанием просыпаться, - тут недалеко, а я уж подсоблю.

\- Цветочек мой, ну к чему такие сложности? - голос Вивьен тут же заставил кунари притихнуть.

\- Всем доброе утро! - Тайринн вылезла из палатки и потянулась, чувствуя, как хрустят суставы после долгого лежания в одной позе. 

\- Через сколько выдвинемся? - Кассандра все еще была не в настроении, но зато уже в броне. Она посмотрела на вылезающее из-за пригорка солнце и повернулась к отряду. - И где обещанный завтрак?

Три с половиной часа спустя, вытерев меч от крови, храмовница снова запрыгнула на лошадь. Странного вида воины, перекрывшие дорогу к деревне, проблем особых не доставили, но побегать, пытаясь расковырять толстую броню ландскнехтов, все же пришлось. Янта недовольно пнула тело последнего лучника, которому не повезло нарваться на ее стрелу, выдернула ее и, убрав в колчан, стукнула гнома по плечу, показав ему большой палец. Тот засиял как начищенный медный котелок и тут же предложил альбиноске посоревноваться в меткости по возвращении в Убежище. 

\- Энтузиазм так и плещет, - Искательница все еще была не в духе и путем нехитрых подсчетов  Тайринн быстро поняла почему.

\- Возьми. По две под язык, - она достала из подсумка небольшую коробочку с зеленовато-коричневыми шариками, - мигрень и спазмы как рукой снимет. Я попрошу Дария еще сделать, как закончим с магами.

\- Так заметно? - Кассандра заметно порозовела, смутившись.

\- Последний раз я видела тебя такой примерно месяц назад в Вал Руайо, когда ты Варрика выселила из комнаты, до этого - после взрыва. И, хотя тогда по сути мир перевернулся, что многое объясняло, симптомы все же налицо. А лекарство все-таки возьми, Дарий хоть и балбес редкостный, но в отряде, на три четверти состоявшем из женщин, у него было два пути: смириться, как Сайлас, или приспособиться, как Лис. Как видишь, он нашел третий путь.

\- М-м-м, сладкие! Из чего они? - заинтересовалась неваррийка, аккуратно закрывая коробок и пряча его в сумку.

\- Думаю, лучше нам никогда этого не знать, - коротко засмеявшись, храмовница вдруг привстала на стременах и напряженно замерла. Хока, почувствовав напряжение хозяйки, тут же остановилась. - Всем спешиться, быстро! Впереди разрыв!

Группа слаженно спешилась и, оставив лошадей в пролеске, с оружием на изготовку двинулась вперед. Разрыв, показавшийся сразу за поворотом, нависал над воротами Редклиффа, выплевывая поочередно ужасов и отчаяний.

\- Касс, Бык и я - впереди! - Янта и Варрик прикрывают! Дарий, не лезь и будь наготове. Вивьен, на ваше усмотрение, но как можно дальше от разрыва! Начали! - приказы Тревельян раздавала автоматически, уже закрепляя на левой руке, искрящейся меткой,  храмовничий щит.

Она бросилась на отчаяние, привычно уклоняясь от его ледяной стрелы, но что-то пошло не так. Под ногами проступила зеленая хмарь, словно притягивая подошвы сапог к себе и Тайринн с удивлением поняла, что ее движения замедлились. Но не мир вокруг - ледяная глыба неумолимо приближалась. Безумным, на грани способностей, усилием она вскинула перед собой щит, отражая сосульку и попыталась как можно скорее выбраться из магического болота. Видя, что девушку что-то удерживает, кунари зычно гаркнул,

\- Побереги-и-ись! - и, крутанув в воздухе двуручный меч, зачищая пространство вокруг себя, направился к ней. - Смотрите под ноги! 

Чуть не вляпавшись в тот же грязно-зеленый туман, стелившийся по дороге, Бык отпрыгнул назад, ругаясь на чем свет стоит. Как только храмовница добралась до края, он тут же схватил ее за щит и вытянул наружу.

\- Дратая дрянь! - она тоже не скупилась в выражениях. - Прикройте меня, я попробую закрыть его отсюда!

Лучники тут же перенаправили поток стрел и болтов на тех демонов, которые ползли к Тайринн, а Вивьен, до этого державшая барьеры и атаковавшая издалека, издав набор каких-то странных слов, шагнула в гущу боя. Краем глаза марчанка видела, как в руке чародейки появился призрачный меч и она вступила в ближний бой, но основное ее внимание было сосредоточено на тонких, почти неощутимых нитях, пытавшихся выскользнуть из ее ладони и не желавших соединяться со своими товарками в Тени.

\- Ну давай же! - она подняла руку над головой и представила, как дотрагивается до разрыва, становится с ним единым целым. Связь, образовавшаяся мгновением позже, чуть не сбила ее с ног, волоча к кокону нитей, сиявшему внутри дыры в пространстве. Раздался громкий хруст и на мгновение все ослепли, когда зеленое полотно вспыхнуло и лопнуло, оставляя гул в ушах и слабость в ногах.

\- Я не знаю, что за дерьмо это было, но мне не понравилось, - авторитетно заявил кунари.

\- Полностью с Вами согласна, дружочек, - Вивьен стряхнула с плеча невидимую пылинку и поправила несколько покосившийся атур. - Вы не сталкивались с подобным раньше? - Чародейка обратилась к Тайринн, все еще пытавшейся проморгаться.

\- Признаться, нет, - наконец ответила она, - и это знакомство мне по вкусу не пришлось.

\- Как-то подозрительно…- начал Варрик, когда они вернулись к лошадям, - отступники окапываются в городе, а потом рядом с ним разрывы с ума сходят. 

\- Вот и разберемся, - серьезно, но уже без желания убивать в голосе сказала Кассандра, подводя своего коня к медленно открывавшимся воротам.

В Редклиффе их не ждали. Нет, не так. Их  _ не ждали _ , маги шарахались от представителей Инквизиции как от Мора, на них показывали пальцами дети, к ним тянули руки жители деревни, умоляя или требуя разобраться. В чем? Пока оставалось загадкой. Особо не тратя время на любование достопримечательностями, Тайринн оставила лошадь на невесть как уже добравшегося вслед за ними солдата Каллена и повела свою компанию в таверну с занятным названием Чайка и Маяк. Если вопли чаек в этой портовой деревушке были слышны чуть ли не от ворот, то маяка как раз нигде не наблюдалось.

\- Что вы здесь делаете? - та, кого называли Первой Чародейкой Фионой, выглядела прямо сказать неважно. Темные круги под глазами, проступившие скулы… Магическое истощение Тревельян почувствовала издалека, и была готова поспорить, Дарий и Янта тоже. - Что здесь надо храмовникам?

\- Инквизиция прибыла в Редклифф согласно Вашему предложению, Фиона, - все-таки Кассандра все еще была не в духе. Или ей просто не нравилась враждебная обстановка, царившая в помещении.

\- Я уже больше месяца как не покидала ворот поселка, - скривившись ответила та. - Что вам нужно?

\- Фиона, милая моя, вы ужасно выглядите! - в разговор вступила Вивьен, - Мы здесь чтобы провести переговоры о присоединении магов к Инквизиции. Мы можем помочь. Инквизиция…

\- Где вы были раньше… - перебила ее эльфийка. - Когда нам была нужна помощь! А сейчас... У меня больше нет полномочий вести переговоры. - Дело очень, очень плохо пахло и весь отряд это чувствовал.

\- И у кого же они есть? - храмовница была готова услышать почти что угодно, но только не,

\- Прошу простить мое опоздание. Боюсь, меня не предупредили о том, что Инквизиция  почтит нас своим визитом, - обернувшись, Тайринн поняла, что она даже представить себе не могла масштабов бедствия. Перед ней стоял немолодой мужчина в одежде настолько тевинтерского происхождения, что только надписи “Я люблю Минратос” на остроконечном капюшоне недоставало для полноты картины. - Герион Алексиус к вашим услугам, господа. С кем имею честь беседовать?

\- Представитель Инквизиции, Лейтенант Тайринн... - на мгновение она запнулась. Вот демон, лучше бы говорила Кассандра, этот хмырь же сейчас решит, что против него выставили неразумное бревно с мечом. Тайринн помнила уроки матери и рассказы отца о тевинтерской ветви их родственников. Чем ярче ты блистаешь и сильнее машешь титулом, тем больше шансов, что тебя хотя бы послушают. Что услышат - далеко не факт. - ...Тревельян.

\- Какая встреча, Леди! - лицо мага исказилось в подобии улыбки. Возможно, кому-то он даже показался бы обаятельным, но храмовница уже чувствовала, как начали смещаться нити силы, послушные воле магистра. О да, магистра. Кажется, договориться не выйдет. - Чем может Ваш скромный слуга помочь такой известной организации? - Он властным движением руки обвел таверну и, буквально отодвинув притихшую Первую Чародейку, пригласил марчанку к столу. Мягко опустившись на вежливо выдвинутый стул, Тайринн подождала, пока мужчина сядет напротив и спросила,

\- Могу ли я узнать, каковы Ваши договоренности с отступниками, Магистр Алексиус?

\- Сразу к делу? - его глаза опасно сузились, но улыбка не стала менее доброжелательной. - Конечно, мы ведь ничего не держим в тайне. - Вот только история о его появлении в Ферелдене, почти сразу после взрыва, да еще и в городе, населенном отступниками не вызывала никакого доверия. А уж условия их  _ служения _ \- тем более.

\-  Вы ведь говорили, что это не коснется всех! Среди нас есть дети! Вы уже забрали почти всех усмиренных! - Тайринн вздрогнула и вспомнила те черепа, что они находили во Внутренних землях и на Штормовом берегу. Так вот, что они ей напоминали…

\- Могу ли я увидеть поименный список магов, принятых Вами  _ на попечение _ ? - какого же труда ей стоило сдержать яд в голосе. Сзади доносилось напряженное перетаптывание Железного Быка, затем хлопнула входная дверь,

\- Отец, прошу прощения за задержку, я… - Тревельян едва успела вовремя вскочить со стула подхватить начавшего заваливаться набок мужчину. Что-то скользнуло по ее нагруднику, но, прежде чем она успела отшвырнуть сына магистра от себя, он прошептал ей,

\- Церковь, разрыв… Один не справится… - В следующее мгновение Алексиус уже обхватил его обеими руками, и начал причитать,

\- Феликс, ты в порядке? Ты принял сегодня свои порошки? Фиона, за мной, сейчас же! - он обернулся, - Нам с Вами придется продолжить в другой раз, Леди Тревельян. Надеюсь, Вы появитесь после того, как получите приглашение.

\- Мне нечего с Вами делить, магистр. Ровно до тех пор, пока Вы не начнете наводить свои порядки на чужой земле.

\- Угрожаете?

\- Ну что Вы, всего лишь предупреждаю. Искренне надеюсь, что Вы не совершите ошибок Ваших предшественников. Конечно, в Тевинтере эту историю подают под другим наклоном, но… - она посмотрела ему в глаза, уже не скрывая неприязни, - я бы предпочла, чтобы Вы не пытались войти в Золотой Град и делать подобные глупости. Вас быстро не станет, а убираться придется нам. - Алексиус почти оскалился, тут же теряя всю напускную вежливость, но Тайринн лишь кивнула на его сына, - Идите, магистр, не заставляйте мастера Феликса страдать. - Уже почти дойдя до двери и восстановив маску дружелюбия, он спросил,

\- А как же список магов? Он вас больше не интересует?

\- Право, магистр, не будьте так наивны. Для того, чтобы его заполучить, не требуется ни мое присутствие, ни Ваша осведомленность. - Храмовница хищно улыбнулась. - Инквизиции будет крайне интересно узнать, как тевинтерский магистр попал в центр Ферелдена так скоро после взрыва на Конклаве. И зачем ему столько отступников.

Не одарив ее ответом, Алексиус покинул помещение, в котором сразу же будто взорвалась бомба. Шум и гам, поднятый магами, понявшими, что их обманули, был почти невыносимым и храмовница была уже готова уводить отряд, не дожидаясь конфронтации, когда к ней подошел мужчина. Присмотревшись, она застыла: перед ней стоял усмиренный. Его лицо ничего не выражало, но в глазах иногда, лишь на мгновение проскальзывал огонек былых эмоций.

\- Чем я могу Вам помочь? - Он только наклонил голову набок, рассматривая ее доспех и оружие.

\- Вы храмовница, - он не спрашивал, это было вполне очевидно по форме ее брони и щита, - но Вы пришли предложить союз магам. Это пугает их. Они всего боятся, а Вы пришли слишком поздно. - Его монотонный голос заставил Тайринн напрячься. Она часто видела усмиренных, по долгу службы даже участвовала в нескольких обрядах, но так и не смогла привыкнуть к их манере общения. Возможно, ее просто грызла совесть.

\- Инквизиция постарается найти способ решить эту ситуацию. - К сожалению, это было большее, что она могла обещать и все это прекрасно понимали.

\- Меня зовут Клеменс. Я не имею связи с Тенью, но я все еще хороший алхимик. Я могу быть полезен Инквизиции, - предложение было неожиданным, но они были не в том положении, чтобы отмахиваться от любой помощи. Кроме того, то, что усмиренные весьма успешны в точных исследованиях и подмечали мельчайшие детали, было общеизвестным фактом. 

\- Инквизиция будет рада Вашему присутствию, - благодарно кивнув, она попросила лучницу, 

\- Янта, проводи, пожалуйста, мастера к нашей стоянке. Ребята найдут еще одну лошадь. - Альбиноска протянула мужчине руку, другой показав на дверь и он послушно двинулся за ней. 

\- Босс, а как она будет солдатам все объяснять? - Железный Бык до сих пор не мог до конца понять формат взаимодействия Певчей с внешним миром. 

\- Разберутся, не дураки, - Тревельян достала из под нагрудника клочок бумаги, запихнутый туда сыном магистра. - Не нравится мне это, но проверить стоит. Идем в Церковь, тут должно быть недалеко, - развернувшись, она вышла за дверь, зная, что отряд последует за ней. 

Это было привычное, но в то же время удивительное чувство: они все были такими разными, но почему-то продолжали идти за ней, куда бы они их не повела.

На подходе к старому зданию она почувствовала знакомую тяжесть в руке, которая могла означать только одно: где-то рядом был разрыв, следовало спешить. Предупредив спутников, она толкнула тяжелую дверь и вспышки заклинаний тут же чуть не ослепили ее.

\- Ну наконец-то! - раздался мелодичный мужской голос, - Не хотите ли помочь?

\- Все по местам, Дарий, не лезь! - группа моментально переформировалась, пропуская вперед воинов, принявших на себя удар ужасов. - Смотрите под ноги, эта дрянь и здесь! - вскрикнула Тайринн, чуть не вляпавшись в стелившийся по полу грязный туман. 

\- Цветочек мой, нам нужно срочно закрыть его, - голос Вивьен звенел от напряжения. Она тоже это чувствовала: с той стороны приближалось что-то большое.

\- Маги - назад! Дарий, со мной на счет три! - пока чародейка и незнакомый мужчина послушно отступали, алхимик опустился на одно колено, готовясь поднять сферу отрицания. Тревельян тем временем оказалась между Быком и Кассандрой, прикрывшими ее на время закрытия разрыва, и, подняв руку к зеленовато-золотому зеркалу, позволила установиться соединению.

\- Три! - храмовники накрыли отрицанием резко задрожавшее окно в Тень и Тайринн ухватилась покрепче за нити, пронизавшие ее левую ладонь. Сфера не давала разрыву расшириться, но что-то уже пыталось выбраться с той стороны. До крови прикусив губу, храмовница усилила натиск, тратя драгоценные силы, но тут дверь в Церковь хлопнула и новая сфера накрыла дыру в пространстве, позволяя марчанке заняться непосредственно меткой. Покрепче вцепившись в ставший почти материальным пучок, она рванула его на себя, обрывая связь с громким протяжным скрежетом. Демоны, до того наседавшие на защищавших ее воинов, растворились в отдаче, медленно тая в воздухе, а Тайринн еле устояла на ногах, опираясь на подставленную Кассандрой руку.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что делаешь или просто машешь рукой в воздухе и все? - неизвестный маг тут же оказался рядом и попытался схватить ее за запястье, чтобы рассмотреть метку, но девушка, уже знакомая с подобным маневром по встрече с Соласом, успела увернуться.

\- Контакт метки с Тенью открывает разрыв, позволяя изменить образовавшиеся искривления в пространстве, разорвав нити. Я знаю свое дело, молодой человек, - она хмыкнула, разглядывая мужчину. Черноволосый, с темными глазами и щегольскими усами, он чем-то напоминал ей портрет дяди Фредерика, который когда-то отвез будущую храмовницу в Виком. - Не желаете ли представиться?

\- Ах, прошу простить меня за невежливость! - тот чопорно поклонился, брезгливо переступив лужу, оставшуюся после демона ужаса, - Дориан Павус, прибыл в эти  _ чудесные _ земли прямиком из Каринуса.


	25. Родственные узы

\- О нет… - застонала Тайринн, пряча лицо в руках, - серьезно? Мало мне было метки, дыры в небе и тронувшихся умом отступников, так еще и дальний родственник из Тевинтера пожаловал? 

Вивьен тут же начала что-то подсчитывать в уме, Кассандра, тяжело вздохнув, уселась на скамейку, понимая, что разговор будет долгим. Кунари недовольно заворчал и, прихватив с собой Дария и Янту, начал копаться в останках разрыва, ища что-то полезное. Варрик, зараза, выудил откуда-то клочок бумаги и чернильницу и принялся строчить.

\- Родственник? - Павус подошел к храмовнице поближе и начал вглядываться в ее лицо, - Не припомню, чтобы у нас в роду были...такие.

\- Тайринн, - наконец просипела марчанка, беря себя в руки. - дочь Стефана Тревельяна.

\- Стефана? - маг удивленно поднял бровь и смешно пошевелил усами, - так у него же сын служит! 

\- Много будешь знать, быстро поседеешь, - огрызнулась девушка, кивая на лавку. - Присядем. Что ты делаешь в Ферелдене? - Маг ощутимо напрягся.

\- Пытаюсь выяснить, во что вляпался Алексиус. Он как с ума сошел, бросил все и сорвался к демону на рога. Забаррикадировался здесь в замке и творит такое, что волосы на голове шевелятся. - Пригладив и без того идеально уложенную шевелюру, он тихо сказал, - Герион смог сломать само время. Когда я был его учеником, это были только наработки, но он все таки смог. Иначе бы он просто не успел попасть в Редклифф так скоро после взрыва в Храме.

\- Он не сошел с ума, а связался с сектой. Они называют себя венатори. - Взгляды присутствовавших обратились ко входу в Церковь, где, опираясь на стену стоял несколько помятый Феликс.

\- Кто-нибудь может по-человечески объяснить мне, что здесь происходит в конце концов?! - не выдержала Тайринн. - Отступники, тевинтерцы, секты, разрывы! - она со злостью саданула ногой по скамье, отчего Дориан подпрыгнул, тут же загородившись посохом. На всякий случай.

\-  _ Кромешная тьма перед первым лучом рассвета кажется вечной. Знай, однако, что солнце неизменно восходит. _ \- лучница встала с колен и укоризненно посмотрела на Тревельян своими алыми глазами.

\- Конечно, ты права, - та кивнула и, слегка успокоившись, села на место, - все равно деваться некуда. Феликс, не могли бы Вы просветить нас о планах Вашего отца? 

Слова дальнего родственника нашли подтверждение в рассказе сына магистра, вопрос был только в том, стоило ли им верить. Тайринн покосилась на Железного Быка. Какое-то время он игнорировал ее взгляд, рассматривая витражи на окнах Церкви, потом, прихрамывая на левую ногу подошел к храмовнице и уселся напротив нее, игнорируя тевинтерцев.

\- В этих магических приблудах я не разбираюсь, босс, - честно признался он, почесывая основание правого рога, - но они верят в то, что говорят. Да и похожие весточки из дома приходили.

\- Договориться с Алексиусом мы не сможем, - вынесла вердикт Тревельян. - Договор Фиона подписала и он действителен; тем, чтобы получить копию, займутся люди Лелианы, а о том, чтобы протащить в замок войско, и речи быть не может. - Потерев затылок и отстраненно подумав, что нужно побрить виски, пока седина не стала слишком заметна, она съехала вниз по скамье. - Магов мы потеряли. 

\- Может, еще есть варианты? - Дарий ковырялся в поясной сумке, - обсудите на совете, что-то да придумаете.

\- Риск слишком велик. Надо пытаться найти храмовников. - Кассандра и Вивьен согласно кивнули. - Дориан, - она посмотрела на мага, - могу ли я попросить тебя отправиться с нами в Убежище? Ты, как я поняла, знаешь магистра не хуже Феликса, а нам может понадобиться любая информация о нем, чтобы просчитать возможные действия.

\- И минимизировать потери, - кунари встал и пошел к выходу из здания, - пойду проверю наших лошадок.

\- И что дальше? - насмешливо спросил тевинтерец, - Посадишь меня на поводок, чтобы не убежал?

\- Да чихать я хотела бы на тебя, если честно, - в сердцах ответила Тайринн, - но ты какая-никакая, а семья. Решишь остаться, чтобы помочь или просто переждать бурю, останешься. Под мою ответственность. - Кассандра недовольно хмыкнула, но ничего не сказала. -  А решишь вернуться, так наши ребята тебя проводят. Все равно придется увеличить караулы вокруг поселения. Эту ситуацию нельзя оставлять без присмотра. 

Какое-то время маг задумчиво рассматривал свои перстни, достаточно примечательные, надо сказать, затем грациозно поклонился,

\- К твоим услугам, сестренка. Если уж вы хотите вести наблюдение, вам понадобится человек, который знает, куда смотреть. Я вместе с Герионом занимался исследованиями и по крайней мере смогу объяснить что он делает, хотя бы в теории.

\- Спасибо, - храмовница кивнула ему и медленно пошла к дверям, мысленно уже составляя письмо Лелиане.

\- Будьте осторожны, - вслед ей сказал Феликс. - Они очень интересуются Вами и Вашей рукой. 

\- Благодарю Вас, - не оборачиваясь ответила храмовница, и покинула Церковь, - как будто меня она не интересует.

Впереди было много дел.

Короткая записка, написанная неровным почерком Тайринн, была прикреплена к крупному свитку, явно авторства Варрика. “Маги заключили союз с Тевинтером. Срочно перевести все близлежащие посты и лагеря в военное положение. С нами будет тевинтерский маг, семья. Подготовьте почву, могут возникнуть разногласия. Под мою ответственность”. Убрав бумаги в рукав, Лелиана покачала головой, 

\- Она быстро учится.

\- Она умеет руководить и отвечать за свои решения, - ответил Каллен, не отрывая взгляда от карты. - Придется снять часть людей с охраны Убежища, если мы хотим оцепить Редклифф. 

\- Вы все равно не сможете контролировать озеро Каленхад, - раздался мужской голос от двери.

\- Он прав, - Командир войск Инквизиции кивнул. - Они смогут уйти по воде и у нас не будет возможности даже проследить за ними.

\- Я найду способ, - отрезала шпионка. Сейчас наша задача - выйти на след храмовников. 

\- С этим я могу вам помочь, - пройдя в комнату, темноволосый загорелый мужчина в походных куртке и брюках положил на стол письмо. - Со мной связался один из храмовников, дальняя родня, сами понимаете… - он покачал головой, - очень дальняя, но мы чтим наших родственников так же, как и связи с Церковью. Взгляните, - он кивнул на письмо, - Баррис пишет, что Орден укрепился в Цитадели Теринфаль.

\- Но ведь место давно заброшено! - несмотря на сомнения, Лелиана уже начала писать записки для разведчиков.

\- Я думаю, нам стоит заручиться поддержкой крупных родов, прежде чем связываться с Лордом-Искателем, - покрутила перо в пальцах Жозефина, - возможно, это привлечет его внимание?

\- Он не сорока, чтобы вестись на все блестящее. - Честно говоря, было не очень понятно, сожалеет Каллен об этом или возмущен самой идеей.

\- Мадам Монтилье рассуждает здраво, - их гость постучал пальцем по месту на карте, где темнела надпись “Редклифф”. - Когда они должны вернуться?

\- Думаю, вскоре после рассвета, а пока нам стоит отдохнуть. - Хлопнув в ладоши, Лелиана распустила совет.

Знакомая горная дорога сама ложилась под ноги Хоки, позволяя Тайринн абстрагироваться от окружающего пейзажа и сосредоточиться на делах насущных. Эпопея с магами не выходила у нее из головы, заставляя снова и снова прокручивать варианты, при которых удалось бы вытащить их из цепких лапок магистра. Идей не было.

\- Зря ты так себя накручиваешь, босс, - голос кунари выдернул ее из задумчивого оцепенения, заставляя оглядеться. Вдалеке уже виднелся последний поворот и Дарий, не выдержав, подхлестнул лошадь и вместе с усмиренным Клеменсом поскакал в Убежище, чтобы поскорее познакомить того с Аданом и начать работать.

\- Мы не уследили, Бык, - она потерла затылок, - не смогли предотвратить.

\- Мы - Инквизиция или мы - храмовники? - уж больно легко он читал ее.

\- Сама не знаю. Храмовники допустили саму вероятность такого исхода. Не могу не корить себя за это, хоть всегда и пыталась быть к магам…мягче.

\- Мягче? - в разговор вмешался Дориан. Из всех ее спутников кунари он явно опасался больше всего, но вместо вежливого нейтралитета почему-то продолжал нарываться, по-другому она его подначки назвать не могла.

\- У меня младшая сестра - маг, - Тревельян не видела смысла это скрывать. Так или иначе, все в отряде уже знали, откуда она и кто, а про свой прокол в Редклиффе она старалась не думать, надеясь, что Итан уже решил вместе с Максом, какова новая легенда.

\- Поразительно! И зная, что творят в ваших Кругах, ее тоже в один отправили? - что б ты знал о Кругах, родственничек...

\- Оствикский Круг магов всегда славился своей либеральностью, молодой человек, - Вивьен, видимо, вспомнила детство, - Это хорошее место для получения достойного образования.

Отряд наконец проехал поворот и вдали завиднелось Убежище. Удивительно, но даже в такой ранний час площадь перед воротами была битком набита людьми, а перед толпой виднелся весьма заметный доспех Каллена и отражал солнечные блики золотистый наряд Жозефины. Надо думать, Лелиана тоже была где-то неподалеку. Когда фигуры встречающих стали чуть больше, Тайринн заметила и шпионку, и четвертую, невзрачно одетую фигуру, стоявшую рядом с ней. Мужчина.

\- Сестренка, слушай… - как-то не очень уверено начал Дориан, - у тебя случайно нет брата близнеца? - он не отрывал взгляда от встречающих.

\- Даже два, - шепотом отозвалась Тревельян и секунду спустя ее лошадь сорвалась в галоп.

\- Дыхание Создателя… - Кассандра тоже пришпорила коня, бросив своим спутникам, - не отставайте!

Храмовница тем временем уже достигла поляны и Хока, пытаясь остановиться как можно скорее, взметнулась на дыбы, поднимая свою наездницу над ахнувшей толпой. Громко цокнув языком, девушка приструнила лошадь и в тот момент, когда ее передние копыта коснулись земли, стрелой вылетела из седла.

\- Итан! - в следующее мгновение она уже сжимала в объятиях четвертого встречавшего, почти неотличимого от нее самой. Его руки тут же нашли себе место на ее талии и средний Тревельян попытался приподнять ее и покружить в воздухе.

\- Надорвешься, книжная ты душа! - Смеясь, Тайринн хлопнула его по предплечьям, отстраняясь. Брат тут же аккуратно взял ее лицо в ладони, рассматривая зрачки, проводя указательным пальцем по старому шраму на брови.

\- Как будто в зеркало смотрюсь, - все еще улыбаясь сказал он. Даже голоса у них были похожи, вот только…, - Где твои волосы, сестричка? - Итан провел рукой по короткому ежику волос на затылке, становящемуся лишь чуть длиннее ближе ко лбу.

\- Притворяться тобой - нелегкая работа, - она щелкнула его по носу и только потом вспомнила, что они были окружены жителями Убежища и солдатами Инквизиции. - Кхм, - она внимательно посмотрела на брата, - Как ты сюда попал? Почему в мирском? Что ты сказал родителям? 

\- Вечно ты хочешь узнать все и сразу, - он усмехнулся, - я приплыл тем же путем, что и ты. И не один. А ряса, знаешь ли, сильно затрудняет передвижения на лошади.

Наконец отцепившись от брата, Тайринн осмотрелась. И действительно, среди встречающих было много незнакомых лиц, но были и те, которые она совсем не ожидала увидеть. Чуть сбоку от Каллена стоял человек, когда-то приведший ее в Орден.

\- Дядя Фред? Но как? - лысеющий Рыцарь-Капитан шутливо отсалютовал ей, 

\- Орден распался и мой отряд вернулся в Оствик. Когда Стеф сказал, что моя племяшка застряла на юге в Инквизиции, а ее домосед-братец бросил Университет, чтобы помочь ей, я понял, что тут мы нужнее. - Отряд из десятка храмовников молча отдал честь, но на их лицах были улыбки. Кто-то был знаком ей с детства, кого-то Тайринн видела первый раз, но осознание того, что она больше не одна, что ее семья проделала такой путь, чтобы поддержать, заставляло глаза предательски слезиться, а губы дрожать. 

\- Спасибо, - тихо прошептала она, оглядывая людей, стоявших вокруг. Ее семью, ее друзей, едва знакомых людей и нелюдей, столько сделавших для общего дела… Нельзя было давать слабину перед ними! Видимо, почувствовав, что требуется вмешательство, Варрик подал голос сзади,

\- Ну мы, конечно, примерно поняли, кто есть кто, но, может все таки представишь нас, Искорка? - Итан засмеялся, 

\- Все-таки никуда ты не делась от этого прозвища!

\- Не заставляй меня вспоминать твое! - храмовница приобняла брата за плечи и обвела толпу руками, - Как я понимаю, с Жози, Лелианой и Командиром вы уже знакомы? - Брат и дядя согласно кивнули. - Тогда продолжим! Господа, Варрик Тетрас, писатель, гениальный повар и незаменимый стрелок Инквизиции, - гном шутливо поклонился, придерживая грозившую свалиться с плеча Бьянку. Знакомство затянулось, но когда Тайринн дошла до тевинтерца, никому в Убежище не знакомого, она решила, что рисковать пока не стоит, - Дориан Павус, наш, между прочим, дальний родственник.

\- Нашелся таки, - захохотал Фредерик, - Галвард уже с ног сбился, ища тебя, даже вон, в Оствик написал. - Маг заметно сморщился и с тоской посмотрел на девушку.

\- Дядя, в интересах дела нам желательно пока не особо распространяться о присутствии Дориана среди нас, - тут же еле слышно вмешалась та.

\- Да как хочешь, парень, - Капитан залихватски поправил усы и Тайринн вдруг поняла, что в тевинтерце так напомнило ей отцовского брата. Усы… О Создатель, главное сохранять серьезное лицо.

\- Друзья, - она повернулась к советникам, - к сожалению большинство наших новостей отнюдь не такие радостные. Я полагаю, нам нужно все обсудить как можно скорее.

\- Я уже подготовила отряды, - кивнула Лелиана, а Каллен добавил, 

\- Я бы рекомендовал усилить войска Инквизиции отрядом Капитана Фредерика и Быками.

\- Отличная идея! Дориан, Железный Бык, не присоединитесь к обсуждению?

\- Мне тоже есть, что добавить, - храмовница удивленно посмотрела на брата.

\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься в поле?

\- Окстись, ненормальная! - он взмахнул руками, - Если мне и случится воевать, в руках у меня явно будет перо и чернильница, а не ваши пуды железа. Я просто получил одно занятное письмишко. От дальнего родственника.

\- Почему у меня возникает ощущение, что попытка избавиться от Бреши становится семейным делом? - Тайринн устало прикрыла глаза.

\- Не тебе одной, - пробормотал Каллен, идя к воротам, - от Тревельянов скоро в глазах рябить будет...

Наверное, со стороны они смотрелись очень странно: в небольшую комнату, более чем на две трети занятую столом с картой Тедаса, набилось восемь человек. Советникам даже пришлось потесниться на своих привычных местах. Итан встал рядом с Лелианой, с головой уйдя в какой-то свиток, кунари, нависая над Калленом, хвалил его за качественно вымуштрованных солдат. Командир розовел от удовольствия, на что в свою очередь весьма заинтересовано смотрел Дориан. А вот присутствующие женщины с разной степенью недоверия, подозрительности и восторга рассматривали самого тевинтерца. Тайринн же стояла в центре этой разношерстной компании и пыталась понять, что делать дальше.

\- Думаю, храмовников Капитана Фредерика можно поставить недалеко от Редклиффа, - наконец прервала затянувшуюся паузу Кассандра.

\- Перекресток, - покачала головой Жозефина, - Мать Жизель считает, что присутствие храмовников может благотворно повлиять на нашу репутацию в поселении, а после того, как Миледи Вестница закрыла близлежащие разрывы, торговля с нашей помощью стала постепенно налаживаться. Купцам, проезжающим через эту местность, будет гораздо спокойнее, если они будут знать, что Перекресток под такой защитой.

\- И они обязательно расскажут об этом своим партнерам… - задумчиво постучала пальцем по карте Тайринн. - Отличная идея, Жози. 

\- А Быков я бы как раз поставил под Редклифф, - Командир наконец перевел свое внимание на текущую ситуацию, хотя голос у него звенел от гордости. Железный Бык быстро нашел подход почти ко всем основным фигурам Инквизиции и, признаться, иногда мечница задумывалась, было ли это частью его маски или он действительно был таким рубахой-парнем. - Будут вызывать меньше подозрений, реши кто сунуться к ним поближе.

\- Я пойду с ними, - Дориан щелкнул пальцами, отчего перстень, закрывавший весь средний палец на его правой руке, издал мелодичный металлический звон. - Я почувствую, если Алексиус попытается создать временной разрыв, хотя остановить, естественно, не смогу. - Зябко поведя плечами, - маг пожаловался, - у вас на юге всегда так холодно? Это же совершенно невозможно!

\- Я предупрежу ребят, - кунари почесал рога. - Ты же маг, не можешь костерок себе запалить, чтоб погреться? Или рабов не хватает, чтобы ножки растерли?

\- А ножки, между прочим, и правда мерзнут, - тевинтерец гордо поднял подбородок и закатил карие глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что этот разговор ему глубоко не интересен.

\- Господа, вернемся к нашим проблемам, - Тайринн посмотрела на брата, - что за письмо ты получил? 

\- Иду Баррис помнишь? Ее сын. - Итан слегка улыбнулся, доставая из кармана куртки помятый свиток.

\- Э-э-э… слабо, - храмовница перебирала в памяти имена, ища что-то похожее. - Было что-то… Дочь брата прадедушки Эдварда, как бишь его? Александр?

\- Она самая, а Делрин - его внук, - Итан согласно кивнул, а у явно не подготовленного к таким генеалогическим экзерсисам Каллена глаза начали сходиться на переносице.

\- Но они же седьмая вода на киселе! - девушка действительно была удивлена. Она и подумать не могла, что брат поддерживает связь с кем-то из настолько дальних родственников.

\- Зато когда беда приходит, знают, к кому обратиться, - сверкнув янтарными глазами, в которых, если сильно присмотреться, были заметны темные вкрапления, которых не было ни у нее, ни у Макса, брат отдал ей бумагу. Прочитав короткое сообщение, Тревельян оглядела собравшихся. 

\- Значит, нам надо найти способ заставить Лорда-Искателя согласиться на встречу. Идеи?


	26. Семьи, которые выбирают

Когда почти две недели спустя, лежа на чердаке таверны и жмурясь от пробивавшихся сквозь щели в стене солнечных лучей, Тайринн обдумывала, как они докатились до жизни такой, вместо ответа свыше ей прилетело локтем в висок.

\- Эй, тебя чего в такую рань подняло? - удивленно спросила она. Эльфийка была жуткой соней и разбудить ее с первого раза можно было только обещанием еды. Сэра неторопливо потянулась и ткнула храмовницу еще раз, но уже в бок. 

\- Ты так громко думаешь, что и мертвый проснется, - развалившись на одеяле, лучница заложила руки за голову и начала рассматривать потолочные балки, - Все волнуешься, что знатнюки откажутся? Да я им тогда по стреле каждому и прямо в глаз, и в другой! - разошедшись, она взмахнула левой ногой, видимо имитируя полет стрелы, но в результате ударилась ей о нагрудник партнерши. - Ай! И чего ты сюда свои железки притащила?!

\- Ты еще колесом тут пройдись, - несмотря на сарказм в голосе, Тревельян села и, ухватив пострадавшую конечность, начала ее растирать. - Давай пока без стрел обойдемся, я не хочу потом объяснять Вивьен, почему большая часть ее знакомых пропала без вести. Хотя от кого-то она, наверное, была бы рада избавиться, это факт. 

Отпустив ногу Сэры, Тайринн потянулась, отчего шрам, пересекавший ее грудь, натянулся и побелел, прочертив полосу на загорелой коже, затем начала шарить по полу в поисках рубашки.

\- Опять пойдешь ругаться с рыжей? 

\- Мы не ругаемся, а планируем. До Цитадели почти десять дней пути, сколько мы пробудем там - неизвестно, а потом еще добираться назад. Все это время Инквизиция не будет молча сидеть в уголке, Лелиане нужно будет действовать, поэтому нам нужны планы на все случаи жизни. 

Храмовница наконец собрала разбросанную одежду и части доспеха, хотя сапоги так и не нашлись. Она уже шнуровала брюки, когда лучница обхватила ее руками сзади, повиснув на плечах,

\- А еще Лилька хочет, чтобы мы были с магами.

\- Да, хочет, - не стала отрицать Тайринн. - Но мы не можем заключить с ними союз и она это понимает. - Девушка аккуратно распрямила спину, стараясь не сбросить эльфийку, обхватившую ее уже всеми конечностями, и, забросив правую руку назад, потрепала ее короткие волосы. - Может быть, даже лучше остальных.

\- Но все равно пытается тебя убедить, - выпустив мечницу из удушающих объятий, недовольная лучница выдернула из-под ее ноги одеяло и снова свернулась клубком, натянув его на себя. - А смысл? Ты же не передумаешь? - с надеждой спросила она. 

О Сэриной нелюбви к магии можно было складывать легенды. Тех случайных чародеев, что пришли в Инквизицию по своей воле, она опасалась и старалась к ним лишний раз не приближаться. С Соласом они крупно не сошлись во взглядах на религию и теперь эльфийка, которая, как рассказал видевший этот скандал лично Дарий, чуть не бросилась на отступника с кулаками, при встрече с ним просто делала вид, что его не существует и бурчала себе под нос что-то про самодовольных засранцев. Тайринн не вмешивалась, так как к Соласу у нее самой тоже имелись некоторые вопросы, вот только сформулировать их пока не получалось. А Вивьен в принципе воплощала в себе все, с чем боролась одна из Рыжих Дженни - знатность, манеры, достойные самой императрицы, владение магией и, что больше всего бесило лучницу - снисходительное отношение к окружающим. Про Дориана не стоило и вспоминать, их короткое знакомство закончилось одним подпаленным подолом и таким количеством тевинтерских ругательств, что Варрик, кажется, начал готовить заметки для будущего словаря.

Да и все то время, что они спали вместе, марчанка никогда не снимала длинную перчатку, закрывавшую левую руку почти по локоть, не давая мертвенному свету метки, расползавшемуся и по шраму, пугать эльфийку. Тревельян подозревала, что единственная причина, по которой Сэра все же решилась затащить ее в постель несмотря на явно магическое происхождение метки, была в том, что эльфийка была уверена - Тайринн не даст чужеродной магии вырваться наружу. Как-то она даже сказала, что, пока мечница “не тыкает рукой в дыры в воздухе, Завеса вокруг нее плотнее, чем в других местах”, а, значит, сфера отрицания держалась успешно. Вроде именно после этого комментария она и поцапалась с Соласом, решившим прочитать ей лекцию о чувствительности к магии...

\- Не передумаю, - покачала головой храмовница. - Брешь нужно закрыть как можно скорее, поэтому мы бросим все силы на то, чтобы убедить Орден все-таки высунуться из песка и исполнить свой долг. Ты остаешься здесь? - Собрав свое “железо”, она уже собралась спускаться вниз, где потихоньку начинали раздаваться голоса первых посетителей.

\-  Ага, щаз. Вот еще, без вас тут скучно, а так хоть польза какая будет. Может, все-таки знатнюка какого-нибудь припугнуть понадобится. - Сэра тем не менее не сделала ни малейшей попытки покинуть постель, только посмотрела на Тайринн из-под полуприкрытых век, - Тебе ведь стало лучше, м?

\- Ты о чем? - Тревельян остановилась у самой лестницы, напряженно застыв. Конечно же, она понимала, что эльфийка должна была заметить, что их встречи чаще всего случались, когда сама храмовница была не в самой лучшей форме. Вопрос был в том, что именно она об этом думала, ведь, по-хорошему, она имела право знать.  

\- Ты больше не светишься по ночам, - ответ Сэры порядком выбил ее из колеи и она нечаянно выпустила из рук нагрудник, тут же камнем рухнувший вниз. Загрохотало, раздался звон и матерная ругань, но Тайринн не обратила на это никакого внимания.

\- Свечусь? - на два тона выше чем обычно спросила она. - Ты про метку? 

\- Руки у тебя светились, балда. Обе. Синим. И лицо. И Сиськи. И вообще. - Лучница смотрела на нее удивленно, даже присела заинтересованно. - А ты что, не знала? - Храмовница смущенно потерла затылок,

\- Я всегда ждала, чтобы прошло, чтобы тебя не пугать. 

\- Пугать? Меня? - возмущению эльфийки, казалось, не было предела, - Да я вообще ничего не боюсь! - Под насмешливым взглядом мечницы она немного поутихла. - Ну почти ничего. И потом, все же говорили, что ты Вестница Андрасте и светишься. Хотя видно было, что тебе хреново, так что синька эта явно была не от хорошей жизни.

\- Ну… вроде того. 

В “дверной” проем на немаленькой скорости влетел сапог, который Тайринн тут же опознала как свой, ударился о потолок и упал рядом, резко снижая градус серьезности в помещении. Снизу донеслись звуки какой-то возни, затем придушенное “доброе утро, жестокий мир” Варрика и “да дашь ты им поговорить нормально” Железного Быка. Сэра наконец выпуталась из одеяла и все так же нагишом подошла вплотную к храмовнице, ткнув ее пальцем в грудь.

\- Но ведь прошло же? - девушка кивнула, - Ну и чудно. Я, конечно, не против еще одного хорошего перепиха, но у тебя, кажись, и поважнее дела есть.

Улыбнувшись, марчанка еще раз потрепала эльфийку по волосам и чмокнула в лоб.

\- Иди уже, - Сэра подтолкнула ее к лестнице. - Я это… - она отвернулась, скрывая румянец, - рада, что с тобой все в порядке.

\- Спасибо. - Подобрав и сапог, Тайринн решила не рисковать спуском по лестнице со своим увесистым скарбом и, посмотрев в проем, позвала, - Бык, не подсобишь?

Край барной стойки, бывший до этого в ее поле зрения, заслонили широкие рога, между которыми маячила ухмыляющаяся физиономия кунари. Не говоря ни слова, он протянул руки и ловко поймал свалившиеся сверху доспехи и многострадальный сапог, а храмовница тут же быстро спустилась по редким ступенькам.

\- Ну что, босс, выперли тебя? - показав все неизвестно сколько зубов, спросил он. Из-за дальнего столика помахал рукой гном, до этого что-то рисовавший на пергаменте, лежавшем между ним, Кассандрой и Итаном. Искательница тут же подняла голову и, увидев растрепанную и босоногую Вестницу, покачала головой, не скрывая, впрочем, улыбки, а церковник сразу встал со своего места и, подойдя к сестре, внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - мужчина не скрывал беспокойства, разглядывая ее зрачки. 

С самого приезда он старался выискать свободную минуту в бесконечно забитом встречами и переговорами расписании Тайринн, чтобы убедиться, что с ней все в порядке, а затем скрывался в доме, который облюбовали под мастерскую Адан, Дарий и Клеменс. Девушка подозревала, что, если не все трое, то Дарий точно был допрошен Итаном на предмет ее самочувствия и, скорее всего, уже догадывался, что дело нечисто. Однако вопросов медико-алхимический квартет не задавал, поэтому она с чистой совестью делала вид, что ничего не происходит, хотя недельной давности приступ явно должен был вызвать подозрения.

Посреди последней и весьма затянувшейся встречи с торговцами, предлагавшими свои услуги Инквизиции в обмен на охрану, Тайринн почувствовала, как виски словно сдавило металлическим обручем, а дыхание перехватило от резко прошившего тело спазма. Поспешив отвернуться от нахваливавшего свой товар купца, храмовница заметила, что глаза ее отражения, расплывавшегося в оконном витраже, светились тускло-голубым светом. На ее счастье, Каллен, давно заскучавший и выпавший из обсуждения, тоже увидел странные изменения, происходившие с Вестницей и, извинившись перед торговцем, утащил девушку из переговорной под предлогом срочной проверки боеготовности войск.

Объясняться с Командиром не пришлось, но он действительно почти доволок ее до лагеря, окольными путями обходя людные улочки Убежища, и тут же сдал на руки шокированной Кассандре, а сам, послав подвернувшегося под руку солдата за Итаном, пошел к пробитой в сковавшем озеро льду лунке за водой. Брат примчался вместе с Дарием спустя десять минут и тут же напичкал ее какими-то настолько мерзкими настойками, что зубы, казалось, навечно склеились, не давая выплюнуть горькую, но почему-то пахнущую патокой жидкость. Когда храмовницу начало лихорадить, ее товарищи были во всеоружии и спустя четыре часа она уже полностью пришла в себя и, шатаясь как пьяная, при посильной помощи брата-близнеца уже доползла до почти опустевшей таверны, где их встретила Жозефина, недовольно уперев руки в бока. Вошедшие следом Кассандра, Каллен, Дарий и присоединившийся к ним по дороге Варрик, нервно попятились, так что покаяться Тайринн все-таки пришлось. 

Поняв, что воины сбежали с порядком осточертевших всем переговоров по причине сугубо уважительной, посол растаяла и инцидент был исчерпан, а компания, осознавшая, что гнев антиванки обойдет их стороной, тут же облюбовала стол около камина. Чуть позже к ним присоединились Блэкволл, Лелиана и Железный Бык, заслышав трубный хохот которого откуда-то подпрыгивая и не скрывая опасно хищную ухмылку прискакала Сэра. Видимо, в ближайшее время кому-то достанется от одной из ее шуток, подумала храмовница, но расспрашивать не стала. Она сидела на рассохшейся деревянной скамье, зажатая между кунари и Кассандрой, и, с удовольствием прихлебывая из огромной кружки, пожертвованной ей Быком, травяной чай, рассматривала разношерстную команду, громко обсуждавшую какую-то байку Варрика. Ей было тепло, спокойно и хорошо. Без лишних фанфар и помпы к Тайринн пришло осознание простого факта - она была  _ дома _ , в кругу семьи.

\- Как любой нормальный человек в такую рань - хочу спать, - ответила Тревельян и пошла с столу, забрав у кунари свои вещи. - Что за план осады сельского туалета? - она кивнула на странные рисунки на заляпанной чернилами бумаге. Варрик расхохотался, Кассандра возмущенно хмыкнула, а Бык присвистнул, усаживаясь на тут же накренившуюся скамью,

\- Ну у тебя и фантазия, босс. - Кунари наклонился, чтобы поближе рассмотреть чертеж, чуть не задев при этом рогами чью-то кружку.

\- Это Цитадель, - Искательница оскорбленно посмотрела на Тайринн. - Ей давно не пользовались, поэтому планов у нас нет, только эта старая карта. Точнее, копия карты.

\- Это все объясняет, - покивав, она уцепила с блюда, стоявшего на краю стола, пирожок с капустой и с наслаждением начала жевать. - Может, и рисунок ключа у вас есть? - глядя на непонимающие лица, она махнула свободной рукой и оглянулась в поисках второго сапога, который тут же обнаружился на каминной полке. Да, вечер удался на славу… - Я пойду поговорю с Лелианой, только умоюсь сначала. Нам надо окончательно утвердить планы перед отъездом, а заставлять достопочтенных господ из Орлея ждать на Перекрестке - идея так себе.

\- Выезжаем в полдень, двадцать первого Волноцвета днем будем у Перекрестка, - раздался от двери голос Блэкволла, который в последние дни наконец начал присоединяться с компании, осаждавшей таверну. 

Тайринн подозревала, что таким образом он скрывался от Тайного Канцлера, которая все пыталась выведать у него хоть что-то про Серых Стражей. Безуспешно, что только делало рыжую шпионку более раздражительной. 

Поблагодарив воина за информацию и перемигнувшись с Кассандрой, вчера пообещавшей забрать у остающегося в Убежище Дария новую порцию пилюль, храмовница скинула броню в палатку и трусцой направилась к бане. Солнце окончательно вылезло из-за гор и нещадно слепило глаза, бликуя на доспехах уже начавших свои тренировки солдат Инквизиции, но совсем не грело. Девушка приветственно помахала Каллену, принимавшему отчет у юного рядового, только ночью вернувшегося с Перекрестка. Парень держал в руках несколько свитков, значит можно было надеяться на новые отчеты от дяди, Быков и Дориана.

Разговор с Лелианой не задался. Шпионка была раздражительной и почти шипела на время от времени прерывавших их разговор разведчиков. Не выдержав, Тайринн все-таки спросила, присев на край стола, заваленного картами и исписанными перьями,

\- Это из-за магов или из-за Стражей? - Рыжая девушка наконец перестала сверлить взглядом заглянувшего с отчетом Клеменса и жестом отпустила его. Как только дверь закрылась, ее плечи опустились и она словно сгорбилась на мгновение, закрываясь.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

\- Ты злишься, - Тревельян постучала пальцем по столу, - и я хочу понять, на что именно.

\- Мои чувства не имеют значения, - Лелиана поморщилась, отворачиваясь и рассматривая ногти на правой руке. - У нас есть задача и мы должны ее выполнить.

\- Не спорю, должны, - не стала отрицать храмовница, - но, прости мне мою навязчивость, благополучие членов Инквизиции так же важно, как и достижение ее целей. По крайней мере для меня. - Она пожала плечами, обходя стол и вставая перед разведчицей, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо. - Так уж меня воспитали. Пусть мы все иногда кажемся лишь шестеренками в этой сложной системе, но, не веришь мне, спроси у Каллена, - она позволила себе тихий смешок, - даже одна шестеренка, вышедшая из строя, может перекосить работу целого требушета. А мы сложнее, мы люди. Что не так?

\- Я пыталась найти хоть какую-то зацепку, но все впустую. Все Стражи словно испарились. - Лелиана посмотрела на Тайринн потухшим взглядом. - Вы ничего не нашли на Штормовом берегу, а ведь Стражи были там, совсем незадолго до вас были!

\- Стоянки были покинуты не больше чем за пару дней до нашего прихода, - марчанка кивнула, облокачиваясь на стену напротив собеседницы, - но Бык сказал, его отряд никого не видел, хотя они стояли на том месте больше двух недель. Значит, Стражи не выходили в относительно людные места. Это ведь их обычная практика?

\- Да, - Лелиана сбросила с головы капюшон и запустила пальцы в волосы, - но они не пропадают без следа, им тоже нужно периодически заходить в города и поселки. Единственный Страж, которого удалось обнаружить за последний месяц - Блэкволл, но он не отличается разговорчивостью, да и знает, судя по всему, немного. - руки шпионки выпустили волосы и начали нервно перебирать кольчужные звенья на поясе.

\- Ты проверяла его? - спросила мечница и тут же мысленно стукнула себя по лбу. Стражей нет, у кого она могла навести справки?

\- Я пыталась. Поэтому и заметила, что что-то не так. - Запавшие голубые глаза и будто заострившиеся черты лица подчеркивали ее усталый и потерянный вид. - У меня есть...знакомая среди Стражей, - бледные щеки слегка расцветил румянец, - мы часто писали друг другу, но все завертелось со взрывом и…

\- Вы потеряли связь, - закончила Тревельян. - Она должна была быть на Конклаве?

\- Нет, - Лелиана резко выдохнула, - Нерия собиралась на восток, искать лекарство от Мора. Последний раз я получала от нее письмо еще до взрыва, потом - тишина. Она жива, я уверена, но ответов от нее мы получить не можем.

Тайринн оттолкнулась от стены и положила руки на плечи разведчице в, как она надеялась, успокаивающем жесте. Судя по тому, что вестовые перестали постоянно их перебивать, караул сменился и скоро надо будет выезжать, если они хотят успеть к назначенному времени на Перекресток. Но и оставлять Лелиану в таком душевном раздрае тоже не хотелось, учитывая, что большая часть решений, которые должна будет принять Инквизиция в следующие недели две, лягут на ее плечи. Понимая, что кроме как добрым словом ей помочь нечем, храмовница клятвенно пообещала вытянуть из Блэкволла все, что только можно, а, если понадобится, привлечь к расспросам и Быка. Кроме того, она очень надеялась, что какие-нибудь сплетни принесут как сороки на хвосте болтливые орлесианские аристократы, у которых язык за зубами вообще никогда не держался.

\- Мы найдем их, обязательно. И, если вдруг по дороге в Теринфаль мы наткнемся на твою знакомую, я обязательно ей передам, что ты ее ищешь. Думаешь, я смогу узнать Сурану? - Лелиана кивнула, устало улыбнувшись, но в глазах ее снова загорелся огонек упрямой решимости.

\- Кассандра рассказала? - Она не выглядела недовольной, а Тайринн не видела смысла скрывать источник своей информации. Кто такая Страж-Командор Ферелдена знали очень многие, но среди членов так называемого ближнего круга, с которым постоянно общалась храмовница, только Кассандра питала нездоровую страсть к романтическим историям, а Тревельян о-о-очень любила слушать. Просто слушать, что - неважно. Два одиночества нашли друг друга и часто засиживались до утра во время путешествий и временных затиший в Убежище, читая различные сомнительного содержания, как это называл Варрик, альманахи, утром напоминая двух очень помятых, невыспавшихся и недовольных кошек.

\- Она переживает за тебя, как и мы все. Не иметь возможности видеться с семьей - непросто. Шансов, что мы встретимся, конечно, мало, но я поспрашиваю. 

Шпионка, хоть и старалась не показать смущения, была благодарна за понимание, но постаралась поскорее перевести разговор обратно в деловое русло. Наконец закончив с запасными планами и планами на случай провала запасных планов, они закрыли комнату на два замка и, кивнув заступившим в караул солдатам, поспешили к таверне в надежде успеть поесть перед тем, как отряд покинет Убежище. Однако сразу за тяжелыми дверями Церкви их ожидала очень странная картина. 

С ног до головы облепленный перьями и каким-то пухом Дарий кругами носился по площади, выкрикивая что-то явно неприличное, но из-за прорезавшегося антиванского акцента, абсолютно не понятное. Присмотревшись, девушки заметили, что метания алхимика были не такими уж хаотичными, как показалось сначала - те коленца, которые он периодически выкидывал, изворачиваясь и подпрыгивая, явно были систематичными. Прищурившись, Лелиана вдруг от души расхохоталась, и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Вопли стали громче, отчаяннее и на два тона выше. 

Толпа, собравшаяся вокруг, с интересом наблюдала за происходящим, отступая при приближении мужчины, словно волна при отливе. Каллен и Кассандра, стоявшие около палатки интенданта, пытались сохранить серьезные выражения лиц, но то и дело сцеживали смешки в кулак. Железный Бык, возвышавшийся над толпой на добрых полторы головы, задумчиво почесывал подбородок, словно примериваясь к броску, а его единственный глаз напряженно следил за площадью, но он смотрел не на самого Дария, а на покрытую утоптанным снегом землю. Присмотревшись, Тревельян увидела, что рядом со следами алхимика на снегу остаются отпечатки поменьше, и тоже догадалась, в чем дело. В памяти всплыла довольная ухмылка Сэры, на которую неделю назад Тайринн не обратила внимания, понадеявшись, что все обойдется переперченым завтраком или еще одним перекрашенным в красный атуром Вивьен. Интересно, чем эльфийке так насолил алхимик?

Устав от инфернальных звуков, эхом гулявших над невысокими домиками Убежища, девушка шагнула на площадку и, дождавшись момента, когда Дарий зайдет на очередной круг рядом с ней, резко выбросила руку вперед, выхватывая из воздуха хохочущую лучницу. В последний раз ткнув антиванца в мягкое место стрелой, которую Тревельян тут же отобрала, Сэра крикнула ему вслед,

\- Тронешь еще раз мои бутыли, я тебе их в жопу запихну! 

\- Я просто хотел понять, как пчелы в них не гибнут! - Облепленный белоснежным пухом мужчина возмущенно взмахнул руками, - Они же там закупоренные! 

\- А тебе все расскажи! - эльфийка, все еще посмеиваясь, попыталась вывернуться из крепкой хватки Тайринн. Та, тяжело вздохнув, поманила к себе Быка. Кунари раздвинул толпу, и не думавшую расходиться в ожидании продолжения, и встал между спорщиками.

\- Что будем делать, босс? - как можно более угрюмо спросил он, хотя, если присмотреться, было видно, что и ему было интересно, как Вестница собирается разруливать ситуацию. Задумчиво пожевав губу, храмовница тяжело вздохнула.

\- Дарий, марш в баню, на тебя смотреть смешно. Еще раз услышу, что ты снова без спроса лез к неизвестным субстанциям…- она выдержала паузу, - будешь месяц эликсир из эльфийского корня делать. - Лицо алхимика вытянулось. - По рецепту. - Добила его Тайринн и повернулась к Сэре.

\- Как я его, а? - не замечая недовольного лица марчанки, лучница снова попыталась вывернуться из захвата. Обреченно выдохнув, Тревельян закатила глаза и с улыбкой спросила,

\- Наконечник-то хоть тупой был?

\- Спрашиваешь! - эльфийка потянулась, чтобы отобрать улику, - Я же только припугнуть. Он ведь, хоть и дурной, а дело свое знает.

Дарий стоял посреди площади с оскорбленным видом, явно не зная, возмущаться ли по поводу преуменьшения его умственных способностей или просто смириться с тем, что сегодня явно был не его день. 

Затянувшуюся паузу прервала Вивьен, заявившая, что, если отряд не покинет Убежище через полтора часа, то точно опоздают к оговоренному времени и Лорд Абернаш примет это как личное оскорбление. Чародейка уже была готова к походу и поигрывала тростью, намекая всем присутствующим, что еще немного и в ход пойдет тяжелая артиллерия. Спорить с Мадам де Фер никто не решился, поэтому толпа рассосалась с рекордной скоростью, оставляя после себя шкурки от семечек и основных участников действа.

\- Обедаем и выступаем, - резюмировала Тайринн и, вежливо предложив локоть чародейке, неспешно пошла в сторону таверны.

Иногда она была готова согласиться с Железным Быком: если тамассран были такими, как он о них рассказывал, Вивьен точно подходила под описание. А еще она очень напоминала марчанке ее собственную бабку Сибилл, мир ее праху. Та тоже могла одним взглядом заставить всех ходить по струнке. Это было странное чувство, но Тайринн понимала, что теперь даже вдали от Оствика и Первого слова, даже после того, как ушел в небытие почти весь отряд, заменивший ей семью в пути, здесь, в Инквизиции, она нашла себе новый дом.


	27. С такими союзниками...

Встреча у Перекрестка состоялась вовремя и без эксцессов, в основном благодаря дипломатическому таланту Вивьен, но теперь основной удар на себя должна была принять на себя Вестница, дабы господа аристократы не чувствовали себя забытыми. Рассыпавшись в дежурных комплиментах, видимо, пришедшихся по душе тут же порозовевшему видимыми из-под маски частями лица Абернашу, храмовница перешла к делу, надеясь успеть выяснить все интересующие ее подробности до того, как придется разбить лагерь на ночь. Честно говоря, ей совсем не улыбалось развлекать напыщенных орлесианцев перед отбоем, но Тайринн прекрасно понимала, они откликнулись на “ее” просьбу и ответственность за благодушное настроение союзников во многом лежала именно на ней.

\- Ваши люди на редкость организованы для столь недавно собранного отряда, - лорд с интересом рассматривал спутников, - особенно если учесть, что не все из них ...люди.

\- Я обязательно передам Ваши слова командиру Резерфорду, он будет польщен, что его вклад был оценен столь просвещенным человеком, милорд, - ответила на завуалированный  укол Тревельян. 

Вот демонов засранец… Надо постараться отвлечь Сэру от этих сплетников, иначе без кровопролития не обойдется. Эльфийка не всегда улавливала скрытые оскорбления, но уже если до нее доходило… Скажем так, первую покраску атура Вивьен действительно заслужила, а дальше уже пошло по накатанной. Если Сэре кто-то не понравился, проще будет сдвинуть с места Киркволльских Близнецов, чем заставить ее сменить гнев на милость.

За Железного Быка и Варрика Тайринн не волновалась: первый явно обращал на подозрительные и изучающие взгляды даже меньше внимания, чем на чистоту своего оружия. Кстати, надо сказать, чтобы уже смыл с меча эти мерзкие пятна крови, только металл портит. Или это тактическая уловка, чтобы отпугнуть самых наглых противников кунари в отряде? Тоже возможно.  А Варрика пока что не трогали, видимо дожидаясь привала, чтобы осадить гнома просьбами об автографе.

\- Я наслышан о командире, Ваш бывший коллега? - Абернаш покосился на медную бляху с символикой Храмовников, надежно закрывавшую чересседельную сумку, похлопывавшую Хоку по темному боку.

\- Да, - девушка согласно кивнула. - Орден многое потерял, когда командир покинул нас. С другой стороны, Инквизиция приобрела командующего с бесценным опытом, а сейчас это главное. Благодаря его тренировкам нас с Вами, - она оглянулась на солдат, замыкавших их растянувшуюся на многие метры процессию, - сопровождает один из лучших наших отрядов. Спешу еще раз отметить, Лорд Абернаш, Инквизиция и я лично очень благодарны всем десяти родам, так скоро отозвавшимся на наш призыв. Да будет славен наш союз!

\- Да Вы самородок, Леди Тревельян! - вполне искренне, как ей показалось, засмеялся мужчина, - Вам все все сами отдадут, даже просить не придется. Если храмовники не примут наше предложение, я буду крайне разочарован в текущем командовании. 

\- Полностью разделяю Ваше мнение, - марчанка снова кивнула, вытирая с лица первые капли начинающегося дождя. Весна в Ферелдене - развлечение не для слабых духом.

\- Кстати, как Ваша дражайшая матушка? Ходят слухи, что она больна, надеюсь, это лишь сплетни, но все же… - Как же, надеется он. Стервятник расправил крылья, почуяв запах добычи, не иначе. Словно подтверждая недовольные мысли девушки, золотой нос маски аристократа сверкнул в свете молнии, возвестившей о наступлении первой весенней грозы.

Вопрос здоровья матери волновал и саму Тайринн, но из куда менее праздных соображений. Итан признался, что, как только весть о взрыве и выжившей храмовнице достигла Университета, он тут же написал Максу и сказал делать что угодно, но оградить мать от новости. Пусть, мол, говорят, что отряд не успел на Конклав, да что угодно, только пусть Леди Тревельян думает, что сын жив и в порядке. Наскоро расправившись с делами и получив от Преподобной Матери разрешение отправиться в Ферелден для помощи беженцам, брат, перед тем, как отплыть в Убежище, заехал домой, надеясь встретиться с Максом и отцом ночью. Он надеялся не засветиться перед Адрианой, которая до того момента, как всем казалось, пребывала в неведении относительно хоть какой-то связи семейства Тревельян и Инквизиции. Вот только на рассвете, уже направляясь к конюшне после бессонной ночи, он нос к носу столкнулся с ней у выхода во двор.

Несмотря на слабость и болезненный вид, Леди Тревельян все еще могла выглядеть и угрожающе, и сурово. Пересказывавший подробности встречи Итан даже потряс сестру за плечи для придания веса своим словам, 

\- Я ведь ее шестнадцать лет не видел, Тай, аж обомлел от неожиданности. Стою и рот разеваю, не знаю, что делать, а она смотрит на меня так серьезно и спрашивает, мол, все ли с тобой в порядке. Ну в смысле с тобой, не со мной. И тут я совсем обомлел, думаю, хана нам, она догадалась и сейчас ей плохо станет как в тот раз, когда у Эри дар открылся. А она подходит ко мне, обнимает и говорит, что, мол, рада, что каждый из нас на своем месте и ей жаль, что нам пришлось столько времени прятаться.

\- А ты что? - губа, которую Тайринн в тот вечер прокусила, болела до сих пор, вот только тогда она на это даже внимания не обратила.

\- А я как дурак ее спрашиваю, откуда ты, мам, знаешь. Она на меня так посмотрела, словно мне все еще семь и она заметила, что я книги у отца таскаю. Улыбнулась, говорит, отца с братьями и Эрин ты предупредил, но слугам-то всем не запретишь обсуждать. А они ведь как сороки, только дай поболтать, храмовница, мол, в живых осталась, из Марки будет, сама темная, на лице шрам, на черной лошади ездит. Неужели я бы не сложила два и два? 

\- С ума сойти… - девушка устало осела на холодный каменный пол комнаты военного совета, которую товарищи благородно освободили после совещания, давая брату и сестре возможность пообщаться.

\- Так я чуть и не сошел. Ты, говорю, прости, мам, мы не хотели тебя разочаровать. А она смотрит на меня, смеется и слезы по щекам текут. Только и сказала, тогда, наверно, не поняла бы и не приняла, но сейчас горжусь вами. И, почему-то, что бабушка была права, сказала.

\- А это тут причем?

\- Не знаю, - Итан только покачал головой. - Они ведь почти не разговаривали. Я когда-то у бабули спросил, почему она так маму не любит, а она только хмыкнула, мол, если совесть у нее проснется, скажет. А нет, так Тайринн все равно узнает. Демон их поймет с их секретами!

\- О чем узнаю? - мысли начинали путаться и храмовница уже с трудом понимала, что произошло. И как с тем, кем они с братом стали, была связана затянувшаяся на десятилетия ссора их матери и бабушки Сибилл, причину которой когда-то неприступная глава рода унесла с собой в могилу? Тайринн лишь могла догадываться, что это как-то связано с Голосом, но доказательств у нее не было. - Ладно, потом разберемся. Как ты уехал в итоге?

\- Да как, как. Мама меня обняла еще раз и велела тебе передать, чтобы ты на рожон не лезла, а потом Эдна принесла сумку с едой и они меня проводили. Я только и успел ее попросить за мамой присмотреть, мало ли… Она, конечно, держалась хорошо, но с ее здоровьем такие стрессы до добра не доведут. Слишком она бледная.

\- Ты хоть Максу черкнул, что мама в курсе? - обхватив руками согнутые колени, Тайринн положила голову на плечо присевшего рядом брата и стянула перчатку. В призрачном свете метки полутемная комната казалась еще меньше чем обычно, а грубые тени как демоны за зеркалом разрыва метались по стенам. Почесав ноющий шрам на запястье, она надела перчатку назад и сжала ладонь. Как эта маленькая штуковина смогла стать причиной такого количества странных событий?

\- Они тоже вышли меня проводить. Вся семья. Думаю, разговор потом у них был долгий… Как только я добрался до Убежища, написал письмо узнать, что да как, но ответа пока нет.

Не было ответа и на момент отбытия отряда в Цитадель Теринфаль, поэтому на душе у Тайринн все еще было неспокойно. Как в итоге мама перенесла последние события и не стало ли ей хуже после подобных открытий - все это оставалось загадкой для храмовницы даже спустя три месяца после того как вокруг закрутилась смертоносная канитель из разрывов и судорожных попыток закрыть Брешь.

\- Мама действительно не всегда чувствует себя хорошо, Милорд, - отстраненно ответила храмовница, с трудом вырывая себя из плена воспоминаний. - Но Тревельяны слявятся своим упорством и сильным духом. Леди Адриана пример нам всем в том, как нужно уметь бороться. - Потерев затылок правой рукой, она посмотрела вдаль и тяжело вздохнула. - Кажется, обойти грозу краем нам все-таки не удастся, придется встать лагерем у озера Лютиэн. Кстати о слухах, Лорд Абернаш, не случалось ли Вам в последнее время сталкиваться с новостями о Серых Стражах?

Утром следующего дня в районе редклиффских ферм отряд нагнал одинокий всадник, в котором кунари тут же признал Хмурика. Неразговорчивый мужчина сунул командиру в руки свиток и, развернув взмыленную лошадь, поскакал назад к деревне, а Бык, не читая, передал бумагу марчанке. 

\- Из деревни никто из магов не выходил, несколько семей ушло с караваном в сторону Денерима, но все без дара, - сообщила она спутникам и, прочитав приписку, закашлялась от смеха, - Дориан пытался развести Долийку на спарринг и жалуется, что его любимая рубашка пришла в полную негодность. Дальше что-то про лук, но неразборчиво. Это он о чем?

\- Как вернемся, спроси у Долийки про ее посох, много интересного узнаешь, - усмехнулся воин, почесывая рог, и принял свиток назад, быстро проглядывая содержимое. 

\- Подозрительно они затихли, - недовольно отозвалась спереди порядком взбешенная постоянными попытками орлесианцев пообщаться Кассандра, - не к добру это все.

\- Вот поэтому нам надо как можно скорее решить вопрос с Орденом и вернуться. - Слегка натянув поводья, Тайринн замедлилась и поравнялась с лошадью Лорда Абернаша, чтобы обсудить с ним дальнейший план действий. 

К утру пятого дня путешествия к Цитадели Теринфаль, Тайринн сделала для себя два вывода. Первый: она никогда не сможет забыть эту поездку. Второй: Вивьен - святая женщина. 

Всю дорогу господа орлесианцы не замолкали, казалось, ни на минуту. Они обсуждали погоду, еду, своих спутников, Инквизицию, причем больше всех доставалось Сэре и Железному Быку, выбивавшимся из общей человеческой массы. Варрика в то же время едва ли не носили на руках, постоянно нахваливая его писательский талант, гном только загадочно улыбался и что-то записывал на привалах, поглядывая на ставку аристократов, от чего те начинали улыбаться ему вдвое интенсивнее. Однако их восторги поутихли после того, как проходившая мимо Кассандра громко расхохоталась, заглянув в заметки именитого автора. 

На то, что хохот резко сменился неровным румянцем, когда Варрик отложил перо и повернулся к Искательнице, выставляя на показ свою  _ опять _ неприкрытую грудь и ехидную ухмылку, смотреть было уже некому, потому что дворянский сход рассосался сам собой, а Тайринн тут же прикрыла глаза, притворившись спящей. Возможность наблюдать за выверенными провокациями гнома и реакциями Кассандры была бесценной, а Железный Бык, который поначалу со скепсисом взирал на шпионские потуги храмовницы, на второй день пути уже предложил ей пари под укоризненное хмыканье Вивьен. Теперь кунари, до начала гномьего гамбита натиравший рога до одури вкусно пахнувшей хвоей мазью, сидел рядом с марчанкой у костра, запрокинув голову, чтобы удобнее было следить за сценой из под прикрытого века и даже посвистывал носом для убедительности. К пяти золотым, поставленным Тайринн на то, что Варрик охмурит Искательницу до конца лета, тихо перекочевали еще два. Судя по окончательно поалевшему после невинной шутки гнома цвету Кассандриного лица, Быку с его “до начала Августа” ловить было нечего. Неваррийка еще поборется. В этот момент мечница попыталась отвесить своему собеседнику смачного тумака и, промахнувшись, скрылась в палатке. Главное, чтобы Варрик до конца лета дожил _.  _

Неподалеку раздался свист и тихий шепот схватывающегося льда, отвлекая Вестницу от тяжелых дум об улучшении своего финансового благосостояния за счет личной жизни подруги. В кустах около палатки у соседнего костра, в которой со всеми удобствами располагалась Леди де Монфор, ледяным памятником самой себе застыла Сэра.

\- Благодарю Вас, Вивьен, - тяжело кивнула постукивавшей тростью по дереву чародейке Тревельян, вставая с насиженного места. - Дальше я сама. - Подойдя к недовольной эльфийке, девушка расплела заклинание и утащила дрожащую лучницу к костру дабы вправить ей мозги. Второй раз за день.

Привыкшие к Игре, дворяне под предводительством Лорда Абернаша абсолютно вежливо, но от этого не менее колко пытались третировать спутников Вестницы, доводя до белого каления весь отряд. Ключевое слово: пытались. Мадам де Фер подобные поползновения пресекала на корню с неизменной улыбкой на губах, умудряясь параллельно удерживать Сэру от организации сеанса стрелоукалывания для особенно раздражавших ее персон.

Тайринн старалась сохранять вежливый нейтралитет, периодически перебрасываясь с Абернашем незначительными фразами, но в целом в разговоры не пускалась. Еще во Внутренних землях она постаралась выяснить, не слышно ли чего в Орлее о Серых Стражах, но дворянин только отмахнулся: эти, как он выразился, напыщенные вояки его интересовали мало, да и не слышно о них было ничего последнее время. Приняв информацию к сведению, храмовница из светских бесед самоустранилась под предлогом необходимости быть на передовой на случай атаки, от которой Создатель миловал. Но когда ее людей пытались откровенно задеть, воспитанная не нападать первой марчанка делала все необходимое, чтобы поставить наглецов на место. Теперь ей предстояло выяснить, что именно заставило Сэру пойти в, можно сказать, лобовую атаку и принять меры по отношению к обеим сторонам конфликта.

\- Ну скажи мне, зачем тебе это? - усадив эльфийку у костра, Тайринн всплеснула руками. Из палатки показалась Кассандра, уже снявшая доспех и оставшаяся только в легких брюках и темной рубашке, и, оглядев все еще вздрагивавшую Сэру, пошуровав в сумках, вылезла наружу.

\- Тебе нужно лучше продумывать атаки, - словно сомневаясь в собственных словах, сказала она, укрывая лучницу тонким, но очень теплым куском полночно-синего хайеверского полотна, служившего Искательнице плащом. Эльфийка, тут же поплотнее укутавшаяся в ткань, благодарно приняла из рук храмовницы кружку с горячим настоем и подозрительно воззрилась на мечницу.

\- Ты советуешь мне, как правильно надрать этим зазнайкам задницы? - в ее голосе сквозило неприкрытое удивление. 

\- И не попасться, - потерянно кивнула Кассандра и со стоном закрыла лицо руками, - Это ужасно!

\- Что именно? - Тайринн извлекла из недр походной сумки еще одну кружку, на этот раз с отбитой ручкой. Закусив губу, она заставила себя не думать об Айдене, который почти год назад случайно уронил ее, когда пытался зачерпнуть почти кипящую воду. Так и не закончившего свое обучение Айдена Вермиля больше нет, но она найдет того, кто оборвал его только начавшуюся жизнь и еще сотни других. Найдет и не позволит ему или ей уйти безнаказанным.

Заполнив кружку почти до краев, она передала ее Искательнице, уже примостившейся напротив. Котелок перекочевал к Железному Быку, все еще подпиравшему собой палатку и с интересом наблюдавшему за обрывками мыслей, отражавшихся на усталом лице храмовницы.

\- Спасибо. - Отхлебнув настоя, неваррийка ответила, - Концентрация аристократизма на квадратный метр просто зашкаливает. Если Сэра соберется преподать особо зарвавшимся господам урок, боюсь, к своему ужасу, я готова прикрывать ее отступление.

\- Этот день войдет в историю, - оживленно потер руки до этого молчавший Варрик и схватился за перо. - Искательница и разбойница, закон и беспорядок, карающий клинок и шило в жопе идут восстанавливать справедливость и мстить за истерзанные нервы простых ребят из Инквизиции!

\- Срочно проси проценты за идею, - громким театральным шепотом прошипела Кассандре Тайринн, - это будет бестселлер. 

\- Вынуждена с Вами согласиться, моя дорогая, - к костру подошла Вивьен, тростью убирая из-под ног сухие ветки. Бык, до этого вольготно расположивший свои вытянутые ноги на немаленьком бревнышке, которое он использовал вместо танкетки, подхватился,  двигаясь и уступая место чародейке. Та задумчиво оглядела кусок дерева, с которого в нескольких местах осыпалась кора, но, за неимением лучших вариантов, одарила кунари кивком и опустилась на импровизированный стул. Кольцо света, окружавшее плюющийся искрами и пахнущий свежей сосной костер, оказалось почти полностью занято членами Инквизиции, которые уже суетливо искали еще одну чистую емкость, чтобы налить Вивьен травяного напитка, когда та повернулась к писателю и, склонив голову набок, спросила то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез, - Мастер Тетрас, я могу надеяться на авторский экземпляр?

Улыбнувшись, Тайринн присела на землю между Быком и все таки заглянувшим на огонек  Блэкволлом и, запрокинув голову, посмотрела на еле видные из-за густой шапки леса далекие звезды. Вместе они смогут пережить этот бесконечно тянущийся поход, возможно, даже без моральных и человеческих жертв, главное просто держаться вместе.


	28. Под горячую руку

Остаток пути до Цитадели отряд провел в нервном напряжении: после того, как они миновали Лотеринг, дорога свернула в сторону от Имперского тракта и стала значительно хуже, а передовая группа разведчиков то и дело сообщала о странных магах в темных мантиях без опознавательных знаков. На утоптанную тропу, по которой, вздымая пыль, скакали лошади Инквизиции, подозрительные маги ни разу не вышли, напасть издалека тоже не пытались, но было совершенно непонятно, как пешие путники успевали постоянно оказываться впереди отряда. Кассандра и Тайринн все время были начеку, стараясь почувствовать проявления незнакомой магии, но либо отточенные годами практики навыки давали сбой, либо здесь было замешано какое-то незнакомое им колдовство. Не могли же в конце концов местные леса быть настолько забиты чародеями, да к тому же похожими как две капли воды, что передовой отряд замечал их почти каждые четыре часа! 

Решив не дожидаться прибытия в Цитадель, храмовница отправила одного из взятых с собой воронов назад в Убежище, приложив к обычному отчету наскоро зашифрованное Варриком сообщение о происходящем. Железный Бык предложил отозвать часть его отряда от Редклиффа и переправить в Южный Предел для выяснения обстоятельств, но все понимали, что наблюдение за отступниками, засевшими в замке, было более приоритетной задачей, чем поиски непонятно кого в местных лесах.

К полудню десятого дня, усталые от постоянного напряжения и невыспавшиеся, они наконец добрались до развилки дороги, водившей их, казалось, кругами по густому и почти не пропускавшему солнечный свет лесу. Пока Блэкволл, уже бывавший в этих местах, покачиваясь в седле и пытаясь понять, куда им следовало свернуть, сверялся с картой, Железный Бык тихо окликнул Тайринн, взглядом показывая куда-то вперед и влево, где покачивал нежно зелеными молодыми листьями раскидистый куст орешника. Все бы ничего, вот только ветер не поднимался уже два дня. Еле заметно кивнув, храмовница слегка натянула поводья, заставляя Хоку замедлиться и поравняться с пегим орлесианским скаковым Вивьен. 

\- Мадам, не могли бы Вы обратить внимание во-о-он на те кусты? - негромко попросила она, проклиная себя за то, что не умела толком метать ножи.

\- Конечно, цветочек мой, - чародейка плавным движением потянулась сквозь завесу, манипулируя Тенью, чтобы призвать заклинание поиска. 

Метка тут же отозвалась легким покалыванием, что было странно - сферу отрицания на левой руке Тайринн обновила только позавчера и подпитывала ее на автомате, даже не задумываясь отводя часть жизненных сил на блокирование неприятного свербежа, который появлялся каждый раз, когда поблизости плевался искрами очередной разрыв или использовал заклинания Солас. Чем дольше храмовница была в Инквизиции, тем больше вопросов у нее появлялось к эльфийскому магу. Несмотря на то, что он уже не раз говорил, что учился магии сам, что делало ее отличной от привычных храмовнице приемов, что-то все таки не давало девушке покоя в его способах воздействия на тень. Сейчас уже знакомое чувство неправильности, исходившее со стороны кустов, только нарастало, вот только эльфа с ними не было.

\- Чтоб тебя! - Сэра резко подняла лошадь на дыбы и рванула в хвост отряда, стараясь оказаться подальше от подозрительного места, проклиная сумасшедших магов на чем свет стоит, а Вивьен со стоном схватилась за нос, из которого вниз по губам стекала тонкая струйка крови, и начала сползать вбок, грозя выпасть из седла. В то же мгновение Тайринн почувствовала, как знакомое тянущее чувство разлилось по левой руке, оповещая о том, что отрицание лопнуло, освобождая метку.

\- Все назад, немедленно! Лучники, приготовиться! Остальные защищают гражданских! 

Сразу же заметались разведчики, создавая вторую линию обороны, пока воины пытались рассредоточиться в неудобных условиях. Неширокая тропа не давала им пространства для маневра, но Тайринн знала, что Каллен хорошо вымуштровал своих ребят и, больше не отвлекаясь на посторонние раздражители, повернулась к орешнику.

\- Я отрицаю! - Сосредоточившись на зашуршавших ветках, храмовница сконцентрировалась и постаралась накрыть место, откуда исходила опасность, сферой отрицания, но круг упрямо отказывался замыкаться и силы, не подпитываемые лириумом в крови, словно утекали в никуда. Поняв, что она скорее упадет без сознания, чем сможет заблокировать чужеродную магию, мечница собрала оставшиеся силы в кулак и толкнула развеяние навстречу поглотившему отрицание нечто. Ветки орешника вздрогнули, что-то глухо ухнуло и бывшие еще секунду назад зелеными молодые листья почернели и опали на мгновенно пожухшую траву. Скрытая ранее кустом небольшая поляна была пуста, только странное дымящееся темное пятно расплывалось на исписанном белыми значками плоском камне у самого ее края.

Спешившись, Тайринн обнажила меч и, прикрывшись наспех подхваченным щитом, медленно двинулась в сторону поляны, параллельно из последних сил блокируя зудящую метку новой, гораздо более слабой сферой. Рядом раздавалось тихое позвякивание сочленений кассандриного доспеха и сопение Железного Быка. Спину, судя по бормотанию, оттененному легким акцентом, прикрывал Блэкволл.

Чем ближе четверка воинов приближалась к источнику дыма, тем больше в воздухе пахло горелой плотью. Сморщившись, Тревельян на всякий случай еще раз оглядела прогалину, но опасность больше не ощущалась. Что бы тут ни было, оно либо уже исчезло, либо, что куда менее вероятно, издохло. Под ногами с хрустом приминалась коричнево-черная трава, а камень, к которому храмовница наконец-то добралась спустя пять минут медленного приближения, был очень похож на жертвенник. 

Девушка пригляделась, всматриваясь в знакомые значки, будто выжженные в камне и залитые белой эмалью, и поперхнулась. Сзади раздался удивленный вдох Искательницы, которая явно тоже узнала символы и их расположение. С отвращением ткнув мечом в лежавший в центре камня тлеющий предмет, Тайринн, заткнув нос, сказала:

\- Остатки руки. - Повернувшись лицом к постепенно принимавшему походное построение отряду, уже громче она объявила, - Кто бы это ни был и куда не делся, он должен был остаться в живых, здесь слишком мало крови.

\- Использовали для ритуала? - Кассандра присела на корточки напротив жертвенника, пытаясь представить в уме сценарии, способные привести к такому исходу.

\- Вряд ли, - храмовница покачала головой и, отдав кунари щит, вернула меч в ножны и наклонилась над тем, что осталось он конечности неизвестного мага. - Посмотри на знаки, они белые, так что это не магия крови. Помнишь месяц назад на Штормовом берегу воронку? Вот там были малефикары и знаки почернели. Да и мы бы с тобой почувствовали. - Неваррийка согласно кивнула и задумчиво потерла шрам на подбородке , не забывая впрочем дышать через раз.

\- Да, руку как отрубило, - она указала пальцем в кожаной перчатке на почти идеально ровный срез, на кости не было ни единой зазубрины. Вообще выглядело все очень странно. 

Пальцы и ладонь, обуглившиеся до черноты, застыли в таком положении, будто хозяин руки сжимал что-то, а потом оно резко вспыхнуло или взорвалось, но очень локально. Ниже запястья кожа была покрыта ожогами примерно до середины предплечья, а потом выглядела совершенно нетронутой. По прикидкам Искательницы, руку отрубили сразу под локтем одним точным движением, но если удар достаточной силы был на весу, то отрубленная часть должна была отлететь в сторону, оставив брызги крови, а если рубили, положив на камень, то остался бы след от оружия. Не было ни первого, ни второго.

\- Скорее похоже на призыв, - вынесла вердикт Тайринн и обернулась, чтобы подозвать Вивьен. Чародейка с первого взгляда подтвердила, что здесь проводился модифицированный ритуал призыва, направленный, естественно, в тень. Странно было другое - схема не просто соответствовала известным Вивьен духам, она сочетала в себе элементы как минимум пяти разновидностей: гнев, ужас, страх, отчаяние и кошмар.

\- И зачем им пытаться призвать всех этих тварей сразу? - зябко повел широкими плечами посеревший больше чем обычно кунари. - Что они, на нас их натравить хотели? 

\- Оно и понятно, иначе бы не выслеживали. - Блэкволл сплюнул на пожухлую траву и оглядел поляну. - И еще вопрос, как они опять нас обогнали?

\- Чтоб я знала, - храмовница тоже осмотрелась. - Посмотрите как вытоптано, тут явно был не один человек, но трава вокруг поляны нигде не примята. Кругом густой, почти непроходимый лес, а там, откуда пришли мы, были непролазные кусты. Как они вообще сюда попали для начала? Не появились же из воздуха?

\- А это бы объяснило, как они всегда оказывались впереди, - Варрик подозрительно разглядывал символы на камне. - И как этот бедняга остался без руки. Давайте все проявим фантазию! - Он быстро перечертил знаки с жертвенника и подошел к остальным, - Если группа магов просто исчезала в одном месте и появлялась в другом, то и отсюда они могли просто “испариться”.

\- И пока они “испарялись”, один из них слишком сильно махал руками и ее оторвало? - с сомнением спросил Блэкволл, поглядывая на срез.

\- А Варрик прав, это идея, - кивнула Тайринн, - вот только он ей не махал. Когда Вивьен попала под удар, я попыталась накрыть место сферой отрицания, вот только не смогла ее замкнуть, силу словно высасывало. А потом я ударила развеянием.

\- Сфера должна была лишить их возможности колдовать, - подхватила чародейка, - но они уже знали, что их заметили и, скорее всего, уже начали… - она поморщилась, - “исчезать”. Тайринн локализовала заклинание, задав ему ограничивающий параметр. Обратите внимание на выжженный круг.

Все послушно посмотрели под ноги, только сейчас заметив, что почерневшая часть поляны была словно очерчена циркулем, имея четкую внешнюю границу. Присмотревшись, Кассандра указала остальным на место, где высохшая трава снова сменялась обычной, образовывая еще один идеальный круг, слегка заходивший на жертвенник как раз рядом с останками руки.

\- Когда сфера перестала получать подпитку, она стала медленно отступать и беспрепятственно пропустила внутрь развеяние, взорвав, я полагаю, чрезмерно заполненный амулет в руке одного из магов ровно в тот момент, когда большая его тела уже “исчезла”.

\- Логично, - храмовница посмотрела на чародейку, понимая, что на следующий вопрос ответа у нее не будет. - Но ведь это же невозможно?

\- До сегодняшнего дня я была абсолютно в этом уверена, моя дорогая. Теперь - не совсем, хотя эта идея и противоречит самим законам магии. Вы что-то почувствовали перед тем, как произошел взрыв?

Тревельян прикрыла глаза, вспоминая, как дернула руку метка, освобожденная от оков отрицания, и вдруг резко сорвалась с места, бросившись к жертвеннику. Символы действительно могли означать призыв демонов, но все могло было гораздо проще. 

\- Он сломал само время, - пробормотала девушка себе под нос слова Дориана. - А что если… Что если они пытались открыть здесь разрыв, как в Редклиффе? Тот, что изменял течение времени? - Она потрясла головой, - Нет, попахивает идиотизмом. Давайте избавимся от камня и продолжим путь. Мало ли кто на него наткнется...  Здесь нам уже все равно делать нечего.

\- Лейтенант? - Тайринн тут же обернулась на голос одного из разведчиков, который стоял у самого края поляны, где старый рассохшийся дуб частично врастал в немаленьких размеров валун, вышедший из земли, видимо, много лет назад.  - Тут следы, но люди бы не прошли, а вот долийцы - легко! - Рыжеволосый эльф поманил ее к себе и, подойдя ближе, марчанка хлопнула себя по бокам, довольно усмехаясь. 

\- Отличная работа, капрал! - Действительно, если встать почти вплотную к валуну, становилось видно, что в нем есть трещина, уходившая прямо в лес, на звериную тропу. Незаметная для человеческого глаза тропинка мгновенно скрывалась в густой зелени, не давая отследить дальнейший маршрут, но это и не требовалось. Тайринн не собиралась задерживать отряд здесь еще дольше: они и так потратили много времени, а Брешь все еще нависала над ними мрачным водоворотом, делая небо похожим на портал в иной мир, которым оно по сути своей и стало.

\- Разве долийцы владеют такими техниками? - с сомнением спросил Варрик, почесывая подбородок, - Слыхал я, что они духов и прочую теневую нечисть на дух не переносят. И магов у них в кланах раз, два и обчелся, а тут работы… Не могли же сразу несколько хранителей обратить свои кланы против нас?

\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответила храмовница, оборачивая обгоревший обрубок в поданную разведчиком тряпицу и передавая ее ему на попечение. - Я, конечно, почти всю Марку истоптала с отрядом, но с эльфами наши дороги пересекались от силы раза три, и то они были совсем не похожи на те сплетни, что про долийцев обычно рассказывают. Как их звали-то? - Опираясь на стремя, чтобы вскочить седло, задумалась она. - То ли Суран, то ли Суланан, что-то такое. Хорошие ребята, охотники у них знатные, навели нас на след малефикаров под Тантервалем, да еще Капитан с ними на кинжал для Сайласа сторговалась…

Вспомнив погибших членов отряда, она затихла. Видимо, догадавшись о причинах резкой смены настроения Тревельян, остальные тоже замолчали, угрюмо глядя вперед, где среди густых зарослей наконец начинало просвечивать что-то похожее на просеку. Спустя полчаса группа выехала на берег узкой реки, больше напоминавшей разлившийся по весне ручей, и солдаты Инквизиции начали споро ставить лагерь.

Тайринн с наслаждением потянулась, спрыгнув с лошади, и вместе с Кассандрой пошла к колышкам, которые уже подготовила для них разведчица Риттс.

\- Как впереди? - с улыбкой спросила храмовница, - Никаких заблудших чародеек не встретили? - Эльфийка только покачала головой, усмехнувшись, видимо, тоже вспомнив сомнительные обстоятельства, при которых она впервые встретилась с Вестницей. 

\- Оно и к лучшему, - устало вздохнула Кассандра, начиная разматывать плотный тюк, в который был свернут полог палатки, - С храмовниками-то не все понятно, только отступников нам тут еще не хватало.

\- Кстати о храмовниках, - вбив  очередной колышек во влажную землю, Тайринн повернулась к стоянке, уже кипящей жизнью и, отыскав глазами Лорда Абернаша, пошла в его сторону.

\- Миледи, - завидев девушку тут же склонил голову в приветствии тот, - чем могу быть полезен?

\- Мне неловко обращаться к Вам с таким вопросом, Милорд, но наше дело не терпит промедлений. Я понимаю, что господам потребуется время, чтобы прийти в себя после такого долгого и насыщенного перехода, но все же смею надеяться, что делегация сможет покинуть лагерь через два часа. Как Вы считаете, это возможно? 

По лицу Абернаша было видно, что новость не пришлась ему по нраву, но подозрительно вовремя прошедшая мимо Вивьен, вежливо кивнувшая дворянину, кажется, настроила его на нужный лад.

\- Через два часа, моя госпожа, мы будем готовы. - Поправив маску, он потер недельную щетину и посмотрел вдаль, где за высокими елями виднелись башни цитадели. 

Темные тучи, нависшие над лесом, и запах озона в воздухе обещали скорую грозу, поэтому с прибытием в Теринфаль тянуть не стоило. В конце концов, промокшие дворяне, несмотря на свою родословную и социальный статус, чаще всего выглядят смехотворно, а не вызывают уважение, о чем громким шепотом и куда более цветасто сообщила Сэра, когда Тайринн вернулась обратно к своей палатке, где уже собрались почти все члены ближнего круга.

Перебросившись парой фраз с Железным Быком, который разложившим свои притирки и мази и методично полировашим рога, храмовница вместе с Кассандрой, Вивьен и Риттс пошла вверх по течению ручья, чтобы привести себя в относительно презентабельный вид, пока Варрик, достав из недр походной сумки огромный котелок, начал самозабвенно кашеварить.

До заката оставалось пять часов.


	29. Красный

К тому времени, когда заметно уменьшившийся отряд под предводительством Тайринн подошел к просевшей от времени арке ворот цитадели, небо окончательно потемнело и стало походить на грязную половую тряпку. Орлесианцы с сомнением оглядывали остатки былой роскоши, презрительно морща носы, и громко перешептывались, вовсю обсуждая странное решение Лорда-Командующего перевести сюда все войска. Место и правда больше напоминало замок с привидениями, чем главную ставку уважаемого и многочисленного ордена.

Темные каменные стены, возвышавшиеся над высохшим рвом были покрыты густым зеленым мхом, в районе бойниц сменявшимся плетистыми ветвями плюща, так и норовившего вгрызться поглубже в зазоры между камнями, расшатывая их. Видневшийся за опущенной решеткой двор был наполовину завален сломанными деревянными балками и строительным мусором, а между кучами то и дело сновали мужчины и женщины, таская туда-сюда забитые доверху мешки с чем-то сыпучим. Однако, что странно, ни одного лейтенанта или капитана видно не было, только рекруты, некоторые совсем еще дети, да молодые солдаты.

\- Гостеприимно, - с сомнением отозвался об увиденном Варрик, поддевая носком сапога перегородивший ему дорогу подгнивший брус, явно когда-то поддерживавший навес над мостом. Кунари, подозрительно прищурившись, присматривался к мельтешению во дворе, склонив голову на бок, а сама Тайринн напряженно прислушивалась к себе, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

Где-то рядом был лириум. 

Естественно, это была не новость, в конце концов, они пришли в ставку храмовников, которые явно не выглядели как люди, страдающие от отсутствия синего порошка, значит, запасы в цитадели имелись. Проблема была в другом: лириум пел. Низкие голоса раздавались откуда-то спереди и справа, ввинчиваясь в мозг и пробуждая в памяти заботливо похороненные под ворохом неотложных дел воспоминания о Храме Священного Праха. 

_ \- Мы здесь / Мы ждали / Мы спали… _

Красный.

\- Риттс, - храмовница резко обернулась к разведчице и поманила ее к себе, - уводи людей. Здесь слишком опасно. - Стоявшие рядом с ней товарищи тут же напряглись и начали озираться, а Кассандра наоборот застыла на месте, закрыв глаза и, видимо, прислушиваясь к себе. Тайринн подозревала, что саму песню она услышать не сможет, так как никогда не принимала лириум, но вот общий фон Искательница скорее всего почувствовать могла.

\- Лейтенант, но как же…?

\- Что-то не так, Миледи? - перебил ее Абернаш, выглядывая из-за плеча эльфийки, - К чему такая спешка? 

\- Я имею основания полагать, что это место опасно, Милорд, - храмовница потерла виски, стараясь унять начинавшуюся мигрень. - Мы попытаемся провести переговоры, но вести внутрь незащищенных людей - слишком большой риск. Я хочу избежать заражения любой ценой.

Орлесианец недоуменно воззрился на мечницу, пытаясь понять, не шутит ли она.

\- Заражения? Но чем? 

\- Красным лириумом, - ответила за нее Кассандра, - Ведь так? Ты слышишь его?

\- Да, - Тайринн кивнула, боковым зрением наблюдая, как дергается острое ухо кунари, остановившимся взглядом смотревшего на таскающих мешки солдат. - Бык, что ты заметил?

Тот лишь наклонил голову набок, еще несколько секунд продолжая смотреть за решетку, затем, не поворачиваясь, ответил:

\- Скажи мне, если я не прав, босс, но я не вижу ни одного старшего по званию во дворе.

\- Я тоже, - кивнула Тревельян, следя за тем, как Риттс и ее подчиненные провожают недовольных аристократов назад к лесу. 

\- Может у них совещание? - Даже Сэра посмотрела на Абернаша с удивлением, а Железный Бык повел плечом, указывая наверх, 

\- И они увлеклись разговорами настолько, что не обратили внимание на отсутствие караулов на стенах? Кладка, конечно, в плохом состоянии, но ни один командующий в здравом уме не оставит укрепления без дозорных. Мы же топчемся тут уже десять минут, а нас пока даже никто не заметил.

\- Сколько они должны тут уже быть, месяц? - подал голос Варрик, присевший на корточки и разглядывавший следы на утоптанной земле, точнее их отсутствие. - Непохоже, что цитадель кто-то покидал с последнего дождя. Когда это было?

\- В здешней местности не меньше полутора недель назад,  - задумчиво ответила ему Вивьен, с подозрением смотревшая на все больше набухавшую тучу над их головами. - Но природа скоро это исправит.

\- И что нам это дает? - нетерпеливо спросил дворянин, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- Храмовники прибыли в Цитадель больше месяца назад, работы по восстановлению ведутся, судя по тому, что мы видим, спорадически и бесконтрольно, - гном начал загибать пальцы, перечисляя, - без какого-либо реального внимания со стороны руководства. В то же время от места фонит красным лириумом, если я правильно понял переглядывания наших милых дам, - он посмотрел на Тайринн, ожидая подтверждения, и она, кивнув, продолжила.

\- Красный лириум очень опасен, Лорд Абернаш, настолько, что я бы никому не советовала приближаться даже к крохотному кусочку, а тут, кажется, целое хранилище. Мы должны были попытаться договориться с храмовниками, но теперь у на есть еще одна, не менее важная задача: понять, что здесь делает такое количество лириума и кому оно понадобилось. Даже простые люди могут слышать его вблизи, а храмовники и издалека, так что я не верю, что здесь нет никого, знающего, что происходит. - Ее лицо скривила гримаса отвращения и девушка снова потерла гудящие виски. - Но Вы не обязаны в это вмешиваться, я не хочу подвергать Вашу жизнь опасности. Еще не поздно повернуть назад.

Оставшаяся группа посмотрела вслед уходящим дворянам, постепенно спускавшимся по крутой дороге в сторону лагеря. Помедлив с полминуты, аристократ вдруг снял маску, открывая своим спутникам немолодое лицо, испещеренное мелкими веснушками. Грязно-серые глаза Абернаша проводили земляков и остановились на Тайринн.

\- Лорд-Искатель согласился на встречу с первым лицом Инквизиции при поддержке десяти орлесианских родов. Как последний оставшийся здесь дворянин, я буду представлять интересы всех, выразивших свое согласие с политикой Инквизиции, Миледи. Этого требует мой долг. - Закончив свою пламенную речь, он вернул маску на место под удивленными взглядами своих спутников и повернулся к опущенной решетке, - Я полагаю, нам стоит обратить на себя внимание Ваших коллег, Миледи.

Потерев затылок, храмовница медленно кивнула и повернулась к товарищам по оружию:

\- Вивьен, прошу Вас быть рядом с Лордом в случае опасности, которой, я надеюсь, не возникнет, и защищать его от нападения. Блэкволл будет прикрывать вас обоих. Я и Касс впереди, Бык - на свое усмотрение, главное, не зашиби никого своей колотушкой. - Она и кунари обменялись кивками, вспомнив, как на Штормовом берегу он точными рубящими ударами располовинивал зазевавшихся порождений тьмы, полезших на отряд из одной из пещер, когда Варрик, отпрыгнув после удачного выстрела, чуть не угодил прямо под широкое лезвие. - Варрик, Сэра, вы прикрываете с флангов. 

Как только отряд перестроился, Тайринн преодолела те двадцать девять шагов, что разделяли ее и решетку, и постучала по начавшему ржаветь металлу накладкой из люстрита, защищавшей тыльную сторону правой ладони. Гулкий звук эхом заметался в воротах и покатился внутрь двора цитадели, привлекая внимание солдат. Судя по тому, что многие тут же попытались схватиться за оружие и начали нервно озираться, обстановка в цитадели явно была не из самых спокойных.

\- Представители Инквизиции прибыли в соответствии с письменной договоренностью с Лордом-Командующим, - сообщила мечница обращенным к ней лицам, стараясь звучать как можно более уверенно, - с нами представитель знатного дома Абернаш. Можем ли мы встретиться с Лордом-Командующим, коллеги? 

Услышав такое обращение, храмовники встрепенулись и начали переглядываться и перешептываться. Новость о прибывших стала распространяться по цитадели со скоростью лесного пожара. 

Прищурившись, Тайринн с интересом рассматривала ферелденских храмовников, так странно ведущих себя, когда один них, темнокожий и бритый почти налысо парень примерно ее лет растолкал собратьев и быстрым шагом пошел к воротам. Девушка улыбнулась, присмотревшись к нему поближе: несмотря на куда более темную, чем у ее отца и дяди кожу, фамильное сходство было налицо и парень неуловимо, но очень сильно напоминал портрет трижды прадедушки Максвелла, в честь которого назвали ее старшего брата.

\- День добрый, Сер Баррис, - отсалютовала она дальнему родственнику, - Ваше письмо нашло своего адресата.

\- Хвала Создателю! - чуть расслабившись, тот изумленно всмотрелся в лицо собеседницы, - Позвольте, мы знакомы? Мне кажется, я Вас видел, но не припомню, где...

\- Лейтенант Тревельян, в данный момент на службе Инквизиции, созданной согласно воле Ее Святейшества. Вы писали моему брату, Итану. А что до нашей предыдущей встречи… в Вал Руайо нам не представилось возможности познакомиться поближе.

\- Вестница. - Кивнул Баррис, широко улыбаясь, - Рад, что Вы живы, а уж встретить в такие времена родную кровь приятно вдвойне. - Он обернулся и крикнул за спину, - Сообщите Капитану Денаму и Лорду-Искателю о прибытии Инквизиции. Открыть ворота!

Тяжелая решетка медленно и неуверенно поползла вверх, словно раздумывая, не упасть ли на привычное место и, как только проем оказался достаточным для прохода, Тайринн, а за ней и остальная группа, быстро проскочили под коваными прутьями. Мгновением позже одна из цепей, тянувших решетку вверх, лопнула и она тут же рухнула вниз словно гильотина, отрезая членам Инквизиции путь назад. Взглянув на подозрительные лица солдат, встретившие их во внутреннем дворе, Варрик поперхнулся и тихо пробормотал себе под нос:

\- Ненавижу веселиться, люблю пинать щенков… Хороши же твои коллеги, Искорка! 

\- Действительно, - чуть качнула головой она, и снова обратилась к Баррису, - Делрин, подскажите, что тут творится? 

\- Смотря о чем Вы, Сер, - тихо ответил ей храмовник, ведя группу по узкой тропинке, огибавшей каменные завалы и остатки сгнивших деревянных конструкций, которые когда-то использовали для работ по реконструкции цитадели. 

\- В основном о том, какого демона Орден покинул Орлей, отказавшись от своих обязательств перед Церковью. 

\- В Убежище ты по-другому это называла, - фыркнув, Сэра перепрыгнула через груду потемневшего от времени металла, в котором угадывались и искореженные доспехи, и кухонная утварь, и оружие. 

\- Но мы не в Убежище, цветочек мой, - тут же осадила эльфийку Вивьен и с поистине королевской грацией избежала встречи с преградившим ей путь темным пятном неизвестного происхождения, подсыхавшим на земле.

\- Командование не ставит нас в известность о причинах своих решений, лейтенант, - покачал головой Баррис, подходя к рассохшейся двери, которая, судя по плану Кассандры, должна была вести во внутренний двор цитадели через некое подобие трапезной. - Давайте пройдем внутрь, думаю, Капитан или Лорд-Искатель скоро пришлют кого-нибудь или явятся сами.

Он толкнул дверь и она со скрежетом отворилась, выпуская из помещения затхлый воздух, пахнущий пылью и плесенью. Члены Инквизиции с сомнением заглянули в полутемную комнату, в глубине которой едва виднелись несколько столов с установленными на них пятирожковыми подсвечниками, после чего гном покосился на мужчину и удивленно спросил Барриса,

\- Как же вы тут живете?

\- Скорее уж выживают, - наклонив голову, чтобы не задеть рогами низкий дверной косяк, кунари первым вошел в трапезную, перешагнув проломившиеся половицы, из-под которых немыслимо сифонило какой-то гнилью. - Под ноги смотрите, а то вынимай потом вас из подвала.

Отряд аккуратно просочился в помещение, стараясь не наступать на соседние с проломленным участки пола, и окружили один из столов, который освещали почти догоревшие свечные огарки. Садиться на стоявшие рядом лавки никто не рискнул, предпочитая усталость в ногах возможности приложиться мягким местом об пол, когда старое дерево треснет под весом воинов.

\- Как давно Вы служите, Делрин? - решила немного разрядить обстановку беседой Тайринн, разглядывая дальнего родственника. Тот смущенно улыбнулся девушке, касаясь символа Ордена, выбитого на нагруднике,

\- Меня отдали в Церковь в двенадцать, а посвящение я прошел десять лет назад, в девятнадцать. А Вы? - Баррис аккуратно примостился на краю стола, - Мама редко рассказывала о родственниках из Марки, я даже не знал, что кто-то из главной ветви Тревельянов служит, слышал только про Вашего брата. Его исследования в сфере прикладной медицины успешно внедрялись в Денериме, где я служил.

\- Хороший медик всегда в цене, - кивнула марчанка, - он присоединился к Инквизиции две недели назад. А что до меня… Я попала в Ее Первое Слово в десять, но посвящение мне пришлось пройти в тринадцать.

\- Так рано? - брови Барриса поползли вверх, а остальные члены отряда перестали осматривать зал и начали прислушиваться к разговору, - Но ведь Церковь не поощряет…

\- В Хасмальском Круге в тот год при попытке не дать демону вырваться из Тени во время Истязания погибло шестеро храмовников, в монастырь пришло прошение о поддержке, - девушка прикрыла глаза, вспоминая. - Я была оруженосцем, но много тренировалась и посвящала все свободное время Песни Света. Надеялась, что это поможет мне стать как мой дядя… - она грустно улыбнулась, качая головой, - Если бы я тогда знала… Когда два отряда отправили в Круг разбираться с последствиями прорыва, мой наставник рекомендовал меня к ритуалу и Преподобная мать согласилась, хотя она и сомневалась в моем религиозном рвении.

\- Почему? - удивленно перебила девушку Кассандра.

\- Потому что не была слепой, Касс. - Тайринн коснулась груди в том месте, где проходил шрам и жестко усмехнулась, - Меня не волновали вопросы веры, я просто должна была выполнить свой долг перед семьей. Мать Нита понимала, что не Создатель поставил меня на этот путь, но она поверила, что щитом и мечом я смогу принести Церкви больше пользы, чем вытирая пыль в монастырской библиотеке, и я всегда буду благодарна ей за это. В шестнадцать я и сама попала в Круг, а потом меня приставили к отряду капитана Эвелин.

\- Ваш отряд тоже присоединился к Инквизиции? - в голосе Барриса сквозила неприкрытая заинтересованность. Видимо, любая история, способная хоть как-то разбавить тоску месячного затворничества и общую напряженную атмосферу в цитадели, шла на ура.

\- Четверо погибли на Конклаве, - ответила за мечницу Кассандра, - еще двое чудом выжили и теперь помогают в Убежище. - Лицо Делрина помрачнело и он опустил глаза, рассматривая носки своих тяжелых сапог.

\- Пусть примет их Создатель.

\- Их уже нет, - стараясь не думать о павших товарищах, Тайринн, прищурилась и посмотрела на капрала, - а нам нужно решить, как помочь живым. Что происходит в цитадели, Делрин? 

Тот покосился на нее как собака, нарушившая запрет хозяина, но все еще надеющаяся увильнуть от очередного наказания.

\- О чем Вы, Сер?

\- Вы давно прислушивались к себе? - тяжело вздохнув, спросила Тревельян. Пусть приступы лириумной лихорадки все таки оставили ее в покое и теперь она могла находиться рядом с запасами не боясь сорваться, повышенная чувствительность к синей отраве никуда не делась. Сейчас, когда головная боль начинала мешать ей думать, она решила, что игры пора заканчивать. Мужчина не казался ей подозрительным, опасности с его стороны она тоже не ощущала, но это едва ли что-то значило, когда откуда-то справа и сверху раздавалась тягучая песня красного лириума. 

\- Вы тоже это слышите? - вдруг встрепенулся он, словно прочитав ее мысли. - Слава Создателю, мы думали, что сходим с ума, а командование делает вид, что ничего не происходит!

Но прежде, чем Тайринн успела задать следующий вопрос, дверь на противоположной от входа стене отворилась и внутрь трапезной медленно вошел мужчина в тяжелом доспехе, а вслед за ним комнату начали заполнять болезненного вида храмовники. 

Впалые щеки, пятна на лицах и белках глаз от лопнувших капилляров, мертвенная бледность - все это Тревельян отметила автоматически, даже не вглядываясь, потому что ее основное внимание было приковано к тому, кто, вероятно был капитаном Денамом. Неощутимо для простого человека, но звоном набата для Тайринн от него слышалась песнь.

\- Инквизиция здесь, чтобы говорить с Лордом-Командующим Люциусом! - нервно и оттого громче обычного воскликнул Лорд Абернаш, высовываясь из-за плеча Блэкволла, который не снимал ладони с рукояти меча. 

\- А вот и Вестница… - глухо и монотонно раздалось из-под шлема Капитана, - Вестница перемен… 

Его рука медленно потянулась к забралу, неспешно открывая расцвеченное кровоподтеками лицо, на котором как два рубина горели алые глаза.

\- Лорд-Искатель прислал меня умереть за вас, - его лицо исказила жуткая полуулыбка, напомнившая Тайринн лица воинов из Форта Коннор, бродивших вокруг выхода красного лириума, и ее передернуло.

\- Вивьен, барьер! Баррис, назад, немедленно! - Она дернула воина за капюшон, торчавший из-под кирасы, в тот самый момент, когда он собирался шагнуть вперед, навстречу командиру. - Он заражен.

\- Старший уже близко, - низкий, инфернальный скрежет заполнил трапезную, когда сопровождавшие Денама храмовники ощетинились оружием, и Тайринн едва смогла побороть стон, чувствуя, как песня лириума заполняет ее сознание. - Все, кто не запятнан красным, цитадель не покинут! 

Не дожидаясь команды, Варрик спустил тетиву Бьянки, отправляя в полет сразу два болта, которые секундой позже вонзились в шею лучника, выступившего из темноты второго этажа. Медленно, словно не чувствуя боли, он взялся за торчавшее из шеи оперение и выдернул металлический стержень из горла с мерзким хрустом, прежде чем завалился вперед и вместе с частью ограждения упал на пол.

\- Капитана берем живьем, - глухо скомандовала мечница, глядя прямо в алые глаза, - если сможем. 

Когда ее меч столкнулся с оружием противника, высекая искры, храмовница уже знала: то, что ждет их впереди, куда страшнее всего, с чем она сталкивалась раньше. Тогда в Киркволле она лишь издалека видела, что стало с командором Мередит, но даже тот смазанный образ снился ей потом в кошмарах, теперь же… впереди отряд ждали десятки, если не сотни бывших товарищей, потерявших всю свою человечность. 

Удар, подсечка, уворот. Укрыться  щитом, обойти, подобраться сбоку. Сознание мечницы привычно отсекало все лишнее, оставляя только холодные факты. Враг опасен и непредсказуем. Если нельзя убить, то нужно хотя бы отвлечь, не дать добраться до товарищей.

Уйдя из-под рубящего удара Денама, Тайринн сделала пружинящий шаг вперед и снизу вверх ударила  врага в незащищенное забралом лицо щитом. Противник со стоном отшатнулся, из разбитого носа брызнула алая кровь. Перехватив меч, девушка попыталась вонзить его между пластин храмовничьего доспеха. Инстинкты уже подсказывали ей слабое место в знакомом типе брони и следующий удар. Марчанка не собиралась им сопротивляться, а в ее голове, заглушая песню лириума и хриплое дыхание врага, звучал голос Янты:

_ Благословенны те, кто встает _ _   
_ _ Против зла и скверны и не отступает. _ _   
_ _ Благословенны хранители мира,  _ _   
_ __ Защитники справедливости.


	30. Кризис веры

Описав полукруг, оружие Кассандры со звоном отсекло незащищенное запястье совсем молодому воину, оставив после себя кровавый росчерк на полу. Крик.

Стрела Сэры, пронзившая глаз лучника, целившегося в нее со второго этажа, прошла насквозь и воткнулась в деревянную балку, пригвоздив к ней бьющегося в агонии мужчину. Хруст.

Широкое лезвие двуручника, повинуясь воле кунари, упало сверху на закованного в латы противника, разрубая шлем и кроша его череп. Скрежет.

Приклад Бьянки врезался в колено наступавшей на Варрика храмовницы, уже занесшей руку с кинжалом для удара в его незащищенную грудь, заставляя женщину оступиться, напарываясь на меч Барриса. Стон.

Кончик меча Блэкволла провел тонкую линию на горле верткого мальчишки, пытавшегося дотянуться до держащей барьер над Тайринн чародейкой. Хрип.

\- Ты пришла слишком рано, Вестница, - шипение, вырвавшееся изо рта Капитана, кружившего вокруг мечницы, было похоже на шум кузнечных мехов. - Ты разрушила планы Старшего. Он это так не оставит.

\- Какой к демонам старший? - уйдя от очередного удара противника, крикнула она.

\- У тебя не будет шанса познакомиться с ним поближе, Вестница, - ухнул храмовник и странно качнулся вперед, - Я покончу с тобой раньше!

Что-то сверкнуло за его спиной и дурной вопль Сэры заставил Тайринн отпрыгнуть назад, прикрывая лицо щитом.

\- Вспышка!

Грохот, звон и запах озона заполнили помещение, а мгновением позже все вокруг стало белым, ослепляя храмовницу. Стараясь проморгаться, чтобы вернуть зрение, она опустилась на одно колено, закрываясь щитом и уходя в глухую оборону. Рядом зашлась в кашле Кассандра, затем что-то гулко хлопнуло, раздался звук падающего тела и голос Железного Быка:

\- А я бы все таки его вскрыл, босс. Он странно пахнет.

Выглянув из-за щита, за плавающими перед глазами цветными пятнами Тайринн увидела, что все враги повержены, а Денам лежит на полу без сознания с головой прижатой к темному дереву огромным ботинком кунари. Убрав оружие, она быстро осмотрелась и, убедившись, что все союзники, включая дрожащего как осиновый лист Абернаша, целы, подошла к Быку.

\- С превеликим удовольствием, - наклонившись над врагом, она всмотрелась в исковерканные лириумом черты, - но ты не хуже меня знаешь, что нам нужна информация о происходящем и, судя по всему, ему явно что-то известно. Демон его побери!

Храмовница стала осматривать трупы, с каждой минутой все больше мрачнея. 

\- Я не специалист в подобном и Итан сказал бы точнее, но разные степени заражения налицо. - Она указала подошедшим Кассандре и Варрику на остекленевшие зрачки одной из нападавших, - Видите? Глаза еще чистые. А вот тут, - она ткнула пальцем в сторону другого трупа, - сплошное месиво. 

Сзади что-то хрустнуло и по трапезной пронесся легкий холодок: Вивьен заковала бессознательного капитана в лед и вместе с Железным Быком подошла к остальным. Напуганный Абернаш тут же метнулся за ней, стараясь не отставать ни на шаг, но, увидев что сделал с телами храмовников красный лириум, со стоном осел на пол, почти теряя сознание.

\- Что с ними произошло? - прошептал аристократ, закрывая рот дрожащей ладонью, - Почему они… такие?

Что конкретно он подразумевал под “такими” Тайринн выяснять не стала, как и пускаться в пространные объяснения, ее больше волновало, что делать дальше. Тяжело вздохнув, девушка оставила напарников рассматривать нелицеприятное зрелище, которое представляли собой павшие собратья по оружию, и, обойдя увеличившуюся дыру в полу, подошла к входной двери. Дернула за ручку, но замок не поддался. Потянула на себя, тоже без толку. Внимательно осмотрев проржавевшие петли, она мысленно примерилась, планируя удар, и повернулась к Баррису, стоявшему у тела капитана с мечом наготове.

\- Оставьте его, Делрин, не думаю, что теперь он способен разрушать заклятия. Лучше скажите, можем ли мы рассчитывать на помощь тех, кто остался снаружи?

Мужчина поморщился, но меч в ножны убрал и подошел к Тайринн, взяв со стола уцелевший подсвечник. В неровном свете свечи они снова посмотрели на дверь, из-за которой не раздавалось ни звука.

\- За свой десяток я мог бы поручиться, но они все наверху, в главном зале. Гарантировать, что рядовые солдаты не заражены и не нападут на нас, я не стану, хотя подозрения никто не вызывал, - покачал головой капрал.

\- Сколько человек сейчас в цитадели? - храмовница кивнула на дверь, облокотившись плечом на рассохшийся косяк.

\- Не больше двадцати около ворот, еще около двухсот пятидесяти расквартированы в казармах и находятся либо во внутреннем дворе, либо на тренировочных площадках,  три-четыре десятка дежурят в главном зале. Зачем, не знаю, но таков приказ Лорда-Командующего. Лейтенанты и капитаны, это еще двадцать с лишним человек, почти все время проводят в хранилище, южной и восточной башнях. Туда сейчас можно попасть либо через внутренний двор, что чревато стычками, - Баррис покосился на трупы, которые Железный Бык флегматично перетаскивал в угол под одобрительное присвистывание Сэры, - либо по крепостной стене. Но даже по ней мы поднимемся только до второго яруса, дальше укрепления разрушены и, если Вы хотите попасть в главный зал или башни, придется пройти по основной лестнице.

\- Абсолютно открытое пространство, - сплюнул на пол Блэкволл, раскатывая на стене рядом с храмовниками карту цитадели. - Напомни, Вестница, зачем нам в главный зал? Не лучше ли вернуться в лагерь и отправить за подмогой?

\- И ждать ее еще две недели, а вдобавок оставить Убежище без защиты? - Тайринн забрала у капрала подсвечник и поднесла его поближе к карте. - Нет, на нашей стороне мобильность и эффект неожиданности, мы пойдем дальше. 

\- Рискованно, цветочек мой, - Вивьен, коснулась ледяной глыбы, сковавшей Капитана Денама, своей тростью, добавляя новый слой. Просто на всякий случай.

\- Не опаснее, чем оставить в тылу три с лишним сотни солдат, возможно, зараженных красным лириумом, - не поворачиваясь ответила ей Кассандра, под руководством Варрика одну за другой вскрывая стоящие у стены ящики, пока гном и эльфийка споро копались в найденном, собирая веревки и полотна ткани.

\- И я о том же, - Тревельян оттолкнулась от стены и оглядела союзников. - Ну что, господа, рискнем? За дверью двадцать человек, либо они встанут на нашу сторону, либо…

\- Снова будем ковырять железо, - перебил девушку кунари, с кряхтением поднявший ледяную глыбу с капитаном в вертикальное положение. Вивьен тут же отменила заклинание, а Кассандра и Сэра начали связывать все еще не пришедшего в себя предателя. - Я за то, чтобы познакомиться с ребятами поближе. Они, конечно, шуганые, но, вроде, нормальные, не как эти красненькие, - он указал рогом на тела, сваленные в углу трапезной.

\- Думаю, помощь нам не помешала бы, согласно кивнул Варрик, завязывая причудливый узел на веревках, опутавших ноги Денама, - да и за этим товарищем присмотреть будет кому.

\- И Лорду не придется идти с нами или прятаться здесь. Решено, попробуем договориться с местными. 

Вернув подсвечник Баррису, Тайринн напоследок оглядела комнату и, удостоверившись, что Денам связан достаточно крепко, а соратники уже на всякий случай взялись за оружие, уступила место Железному Быку, с одного удара плечом выбившему заклинившую дверь. На мгновение яркий свет начавшего клониться к закату солнца ослепил  ее, но девушка примерно помнила расположение мусорных куч и завалов, поэтому тут же сделала первый шаг наружу вслед за мужчиной.

\- Делрин, они знают Вас, поэтому начните лучше Вы, - тихо произнесла она, наблюдая за тем, как солдаты, до этого монотонно таскавшие мешки, ощетинились оружием.

Баррис, ко всеобщему удивлению, кота тянуть за хвост не стал, просто объявив, что Капитан Денам во главе зараженных неизвестной болезнью храмовников напал на членов Инквизиции и попытался убить Вестницу. Не дав солдатам шанса разразиться недоверчивыми возгласами, капрал построил их и, предупредив, что любая попытка напасть на лейтенанта Тревельян или ее спутников будет подавлена на корню, завел их в трапезную, позволив осмотреть тела погибших товарищей и связанного капитана, медленно приходившего в себя.

Десять минут спустя один из солдат, судя по говору, орлесианец, закончил осмотр тел и с медицинской точностью подтвердил слова Тайринн: погибшие солдаты находились под воздействием красного лириума, существенно увеличивавшего их боевые возможности, но негативно влиявшего на психоэмоциональное состояние. 

\- Сильные, но невменяемые. То, что надо, - почесав основание правого рога, Железный Бык поманил медика за собой в сторону свертка с окончательной очнувшегося Денама. - Что скажешь по поводу этого, - кунари поморщился, - капитана, эскулап?

\- Немедленно освободите меня! Заковать Вестницу в цепи! - тут же зашелся в хриплом шепоте храмовник, пытаясь выбраться из пут, но кунари легонько пнул его под дых, не давая продолжить.

Молодой парнишка присел на корточки рядом со связанным, но тут же отшатнулся, увидев горящие алым глаза и кровоподтеки, украшавшие мертвенно бледное лицо капитана, однако рука Тайринн тяжело легла ему на плечо, не давая упасть на пол. Медик тут же задрал голову, пытаясь посмотреть ей в глаза, и прошептал, 

\- Песня в нем. Вы слышите?

\- Слышу, друг мой, - кивнула ему девушка, - но она не только в нем. Прислушайтесь! - она обернулась к остальным новоприбывшим, все еще шокированных случившимся, - Неужели никто из вас не обратил внимания?

Несколько минут в помещении царило молчание, но потом одна из храмовников, лучница, сделала шаг вперед,

\- Эйрон говорил, что слышит, Сер, но мы ему не верили. Он жаловался, что не может стоять в карауле у южной башни, даже к капитану обратился с прошением, - она с ненавистью посмотрела на все еще неспособного говорить Денама, - а потом он пропал. Сказал только, что его переводят в саму южную башню и больше мы его не видели. 

\- А Мирку помните? - тут же вскинулся другой солдат, - она тоже жаловалась, будто ей лириум плохой дали, от него, мол, голоса.

\- И Сайрил… - отозвался третий, но что именно произошло с Сайрилом, Тайринн не поняла, так как слова солдата утонули в общем гомоне.

\- Значит так, - прервала она начавшую подниматься панику, - мы здесь чтобы разобраться в происходящем, но нам потребуется ваша помощь. 

Солдаты тут же затихли и, толкая друг друга в полутемном помещении, попытались создать подобие строя. Баррис, склонив голову, вопросительно посмотрел на марчанку и, дождавшись ее одобрительного кивка, начал раздавать команды, а сама девушка отошла в сторону, где ее уже поджидала Кассандра.

\- Что скажешь? - спросила она Искательницу, опираясь бедром на чудом избежавший разрушения в пылу боя стол, - Есть среди них кто-то, уже принимавший эту мерзость?

\- Ничего не чувствую, - отрицательно покачала головой женщина, устраиваясь рядом.

\- Вот и я тоже.

Баррис тем временем разделил отряд на три части: одной было приказано следить, чтобы капитан не вырвался из пут и охранять Абернаша, вторая отправлялась патрулировать двор, третья, состоявшая из двух лучников и трех воинов, присоединялась к отряду Инквизиции в грядущем пути наверх.

В последний раз проверив снаряжение и взглянув на видневшиеся в дверном проеме ворота цитадели, Тайринн повела отряд туда, откуда пришел капитан со своими, как их уже окрестил Варрик, красными храмовниками. 

Медленно и осторожно пробираясь по заваленным рухлядью и обломками стен разрушенным коридорам, члены Инквизиции продвигались вглубь цитадели, стараясь не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания. Дважды на пути им встретились караулы, один раз - пятеро солдат под командованием знакомого Баррису капрала, который, хоть и с толикой сомнения, но поверил собрату по оружию и присоединился к группе, а вот второй… 

Благодаря существенно выросшей численности отряда, схватка с красными храмовниками была быстрой и закончилась без жертв для гостей цитадели, но яростная жажда крови и желание убивать, которые, вкупе с раздававшейся в головах храмовников мертвенным эхом песни, ужаснули не только впервые столкнувшихся с подобным солдат, но и саму Тайринн. Несколько мгновений после завершения боя она стояла над телом поверженного противника, из рук которого тонкими иглами торчали кристаллы красного лириума, пытаясь понять, как воины, посвятившие свою жизнь служению Создателю, могли пойти на такое. Но сколько бы она не задавалась этим вопросом, ответ к ней не приходил. 

Заметившая ступор подруги Кассандра вернула меч в ножны и постаралась как можно более незаметно сжать ладонь марчанки, на что та ответила кривой улыбкой.

\- Вот они, защитники справедливости, - Тревельян кивнула на труп у ее ног, - предатели… Как они могли?

\- Нам нужно двигаться дальше, - тихо сказала Искательница, указывая свободной рукой вперед, где за потемневшими и начавшими гнить от времени строительными лесами виднелась развилка, - Мы узнаем, почему они пошли на это. Я обещаю.

Расправив плечи, Тайринн потрясла головой, стараясь выбросить из нее незваные мысли и незатихающий шепот лириума, и снова повела отряд вперед. Кассандра была права, есть время для действий и время для рефлексий, вот только для того, чтобы дожить до второго, придется изрядно потрудиться. А уж трудиться она умела.

\- Тут какая-то дверь! - раздался спереди приглушенный голос Варрика, который тут же заглушил скрип несмазанных петель. - Вот дерьмо!

Молнией метнувшись вперед, храмовница, закрывая собой гнома, ворвалась в помещение, которое больше всего напоминало бы кабинет клерка, заставленное книжными шкафами и наполовину занятое массивным столом.  Если бы не одно но - уже порядком разложившийся и оттого распространявший вокруг себя отвратительный запах труп.

\- Но… это же кабинет Рыцаря-Смотрителя! Почему…? - донесся из-за двери голос Барриса. - Капитан Денам сообщил, что он скончался три недели назад. Что здесь произошло? 

\- Опознанию не подлежит, - скептически отозвался Варрик, разглядывавший торчащий из спины трупа кинжал, зажимая нос, - но умереть ему точно помогли.

\- Вернемся сюда после того, как переговорим с Люциусом и выясним, что происходит, - отрезала Тайринн, выходя из комнаты. - Помочь ему мы уже ничем не можем.

Под тихие перешептывания солдат она подошла к Баррису и спросила у него, 

\- Делрин, где комната Денама? 

\- В соседнем коридоре, - капрал тут же повернулся в нужную сторону, жестом приглашая храмовницу следовать за собой, - Вы думаете, он причастен к убийству Смотрителя?

\- Понятия не имею, - вздохнула девушка, потирая ноющий затылок, - но у меня есть подозрение, что нам нужно сделать этот крюк и проверить.

\- Как он мог! - грохнула она кулаком по столу десять минут спустя, бросая бумаги обратно на стол, - Поставки красного лириума из неизвестного тейга, эксперименты над людьми, заговор против Церкви… Дыхание Создателя, это просто безумие! 

\- Босс, - начал кунари, но Тайринн не дала ему договорить, снова стукнув по столу с такой силой, что старая столешница пошла трещинами. Когда девушка подняла пустой взгляд на спутников, Сэра отшатнулась назад, упираясь спиной в стену, а Железный Бык тихо выругался на кунлате, стараясь не смотреть в черные дыры ее расширенных зрачков, обрамленные тонким золотым ободком радужки. - Босс, я слышу шаги на верхних этажах. Думаю, наша маленькая армия не осталась незамеченной.

Жуткий, звериный оскал на секунду исказил лицо Вестницы, а из горла вырвалось глухое раскатистое рычание. Раздался хруст и из полыхнувшей меткой даже сквозь печатку левой руки, которой она сжимала свиток с описанием плана замены обычного лириума красным, посыпалась бумажная труха. Зрачки, до этого почти полностью занимавшие глаза девушки, резко сузились, скрываясь за пеленой цвета сусального золота. Всего на одно мгновение ее лицо потеряло человеческие черты, а воздух вокруг будто начал сгущаться, но резкое “Тайринн, остановись!” Железного Быка, словно стерло эту сюрреалистичную маску.

\- Что? Что случилось? - девушка затрясла головой, стараясь избавиться от звона в ушах, даже не обратив внимания на то, как смотрят на нее друзья.

\- Ты в порядке? - как можно более нейтрально спросила ее Кассандра, медленно, как к дикому зверю приближаясь к храмовнице.

\- Голова трещит, - отстраненно ответила ей Тайринн, снова опуская взгляд на бумаги. - Нам срочно нужно найти Лорда-Искателя и во всем разобраться. Вот только что-то мне подсказывает, что он не ответит на наши вопросы… В чем дело? - она наконец-то заметила, что Сэра фактически спряталась за Железным Быком и трясется как осиновый лист, Кассандра держит руку на рукояти меча, а сам кунари смотрит на нее с каким-то новым интересом.

\- Занятная ты женщина, босс, - хмыкнул он и в два шага оказался рядом, подцепляя ее подбородок двумя пальцами и заглядывая ей в лицо, - и глаза у тебя… необычные.

\- Тебе показалось, - вдруг безапелляционно отрезала Тайринн и, поднырнув под его руку, что при ее немаленьком росте выглядело бы в другой обстановке весьма комично, пошла к двери, уже обращаясь к стоявшей снаружи Вивьен: - Мадам, вы сможете запечатать комнату до нашего возвращения?

Получив положительный ответ чародейки, храмовница оглядела отряд и подозвала к себе несколько воинов, приказав им стоять на страже у входа в комнату и никого не впускать, особенно если попытаются отменить заклинание. От вопросов Барриса о найденных документах девушка отмахнулась, просто ответив, что он сможет ознакомиться с ними сам, когда все закончится. Уже ничто, ни один мускул на ее лице не выдавал той бури, что бушевала в душе Тайринн, лишенной последней, и без того хрупкой уверенности в правильности действий членов Ордена.

Если кто-то и обратил внимание на то, что по дороге к главному залу цитадели, на которой отряду пришлось еще не раз столкнуться с оскверненными красным лириумом храмовниками, Тревельян все больше молчала и все ожесточеннее билась с врагами, не заботясь о собственной безопасности, то он явно решил промолчать. А когда в наступивших сумерках поредевший на троих воинов и одного лучника отряд наконец прорвался к высоким дверям главного зала, там их уже ждал, цедя усмешку в закованный в латную перчатку кулак, Лорд-Искатель.

\- Ну вот мы и встретились снова, - почти ласково сказал он, словно в объятии распахивая руки, - я ждал тебя, Вестница.

Удивленные возгласы волной покатились по нестройному ряду солдат, а Баррис, уже обнаживший меч, воскликнул, 

\- Осторожно! Это не Лорд...

\- Демон! - стараясь защитить сознание от влияния, Тайринн уже шагнула навстречу врагу, пытаясь достать его незащищенную шею выхваченным из ножен кинжалом, но тот, не измотанный часами боев среди рушащихся стен цитадели, оказался быстрее и, схватив ее за горло, прижал к двери, шепча,

\- В этот раз тебе не победить!

В следующее мгновение мир пошатнулся, угасающий солнечный свет померк и зрение храмовницы заволокло темнотой.


	31. Шепот из-за плеча

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoav- Keep Calm Carry On

Первое, что почувствовала Тайринн, придя в сознание - тошнотворный запах горелой плоти, тут же заполнивший ее легкие, заставляя закашляться. Закрыв нос рукой, девушка попыталась сесть, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как предательски дрожало все тело то ли от слабости, то ли от невыносимого жара, от которого на лице мгновенно выступила испарина. С трудом приняв сидячее положение, она потерла глаза, надеясь вернуть зрению резкость и избавиться от цветных пятен, плясавших на периферии зрения, но, кажется, сделала только хуже - сквозь калейдоскоп ярких красок начали проступать очертания погребального костра, на котором догорало обожженное до неузнаваемости тело.

\- Что за? - прохрипела девушка, вставая на одно колено и судорожно озираясь. 

Это место было ей знакомо: вдали темнела быстрая вода небольшого ответвления Минантер, а справа у дороги, выглядывавшей из-за перелеска, виднелась небольшая двухэтажная таверна. Тайринн была готова поспорить, в трех милях к западу начинались фермерские поля, окружавшие Ансбург. 

Треск и короткий звон металла вывели ее из ступора, заставляя снова обратить внимание на высокое пламя, казалось, лизавшее нависшие над костром ветви плакучих ив. У самого основания кострища догорала до боли знакомая лютня, струны которой лопались от высокой температуры. Девушка подняла глаза на охваченные огнем останки, уже зная, кому они принадлежат.

\- Дан…

Но что-то было не так, ускользало из памяти, но не давало до конца поверить в реальность происходящего. Но что?

Еще раз оглядевшись, мечница постаралась найти взглядом кого-то из своих сослуживцев, но ни Литы, ни Сайласа, даже капитана Эвелин, всегда провожавшей погибших в последний путь, рядом не было. И не могло быть, вспомнила храмовница, потому что они погибли во взрыве на Конклаве. Со смерти Дана прошло больше двух лет.

Словно очнувшись, Тайринн резко ударила себя ребром ладони по левой руке, в то самое место, где не заживая, но и не разрастаясь, зеленел шрам, тянущийся к метке. Боль, тут же горячей волной прокатившаяся по руке до самого плеча, окончательно привела храмовницу в чувство и она повернулась спиной к погребальному костру, оглядываясь в поиске врага.

\- В этот раз ты превзошел сам себя, Зависть, - сплюнув на теперь уже не казавшуюся такой реальной траву, презрительно сказала храмовница. - Вот только жертву выбрал не ту. Мое сознание тебе не подвластно!

\- Посмотрим, Вестница! - похожий на клекот хищной птицы голос доносился со всех сторон, эхом гуляя по поляне, вдруг начавшей плавиться, меняя форму. - И что же ты скажешь теперь?

Подвал Убежища Тайринн узнала сразу, уж больно свежи еще были воспоминания о том, как она сама была закована в кандалы в полумраке, среди толстых каменных стен, словно давивших на нее со всех сторон. Вот только в этот раз храмовница оказалась лишь наблюдателем, перед которым открывались все более и более ужасающие картины.

Время будто замедлилось, позволяя Тревельян во всех подробностях рассмотреть, как демон, принявший ее облик, с нечеловеческой ухмылкой вырвался из тяжелых цепей и вонзил острые зубы в шею ничего не подозревающей Кассандры. Густая кровь, словно масло, тягучими каплями падающая на каменную кладку отразила ядовито-зеленое свечение, исходившее от самозванца, выдавая его истинную сущность.

\- Этого не случится.

\- Посмотрим!

Стараясь выбраться из подземелья, Тайринн бросилась к видневшейся впереди двери, но следующая комната лишь позволила демону создать новую западню: посреди коридора, едва освещенного неясным светом завесного огня девушка разглядела переговаривавшихся о чем-то Каллена и Лелиану. Увидев ее, Командир тут же сделал шаг вперед, словно пытаясь предупредить о чем-то, но Лелиана опередила его. Вспыхнувшие зеленью глаза подсказали храмовнице, что случится дальше и она отвернулась, чтобы не видеть, как острое лезвие кинжала разведчицы пропарывает грудную клетку Каллена, разбрызгивая во все стороны отливающую рубиновым кровь.

\- Тебе от меня не спрятаться, - мелодичный голос Жозефины, щедро сдобренный презрительными интонациями Зависти, заставил девушку вскинуть голову, оказавшись лицом к лицу с демоном. - Они всего лишь маски, - глумливое выражение совершенно не шло Послу, вызывая у Тайринн лишь отвращение, - а вот быть Вестницей будет интересно. Тогда Старший получит все, что пожелает!

\- Кто такой Старший? - еле сдерживая порыв ударить демона сферой отрицания, прошипела мечница. Если рассказы капитана о демонах, проникших в реальный мир были правдивы, она и Зависть оба застряли в ее собственном сознании и только храмовническая выучка, позволившая Тревельян защититься от влияния, спасла ее от одержимости. Однако любая попытка применить отработанные до автоматизма навыки могла ослабить Тайринн, открывая демону лазейку в ее суть, поэтому все, что оставалось ей сейчас - пытаться измотать Зависть и найти выход, который несомненно должен был где-то быть.

\- Старший велик! - расхохотавшись, демон начал терять контроль над своей формой, снова превращаясь в точную копию храмовницы. - Он изменит этот мир, даст свободу таким, как я, и посадит на короткий поводок таких, как ты.

\- Еще один демон? - стараясь выудить из разговорчивого противника как можно больше информации, Тайринн сделала шаг назад, в сторону двери, которая вела наверх в Церковь, по крайней мере в настоящем Убежище.

\- Он был смертный, но уже нет. Он заберет твою метку и отдаст мне тебя. Я буду всем для этого мира! - Зависть не отставал, медленно, но уверенно ступая по каменному полу, растекавшемуся густыми лужами под его ногами. - Но сначала я узнаю тебя. Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь!

\- Разве тебе доступны иные чувства, кроме зависти, демон? - наконец-то наткнувшись спиной на деревянное полотно двери, Тайринн стала нащупывать ручку, надеясь как можно скорее выбраться на свободу, но тварь, видимо, почуявшая, что добыча скоро ускользнет, резко бросилась вперед, вплотную прижимаясь к девушке и снова начиная меняться.

\- Поможет ли эта форма узнать тебя, - шепот, ввинтившийся храмовнице прямо в мозг, заставил ее застыть. - А теперь скажи мне, о чем ты думаешь, Вестница? 

Но она уже не слышала его, зажмурившись, как утопающий за протянутую руку цепляясь за родной голос, звучавший прямо из-за двери.

_ Ты погребла это чувство глубоко внутри _

_ И изо всех сил пытаешься скрыть его. _

_ Но сомнение гложет тебя, _

_ И ты пытаешься понять, что же происходит. _

Наконец нащупав ручку, Тайринн ударила демона в правую ключицу, надеясь, что вместе с ее обликом он получил и ее старые раны. Зависть, зарычав, отшатнулся и девушка тут же дернула дверь на себя и бросилась вверх по лестнице, надеясь выбраться на свободу, вот только ступеньки все не кончались. Выбиваясь из сил, она бежала вверх, спотыкаясь и запинаясь, но не позволяла себе остановиться, спеша догнать ускользающий голос, шептавший ей знакомые слова.

_ Дьявол скрыт в деталях,  _

_ Он плетет твои сны _

_ И увлекает тебя в свой мир, _

_ Но он не реален. _

Вдруг, словно наткнувшись на невидимую стену, храмовница встала как вкопанная, окруженная непроницаемой темнотой, но, когда она, вытянув руки, попыталась нащупать ее затянутые в кожаные перчатки пальцы поймали один лишь воздух. Тайринн тут же обернулась, пытаясь услышать, не преследует ли ее демон, но лестница тоже исчезла, уступив место слепящему ничто.

\- Кто ты? - обняв себя за плечи, тихо прошептала девушка. - Откуда ты знаешь эти слова? Как ты получил этот голос?

Но ответа не было, только ее собственное дыхание, оглушительно громкое в темноте, гулким эхом гуляло вокруг. Пытаясь прийти в себя, Тайринн начала считать удары своего сердца и к сто второму наконец почувствовала, что дрожь в руках начала утихать, а способность рационально мыслить вернулась к ней. 

Присев на корточки, храмовница сняла перчатку с правой руки и начала шарить по полу, надеясь нащупать хоть что-то, что могло бы служить ей оружием, но вместо этого ее пальцы нащупали тонкую трещину, уходившую куда-то вдаль. Из щели слабо дуло свежим воздухом, а, значит, где-то неподалеку мог быть и выход.

_ Ничто вокруг не реально. _

Голос, поразительно напоминавший Тайринн Рыжего Лиса, вернулся, звеня в невидимых сводах, заставляя ее распрямиться во весь рост. Кто или что бы это ни было, оно говорило с мечницей ей одной понятными метафорами и теперь она наконец-то пришла в себя достаточно, чтобы прислушаться.

Все, что окружало ее, действительно не имело ничего общего с реальностью, по сути являясь лишь галлюцинацией, навеянной сумевшим попасть на задворки ее сознания демоном, а, значит, не могло принести реального, физического вреда, пока храмовница продолжала защищаться. 

_ Держись, продолжай идти. _

_ Мы можем перейти рубеж, _

_ Хотя уже так поздно и ты так устала. _

\- Да, ты прав, - кивнула чернильной пустоте Тревельян и, собравшись с мыслями, пошла вперед. Здесь, абсолютном нигде, направление не имело значения, а расстояний попросту не существовало, пока она сама не начинала верить в их существование, поэтому Тайринн оставалось только идти и надеяться, что скоро демоническая тварь проявит себя снова, тратя собственные силы. Вопрос был лишь в том, кто сдастся первым.

_ Его лицо уже не может скрыть страх _

_ И все вокруг идет трещинами. _

\- Не смей! - раздался откуда-то справа скрипучий голос, - Не смей мне мешать! Она моя! Моя!

\- Я не знаю, как тебе удалось захватить Лорда-Искателя, Зависть, но со мной ты не справишься. Неужели прошлый раз ничему тебя не научил? - не скрывая усмешки, Тайринн продолжала идти вперед, где, разрезая кромешную тьму, показалась тонкая полоса света.

\- Сейчас с тобой нет десятка таких же как ты, - заклекотало совсем рядом, - никто тебе не поможет. Я стану тобой, совсем скоро я стану тобой!

_ Он цепляется за тебя и пытается спрятаться. _

_ Ты должна уйти отсюда, должна убежать. _

\- Подражать тому, что тебе недоступно, твоя единственная радость, демон. - Храмовница даже не успела договорить, когда тварь, преследовавшая ее, вдруг расхохоталась и мир вокруг резко обрел цвет и форму.

Со стороны Тайринн наблюдала, как ее исковерканная копия сидит на странном, словно слепленном из плоти и костей троне посреди огромного зала, напоминавшего дворец тейрна Оствика, где она была лишь несколько раз в далеком детстве. Вот только эта версия дворца больше была похожа на гротескную копию: картины и тяжелые шторы свисали с потолка, длинные столы и резные кресла вопреки законам природы крепко стояли на заросших мхом каменных стенах, а весь пол был исчерчен кровавыми пентаграммами.

\- Теперь Инквизиция руководит народами, Ваша Милость. Орлей повержен, императрица Селина мертва, как и приказал Старший, - стоя на коленях, еле слышно шептала закованная в кандалы Лелиана, даже не пытаясь отстраниться от приставленного к горлу незнакомым Тайринн солдатом ножа.

\- Инквизиция не ищет такой власти, - качая головой и стараясь не смотреть и не слышать, как гулко падает на пол безжизненное призрачное тело разведчицы, храмовница пошла вдоль стены к выходу из зала, стараясь не наступать на кровавые знаки. У самых дверей ее снова догнал голос Дана, шепчущий из-за плеча новые строки давно забытой песни.

_ Но и тебе самой негде скрыться _

_ От шепота за твоим плечом. _

_ Не верь в его ложь. _

\- Прекрати! - тут же взвизгнула лжевестница, срываясь со своего кровавого трона и снова исчезая, разрушая реальность вокруг себя.

Не останавливаясь, Тайринн шла вперед по залитым кровью коридорам, полуразрушенным сводам арок, темным аллеям и истоптанным сотнями ненастоящих ног дорогам, одну за одной оставляя за спиной картины исковерканного прошлого и пугающего будущего. Перед ее глазами раз за разом Кассандра и Лелиана перерезали горло ее призрачной копии; Каллен, смеясь, вливал ей в горло лириум; Дан обнимал ее кровавыми руками, умоляя не оставлять его одного. 

С трудом сдерживая желание остановиться, свернуться в клубок и не открывать глаза, пока это не закончится, храмовница отворачивалась от сцен битв, где демон, захвативший ее тело, отдавал приказы и вел армии на приступ новых городов, порабощая народы и принося их в жертву своему кровавому богу. Сквозь звон стали, мольбы о помощи и стоны умирающих из-за плеча ей слышался голос, требуя двигаться дальше, разрушая пугающие видения, заставляя их идти трещинами.

_ Все вокруг ломается. _

_ Кажется, и я тоже, _

_ И все правила, _

_ И ты. _

Словно в обломках кривого зеркала Тайринн видела, как демон, когда-то уже пытавшийся прорваться в реальный мир, изворачивал и подменял детали ее воспоминаний и мыслей, стараясь проникнуть глубже в ее разум, понять образ мыслей, прочитать и скопировать саму ее суть. В этих уродливых картинках, наводнивших все вокруг, Тревельян видела, как переговариваются ее старшие братья, пока она не слышит, радуясь, что Голос достался ей, тяжелая, почти неподъемная ноша. Как мать, тяжело вздыхая, жалуется отцу, что из Тайринн никогда не выйдет хорошая невеста, если она продолжит тратить время на пустые тренировки. Как усердно молятся Янта и Сайлас, пока она сама смотрит на них с недоверием, так и не научившаяся принимать на веру все, что требовал от нее Орден.

Те нередкие, но глубоко запрятанные ей моменты слабости и зависти к собственной семье демон находил и коверкал до неузнаваемости, пытаясь заставить девушку пережить их снова и сдаться под его напором. Но голос Дана, тихий и уверенный, напоминал ей, что все это было лишь иллюзией, чужеродной, навеянной. Словно подтверждая ее мысли, он прошептал:

_ Теперь я знаю, что я - не я. _

_ Я знаю, что это не я. _

Задрожав, мир застыл, остановившись на образе заброшенной кельи Ее Первого Слова, в которой храмовница когда-то провела с Даном первую ночь. Вот только вместо рыжеволосого барда на узкой кровати сидел худой мальчишка, чье лицо закрывали широкие поля видавшей куда лучшие времена шляпы. Он был настолько эфемерным, почти прозрачным, что ни капли не походил на Зависть, пытавшуюся сломить защиту девушки, и она спросила, осторожно подходя ближе,

\- Ты ведь дух, верно? А совсем не Дан. Откуда ты знаешь его слова? Как попал ко мне в голову?

Медленно, словно не совсем понимая ее слова, мальчик посмотрел на нее, позволяя увидеть изможденное, бледное лицо. Ему могло быть как двенадцать, так и семнадцать, но его глаза, темные в неосвещенной келье, казались ей бездонными пропастями. Тайринн никогда не случалось видеть духов во плоти, но, почему-то ей подумалось, что только дух мог иметь такие глаза.

\- Он разрушает, меняет, ломает. Он хочет стать тобой, стереть тебя. Он делает тебе больно. Я могу помочь. - Голос духа, освобожденный от плена слов песни, был больше похож на шелест опадающей осенней листвы или тихое журчание Минантер, играючи несущей тающий лед в своих темных водах в конце зимохода. - Если бы он был жив, он бы спел тебе эту песню. Он хочет, но ему не хватает сил, чтобы ты его услышала. 

\- Кто? - охрипшим голосом спросила его девушка, - Кто он?

\- Огонь, все горит, надо бежать, больно, больно… Дан, останови это! Он не слышит, горит, пусто… - Дух протянул к храмовнице свои тонкие пальцы, но остановился в миллиметрах от ее лица, так и не коснувшись. - Тебе больно, поэтому я смог прийти. 

\- Не смей! - эхо вопля Зависти ворвалось в келью через узкое окно и заметалось под потолком, оглушая девушку.

\- Как ты можешь помочь мне? - понимая, что вряд ли сможет получить от него ответы на все вопросы, крикнула Тайринн, все равно не слыша своего голоса за скрежетом демона.

\- Слова должны прозвучать. - Только сейчас храмовница поняла, что дух не открывает рта, а его фразы раздаются прямо у нее в голове. Ее защита была бессильна против него, пропуская беспрепятственно. Кто же он? Дух веры? Сострадания? Мудрости? Девушка чувствовала, что ее силы уже на исходе и скоро она не сможет сопротивляться слабевшему, а потому становившемуся все более агрессивным демону. - Позволь словам вывести тебя отсюда. Он всегда с тобой.

Обернувшись неясной дымкой, дух пропал, оставляя после себя лишь тонкий звон и шепот Дана, заглушивший все остальные звуки.

_ Если бы я был рядом, _

_ Я бы спел тебе колыбельную _

_ И сказал бы, что все будет _

_ Как и должно быть. _

_ Но ты уже это знаешь... _

Собравшись с мыслями, Тайринн решительно толкнула дверь, в реальном мире ведущую во внутренний двор Ее Первого Слова, и вышла на свет, охвативший все ее существо, ослепляя, очищая, освобождая. В последний раз она почувствовала, как знакомые элегантные пальцы музыканта коснулись ее щеки, алым пожаром взметнулись где-то на грани видимости длинные волосы и глубокий, такой родной и такой недосягаемый голос, так не похожий на Голос, преследующий ее с самого детства, прошептал,

_ Держись, продолжай идти. _

Боль, пронзившая все ее тело, наверное, заставила бы Тайринн упасть на колени, если бы не одно но - она уже висела в над землей, прижатая рукой ненастоящего Лорда-Искателя к дверям главного зала цитадели. Задыхаясь и почти теряя сознание, она попыталась вырваться, но тот лишь крепче сжал ее горло и скрипуче прошипел,

\- Так не честно! Он сохранил тебя целой!

Где-то за его спиной раздался стук каблуков и голос Кассандры начал раздавать команды, но Тайринн не могла разобрать слов, слишком громко стучала кровь в ушах.

\- Начнем все заново, - Зависть протянул вторую руку к ее лицу, собираясь коснуться левого виска, но что-то отвлекло его. - Ты! Уничтожу! - забыв о своей жертве демон, рванулся в сторону, где мелькнули и пропали широкие полы старой шляпы.

Храмовница попыталась произнести защитную формулу, уже понимая, что сил не хватит, но надеясь, что среди остальных храмовников, поднявшихся с отрядом к вершине цитадели, есть хоть кто-то, обученный противостоять таким демонам. Прерывистый хрип, вырвавшийся из ее горла мало напоминал необходимые слова, но чьи-то крепкие руки уже подхватили ее обмякшее тело, а демон, метнувшийся назад в надежде успеть вырвать добычу из рук защитников, вдруг завыл и схватился за лицо.

Как сквозь вату Тайринн слышала уверенный голос Барриса, к которому мгновениями позже присоединились другие, знакомые ей и чужие, твердо или с запинкой повторявшие формулу:

_ Создатель, врагам моим несть числа, _ _   
_ _ Тьмы их, против меня восставших, _ _   
_ _ Но вера силы мои укрепит; _ _   
_ __ Не убоюсь я и легиона.

Громкий, вибрирующий вопль, разлетевшийся по округе почти заглушил скрип проржавевших петель и монотонные песнопения храмовников, высыпавших на парапет перед главным залом. Демон боролся, пытаясь достать теряющую сознание девушку, но противостоящие ему члены Ордена были слишком сильны. Окончательно потеряв человеческий облик, он стал похож на жуткую тварь из Тени, которой и являлся: шесть длинных цепких лап, торчавших из его покрытой струпьями окровавленной спины, пропороли воздух и, ухватившись за каменную кладку старой стены, утащили искореженное, непропорционально маленькое тело внутрь зала, где тут же с хлопком раскрылся купол грязно-серого барьера, отрезая воинам доступ к невидимому ранее гнезду Зависти.  

Погружаясь в тьму, принадлежащую только ей и обещающую передышку измученному разуму, Тайринн улыбнулась висящей в самом центре неба полной луне. Она пережила еще один день. А еще через два наконец-то наступит лето.


	32. Спасение утопающих

Ее разбудили голоса. Глубокий, щедро сдобренный неваррийским акцентом голос Кассандры раздавался откуда-то справа и время от времени прерывался усталым баритоном Барриса, в котором явно звучали оправдывающиеся интонации. Искательница чуть ли не рычала, требуя объяснений и, судя по тому, что ответы капрала были уж слишком короткими и отрывистыми, объяснений у него не было.

Тайринн сосредоточилась на своем теле, оценивая ущерб, и, к своему удивлению, поняла две вещи: раны, полученные во время прорыва к вершине цитадели, были обработаны и перебинтованы, а слабость, которая должна была преследовать ее после такой длительной обороны разума от одержимости, отсутствовала. В тот момент, когда мечница собралась открыть глаза, чья-то рука аккуратно убрала начавшую отрастать челку с ее лба и легла ей на щеку. Очень знакомая рука.

\- Сэра? - хрип, который вырвался из горла храмовницы, кажется, напугал эльфийку, потому что мгновением позже голова Тайринн ударилась о холодный пол цитадели, заставляя девушку зашипеть от боли, а сама лучница, которая, видимо до этого держала ее на коленях, отпрыгнула назад, громко ругаясь.

\- Ну ты и напугала нас, Искорка! - рядом с храмовницей тут же оказался Варрик, помогая сесть. - Ты как? Пить хочешь? Вот, держи.

Не дожидаясь ответа, гном сунул ей в руки баклагу с водой, предусмотрительно открутив с нее крышку. Пока Тайринн, благодарно кивнув гному, пила, Сэра присела перед ней, рассматривая. И гном, и эльфийка выглядели уставшими и осунувшимися, но на их лицах было написано такое облегчение, что Тревельян начала подозревать, что ее уже готовились если не хоронить, то записать в инвалиды точно. Наконец оторвавшись от почти опустевшей баклаги, храмовница оглядела уже собравшихся вокруг товарищей, нервно перетаптывавшихся на месте, и спросила, с трудом вставая на негнущиеся ноги,

\- Все целы?

Все спутники храмовницы резко загомонили и Тайринн вдруг обнаружила себя в крепких объятиях Кассандры, сзади на ней повисла, пряча лицо в спине мечницы, Сэра, а на плечо легла тяжелая трехпалая рука Железного Быка. Рядом переминался с ноги на ногу Блэкволл, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, Варрик, уперев руки в бока, хохотал как полоумный, а Мадам де Фер с мягкой улыбкой смотрела на образовавшуюся кучу-малу, опираясь на свою элегантную трость. Отсмеявшись, гном, утер выступившие слезы и уселся на пол, ожидая, пока дамы наобнимаются, и начал рассказывать.

\- Мы все целы, измотались, конечно, но обошлось без потерь. А вот ты и правда здорово нас напугала.

\- Зачем ты бросилась на Люциуса одна? - Кассандра перебила гнома и возмущенно встряхнула Тайринн за плечи, отстраняясь. 

\- Я… - аккуратно выскользнув из кольца рук, мечница медленно и осторожно сделала несколько шагов, только теперь обратив внимание, что на ней не было ни доспехов, ни перчаток, только видавшие лучшие времена рубашка и брюки, в нескольких местах зияющие дырами. Как они там появились, Тайринн не помнила, да и ран на теле не осталось, видимо, их успели обработать, пока она была без сознания. Метка мерцала зеленью в сумраке большого зала, отражая блики от заслонившего выход на дальнюю площадку барьера, созданного демоном. Наконец собравшись с мыслями, храмовница подошла ближе к грязному полотну барьера и ответила, - я не сдержалась. Это моя не первая встреча с Завистью.

\- Когда ты с этой-то гадиной познакомиться успела? - Сэра, хоть и была настроена воинственно, от демонического логова старалась держаться подальше. Усевшись рядом с  гномом, она вытянула из колчана стрелу и начала нервно крутить ее в руках, то и дело тыкая себя наконечником в ладонь, но даже не замечая остающихся царапин. - Куда ни плюнь, везде твои знакомые, а ты ж даже в Ферелдене никогда не была!

\- Вы уже сталкивались с ним раньше, значит, знаете и как бороться? - Баррис, осунувшийся и какой-то потерянный, смотрел на старшую по званию с надеждой. - Вы можете научить остальных?

\- Сталкивалась… - задумчиво кивнула Тайринн, не отрывая глаз от барьера, за которым мутной тенью метался демон, уже не пытавшийся принять человеческий облик. Он тоже потратил немало сил и теперь старался укрепить свои позиции, не имея возможности сбежать обратно в Тень или покинуть цитадель. - Можно сказать, он стал причиной моего раннего посвящения. 

\- Хасмал? - Кассандра вспомнила разговор, состоявшийся накануне.

\- Сначала Хасмал. - Тварь, почуяв, что говорят о ней, перебралась поближе к барьеру, прислушиваясь. - Из Круга его выкурили усилиями передовых отрядов Ее Первого Слова, но он успел смыться и какое-то время нигде не появлялся. А семь с лишним лет спустя демон смог вернуться, привлеченный отступником, которого готовили к Усмирению, и чуть не захватил всю башню. Мы были неподалеку, в Тантервале, день конного пути, если поторопиться... - Она криво усмехнулась, потерев грудь в том месте, где ее пересекал длинный тонкий шрам. - Я поддерживала ритуал и своими глазами видела, как капитан лишила Зависть сил и развоплотила его. И я сделаю все, - резко метнувшись почти вплотную к барьеру, она прошипела, - все, чтобы пешка той твари, что прикончила моих братьев по оружию, отправилась обратно в Тень!

Каркающий хохот, раздавшийся из-за качнувшейся назад дымной завесы, заставил десяток храмовников, стоящих поблизости, отшатнуться, но Тайринн даже не дернулась, с ненавистью высматривая демона. Тот пронесся по огороженной части зала ураганом, сметая деревянные леса и переворачивая полуразрушенные ряды скамеек, и засел где-то под потолком, скрываясь из вида. Сплюнув на грязный пол, девушка повернулась к союзникам, рассматривая толпу храмовников всех возрастов, от пятнадцати и до пятидесяти с лишним, занимавших оборонительные позиции у каждого входа в зал. 

\- А что про борьбу с ним… Сколько здесь людей, Делрин? - больше не обращая внимания на барьер, Тревельян подошла к воину, зябко ежась. В помещении было прохладно, а усталость от долгой гонки со временем, бессонной ночи, заполненной боями в узких коридорах, шокирующими открытиями и стычкой с демоном лишь ослабляла организм еще сильнее. В животе протестующе заурчало и Тайринн отстраненно подумала, что не мешало бы озаботиться поисками еды, но демон под боком не давал ей покоя.

\- Сорок девять вместе с нами, - еще раз пересчитал присутствующих Баррис, устало потирая виски, - но ни одного ветерана. Оказалось, Лорд-Искатель, кхм, демон, - исправил сам себя он, - отдал им приказ охранять южную башню и хранилище. Мы попытались сунуться туда, но тут же попали под обстрел, поэтому решением Искательницы Пентагаст мы забаррикадировались до тех пор, пока Вы не придете в себя. Мы не знаем, что творится в казармах и во внутреннем дворе.

\- Вот дерьмо… - мечница закрыла глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться и освободить сознание от песни красного лириума, тянущейся с юга. - Для ритуала и так потребуется много лириума, эта тварь порядком отожралась с нашей последней встречи. А без ветеранов нам проще сразу сложить оружие и сдаться на милость Зависти. 

Храмовники тут же загомонили, явно напуганные словами коллеги, но она их не слушала. Еще раз коснувшись спрятанного рубашкой шрама на груди, она вдруг скривилась и, прикрыв рот ладонью, обратилась к Кассандре,

\- Касс, где тут отхожее место? - заметив, что девушка как-то странно посерела, мечница тут же подхватила ее под руку и повела в сторону неприметной двери, ведущей в узкий коридор.

\- Что с тобой? - последние шаги неваррийка почти тащила Тайринн на себе и как только они добрались до наскоро организованной храмовниками уборной, та прохрипела что-то невнятное и ее тут же вывернуло. - Создатель,  да что такое?! 

Несколько минут Тревельян тошнило желчью, затем она со стоном оперлась спиной на стену и схватилась за раскалывающуюся голову. Боль наступала волнами, но это был не обычный приступ, которые Тайринн обычно могла определить заранее, а что-то совершенно иное. В тот же момент знакомое тянущее чувство внизу живота дало о себе знать и все встало на свои места.

\- Пояс, аптечка… - едва успела сказать она, перед тем как ее снова начало тошнить. 

Кассандра тут же исчезла и вернулась в рекордные сроки уже вместе с Вивьен, которая быстро наложила на храмовницу малое исцеление, создавая короткую передышку, во время которой девушка успела достать из аптечки коробочку с коричнево-зелеными шариками и бросить два под язык. Выждав несколько минут, Тайринн наконец тяжело выдохнула, распрямляясь.

\- Заметка на будущее, никаких ментальных практик в конце цикла и на голодный желудок.

Охнув, Искательница тут же хлопнула себя по лбу, проклиная собственную недогадливость, и марчанка про себя порадовалась, что на ней в этот момент не было латной перчатки. Было бы одной контуженной больше.

\- Идем, у Варрика еще осталось немного хлеба, тебе и правда надо поесть, - Кассандра уже шагнула к выходу в коридор, но Тайринн лишь отрицательно покачала головой, глазами указывая вниз.

\- Идите, я скоро.

Когда спустя десять минут она вернулась в главный зал, ей тут же вручили порядком засохший ломоть хлеба, купленный еще в Лотеринге, и тонкую полоску вяленой баранины.

\- От сердца отрываю, но для тебя, Искорка, ничего не жалко, - торжественно заявил гном, помахивая в воздухе опустевшим кошелем, вытрясая из него крошки. - А то и правда, подлатать-то тебя подлатали, а вот накормить забыли. А на голодный желудок какие битвы.

Поблагодарив Варрика, Тайринн тут же впилась зубами в еду, стараясь жевать как можно лучше, чтобы не спровоцировать третью волну тошноты. Рядом сел Железный Бык, положив свой двуручник на колени, и начал вроде бы для себя, но так, чтобы всем членам Инквизиции было слышно, размышлять вслух.

\- Что у нас есть? - он почесал правый рог и начал загибать пальцы на здоровой руке, - Сорок девять бойцов, из которых реально что-то могут сорок два. Для того, чтобы задавить демона этого не хватит?

\- Угу, - не переставая жевать кивнула храмовница и, наконец проглотив кусок, сказала, - без лириума даже пытаться не стоит, если здесь вдруг не найдется с десяток ревнителей веры.

\- Не найдется, понуро покачал головой подошедший к группе Баррис.

\- Дальше, лириум тут где-то есть, но до него нужно еще добраться, - прогудел кунари, загибая второй палец, - с боем.

\- За дверями красные храмовники, - подал голос Блэкволл, - приятного мало.

\- Красный лириум тут тоже под боком, - больше вопросительно продолжил Бык, помахивая рукой перед Тайринн. Та снова кивнула. - Значит, по-хорошему, надо разобраться, откуда он тут. Но это можно и после демона.

\- Можно еще раз попробовать добраться до ветеранов, - снова предложил Баррис, оглядываясь на собратьев по оружию. - Я знаю как минимум пятерых лейтенантов и четырех капитанов, которые никогда бы не пошли на подобное. 

\- Доверяй, но проверяй, - проглотив последний кусок мяса, марчанка вытерла рот тыльной стороной правой ладони и осмотрела своих товарищей. - Храмовники на многое пойдут ради лириума.

\- Возможно. - Наклонив голову, Баррис рассматривал свою дальнюю родственницу и, казалось, хотел что-то спросить, но никак не решался.

\- Делрин, не тяните нага за нос, - мечница повернулась к нему всем корпусом и ее лицо тут же изобразило живой интерес, - если есть вопросы, спрашивайте и будем решать, что делать дальше. - Мужчина помялся еще с минуту и все же уточнил,

\- Не поймите неправильно, Сер, но почему Искательница Пентагаст запретила давать Вам лириум? Это могло бы существенно ускорить процесс восстановления ментальных щитов, но она меня даже близко не подпустила!

Криво улыбнувшись, Тайринн поманила храмовника к себе поближе и, когда тот подошел на расстояние вытянутой руки, подцепив длинный хвост алого пояса, потянула его на себя, заставив Барриса фактически нависнуть над ней.

\- Потому что, друг мой, вливание лириума в бессознательное тело может кончиться чем угодно, включая удушье и смерть, а не только подпиткой истраченных сил. - Ее голос был неожиданно мягким и резко контрастировал с недовольным, даже агрессивным выражением лица. - А еще потому что я пережила не самые лучшие месяцы в своей жизни не для того, чтобы снова начать принимать его.

Глаза храмовника округлились и он сел там, где стоял - прямо перед Тайринн. Она тут же отпустила его пояс, но мужчину это волновало мало, он смотрел на коллегу по цеху так, словно впервые увидел.

\- Это возможно? 

\- Сложно, опасно, для некоторых даже смертельно, - пальцы ее рук рефлекторно сжались в кулаки, - но возможно. Однако я бы предпочла об этом больше не распространяться до тех пор, пока мы не вычистим местный гадюшник.

Храмовник даже не обратил внимание на не самый лестный отзыв о своем временном пристанище, лишь кивнул и, перед тем как встать, тихо спросил, 

\- Ваш брат ведь знает об этом?

\- Он делал все расчеты, - Тревельян кивнула ему и повернулась к Железному Быку. - Кстати, что произошло после того, как я отключилась? Как вам удалось привести меня в себя? Я ведь должна была на пару дней слечь после такого тесного общения с Завистью.

\- Ты торжественно упала в обморок, босс, ну прямо как красна девица. Страж наш еле успел тебя поймать, да еще и мечом твоим по ноге получил. - Кунари посмотрел на нее с усмешкой, и покачал головой, легко стукнув Тайринн левым рогом по макушке, что вызвало смешки со стороны их спутников. Девушка тут же почувствовала себя неловко и пробормотала тихое “спасибо”, улыбнувшись бородатому воину, но тот только отмахнулся. - Господа храмовники прогнали этого, - Бык напряженно глянул в сторону возившегося под потолком демона, - мы занесли тебя сюда, а Мадам подлечила.

\- Это я уже поняла, - мечница снова поблагодарила, но теперь уже Вивьен, - но это только тело. А остальное?

\- А за остальное, - воин запустил руку в бездонный карман своих шаровар и достал оттуда небольшой пузырек, - братцу своему и антиванцу-алхимику скажи спасибо. Что уж они тут намудрили, я не знаю, но нам перед отъездом было твердо сказано, если ты в какую переделку вляпаешься, этим напоить, а Искательница вон, - он подмигнул или просто моргнул Кассандре, - проконтролирует, помогло или нет.

\- Ты почти ушла, - тихо сказала Кассандра, доставая такой же пустой пузырек. Сера говорила, что Завеса вокруг тебя то совсем истончалась, то, - она посмотрела на эльфийку и та продолжила, 

\- То тверже камня. А метка эта, она как цепь тебя держала и ни туда, ни сюда.

\- Мы потратили три штуки из шести, прежде чем ты определилась - резюмировал кунари. - Ты уж будь как-то поувереннее, босс, а то, я смотрю, у тебя какая-то привычка, что ни месяц, то на тот свет пытаешься свалить. Мы что, - он легко ткнул Тайринн локтем в бок, отчего она слегка пошатнулась, - так тебе не нравимся, что сбежать норовишь?

Засмеявшись, мечница запустила пальцы в начавшие отрастать волосы, позволяя метке щекотать кожу. Ее команда смотрела на нее с таким подозрительным ожиданием, будто они и правда были готовы услышать что-то вроде “глаза б мои вас не видели, пойду отдамся демонам на растерзание”.

\- Глупости! Я к вам уже так привыкла, что, случись что со мной, из Тени буду вам являться и следить, чтобы вы никуда не вляпались.

\- Ну что вы, цветочек мой, никто из нас не покусится на ваше маленькое хобби, - хотя сарказм Вивьен можно было черпать половником, чародейка улыбалась. 

\- Ладно хоть про палатки никто не заикнулся, - Тайринн подмигнула сцедившей в кулак смешок Кассандре, явно вспомнивший предыдущее обсуждение хобби Тревельян, и, хлопнув себя ладонями по коленям, встала, обращаясь уже не только к своим спутникам, но и храмовникам, сбившимся в небольшие группы около выходов в коридоры, ведущие в башни. - Ну что, господа, выбор у нас небольшой. Либо сидим здесь и ждем у моря погоды, либо пытаемся покончить с этой тварью. Спасение утопающих - дело рук самих утопающих.

\- Побарахтаемся еще, - буркнул Блэкволл и, загремев железом, вручил Тайринн ее доспех.


	33. Древняя кровь

Видимо, усталость все же брала свое, потому что события, произошедшие утром и днем двадцать девятого волноцвета, смешались в голове Тайринн в кашу. Лежа на прогретой за день солнцем земле у костра в лагере Инквизиции, она слушала Варрика, рассказывавшего разведчикам, которые должны были отбыть в Убежище через два часа, что все-таки случилось в цитадели. Периодически душераздирающе зевая, она упрямо отказывалась идти спать, сравнивая свои воспоминания с явно прошедшей цензуру версией гнома, время от времени придремывая, но мгновенно просыпаясь от возни Сэры, которая развалилась поперек храмовницы, уютно устроив свою голову на ее груди.

\- Мы сунулись в южную башню, - размеренно рассказывал Варрик, помахивая перебинтованной рукой, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы молчаливая эльфийка-разведчидца с необычным именем Аэ успевала записывать его слова, - два капитана, семь лейтенантов, три капрала. Три, да? - На всякий случай сверился он с в очередной раз начавшей посапывать Тайринн.

Получив легкий щелчок по носу от тут же завозившейся Сэры, храмовница дернулась и начала шарить руками вокруг себя в поисках оружия, но, услышав смех эльфийки, расслабилась и снова распласталась на земле, выдыхая.

\- Капрала? Да, три, - подтвердила она, бросив взгляд из-под прикрытых век на видневшиеся вдалеке башни цитадели, - все в разных степенях заражения. Пришлось прорываться. Все бумаги вынести, башню надо под снос.

\- И чем скорее, тем лучше, - снова перехватил интциативу гном, заметив, что Тайринн притянула Сэру поближе к себе и снова начала клевать носом. - Оставлять место без присмотра опасно, мало ли кто сунется, но и храмовников близко подпускать нельзя. Радуйтесь, что не видели, что эта красная пакость делает с ними просто при приближении.

Гнома передернуло от воспоминания о том, что они увидели, когда Железный Бык снес дверь, ведущую в южную башню, с петель. Тайринн сразу предупредила, что внутрь не пойдет, да и заставлять ее никто не собирался. Чувствительных к проявлениям красного лириума храмовников на деле оказалось гораздо больше, чем те, о которых вечером им рассказали молодые ребята, оставшиеся охранять Абернаша. Вот только атмосфера недоверия и общей подозрительности заставляла их страдать в одиночку, опасаясь, что, если их состояние станет известно старшим по рангу, их тоже отправят охранять башни. А оттуда никто не возвращался.

Поэтому, когда за четыре лестничных пролета до входа пятерых храмовников помимо Тревельян резко скрутило судорогами, а у троих еще и кровь пошла носом, отряду срочно пришлось разделиться. Кассандра повела оставшихся наверх, надеясь наконец разобраться в происходящем и зачистить источник заражения, а Тайринн увела тех, кто не выдерживал соседства с красным лириумом, ко входу в башню. Как оказалось, не зря.

\- Так вот, - отхлебнув горячей воды из кружки, продолжил гном, - наверху крупное месторождение, демон знает, как они его туда загнали, и двенадцать господ храмовников. Погоняли они нас знатно, но Искательница, - Варрик с уважением покосился на палатку, где отлеживалась Кассандра, истратившая почти все силы в том бою и дальше бившаяся исключительно из упрямства, - им помогла на тот свет отправиться. Письма и заметки мы забрали, их, скажите мастеру Итану, Вестница сама привезет.

Аэ покладисто кивнула, продолжая исписывать длинный свиток убористым почерком. На какое-то мгновение Варрик задумался, а слышал ли он вообще когда-то от девушки хоть слово, но она уже подняла на него ярко-голубые глаза и моргнула, ожидая продолжения.

\- На Искорку с компанией в это время из хранилища отряд вышел, у них там тоже все наперекосяк пошло, еле выбрались.

Получив очередной щелчок по носу, Тайринн тяжело вздохнула и, сгребя эльфийку в охапку, сняла с себя. Сэра, инфернально хохоча, вскочила со своего места и, скорчив действительно пугающую рожу, прижала длинные уши к голове, завывая,

\- Я найду того, кто это сделал и в жопу ему этот лириум запихну!

\- Хочется верить, я тогда все-таки выглядела менее… угрожающе, - покачала головой храмовница, понимая, что участия в пересказе событий не избежать. - Мы вернулись во внутренний двор перед башней. Только ребята отойти успели, как на нас вывалилось несколько десятков ветеранов из хранилища, они увидели нас сверху и решили прорываться.

\- Лириум в хранилище непорченый, - добавил со своего места Блэкволл, что-то выстругивавший из небольшого бруска дерева, - его повезем с собой. А то растащат.

\- Пусть подготовят место и отметь, - Тайринн серьезно посмотрела на разведчицу, - чтобы Лелиана проверила всех, у кого будет доступ. Пока не договоримся с гномами, нам придется растягивать то, что есть.

Аэ сделала короткую приписку сбоку листа и как птица выжидательно наклонила голову, рассматривая храмовницу.

\- Хм, о чем это я? Да, хранилище, - усевшись поудобнее, девушка потянулась, стараясь не беспокоить недавно вправленное запястье перечеркнутое светящимся шрамом. - Ветераны присоединились к нам, а потом откуда-то поперли эти твари. Огромные, почти потерявшие человеческий вид. Насилу справились, но двоих потеряли и Бык чуть без второго глаза не остался.

Кунари действительно пришлось несладко - когда отряд спустился из южной башни, Кассандру фактически тащил на себе бородатый страж, а Железный Бык шел впереди, прикрывая товарищей. Увидев, что вторая группа борется с какими-то бесформенными, но очень юркими гадинами, он по привычке пошел на прорыв и тут же схлопотал осколком лириума в лицо. Как он смог увернуться, никто рассмотреть не успел, но кусок красного кристалла ко всеобщему облегчению отрикошетил от основания рога, не нанеся никакого вреда, кроме морального.

\- Как только та часть цитадели была освобождена, мы вернулись в главный зал. 

\- Ага, а там уже не протолкнуться было, - Сэра, выбравшая себе новую жертву, повисла на подошедшем воине, цепляясь за его широкие, покрытые сложным узором татуировок плечи. - И темно как в жопе! И пялятся все так, бр-р-р.

\- Наше счастье, что утром ребята из казарм выбраться смогли и к нам пробились, - аккуратно, чтобы не уронить эльфийку, кунари опустился на землю рядом с Тайринн и протянул ей огромный кусок сухаря, щедро присыпанный солью и перцем. Мечница тут же вцепилась в еду, с наслаждением застонав, когда острота теплом разлилась по ее небу. Промычав сквозь зубы что-то благодарное, она похлопала мужчину по локтю, кивая в сторону Аэ.

\- Ну и вот, - Варрик решил снова перехватить инициативу, - собрались мы все, значит, Искорка поговорила на своем храмовничьем наречии с оставшимися капитанами и демона-то мы прихлопнули. А как пыль утихла, сразу сюда, раны зализывать, - он снова потер перебинтованую руку.

Закончив писать, темноволосая разведчица оглядела собравшихся у костра, проверяя, нет ли у кого комментариев, и, обмакнув перо в чернила, протянула его Тайринн вместе со свитком. Та быстро пробежалась глазами по тексту, с удивлением осознавая, как много событий может уместиться на листе бумаги, и оставила в самом низу размашистую подпись - Тайринн Агне Тревельян.

На деле все было несколько сложнее, чем описал Варрик: переговоры с храмовниками и планирование затянулись на час с лишним, так как все понимали, что от качества ритуала будет зависеть, выберутся они из цитадели или нет. Устав спорить с оказавшимися в меньшинстве, а оттого особо нервными капитанами, требовавшими ее непосредственного участия в ритуале, Тайринн прямо заявила им, что лириум пить не будет, а без него ей среди поющих делать нечего. 

Переждав волну возмущения и недовольства, мечница поставила их перед фактом: она не вмешивается ни в ритуал, ни в сам бой до тех пор, пока не придет время отправить демона в Тень, иначе ее сил просто не хватит. В то время, как те солдаты, которые были с отрядом Инквизиции еще со вчерашнего вечера, знали, через что ей пришлось пройти, новоприбывшие посчитали, что Вестница просто хочет свалить на них всю работу. Наверное, подумала Тайринн, возвращая лист Аэ, они бы до сих пор скандалили, если бы не одно но. Демон, почуявший приближающуюся опасность, решил атаковать первым, пока люди не успели договориться. 

Как только барьер, поднятый Завистью, дрогнул, все пришло в движение. Опешившие от такого поворота капитаны послушно как марионетки подчинились приказу Барриса, заняв свои места в построении, и монотонно затянули Песнь Света, начиная ритуал подавления. Как только тонкий блестящий купол раскрылся и прошел сквозь барьер, разрезая его на бесполезные сегменты, жуткий вой эхом прокатился под высокими сводами главного зала и демон, бросая последний, полный ненависти взгляд на не поддающихся людей, ускользнул в свое последнее пристанище - широкую открытую обзорную площадку с другой стороны зала.

\- Начинаем! - скомандовала Тайринн, и ее отряд тут же бросился следом. 

Варрик, чье плечо чуть ли не до кости рассек вражеский клинок в южной башне, перезаряжал свой неизменный арбалет одной рукой, упирая его в пол; шатающаяся от истощения, но неумолимая Кассандра принимала удар за ударом на свой щит, отвлекая внимание Зависти от остальных спутников. Рядом с ней под длинными лапами демона крутился Блэкволл, с одной стороны пытаясь подрезать его сухожилия и лишить возможности двигаться, с другой - страхуя Кассандру. Железный Бык, вращая двуручным мечом словно цепом, не давал Зависти дотянуться до Вивьен, из последних сил снова и снова поднимавшей барьер над воинами. Сэры нигде не было видно, только крики “вспышка” и “холод” предупреждали остальных о том, что надо закрыть глаза или внимательнее смотреть под ноги.

Все это Тайринн наблюдала со стороны, впервые за все время существования Инквизиции не вмешиваясь в бой, хотя все инстинкты так и тянули ее в самую гущу. Но нет, она просто стояла у самого края площадки, слушая, как поют ритуал десятки храмовников, как переговариваются у нее за спиной те, кто не принимал участия в нем. Сняв перчатку с левой руки, она  медленно закатала рукав, открывая миру полыхающий ядовитой зеленью и искрящийся шрам, и положила ладонь на рукоять меча. Будет неудобно, но выхода нет.

Видя, как истощается запас маны Вивьен, как снова начинает сочиться кровью повязка Варрика, как подгибаются колени Кассандры, почти подставляя ее шею под острые лезвия когтей Зависти, храмовница чувствовала, как все громче звучит в ее голове Голос, уже не предлагая свою силу, но требуя, приказывая отдать часть себя золоту и защитить то, что дорого ей. Впервые за двадцать лет Тайринн не стала ему сопротивляться.

Желтая пелена почти мгновенно поглотила зрачок и заволокла ее глаза, лишая их всякого выражения, губы девушки тут же искривились в зверином оскале, выпуская из горла низкий вибрирующий рык. О, скольких сил ей стоило сдержаться, не нырнуть в этот омут с головой, сохранить часть себя для того, чтобы завершить начатое. 

Мир вокруг замедлился и стал кристально четким в тот момент, когда Тайринн открылась бурлящему потоку силы метки, который окутал ее руку неясным сиянием. Мгновением позже, когда храмовница сделала первый шаг в сторону демона, свечение расползлось по ее руке, охватив меч и сменило привычный зеленый цвет на золотой, проникая в самую суть металла, наполняя его звенящей мощью. Ей казалось, что все вокруг замерло, застыло, в ожидании финала и лишь Голос продолжал говорить с ней на языке, известном ему одному. Каждый шаг, каждая секунда связи с Тенью выворачивали Тайринн наизнанку, ложились тяжелым грузом на плечи, стараясь не дать сдвинуться с места, но она шла, поднимая меч все выше и выше, готовясь нанести последний удар.

Окутанный золотом металл с хрустом вонзился в грудь демона, прошивая его насквозь и в этот момент девушка завершила свой наспех придуманный и опасный план, толкнув силу метки сквозь меч, словно открывая в нем разрыв. Запястье Тайринн вывернуло под неправильным углом и с неприятным хрустом оно вышло из паза, но она прололжила наполнять меч силой, превозмогая боль и слабость. Вопль ненависти огласил окрестности, заглушая пение храмовников и возвращая времени привычную скорость, когда Зависть содрогнулся и подернулся рябью, исчезая в тонкой полосе света. Битва была закончена.

Стоило разрыву схлопнуться, подчиняясь беззвучной команде носительницы метки, как меч в ее руке рассыпался бесполезной ржавой трухой, а она сама, шатаясь, сделала шаг вперед, все еще глядя вглубь себя пустыми глазами. Сзади загомонили храмовники, пораженные неожиданным зрелищем, рядом опустилась на одно колено Кассандра, упираясь в землю острым концом щита, из ниоткуда выскочила Сэра, что-то неразборчиво крича, устало улыбнулся Варрик, подставляя плечо обессиленной чародейке. Теперь они были в безопасности и еще не успели заметить изменения, которые произошли с Тайринн, но Голос не собирался останавливаться, требуя полного, абсолютного подчинения.

\- Босс? - напряженный голос Железного Быка заставил окружающих вздрогнуть и они тут же обратили свои взгляды на Вестницу, которая медленно, не разбирая дороги, прошла мимо товарищей и двинулась к низкому парапету, отгораживавшему площадку от пропасти. - Босс, все закончилось.

Неестественно, будто механически, она обернулась на знакомый голос, останавливаясь в нескольких метрах от обрыва. Золотая пленка, затянувшая ее глаза, была, конечно, не видна постепенно выходившим на площадку храмовникам, но вот члены Инквизиции были достаточно недалеко, чтобы увидеть уже знакомое пугающее зрелище. Криво, словно половиной лица усмехнувшись, Тайринн чужим, нездешним голосом произнесла:

\- Конец это лишь новое начало, древняя кровь. Она течет и в нас. Мы снова проснемся, чтобы защитить то, что принадлежит нам. Мы - кровь мира.

Тело храмовницы вздрогнуло, словно сведенное судорогой, и когда ее глаза почти вернули свой привычный янтарный оттенок, последние слова, принадлежавшие, кажется, ей самой, скатились с ее потрескавшихся губ.

\- Время еще не пришло. 


	34. Последние из нас

Свое первое столь близкое знакомство с Голосом она помнила одновременно в ярчайших деталях и очень спутано, словно кто-то разбил картинку на мелкие кусочки и бросил в трубу калейдоскопа, которая то показывала то, что было, то создавала причудливые, но бессмысленные узоры.

\- Э, босс, что-то ты совсем на ходу спишь, шла бы уже отдохнуть что-ли, - дружелюбно прогудел кунари, вырывая Тайринн из воспоминаний.

Взглянув на почти ушедшее за деревья солнце, девушка снова потерла руку и покачала головой, 

\- Не хочу тревожить Касс. Ей надо как следует прийти в себя перед обратной дорогой. Надеюсь, Делрин сможет организовать наших новых союзников, я хочу, чтобы мы были в Лотеринге не позднее не позднее пятницы, там разделимся. Возьмем с собой три десятка для ритуала и постараемся добраться до Убежища дней за семь, а основная масса сопроводит господ из Орлея до Перевала Герлена и оттуда уже пойдет за нами, иначе не сможем всех разместить в лагере. На подготовку нужно время, да и Брешь пора закрыть насовсем.

\-  Не позднее пятницы? Так и скажи, что хочешь встретить лето в таверне, - тут же усмехнулся воин и несильно потряс плечами, отчего устроившая на них Сэра разразилась заливистым смехом.

\- Хочу поскорее распрощаться с нашими орлейскими друзьями, - полушепотом ответила Тайринн, косясь на дальнюю часть лагеря, где до сих пор дрожащий Абернаш в красках рассказывал об увиденном. - Понять бы еще, чем нам этот небольшой поход грозит репутационно…

\- Сомневаешься в своем выборе? Считаешь, Орден стоило распустить? - демонов шпион как всегда попал не в бровь, а в глаз.

\- Кто бы что ни говорил, Бык, я одна из них. С одной стороны, это застилает мне глаза, ведь я привыкла к тому, что Орден - оплот справедливости и порядка в наше неспокойное время. Кто-то скажет, что я вижу только плюсы.

\- Но это не так, - кунари больше не улыбался, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Тайринн, которая, нахмурив брови, обводила пальцем меч в огне, выбитый на бляхе ее куртки.

\- Не так, - согласилась девушка, потирая ноющие виски, - я знаю систему изнутри. Спроси, сходу назову столько минусов, что на хороший список хватит, но выбора-то у нас нет. Храмовники нам нужны, причем не как разрозненные группы потерянных мужчин и женщин, лишенных своего призвания. Посмотри на них, - мечница махнула здоровой рукой в сторону цитадели, - что им осталось, кроме веры? Распустим Орден? Отберем у них и ее.

\- А ты сама что? - подал голос молчавший до этого Блэкволл, - Разве тебе не нужна вера?

Тайринн лишь грустно улыбнулась и поворошила тлеющие угли в костре лежавшей неподалеку палкой. Что им сказать, правду? Так она и сама ее не знала…

\- Я видела достаточно, чтобы опираться на другие мерила. Верю ли я в Создателя? - храмовница ткнула палкой вверх, разбрасывая во все стороны искры, которые тут же принялись весело пожирать лежавшие неподалеку дрова. Воину тут же пришлось срочно толкнуть их в кострище, заставляя пламя разгореться выше, а девушка, смущенно потерев затылок, продолжила, - Верю. А вот в то, что каждое наше действие было оправдано - нет. 

\- Киркволл? - Варрик наконец закончил возиться с бумагами и, подложив здоровую руку под голову, улегся недалеко от Тайринн, устремив взгляд в стремительно темневшее небо.

\- Киркволл это лишь верхушка айсберга, - развернувшись боком к костру, Тревельян облокотилась спиной на крепкое плечо кунари и закрыла глаза. - Сколько таких просчетов было до и после, мы вряд ли узнаем. Да и не хочу, если честно. Просто страшно осознавать, что от когда-то могущественной организации осталось жалких двести сорок человек, да еще сотни три раскиданы по всему восточному Тедасу. Там, наверху, - она наклонила голову в сторону уже невидимых башен, - последние из нас как падальщики копаются в останках, пытаясь собрать все, что может хоть как-то пригодиться в деле Инквизиции, но сколько из них реально готовы бороться на нашей стороне?

\- Недооцениваешь ты себя, Искорка, - тяжело вздохнул гном, поворачиваясь на бок, - после того шоу с меткой, которое ты устроила, твои собратья по оружию пойдут за тобой хоть в самое пекло. Как я понял, таким выкрутасам даже капитанов не учат?

\- Если метку начнут раздавать всем подряд, апокалипсис наступит до назначенного срока, - вырвалось у Тайринн прежде, чем она обдумала, что сказала. А когда до нее дошло, все собравшиеся у костра уже зашлись в приступах смеха.

\- Какая удача, Искорка, что ты - единственная, кто удостоился такой чести! - выдавил из себя гном, продолжая хохотать.

\- Смейся, смейся, - но Тревельян и сама уже улыбалась, - Если бы на моем месте был Сельвин, ты бы уже сбежал обратно в Киркволл, уж поверь мне. С другой стороны… - устроившись поудобнее под теплым как печка боком кунари, Тайринн мечтательно вздохнула, - был бы тут Лео или Лита, мир ее пеплу… мы бы с ними весь Орден на уши поставили… то, что осталось… - глаза мечницы закрылись сами собой и она моментально уснула, склонив голову набок.

\- И кто все эти люди? - тихо спросил у Варрика страж, заметивший, как лицо девушки наконец-то расслабилось и приняло какое-то беззащитное выражение.

\- Да кто ж ее знает, - не вставая пожал плечами писатель, - наверно родственники, кузены или что-то такое. Она же Тревельян. А Лита, вроде, в отряде ее была.

\- Ну да, куда ни плюнь, везде свои, - кивнул воин и вернулся к уже начавшему принимать форму, но пока не ясно чего, бруску дерева.

Разговор как-то сам собой увял и постепенно все начали расходиться, надеясь отдохнуть после бессонной ночи и выматывающих дней. Сэра скатилась с плечей кунари и, стараясь не шуметь, выволокла из палатки, где крепко спала Кассандра, спальный мешок Тайринн. Вдвоем с Блэкволлом они аккуратно придержали девушку, позволяя Железному Быку распрямиться и размять затекшие плечи и уже втроем устроили ее на плотной ткани недалеко от костра. Ночь обещала быть теплой, поэтому будить храмовницу не стали и оставили спать на улице, тем более что, как только все разошлись, Сэра тут же рухнула рядом с ней. Не просыпаясь, Тайринн привычно притянула эльфийку ближе к себе и, умиротворенно посапывая, провалилась еще глубже в сон.

\- Мда, теперь хоть налысо брейся, - скептически осмотрела свое отражение в зеркале реки храмовница, дергая за отросшие пряди. После событий в цитадели седины в волосах заметно прибавилось и теперь обесцвеченные волоски блестели на солнце во всей ее шевелюре, а не только над левым ухом.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты только сейчас заметила, - покачала головой Кассандра, облокачиваясь на каменное ограждение моста по соседству с Тайринн.

\- Да все как-то не было времени собой любоваться, - без огонька огрызнулась девушка, пытаясь причесать вьющиеся волосы так, чтобы седину было меньше заметно. Поняв бесплодность этих попыток, она повернулась к реке спиной и съехала по ограде, садясь прямо на каменные блоки, нагревшиеся за день и еще не успевшие остыть. - А зеркало уже пару лет как разбилось, все нет времени новым обзавестись. То малефикары, то еще что…

\- Так вон торговец, - Искательница кивнула в сторону небольшой площади, где под последними лучами заходящего солнца еще сновали жители Лотеринга, занимаясь своими повседневными делами и изредка косясь на двух мечниц, расположившихся на мосту. - Пойдем спросим, может у него найдется что.

\- Стекло? Здесь? - Тайринн с усмешкой покачала головой, оглядывая деревенский пейзаж. Пасторальная картинка, приятная взгляду усталого путника, имела четко ограниченные возделанными землями границы, дальше, у горизонта, делила небо и землю широкая черная полоса. Даже спустя годы после окончания пятого Мора окраины этого места напоминали пепелище, уж слишком близко был разрушенный до основания Остагар. - Вот уж не думаю.

\- И зря, - обернувшись на громогласный хохот, Кассандра проводила взглядом скрывшихся в таверне Варрика и Железного Быка. - Помнишь у Лелианы кольцо золотое?

\- Мхм, - согласно буркнула храмовница, уронив голову на сложенные на согнутых коленях руки. С одной стороны, очень хотелось спать. С другой, этим вечером она хотела еще многое успеть, поэтому изо всех сил старалась не дать глазам закрыться.

\- Так его командор здесь купила еще когда они только познакомились. В самом начале Мора. - Искательница вытянула перед собой левую руку, разглядывая собственные тонкие пальцы. Один ноготь треснул во время битвы с красными храмовниками, когда щит, принявший на себя прошедший по касательной удар, чуть не вывернул ей пальцы, и теперь опухший палец то и дело начинал пульсировать горячей болью.

\- Они тогда встретились? - в усталом голосе марчанки все же прорезалась заинтересованность и она, потянувшись, начала подниматься. - Я думала позже. 

\- Ну, подробности мне не известны, - как-то уж больно быстро открестилась Кассандра. 

В то, что она и правда ничего не знала, верилось с трудом. Во-первых, неваррийка все-таки была Искательницей и стремление быть в курсе если не всего, то как минимум основных событий, было у нее в инстинктах. Это ярко подтверждала и невзначай брошенная оговорка Варрика о том, что во время его допроса полгода назад Кассандра интересовалась отнюдь не только тем, почему Аделаида Хоук приняла решения, позволившие ей в итоге получить титул Защитницы Киркволла, но и подробностями ее романа с каким-то магом. Или воином?

Тайринн личная жизнь Защитницы волновала слабо, тогда, в городе цепей, ее отряд был слишком занят выполнением приказов командования, чтобы тратить время на сплетни о странных эльфах. Не маги крови, и то хорошо.

А, во-вторых, зачитанные до дыр “Мечи и Щиты”, говорили громче любых слов. Если рядом с Кассандрой маячила любовная история, женщина принимала охотничью стойку и начинала собирать информацию. Делилась, правда, ей редко, но Тайринн не собиралась смотреть в зубы дареному коню.

\- Интересно, где сейчас командор Сурана… - храмовница так и не смогла узнать ничего конкретного относительно ее нахождения, поэтому улучшить настроение Тайного Канцлера Инквизиции ей тоже особо было нечем.

Багровое солнце окончательно спряталось за домами и женщины уже было собрались присоединиться к товарищам в таверне, когда с площади в их сторону выбежал кудлатый рыжий пес, за которым гнался мальчик лет пяти. Небольшая собака все время игриво оборачивалась на своего преследователя, виляя хвостом и радостно гавкая, а, если ребенок отставал, то притормаживала и подпускала его поближе. 

Завидев зверя, Тайринн сморщила нос и постаралась сосредоточиться, чтобы заставить замолчать Голос, так и не успокоившийся после победы над Завистью. Пусть негромко, на самых задворках сознания, но он не переставал звучать, не давая девушке ни нормально поспать, ни сконцентрироваться на решении насущных проблем. Она понимала, что со временем сможет утихомирить разбушевавшийся и почувствовавший вкус свободы секрет своего детства, но на это требовалось время, которого ни у нее, ни у Инквизиции не было.

Собака тем временем сделала пару кругов вокруг мальчика и, подбежав к мосту, резко остановилась. Тоскливо заскулив, пес попятился и, спрятав хвост между задних лап, припал к земле. Удивленно подняв бровь, Кассандра посмотрела на зверя, принявшего подчиненную позу и напряженно следившего за Тайринн. Та только вздохнула и коротко рыкнула, отчего собака почти взвизгнула и стрелой унеслась в сторону домов, увлекая светловолосого ребенка за собой.

\- Чего это он? - Искательница, прищурившись, взглянула на спутницу. В тусклом вечернем свете видно было плохо, но ей показалось, что глаза Тревельян слегка отсвечивали золотом.

\- Маленький, вот и испугался, - отстраненно ответила Тайринн, подхватывая подругу под локоть и направляясь к таверне. - Звери вообще чувствительнее людей, а собаки и подавно. Поэтому в поместье никогда не было ни собак, ни кошек, только лошади, да и те пугались поначалу... - она потрясла головой, позволяя волосам упасть на лоб, - впрочем, неважно. Пойдем-ка лучше выпьем. 

Девушка открыла хлипкую дверь и махнув рукой подавальщице, подошла к столу, где уже сидели остальные ее компаньоны, включая Барриса, Риттс и нескольких ветеранов-храмовников, с которыми ей пришлось планировать будущее закрытие Бреши. Темноволосая гномка-официантка тут же оказалась рядом и, склонив голову, приготовилась принять заказ.

\- Гуляем, господа, - усмехнулась храмовница, ссыпая в ладонь девушки несколько золотых монет и заказывая выпивку, которой хватило бы на компанию раза в два больше, да еще и осталось бы что-то. - Как-никак сегодня тринадцать лет со дня моего вступления в Орден. Полжизни во славу Создателя.

Под удивленными взглядами соратников она в один присест осушила кружку эля и, вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, с удовлетворенным вздохом стукнула ей об стол.

\- Э-э-э, - многозначительно протянул Делрин, явно не уверенный, стоит ли ее поздравлять с таким юбилеем. Железный Бык этим вопросом явно не задавался.

\- За твою живучесть, Босс! - как фарфоровую чашку двумя пальцами подхватив явно не серьезную для его размеров кружку, он чокнулся с сидевшей напротив Тайринн, уже примерившейся к новой порции и отхлебнул, одобрительно кивая . - Хорошая штука, хоть и слабая.

\- Да, не пробовал ты нашу выпивку, - мечница осмотрела бутыль, - она покрепче будет.

\- Это верно, - Варрик отпил из своей кружки, пробуя алкоголь на вкус и поморщился. - До сидра Тревельянов далеко.

\- Слышал бы тебя отец, - тут же расхохоталась девушка, - сидр… Мы делаем перри, из груш, балбес.

\- Да хоть из этих… пильсин, - оторвалась от созерцания весьма заманчиво подпрыгивающих при ходьбе выдающихся форм подавальщицы Сэра, - пить можно и хорошо.

Разговор как-то сам собой плавно перешел на обсуждение алкогольных традиций Тедаса. Железный Бык проповедовал за что-то с жутковатым названием мраас-лок, Варрик и Тайринн нахваливали марчанские пивоварни, Вивьен, спустившаяся пожелать всем спокойной ночи, посоветовала храмовнице попробовать шевенское розовое при следующем посещении Орлея, а Сэра в это время втихаря подливала себе в эль что-то из личных запасов.

Затем, где-то час спустя Риттс притащила откуда-то лютню и окрестности таверны огласил немелодичный хор голосов, вовсю распевавших кабацкие песни со всего света под сбивчивый аккомпанемент Тайринн, то и дело путавшей лады.

_ Пей, себя не жалей-лей-лей. _

\- Эй! - дружно стукнули кружками по столу ее собутыльники.

_ Что-то все не гладко, на душе все время гадко. _

_ Белая полоса оказалась между черных складок. _

_ Вот непруха, е-мое, о-о-о!  _

_ Наливай еще! _

Ближе к полуночи Сэра, пьяно покачиваясь, исчезла в неизвестном направлении вместе с подавальщицей. Хотя по их перемигиваниям было понятно, что эльфийку придется завтра искать явно не в своей комнате, Тайринн, только усмехнулась и откупорила еще одну бутыль. Кассандра, уже клюющая носом несмотря на громкие вопли товарищей, воспользовалась перерывом и почти уползла наверх, отсыпаться. За ней, стараясь не отсвечивать, дружно скрылись явно не ожидавшие такого разгула храмовники, оставив Барриса составлять компанию членам Инквизиции. Варрик и Железный Бык тут же разложили на порядком освободившемся столе бумаги гнома, пытаясь найти текст какой-то особенно похабной песни, которой, по уверениям гнома, его научила неведомая Тайринн Изабелла, а Риттс и Блэкволл с абсолютно непроницаемыми лицами время от времени подсовывали им листы из только что отсмотренных стопок. 

Плюнув на приличия, Тайринн отхлебнула темный эль прямо из горла, скривившись от терпко-горького вкуса, и, закинув ноги на освободившуюся скамью, растянулась на ней во весь свой немаленький рост. Потолок плавно покачивался над ней, такой же недостижимый как и заглянувшая в окно синеватая луна, где-то на улице брехали собаки, гоняя мусор по опустевшей площади, а убаюканный алкоголем разум медленно крутил по кругу одну и ту же мелодию.

_ Пей, себя не жалей-лей-лей. _

В конце концов, каждый снимал накопившийся стресс по-своему. И это тоже выбор.


	35. Затишье перед бурей

Когда утром шестого джустиниана отряд Тайринн в сопровождении трех десятков храмовников и восьмерых разведчиков Инквизиции преододел последний поворот перед Убежищем, девушка улыбалась. Вместо маленькой банды еретиков, еще недавно с трудом насчитывавшей две сотни людей, восстановленная Инквизиция теперь уже куда больше походила на небольшую армию, причем имеющую в костяке своем профессиональных воинов, обученных противостоять магии. Словно в насмешку над ее мыслями, Брешь, темной воронкой, едва пропускающей свет, заслонила солнце, бросая тень на дорогу, но Тайринн это беспокоило мало. 

Хмельная и расслабленная ночь в Лотеринге принесла свои плоды и теперь голова Вестницы была абсолютно свободна от шепота красного лириума и последствий противостояния с демоном, позволяя сконцентрироваться на предстоящем ритуале. Основные расчеты они сделали еще в кабаке, коррективы внесли в первые два дня пути и, в итоге, к Перекрестку у нее уже была готова общая схема, одобренная как лейтенантами, сопровождавшими передовой отряд, так и Баррисом, которому храмовница аккуратно, но настойчиво делегировала все больше полномочий.

Уцелевшие в Теринфали капитаны были либо критически ранены, защищая подчиненных, либо оказались заражены, поэтому в настоящий момент фактическое командование восстановленным Орденом лежало на плечах Тревельян. Однако все понимали, что она просто не сможет успеть везде и к тому, что большая часть управленческих решений плавно легла на плечи Делрина, команда, да и сами храмовники отнеслись с пониманием.

В последний раз бросив взгляд на бумаги, исчерченные схемами формаций, Тайринн спешно убрала их в сумку и, сняв перчатку с левой руки, подняла ее в приветственном жесте, позволяя метке сверкнуть в утреннем солнечном свете пронзительной зеленью. Толпа, уже собравшаяся перед воротами Убежища, тут же загомонила, а советники, предупрежденные отприбытии отряда высланными вперед вестовыми, помахали ей в ответ. 

Подойдя к кузнице, Хока привычно остановилась, позволяя уже знакомому ей солдату принять поводья у своей наездницы. Хлопнув рекрута по плечу, Тайринн тут же направилась в сторону переминавшихся с ноги на ногу членов Совета, с удивлением рассматривавших ее несколько изменившуюся прическу. За ее спиной Железный Бык уже сгружал довольному Дарию новые травы, Варрик, счастливо вздыхая, вылезал из седла, Вивьен вовсю ворковала с Преподобной Матерью Жизель. Казалось, и не было последних двух с половиной недель.

\- Отличная работа, - пожал руку храмовницы Каллен, - теперь у нас есть шанс разделаться с этим, - он кивнул на Брешь.

\- После того, как новости о восстановлении Ордена начали распространяться, наша репутация существенно улучшилась, - Жозефина на мгновение оторвалась от своего планшета. - И мы очень рады видеть Вас в добром здравии, миледи Вестница.

\- Особенно учитывая то, что произошло в цитадели. - Лелиана тут же перехватила инициативу. - Нам нужно многое обсудить и распланировать. Прошу за мной.

Развернувшись, она быстрым шагом двинулась в сторону Церкви и Тайринн почувствовала укол совести. Да, им удалось многое когда, можно сказать, их шансы были почти равны нулю, но для Тайного Канцлера у храмовницы, к сожалению, хороших вестей не было - Командор Сурана словно провалилась сквозь землю. Однако время для рефлексий еще не пришло, поэтому девушка, оглянувшись, позвала Барриса, Кассандру, Варрика и Железного Быка присоединиться к обсуждению и двинулась вслед за разведчицей, параллельно обращаясь к Каллену.

\- Командир, я бы хотела обсудить с Вами несколько вариантов ритуала. Мы взяли с собой достаточно обученных и сильных людей, но сам рисунок все еще вызывает у меня сомнения.

\- Я уже не храмовник, лейтенант, - покачал головой блондин, все-таки принимая у нее бумаги. - Да и специализация у меня была несколько иная. 

\- И все же. - Тайринн испытующе посмотрела на него, - Я более чем уверена, что нам не удастся не привлечь внимания с другой стороны, поэтому хочу обезопасить внутреннее кольцо от прорыва. Вот этот, - она вытащила из стопки лист, - план, позволит нам замкнуть кольцо на одного из воинов, который будет служить батареей и перенаправлять силу в Брешь.

\- На тебя? - Каллен с сомнением посмотрел на мечницу, - Выдержишь?

\- Понятия не имею, - покачала головой та, пропуская вперед Варрика, решившего забросить их вещи в палатку по дороге к Церкви, - но в этом случае потери силы минимальны. Есть еще и второй вариант, - она кивнула на другой лист в руках воина.

\- Сетка? Хитро. - Мужчина задумчиво кивнул. - Может сработать. Твоя идея?

\- Нет, Барриса, - шедший позади храмовник тут же подобрался и, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, представился.

\- Капрал Делрин Баррис, Сер. Рад знакомству!

\- Взаимно, взаимно, - пробормотал Каллен, не отрываясь от схемы. - Как это пришло Вам в голову?

\- Это ячеистая сетка, Сер, самая устойчивая схема. Ее использовали еще в Благословенном Веке, я нашел описание в библиотеке Цитадели и немного подправил. - Темнокожий воин ткнул пальцем в центр листа, где темнел пучок линий, расходившийся в стороны подобием пчелиных сот. - Потери силы значительно выше, чем при первой схеме, но зато при гипотетической потере одного из звеньев остальные просто перераспределят потоки и не будет просадок.

\- Хм-м-м, а это неплохая идея, - уже заходя в темный холл Церкви, Каллен впервые посмотрел на собеседника. Брат Итан был прав насчет Вас, Делрин, еще один пытливый ум нам пригодится. 

\- Вы уж пока не грузите его сильно, командир, - улыбнулась Тайринн, качая головой. - Кто-то еще должен присматривать за Орденом, Вы уже не в ранге, у меня - разрывы по всему Тедасу, да и склад ума не тот. Мне в поле надо, а у Делрина неплохие административные задатки.

Храмовник тут же зарделся и начал оправдываться, но его уже никто не слушал - с усилием распахнув тяжелые двери Церкви, остро пахнущий гарью и травами вихрь ворвался внутрь и, в два десятка шагов преодолев расстояние до входа в комнату совещаний, остановился перед ошарашенной Тайринн.

\- Итан? - севшим голосом спросила она прямо перед тем, как ее брат, больше похожий на погорельца, сгреб ее в охапку. Брови девушки почти скрылись под отросшей челкой, а руки рефлекторно обхватили куда более хрупкую чем у нее самой фигуру брата. - Итан, в чем дело?

\- Три пузырька? - голос среднего Тревельяна заглушал отворот темно-коричневой кожаной куртки Тайринн, которую она носила поверх кирасы в заснеженных районах. - Ты хоть понимаешь, какой это риск? А передозировка? Это же прототип! 

Отпрянув, парень продолжал бормотать себе под нос недовольные упреки, осматривая сестру. Как только его взгляд упал на ставшую куда более заметной седину в ее волосах, он снова вздохнул и, стянув с руки грубую перчатку, вкоторой проводил эксперименты, коснулся щеки Тайринн.

\- Я в порядке, - уверенно ответила ему она, прижимаясь лицом к теплой ладони. - Случились некоторые… накладки и пришлось действовать наобум. Но мы справились! - Храмовница натянула свою самую ослепительную улыбку, но, кажется, она никого не убедила.

\- Несколько же все было проще, когда мы были в Марке… - покачав головой, Итан подтолкнул девушку к двери в комнату совещаний, куда уже протиснулись мимо них остальные участники совета, давая родственникам возможность побыть пару минут в относительном уединении. - Я, конечно, все равно был в курсе твоих похождений, но хотя бы постфактум. Начинаю понимать, почему у мамы такое слабое здоровье, на вас с отцом действительно нервов не напасешься с вашей любовью к приключениям.

\- Эй! - Тайринн резко обернулась, застревая локтем в рукаве куртки, и возмущенно посмотрела на брата. - Между прочим, Делрина нам сосватал ты! 

\- Но я не заставлял тебя лезть на рожон и устраивать тет-а-тет с Завистью! - это был один из тех немногих разов, когда Итан был настолько взбудоражен, что сам не замечал, что повышал голос. - И уж тем более я не просил тебя связываться с Голосом, Тай! Это могло кончиться чем угодно!

\- Не начинай. - В голосе храмовницы звенела сталь. - Я не знаю, что и кто тебе доложил, но этого разговора между нами не будет. Ты ничего не можешь изменить, Итан. 

Подойдя к брату под настороженными взглядами товарищей, она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, чувствуя, как Голос, почувствовавший ее напряжение, снова зашелся шепотом на задворках сознания. Знакомая золотая пелена попыталась снова застить ее зрение, но Тайринн усилием воли смогла подавить этот порыв. Ее брат, однако, вздрогнул как от удара, увидев желтые отблески в ее зрачках. Смягчившись, она продолжила.

\- Я всегда была и буду благодарна тебе за то, что ты делал и делаешь для меня. И за те фиалы тоже. - Аккуратно, медленно, храмовница положила руки брату на плечи. - Но ты много лет искал и ничего не нашел. Пожалуйста, не бросайся в это снова, сейчас у нас есть дела куда более важные. Пожалуйста…

\- Хорошо. 

Резко кивнув, Итан встряхнулся как собака, намокшая под дождем, сбрасывая напряжение, и, подойдя к столу, на котором помимо уже привычной карты Тедаса в беспорядке лежали кипы бумаг, начал перебирать одну из стопок. Тайринн, осознавшая, сколько людей стало свидетелями их с братом не-ссоры, неловко оперлась плечом на дверной косяк и, поморщившись, спросила:

\- Что слышно из Редклиффа?

Лелиана, с подозрением слушавшая перепалку, сложила руки на груди и, тяжелым взглядом из-под натянутого чуть ли не по самые брови капюшона смерила окружающих. 

\- Ничего.

\- Как ничего, совсем? - тут же вскинулась Кассандра. - Но как же Быки? И, - она покосилась на Тайринн, - Дориан?

\- Письмо пришло за девять часов до вашего прибытия. Они возвращаются. В Редклиффе магов больше нет.

\- И где же они? - подозрительно спросил Варрик, жуя кончик пера, которое он втихаря умыкнул у отвлекшейся Жозефины.

\- Этим мы займемся сразу же после закрытия Бреши, - сказал как отрезал Каллен, наконец оторвавшийся от листа со схемой. - А пока давайте решим, что будем делать с дырой в небе.

\- Хороший командир всегда умеет расставлять приоритеты, - одобрительно хмыкнул Железный Бык и подошел ближе к карте. - Какой план, босс?

Обсуждение насущных проблем и окончательное утверждение расчетов Барриса порядком затянулось и из комнаты совещаний Тайринн удалось выбраться только четыре с половиной часа спустя, клятвенно пообещав Жозефине вернуться после обеда, чтобы обсудить с прибывшей представительницей Торговой гильдии гномов сделку по лириуму. Признаться, такая расторопность девушку порядком удивила. Она и не рассчитывала на то, что запрос Инквизиции хотя бы выслушают до закрытия Бреши. Оказалось, что весть о восстановлении Ордена и правда волной пронеслась по Ферелдену и уже ушла в Орлей благодаря тонкой работе агентов Лелианы и крайне вежливым письмам самой Жозефины. В результате Гильдия сама вышла на связь, предлагая сделку.

Погруженная в раздумья, Тайринн наспех проглотила обед в таверне, даже не заметив, что обожглась, и, перебросившись парой фраз с уже оккупировавшей любимый чердак Сэрой и пообещавшей рагу на ужин Флиссой, пошла побродить по Убежищу, надеясь проветрить голову и еще раз поговорить с братом, теперь уже без свидетелей. Поднимаясь по извилистой тропинке, ведущей к кварталу, где обитал алхимик Адан, ее бывшие напарники, а с недавнего времени еще и брат, Тайринн чуть не наступила на застывшего в медитативной позе Соласа. 

Эльф, видимо, услышавший ее приближение, приоткрыл один глаз и оценивающе осмотрел храмовницу, отмечая изменения, произошедшие с ней за последние три недели. Тревельян ответила ему тем же, и, убедившись, что маг совершенно не изменился с их последней встречи, решила воспользоваться возможностью и задать ему те вопросы, что мучили ее еще со странной находки в лесу у цитадели. Уж больно тамошняя магия напоминала ту, что использовал отступник. Вот только он успел задать свой вопрос раньше.

\- Каково это, столкнуться с таким демоном как Зависть?

\- Так же как и с любым другим, - пожала плечами мечница, - никакого удовольствия.

\- Но ты выстояла, - одним грациозным и почти незаметным движением эльф поднялся, выпрямляясь рядом с ней. - И даже вынесла из этой встречи что-то новое. Должно быть, это весьма занятно, оказаться один на один с такой сущностью. Я слышал, он был разговорчив?

\- Возможно, - усмешка девушки была на грани невежливости. - Но у меня не было ни желания, ни возможности организовать ему интервью. - Она внимательно посмотрела на эльфа. - Скажи мне, Солас, несколько уникальна твоя магия?

Несмотря на то, что на лице мужчины не дрогнул ни один мускул, Тайринн заметила, что его зрачки опасно сузились, а уши дернулись, выдавая недовольство.

\- Я не учился ни в Круге, ни в клане. Едва ли кто-то сможет с точностью повторить то, что могу я, но моя магия подчиняется общим законам. Есть то, что не подвластно никому.

\- Как, например, манипуляции со временем и пространством? - спросила храмовница как можно более отстраненно. 

\- Именно. - Кивок Соласа ей не понравился. Было что-то, что он не договаривал, но вот что? 

\- В лесу мы столкнулись с местом, где проводили отряд призыва. Неудачно. На поляне не осталось ничего, кроме обрубка руки, видимо, сжимавшей амулет, и ритуального камня. От места фонило магией похожей на ту, что используешь ты. - Тайринн решила рассказать все как есть и посмотреть на реакцию собеседника. 

Эльф склонил голову на бок и слушал ее внимательно, не преребивая. Со стороны могло бы показаться, что сказанное его не интересует, но девушка почувствовала, как пришли в движение уходящие в Тень нити силы, оплетавшие мага. Он был обеспокоен. Или взбешен? Не разобрать...

\- Мы обыскали место, - продолжила она, - и нашли тропу, пройти по которой могли только долийцы. Как ты думаешь, их магия могла бы дать отдачу, способную уничтожить все в радиусе пяти метров от амулета? 

\- Почему ты думаешь, что это были они? - голос собеседника храмовницы был совершенно лишен эмоций.

\- Просто ищу объяснение.

\- Я подумаю, что могло  вызвать взрыв, - вдруг с неожиданным энтузиазмом предложил эльф. - Вы сделали какие-то записи?

\- У Варрика есть набросок камня, руку заморозили и привезли с собой, можешь осмотреть, если считаешь нужным.

Поняв, что никаких подсказок или идей сейчас Солас ей не даст, Тайринн уже было собиралась попрощаться и пойти к брату, когда маг неожиданно остановил ее.

\- Ты создала маленькую армию, - он посмотрел за забор Убежища, где на тренировочной площадке новоприбывшие храмовники под руководством Барриса и Каллена уже отрабатывали формацию на завтра. - Даже если у тебя не выйдет закрыть Брешь, люди будут считать тебя героем.

\- Меня это мало волнует, - Тревельян покачала головой, ежась на холодном ветру. Как Солас мог ходить повсюду босиком, было свыше ее понимания. - Мало закрыть ее, нужно покончить с разрывами и найти того, кто заварил эту кашу.

\- И все же, - настойчиво посмотрел на нее эльф.

\- Хотят считать, пусть. Надеюсь, таким же, как и Защитница Киркволла - за которого всем неловко, но приходиться мириться. Наверное, - она усмехнулась, - нужно будет время от времени устраивать набег на таверну, чтобы не расслаблялись. 

Пожав плечами, Солас обернулся к Тайринн и еще раз осмотрел ее. Взгляд эльфа был каким-то… тоскливым, что-ли. И старым.

\- Что ж, это тоже выбор. Просто помни, враг может напасть, а союзник может предать. Будь готова. 

\- Это предостережение или дружеский совет? -  Несмотря на беззаботный тон, ее глаза, неотрывно следившие за выражением лица мага, на мгновение блеснули золотом. Он почти незаметно вздрогнул и отвел взгляд, снова поворачиваясь к горам.

\- Просто будь начеку.


	36. Лестница в небо

Сон не шел. Варрик, проведший весь день в компании лелианиных агентов, уже крепко спал, когда храмовница добрела до своего временного пристанища, поэтому поговорить Тайринн было не с кем. Несколько часов она без толку пыталась уснуть, но мысли, водоворотом подобным Бреши кружившиеся в ее голове, все время перескакивали с завтрашнего ритуала на вроде бы удачно завершившиеся переговоры с Торговой гильдией, а с них - на ссору с братом.

Умом девушка понимала, что Итан был в своем праве обижаться на нее за резкий ответ, в конце концов, именно он провел столько лет в пыльных архивах среди книг, пытаясь разобраться с природой Голоса, а она просто отмахнулась от его переживаний. С другой стороны, едва ли он мог понять, через что ей приходилось проходить каждый день и особенно теперь, когда он сам уже не был в относительной безопасности Маркхэма, а члены Инквизиции начали становиться для нее кем-то большим, чем просто коллегами. 

За столько лет мечница смогла вычислить, что провоцировало Голос, и где-то глубоко внутри она знала: с каждой угрозой, с каждой опасностью, надвигающейся на них, он будет петь все громче, а золото - подбираться все ближе. “Защищать то, что дорого нам”, однажды сказала ей бабушка, редко откровенничавшая по этому поводу, а список того, что и кто был дорог Тайринн за последние полгода претерпел значительные изменения и существенно вырос. Иногда, а если честно, почти все время, что она думала об этом, страх сковывал ее по рукам и ногам, жуткое осознание того, что, как бы она не старалась, защитить всех у нее все равно не выйдет, а те, кто выживет в этом чертовом колесе безумия, рано или поздно оставят ее, обездвиживал. 

Марчанка знала несколько способов борьбы с подобными упадническими мыслями, но напиваться перед ритуалом было очень плохой идеей, а искать партнера, с которым можно было бы отвлечься от тяжких дум и разделить постель было уже поздно - ночь перевалила за половину. Оставалось только надеяться, что прогулка на морозном воздухе хоть чуть-чуть выветрит из головы неприятные мысли.

Устав ворочаться на давно ставшем неудобным спальном мешке, Тайринн как можно тише вылезла из палатки, стараясь не разбудить бодро храпящего Варрика. Да, луна действительно уже медленно ползла к горизонту, обещая не больше трех часов до рассвета и девушка решила, что небольшого променада до лагеря и обратно будет вполне достаточно. Может быть командир тоже не спит и можно будет еще раз обговорить с ним расстановку солдат, или Быки уже вернулись из Редклиффа…

В сторону Церкви и ремесленного квартала Тревельян старалась не смотреть. Ее попытка поговорить с братом пропала втуне: когда после странного разговора с Соласом она заглянула в мастерскую Адана, дым в небольшом домике стоял коромыслом, почти заслоняя весь обзор. Где-то в глубине помещения неясными тенями сновали четыре фигуры и, только когда дым начало вытягивать через открытую дверь, один из мужчин оторвался от наблюдения за стоящей над спиртовкой колбой и подошел к Тайринн, молча застывшей в проходе.

\- Вам не стоит тут находиться, лейтенант, - монотонный голос был единственным, что выдавало в замотанной с ног до головы в какие-то тряпки фигуре усмиренного Клеменса. - Мастер Итан был вынужден приостановить процесс на время совещания, но сейчас эксперимент находится в критической фазе и его отсутствие крайне нежелательно.

Понимая, что ждать бесполезно, а опыт может затянуться до утра, храмовница попрощалась с бывшим магом. Все, что ей оставалось - надеяться, что брат все же придет к воротам перед тем, как отряд отправится к руинам. Несмотря на все рассчеты, девушка не могла перестать нервничать и старалась как можно глубже загнать мысли о том, что, пойди что не так, окажется, что последняя ее встреча с Итаном была омрачена ссорой.

Встряхнувшись, как вышедший из воды зверь, Тайринн неспешным шагом пошла к воротам, прислушиваясь к затихшему перед рассветом поселку. Замолкли последние завсегдатаи таверны, не было ни души у стендов Сеггрита, из-за ворот не доносился звон металла и шум кузнечных мехов. Все замерло, превращая Убежище в призрак самого себя, маленькую деревню, затерянную в снегах в преддверии Морозных гор, залитую синим светом убывающей луны, а впереди, сияя своей угрожающей, но завораживающей воронкой, словно лестница в небо возвышалась над заснеженными пиками Брешь.

За долгие годы службы и путешествий Тайринн не раз случалось бывать в горах Виммарк, но они вспоминались храмовнице совершенно иначе. Темные, неприступные скалы, постоянно грозившие оползнями, упрямо стремились ввысь на юге Вольной Марки и когда-то они казались ей самыми высокими горами, которые только есть в Тедасе, но события последних месяцев заставили девушку узнать много нового. Так, по сравнению с Морозными горами, Виммаркский хребет был всего лишь небольшой грядой, едва выбивавшейся из общего пейзажа. Именно здесь, среди вершин, что подпирали само небо, обычно смотревшая сверху вниз почти на всех, кроме разве что кунари, Тайринн чувствовала себя по-настоящему маленькой и незначительной. Это одновременно пугало и давало хоть на миг забыть о всей ответственности, что легла на ее плечи неподъемным грузом.

\- Не спится, босс? - тихий рокот голоса Железного Быка, сидевшего на ступеньках перед воротами, вывел мечницу, которая не смотря под ноги брела по дороге, из задумчивого оцепенения.

Осмотрев кунари, похлопавшего по ступенькам рядом с собой, девушка пожала плечами и присела, расправив поддоспешник так, чтобы ничего не отморозить.

\- А вот мне не спится, - не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил он. - Как подумаю, что вы, ребята, завтра эту дырку разворошите…

\- Мы закроем Брешь. - Уперевшись локтями в колени, Тайринн подложила сцепленные в замок руки под подбородок и остановившимся взглядом уставилась на замерзшую гладь озера за палаточным лагерем. - Возможно, будут осложнения, может быть, потери, но Брешь будет закрыта.

\- Мне нравится, как ты это говоришь, босс, - мужчина усмехнулся и похлопал ее по плечу широкой ладонью. - Еще пара сотен раз и, может, сама поверишь.

\- Спасибо Создателю, не все вокруг шпионы и тайные агенты, - девушка закатила глаза, морща нос, - солдатам достаточно того, что я это говорю.

\- Но тебе - нет. - Кунари не пытался ни допросить ее, ни развести на какие-то откровения, просто говорил, что видел, и это подкупало.

\- Я заебалась, Бык. - Храмовница словно сложилась пополам и, подтянув колени к груди, покрепче прижала их к себе, резко выдыхая. - Орден прогнил до основания, в регионах до сих пор бои между особо отмороженными магами и храмовниками, откуда-то вылез этот демонов красный лириум… Да и сами демоны посреди бела дня расхаживают. - Фыркнув, она уперлась лбом в колени и продолжила приглушенным голосом. - У меня в руке дыра, люди считают, что я избранная, а Церковь с удовольствием отправит на костер, как только доберется. А знаешь, что самое поганое?

Воин ничего не ответил, предпочитая не перебивать неожиданно расщедрившуюся на откровения девушку, только покачао головой.

\- Даже напиться нельзя.

Тут кунари не выдержал и тихо рассмеялся, неожиданно мягко по сравнению с его обычным довольным гоготом:

\- Так к подруге своей наведайся, сними стресс.

\- Иди ты… - огрызнулась Тайринн. - У меня, в конце концов, тоже есть совесть. Сэра с самого Лотеринга лучнице из отряда Барриса глазки строит, я в чужую личную жизнь не лезу.

\- О как, - непритворно удивился кунари, - все-таки разбежались.

\- Я не против хорошего перепиха, - повторила храмовница слова эльфийки, - но только пока в этом заинтересованы обе стороны. Теперь, - она не разгибаясь пожала плечами, - только по-старинке, ручками.

\- Ну, если вдруг захочешь прокатиться на бычке, - воин снова хлопнул ее по плечу, тут же отозвавшемся легкой болью, - я к твоим услугам, босс.

Тайринн хмыкнула, выпрямляясь и потирая ноющие мышцы. Предложение кунари ее позабавило, но  воспринимать его всерьез она не спешила. Во-первых, юмор у воина был под стать Сэриному, специфический. А во-вторых, слово “Бен-Хазрат” не было для нее пустым звуком.

\- Учту. А что ты делаешь в свободное время, чтобы снять стресс? 

\- То же что и ты, - мужчина улыбнулся ей во все свои неизвестно сколько зубов и, кажется, подмигнул, - пью, дерусь и трахаюсь. В Кун проще: пришел к тама, расслабился и гуляй снова, а у вас, людей, столько условностей. И не надоедает?

\- Вот поэтому я и не сплю с теми, с кем это может перерасти во что-то серьезное, - потерев затылок, флегматично сообщила ему девушка. - В нашем деле гораздо проще, когда никто никому ничем не обязан. 

Только сейчас она заметила, что кунари смотрел на нее изучающе, словно разбирал каждое ее слово на кусочки как паззл, чтобы потом собрать заново и, присмотревшись поближе, увидеть те смыслы, которые скрывались внутри. Первым ее инстинктом было закрыться, прекратить этот разговор и свести все в шутку, но что-то остановило Тайринн. На мгновение страх того, что завтра станет ее последним днем и желание запомниться хоть кому-то такой, какой она себя чувствовала на самом деле, перевесили и она просто замолчала, давая Быку возможность самому решать, в какое русло направить беседу.

\- А как же чувства? - кунари, не раз рассказывавший храмовнице о строго упорядоченной и рациональной жизни в Кун, снова ее удивил. - Вы, люди, ведь не можете без этого: драма, страдания, любовь? Уж чего-чего, а этого добра я насмотрелся еще на Сегероне.

Тяжело вздохнув, Тревельян откинулась на ступеньки позади и, запрокинув голову, уставилась в ночное небо, мигнувшее ей в ответ яркими звездами. Все-таки высоко в горах его было видно куда лучше, чем среди днем и ночью дымящих печей ремесленного квартала Викома, где она провела свою юность в затерявшемся среди невысоких факторий монастыре Ее Первого Слова. Любуясь медленно ползущей к горам луной, Тайринн раздумывала, как ответить на этот на первый взгляд простой вопрос.

\- Я… не знаю, - в итоге сказала она, с удивлением осознавая, что это правда. - Не приходилось сталкиваться. Похоть - да, страсть - сколько угодно. Драма меня сама находит.  А вот любовь…

Мечница посмотрела на Железного Быка, развернувшегося на своем месте так, чтобы видеть ее единственным глазом. Плащ, которым он укрывался от ветра, смялся и уже не скрывал ни почти лишенную двух пальцев левую руку, ни темные линии татуировок, поднимавшихся вверх от локтя. Мужчина смотрел на нее все так же внимательно, выжидательно подняв левую бровь, отчего повязка, закрывавшая глазницу, изменила положение и заблестела в свете луны.

\- Может быть, я многое теряю, но если она такая, как в книгах Варрика или, не дай Создатель, - девушка гнусно хихикнула, - Распутной Вдове… 

Кунари, явно не знакомый ни с тем, ни с другим образцом современной литературы, ухмыльнулся и покачал головой:

\- Тут я не эксперт, босс.

\- Оно и к лучшему. - Лицо Тайринн вдруг посерьезнело, а глаза блеснули золотом в начавшей уступать рассвету ночной синеве. - Таким как я нельзя рисковать, подпуская кого-то слишком близко. Ты видел, что было в Теринфали, когда мы избавились от Зависти, а ведь я даже не потеряла контроль.

\- А что это было? - тут же ухватился за ее слова рогатый воин, напоминая ей о своем настоящем роде деятельности. Мечница хмуро покосилась на левую руку, вспоминая, как под воздействием Голоса и метки рассыпался бесполезной трухой ее меч. Как золото, дурманя своей непонятной песней, говорило вместо нее.

\- Дурная наследственность в худшем из ее проявлений. А больше я и сама не знаю.

\- Бывает. - Поняв, что большего сейчас все равно не добьется, кунари просто кивнул, принимая новую кроху информации и удивленно дернул ухом, когда услышал следующие слова Тревельян:

\- Спасибо, что вмешался, там, в кабинете Денама. Я только недавно вспомнила. Если… если сегодня мне снова придется это сделать и я потеряю контроль, - она села ровно и как-то робко коснулась колена кунари своим, - не дай мне причинить вам вред. Я уже говорила с Касс, но это другое. Она не справится.

\- А я справлюсь? - он положил свою широкую ладонь на плечо девушки и, слегка наклонившись, посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. Контраст горячего тела и холодного воздуха вокруг был настолько разительным, что она задрожала, только сейчас заметив, что замерзла.

\- У тебя запас прочности побольше будет, - не выдержав напряженного момента, отшутилась Тайринн, - ты же Железный.

Усмехнувшись, кунари покачал рогатой головой и, что-то для себя решив, приглашающе откинул полу плаща. Удивленно моргнув, храмовница пожала плечами и, развернувшись, облокотилась на представленное плечо. Теплая ткань тут же укрыла ее, а тяжелая рука словно придавила к земле. Измотанная постоянным стрессом и бессонницей, Тайринн тут же разомлела в тепле и ее начало клонить в сон. 

Видимо, почуствовав, что тело храмовницы начинает расслабляться, воин чуть развернулся, позволяя ей почти полностью опереться на него, и тихо пробасил:

\- Спи, босс, я разбужу тебя, когда сменится стража. 

Но она уже ничего не слышала, провалившись в сон.


	37. Крайние меры

Тайринн проснулась от стука копыт, эхом гулявшего между горами. Резко распахнув глаза, она увидела выползавшее из-за Бреши солнце и тут же почувствовала, как ее опора заходила ходуном.

\- Вот же торопится кто-то, - хрипло пробормотал Железный Бык, видимо, тоже задремавший под утро, - сейчас весь лагерь перебудят.

Девушка потянулась, распрямляя затекшие плечи и давая кунари пространство для маневра. О том, чтобы подняться, пока и речи не шло. Сон в неудобной позе скрутил все ее мышцы судорогой, но, как ни странно, она отлично выспалась за те жалкие несколько часов, что ей достались.

\- Лагерь-то ладно, - прочистила горло она, - а вот что с ними сделает Кассандра…

\- Да уж, наша Искательница совсем не ранняя пташка, - согласился кунари, но тут разговор прервали наконец показавшиеся из-за поворота всадники, на полной скорости ворвавшиеся на площадку между требушетом и палаточным городком. - О, а вот и мои ребята вернулись!

Странно крякнув, Бык оперся на здоровую ногу и, не задев Тайринн, поднялся с насиженного места, хрустя суставами. Крем, уже спешившийся с лошади, тут же сообщил своему начальнику о том, что скоро его можно будет отправлять посыпать дорожки песком, чтобы не скользко было, но легкий подзатыльник тут же утихомирил Акласси. Пока остальные Быки вылезали из седел и передавали поводья своих лошадей уже подоспевшим рекрутам, храмовница неспешно встала и, сделав несколько наклонов и приседаний для разминки, начала выискивать взглядом в разношерстной компании, галдящей как стадо чаек вокруг своего командира, тевинтерского мага.

\- Не меня ли ищешь, сестренка? - раздался мягкий баритон ее дальнего родственника откуда-то из кучи-малы и, бесцеремонно расталкивая локтями эльфов, гномов и людей, Дориан вынырнул ей навстречу.

\- Цел? - тут же усмехнулась Тайринн, рассматривая подпалины на одежде тевинтерца. - Что за история с Долийкой и луком? Две недели как покоя не дает.

Мужчина тут же театрально всплеснул руками, почему-то, оглянулся на Быков и говорить начал на два тона тише.

\- О, крайне занимательный эпизод, наглядно иллюстрирующий всю дикость нравов нецивилизованного юга, - он подхватил храмовницу под локоть и поволок в сторону центра поселка, - Я голоден как стая волков и ужасно нуждаюсь в горячей воде! Но сначала еда, а ты пока мне расскажешь, как прошел визит к твоим коллегам по цеху. И если, - Дориан оглядел начавшее оживать в преддверии нового дня Убежище, - у меня хватит сил, я так и быть расскажу тебе эту печальную историю о моих безвременно испорченных вещах. 

\- Скорее, нам не хватит времени, - поправила его Тревельян, - через два часа мы выходим к руинам. Сегодня мы закроем Брешь.

Пятью часами позже, стоя на одном из сохранившихся парапетов Храма Священного Праха и наблюдая за тем, как Баррис выстраивает три десятка храмовников в замысловатую фигуру, Тайринн пыталась подавить в себе нахлынувшие сомнения. Казалось, все шло как надо, но присутствие красного лириума, все еще торчавшего из фундамента обрушившегося здания, нервировало как ее саму, так и солдат,  еще в Теринфали успевших насмотреться на то, что проклятый кристалл может сделать с человеком. Хорошо еще, что большинство из них не слышали его пение.

\- Помните, успех миссии в ваших руках, - капрал напряженно ходил между занимавшими позиции мужчинами и женщинами, то и дело сверяясь с листом-схемой, - покажите все, на что вы способны!

\- А он неплох, - храмовница вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда рядом с возвышением, на котором она стояла, показалась голова Дориана.

\- Его приказы выполняются, это главное. Почему ты здесь? 

Она с недоумением наблюдала, как тевинтерец, чертыхаясь и подскальзываясь на камнях, забирается к ней на площадку. После того, как они позавтракали в таверне и обсудили исчезновение магов из Редклиффа, мужчина, по его заверениям, отправился отогревать промерзшие кости в баню и отсыпаться, поэтому Тайринн совершенно не ожидала увидеть его, пусть и чуть более прилично выглядевшего, в развалинах храма. Маг залихватски подкрутил ус, и без того напонимавший пружину, и, уперев руки в бока, с видом полководца осмотрел творившееся внизу безобразие.

Кто-то, и Тайринн обязательно оттаскает за длинные уши этого КОГО-ТО, выпустил из бутыли мороз и теперь храмовники, уже занявшие свои позиции, больше походили на орлесианский балет: гремя тяжелыми доспехами, они, грациозно цепляясь друг за друга, скатывались с намеченных точек вглубь котлована, оставленного взрывом, и, стараясь сдержать ругательства, пытались взобраться по откосу назад. Получалось плохо. 

Каллен, наблюдавший эту картину с соседнего парапета, был похож на рыбу, выброшенную на берег - возмущенно потрясая щитом, он то открывал, то закрывал рот. Его слова тонули в звоне металла, но выглядело все так, словно из цензурных среди них были только предлоги да союзы. В конце концов, когда Баррис подскользнулся и, хлопнувшись прямо на зад, с ветерком скатился с горки, сбивая троих только что вставших на ноги товарищей, Командир не выдержал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Судя по тому, как затряслись его плечи, мужчина гнусно ржал.

\- Фантастика… - простонала Тайринн, - и это серьезная организация… Жозефина меня придушит, когда узнает.

\- Это вряд ли. Посмотри на них, смеются как дети, о Бреши и думать забыли. А эльфийка молодец, быстро сориентировалась, - покачал головой маг и что-то сунул ей в руку. - Держи.

Брови храмовницы поползли вверх, грозя слиться с челкой - ее пальцы сжимали рукоять простого деревянного посоха, какие выдавали ученикам в Кругах. Светлое дерево не сочеталось с медным набалдашником, да и отшлифовано было явно плоховато. И зачем ей эта палка? Последний вопрос она задала вслух и тут же наткнулась на полный праведного возмущения взгляд Дориана.

\- Я, между прочим, чуть лошадь не загнал, чтобы успеть до ритуала! Хорошо хоть ваша, - он пощелкал пальцами, отчего  его перстни мелодично зазвенели, - Сэра вызвалась помочь! А она еще спрашивает, зачем ей посох. А энергию ты как перенаправлять собралась, м? Через себя пропустишь?

\- Ну да, - недоуменно кивнула девушка, краем глаза поглядывая на продолжающиеся танцы на льду. 

К группе в котловине как раз присоединилась сердобольная Кассандра, попытавшаяся помочь храмовникам выбраться, но оступившаяся на корке льда. Теперь же неваррийка недовольно потирала ушибленный локоть и, под непрекращающийся звон доспехов грозила кому-то кулаком. Впрочем, кому, было и так понятно, но вот саму Сэру увидеть пока что не удавалось.

\- Совсем с головой плохо? - Тут же взвился Дориан и, схватив дальнюю родственницу за плечи, профилактически встряхнул. - Да они же в тебя столько силы вбухают, что на вторую Брешь хватит! Тебя просто выжгут изнутри!

\- Сила уйдет в метку, мы все рассчитали, - Тайринн упрямо посмотрела в глаза магу, - Командир лично проверял.

\- Ну если команди-и-ир… 

На мгновение храмовнице показалось, что тевинтерец все-таки удовлетворился ее ответом, когда тот с загадочным прищуром посмотрел на все еще смеявшегося Каллена, словно оценивая его. Но молчание мага оказалось затишьем перед бурей, потому что он снова встряхнул ее и почти зашипел:

\- Я давно заметил, что у вас на юге своей головой думать не принято, но ты-то тут вроде не на птичьих правах! Включи мозги! Как ты удержишь фокус, когда тебя будут накачивать дармовой силой тридцать здоровых лбов?

\- Метка соединяется с Брешью сама, нужна только сила, - Тайринн знала, о чем говорила, в конце концов она закрыла уже не один разрыв, но в словах Дориана был смысл. Использование посоха в качестве проводника могло значительно упростить ей задачу и позволить сконцентрироваться не на фокусировке энергии, а на манипуляциях с меткой. - Но ты прав,  - она аккуратно положила руку ему на талию, придерживая, чтобы маг не сверзился с парапета, - спасибо.

\- Так-то лучше.

Перехватив посох поудобнее, мечница оперлась на него, развернулась в сторону ямы и только собралась попросить Дориана разморозить склон, как действие мороза наконец закончилось и храмовники, взъерошенные, но уже не такие нервные, снова начали занимать свои места. Покинул свой наблюдательный пункт и Каллен, спрыгнувший с парапета, чтобы помочь Баррису, все еще потиравшему отбитый зад, навести порядок.

\- Не пора ли начать, Босс? - раздался снизу голос Железного Быка, выжидательно уставившегося на нее единственным глазом и державшего за шиворот довольно ухмылявшуюся Сэру.

Как только она увидела Дориана, сразу же начала махать ему, на что маг элегантно поклонился ей и втихаря показал большой палец. Эльфийка тут же радостно закивала и, оставив в руке у кунари клочок ворота, дала деру в неизвестном направлении. Тайринн была готова поспорить, что через пару минут Сэра уже будет во весь опор мчаться прочь от руин, она и так подошла к “демоновой дырке” гораздо ближе, чем обычно позволял ей страх перед магией.

\- Мы готовы начинать. - Каллен, вставший на обломок колонны, в последний раз осмотрел полученную фигуру и оглянулся на марчанку. - Пора.

\- Давай, сестренка, ты сможешь, - легко подтолкнул ее Дориан и Тайринн, глубоко вдохнув, спрыгнула с парапета вниз.

\- Мы в тебя верим, босс, - хлопнул ее по плечу Бык, придавая ускорение, - и ты в себя верь.

Стоящая чуть поодаль Вивьен кивнула ей, улыбаясь, крикнул что-то ободряющее Варрик, застывшие у самого спуска Кассандра и Солас склонили головы, пропуская храмовницу к воронке, оставшейся от взрыва.

Тревельян понимала, как много надежд возлагают на нее все эти люди, и пыталась не представлять, как они боятся ее провала. Осторожно ступая на уже не закованные в лед, но все еще мокрые камни, она начала спускаться к своему месту в этой странной формации, стараясь смотреть лишь перед собой, а не на лица тех, кто должен был напитать ее достаточной силой для закрытия Бреши.

Спустя минуту, она остановилась в назначенной ей точке и, оглядев последний раз собравшихся, сняла перчатку с левой руки, отчего ее тут же охватило неясное ядовито-изумрудное сияние. Сжав в руке посох, данный ей Дорианом, Тайринн уперла его основанием в каменную крошку и опустилась на одно колено, закрывая глаза. 

\- Создатель, будь милостив к ним, - прошептала она и уже громче скомандовала, вложив в голос столько уверенности, сколько смогла накопить, - Начинаем!

Мир вокруг тут же взорвался десятками голосов и мечница сосредоточилась, прекращая действие сферы отрицания над меткой. Словно долго сидевший взаперти пленник, дождавшийся выхода на свободу, она выстрелила во все стороны искрами и рванулась к Бреши, пытаясь установить контакт. Поначалу все шло гладко, но сквозь первые же потоки силы, потянувшиеся к ней от пяти храмовников, образовывавших внутреннее кольцо, Тайринн почувствовала слабину. Кто-то из пятерых терял концентрацию.

Но сила уже наполняла ее, из маленького ручейка превращаясь в полноводную реку, вот только направить ее девушка не могла. Один из потоков, тянувшихся к ней был неравномерным и постоянно сбивал фокус с Бреши, отчего вся мощь, которая вливалась в мечницу, начала метаться в ней, запертая, не находя выхода. Устремившийся было из посоха луч вонзился в воронку Бреши, но из нее, словно в ответ, вниз начала стекать темная энергия, огромной каплей медленно опускаясь навстречу метке.

\- Третий! Не сможет! 

Тайринн шипела сквозь до боли сжатые зубы, надеясь, что кто-то из наблюдавших услышит ее. В глазах темнело, пальцы судорожно сжимали посох, а грудь словно сковало железом, не давая продохнуть. Как сквозь вату до нее донесся вскрик Кассандры и, секунды спустя голос Каллена:

\- Создатель всемогущий! У кого-то есть лириум?

Образы расплывались, превращаясь в цветные пятна, так что храмовница могла лишь догадываться, что то алое нечто, тут же оказавшееся рядом с Командиром, могло быть Дорианом.

\- Возьми, - маг протянул уже сбросившему плащ воину фиал и тут же обернулся к суетившимся в отдалении солдатам, - пусть медик приготовится! Это концентрат, если он не выжжет весь, будет интоксикация.

\- Баррис, встанешь вместо Литани! - уже спускаясь в центр формации крикнул Каллен метнувшемуся за ним капрал. - Я возьму центр!

Прошло не больше двух минут, но Тайринн казалось, что они длились вечно. Сила пульсировала внутри нее, пытаясь вырваться. Но там, где должен был хлынуть поток, из-за смещения фокуса в Брешь уходила лишь тоненькая нить. Девушка чувствовала, как начинает трескаться кожа на ладони, не выдерживая напряжения, как во рту появляется металлический привкус, как стекает по лбу пот, застилая глаза. Она почти перестала понимать, что происходит вокруг за монотонным пением храмовников, когда словно из ниоткуда перед ней возник Каллен.

Прежде чем она сумела выдавить из себя хоть слово, он выдернул пробку из фиала.  Ядовито-синяя жидкость дрогнула, грозя вылиться на камни. Глядя Тайринн прямо в глаза, воин залпом выпил лириум и закашлялся. Она вздрогнула.

Тайринн казалось, что ее ударило током в тот момент, когда голубая искра метнулась по лицу Каллена, выделяя вены, и, полыхнув сверхновой в расширенных зрачках, угасла. Судорожно выдохнув, он расправил плечи и крикнул:

\- На меня!

В тот же миг давление на мечницу ослабло, позволяя восстановить фокус. Но передышка была мимолетной - рука Каллена упала ей на плечо и энергия снова хлынула в ее тело, однако в этот раз, куда более упорядоченно. Сосредоточившись на Бреши, Тайринн поднялась с колена и направила посох вверх, позволяя метке наконец создать полноценную связь с дырой в небе. Иссиня черную каплю, уже увеличившуюся до размеров походной палатки, пронзил расширившийся луч света, отталкивая назад, в Тень. Как никогда ясно девушка осознала, если бы не Дориан с его идеей о посохе, она бы уже была мертва.

Соединение уже не просто держало ее, как когда-то давно у редклиффских ферм - невидимая, но оттого не менее могучая сила сдавила ее между молотом ритуала и наковальней Бреши, приподнимая над землей. Той крохотной частью сознания, которую пока не пронзила белая, горячая боль, она понимала, что лишь руки Каллена не дают воронке утянуть ее еще выше, утянуть прямо в Тень. Сила текла сквозь Тайринн широким потоком, уже не просто подавляя Брешь, она выбирала по крупицам саму храмовницу и это стало для нее последней каплей. 

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, она закричала от боли. Дрожавшая в вышине тьма начала сворачиваться в зеркало гигантского разрыва. С той стороны к руинам уже спешило что-то поистине кошмарное.

Вложив в последний толчок всю свою волю и желание защищать, храмовница дернула посох на себя, запечатывая Брешь. Ослепляющая белая вспышка поглотила сначала воронку, затем небо, а потом и мир вокруг. В следующее мгновение они с Калленом рухнули на землю, ударившись о камни с такой силой, что воздух выбило из легких, а в глазах потемнело.

\- Да! Получилось! - крики, раздавшиеся вокруг почти заглушили стоны падающих на колени храмовников, а откуда-то совсем рядом раздался непривычно строгий окрик Дориана:

\- Целителя к Командиру, немедленно!

Морщась от боли, Тайринн разлепила тяжелые веки и глаза тут же резанул яркий свет. Хрипло ругаясь, она попыталась приподняться и только тогда поняла, что ее колени упирались во что-то мягкое. Демоны, Каллен!

\- Миледи, прошу Вас, не двигайтесь! - панические нотки в голосе подоспевшего целителя отнюдь не успокоили мечницу, но она послушно замерла. - Аккуратно, слышите, аккуратно поднимайте ее!

Девушка почувствовала, как две пары крепких рук подхватили ее и медленно, словно младенца положили на носилки. Рядом мельтишили солдаты, загораживая ей обзор, тевинтерский маг о чем-то спорил с Соласом, но ее уши снова заложило и она разбирала только отдельные звуки. Затем ее лба коснулись холодные пальцы, убирая растрепавшиеся волосы, а в поле зрения появилась Кассандра, нервно зализывавшая прокушенную губу.

\- Подожди минуту, сейчас подойдет Вивьен, - не успела неваррийка договорить, как прохладная волна исцеляющего заклинания окатила Тайринн, приглушая боль везде, кроме левой руки. Слух вернулся сотнями звуков, оглушая ее.

\- Спасибо, - прошептала она сорванным голосом, - уже гораздо лучше. Как Командир?

\- Жить будет, - мрачно отозвался стоявший по соседству Дориан. - А если не будет больше подставляться под падающих с неба храмовниц в доспехе, то и ребра будут целы.

\- Готово, - тихо объявил Солас, сдвигаясь чуть влево и позволяя окружившим Тревельян товарищам увидеть бледного, но уже пришедшего в себя Каллена. По котловине разнесся облегченный вздох и целитель, уже смешавший в небольшой бутылке несколько настоек, тут же сунул ее в руки воину.

\- Никаких тренировок в ближайшие два дня, Командир, если Вы не хотите снова сломать ребра. Поверьте, проткнутые ребра лечатся куда сложнее.

\- Поверю на слово, - Каллен принюхался к подсунутой емкости, сморщился и, заткнув нос, залпом выпил назначенное лекарство. 

Прочистив горло под подозрительными взглядами своих коллег, он покачал головой, закатив глаза, и попытался встать. Никогда не любившая выглядеть слабой на людях храмовница тут же последовала его примеру и чуть не уткнулась носом в каменную крошку, когда земля стала уходить из-под ее подкосившихся ног. К счастью, главнокомандующего качнуло в ту же сторону и, вцепившись друг в друга для опоры, они устояли. 

\- Я у Вас в долгу, Командир, - чуть наклонившись, пробормотала она ему на ухо, но мужчина только хмыкнул и потряс головой.

\- Мы тут все уже столько раз друг у друга в долгах, что и не сосчитать. И давай уже на ты, а?

Опираясь друг на друга они поковыляли в сторону Барриса, уже собравшего вокруг пришедших в себя храмовников, стараясь не обращать на сдавленные смешки своих товарищей. Варрик, до этого сидевший со свитком на поваленной колонне неподалеку, задумчиво помусолил порядком истрепанное перо, аккуратно вывел последнюю фразу:  _ “Брешь была закрыта, но никто из них еще не догадывался, что ждало впереди.” _ Подождал, пока чернила подсохнут и, убрав письменные принадлежности в сумку, задумчиво пробормотал:

\- Надеюсь, хорошая пьянка и море еды.

**Author's Note:**

> Фидбек крайне приветствуется :)
> 
> Больше информации и заметки в моем тамблере https://www.tumblr.com/blog/away-with-eastern-wind


End file.
